Daughter of Fire and Tiger: Midnight
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: Spottedfeather is the daughter of two great Clan leaders, trying to find a place in her Clan. She struggles to fit into her life and be the best warrior she can be...and then comes along a new prophecy. 'The daughter of both Fire and Tiger shall lead the chosen four and stretch their wings to where the sun dips into the water' Moonrise is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I feel so heartless adding more and more fan-fictions and not finishing the one's I originally started and put off till later in life...I feel terrible really, what with senior projects hanging over my head and things like that...but you know what...I'm gonna do it anyway!**

 **Enjoy! And the reason I'm doing this one and not the very first one (which I might later in life do) is that I like this one better! And the first one, I probably might do later (like in the "Dawn of the Clans" so I hope you enjoy this! And I will upload some more chapters to my other one's soon! And I own nothing besides my character Spottedfeather! (But boy do I wish I owned Crowpaw, Feathertail, Brambleclaw, and-others! I'd keep them forever! Or join them!)**

 **0o0o0o**

 **Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader- Firestar- Ginger she-cat with a flame-colored pelt**

 **Deputy- Graystripe-long-haired gray tom**

 **Medicine Cat- Spottedleaf**

 **Apprentice, Mothwing**

 **Warriors- (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

 **Mousefur- Small dusky brown she-cat**

 **Apprentice, Spiderpaw**

 **Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom**

 **Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

 **Cloudtail- long-haired white tom**

 **Apprentice, Sorrelpaw**

 **Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom**

 **Apprentice, Whitepaw**

 **Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom**

 **Apprentice, Shrewpaw**

 **Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches**

 **Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes**

 **Rainwhisker- dark gray tom with blue eyes**

 **Sootfur- lighter gray tom with amber eyes**

 **Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws**

 **Spottedfeather- Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Cinderpelt- dark gray she-cat**

 **Apprentices** **\- (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

 **Sorrelpaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Spiderpaw- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes**

 **Shrewpaw- small dark brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Queens** **\- (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

 **Goldenflower-pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen**

 **Ferncloud- gale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes**

 **Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat**

 **Elders** **\- (former warriors and queens now retired)**

 **Frostfur- beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Dappletail- once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan**

 **Speckletail-pale tabby she-cat**

 **Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** **\- Tigerstar**

 **Deputy** **-Blackfoot-large white tom with huge jet black paws**

 **Medicine cat** **\- Littlecloud- very small tabby tom**

 **Warriors**

 **Oakfur- small brown tom**

 **Apprentice, Smokepaw**

 **Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

 **Cedarheart-dark gray tom**

 **Rowanclaw- ginger she-cat**

 **Apprentice, Talonpaw**

 **Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat**

 **Hawkfrost- Broad-shouldered dark brown tom with blue eyes**

 **Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat**

 **Elders**

 **Runningnose- Small gray-and-white tom, formerly the medicine cat**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** **\- Tallstar- elderly black-and-white tom with very long tail**

 **Deputy** **\- Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom**

 **Apprentice- Crowpaw- dark smoky gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes**

 **Medicine cat** **\- Barkface-short-tailed brown tom**

 **Warriors**

 **Onewhisker-brown tabby tom**

 **Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom**

 **Tornear-tabby tom**

 **Gorsepelt-ginger-and-white tabby tom**

 **Elders**

 **Morningflower- tortoiseshell she-cat**

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** **\- Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat**

 **Deputy** **\- Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Medicine cat** **\- Mudfur- Long-haired light brown tom**

 **Apprentice-Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat**

 **Warriors**

 **Blackclaw-smoky black tom**

 **Heavystep-thickset tabby tom**

 **Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes**

 **Feathertail- light gray she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Queens**

 **Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat**

 **Elders**

 **Shadepelt-very dark gray she-cat**

 **Loudbelly-dark brown tom**

 **Cats outside Clans**

 **Barley- Black-and-white tom with lives on a farm close to the forest**

 **Ravenpaw- sleek black cat that lives on the farm with Barley**

 **Purdy- elderly tabby tom that lives in woods near the sea**

 **0o0o0o**

"Cats of StarClan," A cat known as Bluestar announced raising her voice. "You're choices have been made. Soon the journey must begin, to meet the terrible storm that will be released on the forest. Go to your Clans, and make sure each cat is ready."

She paused, and her eyes blazed with a fierce silver light. "We can choose a warrior to save each Clan, but beyond that we cannot help them. May the spirits of all our warrior ancestors go with these cats, wherever the stars may lead them."

As the assembled cats began to depart, Bluestar's eyes shot to a black windclan tom. "Not so fast Deadfoot," Bluestar meowed, amusement sparkling in her eyes as she padded up to the tom. "You chose him on purpose didn't you? Saying that you didn't believe anything would come from this?" Amusement lacing her voice as the black tom lashed his tail in annoyance.

"I never said that I didn't believe, just that nothing good will come of it, messing with these cats lives seems wrong in a way. Especially when it leads to self devastation." He muttered solemnly, making Bluestar's previous amusement dwindle.

"Who know's what their destinies may lead them? Maybe it will all work out in the end?" Bluestar said, a twinkle in her eyes returning as she gazed into the rippling pool, where a gray-black shape and a dark ginger pelt mingled together.

"Maybe." Deadfoot snorted, but he two now had a look of optimism shining in his eyes.

"Let us hope for the best then." Bluestar replied, ending their conversation as they departed.

0o0o0o

 _Leaves rustled as the young ginger she-cat_ slide through through a gap between two bushes, her tail lashing as she gazed at a dark hazy pelt, it looked far away and unrecognizable but a sense of warmth, annoyance and also happiness raised through her for an unknown reason.

She crept closer and as she was prepared to pounce at the intruder she jumped forwards only to slide into a rock that she didn't recognize. Looking up she saw a she-cat sitting on top of it. Starlight sparkled in her fur, and her eyes two small moons.

The young ginger's bewilderment increased as she recognized her. "Bluestar?" She meowed, her voice shrill with disbelief.

She had been an apprentice when the great leader of ThunderClan had died, four seasons ago, leaping into the gorge with a pack of blood-hungry dogs after her. Like all her clan, he had grieved for her and honored honored her for the way she had given up her life to save them. She had never thought to see her again, and she realized for the first time she must be dreaming.

"Come closer, young warrior," Bluestar meowed. "I have a message for you."

Shivering in awe, the ginger she-cat crept closer slowly scrambling up beside the other she-cat, their eyes meeting. Only for Spottedfeahter to break eye contact as she remembered the hazy cat.

"Do not worry about him, you shall meet him soon." Bluestar seemed to have read her mind, as Spotted feather turned back giving her all her attention. "I'm sorry, i'm ready now!" She meowed sheepishly.

"A time of trouble is coming to the forest," She told her. "A new prophecy must be fulfilled if the clans are to survive. You have been chosen to meet with three other cats at the new moon, and you must listen to what midnight has to tell you."

"What do you mean?" Spotted feather shuffled her paws, unsure of how to request more answers. "What kind of trouble is it? Please tell me more!"

"So shy are you Spotted feather, but I chose you for a purpose. All will be made clear to you," Bluestar said, her voice slowly fading.

" _S-sp_ -Spotted feather!" A voice woke her up, she shot up in her nest and saw Squirrelflight just a nose length away from her face.

" _S_ -Squirrelflight?" Spotted feather replied dazed, her eyes blinking as she realized that it was infact the real Squirrelflight.

"Wake up already you furball! Its sun-high already and it's time for warrior duties!" Squirrelflight meowed to her, flicking her tail over Spotted feathers nose making her sneeze.

"Come on! Time wake up and face the day!" Squirrelflight said over her shoulder as she walked out of the warriors den.

Spotted feather gave a massive stretch as she shacked out her fur, fluffing it up as she followed after her sister. Stepping over a few warriors carefully she made her way outside, she gazed around slightly looking around she found Ashfur as already cornered her sister and was talking to her a mile a minute.

Looking towards her brother Spotted feather struggled to hold in a purr, seeing him offer to eat a mouse with Cinderpelt together and was happy to see her accept. Her eyes shifted once again as she watched her sister Leafpool come back from a hunting party, both Leafpool and Spotted feather caught each other's eyes. Leafpool raised her tail in greeting, Spotted feather doing the same as she began to pad towards her, only to be disappointed when Thornclaw caught her attention.

She was about to go back towards her other sister when Sorrelpaw sprang up and came bounding across the clearing towards her.

"Its today!" She announced excitedly.

"Of course it is!" Spotted feather purred, almost forgetting her warrior ceremony. The two she-cats began to have a friendly play-fight, Sorrelpaw winning this time when she got pinned.

"Alright, alright that's enough!" Spotted feather squealed, Sorrelpaw happily got off of her. "If you're going to be a warrior, you'll have to stop acting like a kit."

"A kit?" Sorrelpaw meowed indignantly. She sat in front of her, her fur sticking up in clumps and covered in dust.

"Me? Never! I've waited a long time for this, Spottedfeather." Sorrelpaw said, cuffing Spottedfeather over the ear gently. "And you deserve it!" Spottedfeather replied, remember how Sorrelpaw warrior ceremony was delayed because of an accident, but her brothers already were made warriors. Spottedfeather felt a pang of sympathy for her, Swifttail's death had hit Spotted feather hard but luckily she had Sandstorm to rely on and Sorrelpaw mentor was switched as well when Sandstorm got pregnant with Brackenfur kits. And Spotted feather was there in support with Sorrelpaw ever since that day and helped guide her, if anyone deserved to be a warrior it's Sorrelpaw.

"I've just taken fresh-kill to Ferncloud," She meowed to Spottedfeather. "Her kits are beautiful! Have you seen them yet?"

"No, not yet," Spottedfeather admitted. Ferncloud's second litter of kits had been born only the day before.

"Go now," Sorrelpaw encouraged. "You've just enough time before we go hunting! And who knows maybe you'd learn something!" Sorrelpaw scampered off before Spotted feather could question her.

With a shrug Spotted feather made her way into the nursery, and found Ferncloud curled around three little kits. Dustpelt the father was there also, looking proudly down upon the kits.

"Hi there Spottedfeather!" He meowed happily. "Come to see the new kits?" It wasn't really a question, more like an observation.

"Their beautiful!" Spottedfeather touched noses with Ferncloud in greeting. "Have you chosen names for them yet?"

Ferncloud shook her head, her eyes hazy. "Not yet."

"You have enough time for that!" Sandstorm called out to her, Spottedfeather happily came forward to touch noses with her former mentor. "It's good to see you!" Sandstorm meowed, watching Spottedfeather with wise eyes.

"Their strong healthy kits that for sure!" Goldenflower wasn't a queen, but she thought she was more helpful in the nursery then in the elders den. Spottedfeather was thankful for the pale ginger she-cat, she helped take care of her and her siblings when her mother Firestar couldn't at times, she felt like a second mother.

"She's lucky to have you both to help her!" Spotted feather meowed to them.

"Well we did a pretty good job with you." Sandstorm replied, a sparkle in both Goldenflower's and Sandstorms eyes.

"And i'm thankful for that," Spottedfeather thanked them, turning to Ferncloud she said. "And you'll have the best help in the world!"

"Just you wait, soon you'll be in here one day." Ferncloud purred drowsily to her, making Spottedfeather unexpectedly freeze in shock.

" _w-_ What?" Spotted feather squicked out, embarrassment prickling her fur. Making the Queens purr in amusement. "One day you'll find the perfect tom and have kits of your own." Goldenflower explained, making Spottedfeather lick her chest fur in embarrassment.

"Spottedfeather! Time for a special cat's warrior ceremony!" Sorrelpaw pipped up from behind her, saving her from the embarrassing situation she found herself in.

"Coming!" Spottedfeather said quickly, jumping to her paws as she shot out of the den, the other's coming out from behind her.

The rest of the Clan was beginning to slip out into the clearing and gather around the Highrock, and Spottedfeather looked around as the cats assembled for Sorrelpaw's warrior ceremony. She padded forwards closer to the Highrock, her fur puffed out in anticipation for her friend. Looking around she decided to sit next to Sootfur and his brother Rainwhisker. They both gave her friendly nods of the head.

Graystripe was already sitting at the base of the rock, looking as proud as if his own apprentice were about to be made a warrior. Graystripe had fathered two kits, but they had grown up in RiverClan, where their mother had been born. He had no kits in ThunderCLan, but liked to keep an eye on the progress of all the young cats.

As Spottedfeather watched, the deputy was joined by Spottedleaf, the medicine cat, and also the cat that Spottedfeather was named after, and then her apprentice, Mothwing, Spottedfeather's, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Leafpool sister. Why Mothwing chose to be a medicine cat Spottedfeather would probably never know. It must be the calling of helping others and the powerful pull to StarClan that Spottedfeather or anyone else wouldn't experience besides the medicine cats.

At last Firestar, the Clan leader, appeared from her den at the other side of the Highrock. She was flexible, lithe warrior, her pelt like Spotted feather blazed like flame in the light of the setting sun. After pausing for a word with Graystripe, she bunched her muscles and leaped gracefully to the top of the Highrock, from where she could look down on the Clan.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" she announced. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Most of the cats were already there, but Firestar's voice echoed around the clearing the last of the Clan members slide out from their dens and trotted over to join the others.

Last of all came Sorrelpaw with her mentor, Cloudtail. Her tortoiseshell fur was freshly groomed, her white chest and paws shining like snow. Her amber eyes gleamed with pride and suppressed excitement as she paced across the clearing.

Beside her, Cloudtail looked just as proud, and Spottedfeather was happy for the both of them for this moment.

Firestar sprang down from the Highrock to meet the apprentice and her mentor. "Cloudtail," She began, using the formal words that had been handed down through all the clans, "are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior of ThunderClan?"

Cloudtail inclined his head. "She will be a warrior the Clan can be proud of," he replied.

Firestar raised her eyes to where the first stars of Silverpelt were beginning to appear in the evening sky. "I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice." The Clan was hushed as her voice rang out across the clearing. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." She turned to Sorrelpaw, locking her gaze with hers. "Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Remembering how she had felt at this moment in her own warrior ceremony, Spottedfeather watched Sorrelpaw's whole body quiver with anticipation as she lifted her chin and replied clearly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Sorrelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sorreltail. StarClan honors your courage and your patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Stepping forwards, Firestar rested her muzzle on top of Sorreltail's head. In return she gave her shoulder a respectful lick before backing away.

The rest of the warriors gathered around her, welcoming her and calling her by her new name. "Sorreltail, Sorreltail!"

Spottedfeather trotted after Sootfur and Rainwhisker to come congratulate her. "Congratulations on becoming a warrior!" Spottedfeather purred, coming to touch noses with her friend.

"Only took you a couple of moon's." Sootfur put in, making Sorreltail glare at him in amusement. "Only took you a couple of moon's after you became a warrior that you realized you didn't have to do anything another warrior told you." Squirrelflight retorted, coming to congratulate Sorreltail as well.

"Their at it again," Rainwhisker said softly in Spottedfeather's ear making her snort in amusement. "You'd think they were meant for each other!"

"Don't let Ashfur hear you say that," Spottedfeather whispered teasingly. Making Rainwhisker mummer in amusement.

Firestar waited until the noise had died down. "Sorreltail, according to tradition you must keep vigil in silence tonight, and watch over the camp."

"While the rest of us get a good night's sleep," Cloudtail added, sweeping a tail lightly of his ex-apprentice's ear's.

Spottedfeather didn't head back to her warm nest just yet, content to stay out and ponder what her dream was about. It sounded ridiculous when she thought about it, and blamed it on a bad piece of fresh-kill. She turned her head however when she saw her mother come to settle down beside her.

"I been told you were in the nursery today," Her mother began, looking fondly at her making Spottedfeather to look down in embarrassment. "Their growing up strong!" Spottedfeather replied, ignoring a twinkle in her mother's eye.

"I remember when you were born, you and Leafpool were always quietest of the bunch." Her mother meowed. "Do you miss your siblings." She meowed unexpectedly. Spottedfeather blinked at her mother in surprise, her other two siblings Hawkfrost and Tawnypelt were with her father Tigerstar a big dark brown tabby tom who was leader of ShadowClan, exiled from ThunderClan when he attempted to kill the previous leader, Bluestar. But since then he turned his life around, becoming a leader that Spotted feather could feel proud of. Although at times she missed the chance that Tigerstar would have remained in ThunderClan and watch them grow up then from afar, Spottedfeather also saw how on patrols her mother would look longingly at the ShadowClan border and sigh. But Spottedfeather knew her mother was to loyal to ThunderClan to give up her role and go and be with her former mate.

"Yes," Spottedfeather replied sadly. "I miss them everyday." Her mother's ear's twitched backwards slightly, while her eyes held an overcasting of sadness but only for a moment or two.

"I miss them too, I wish that they have not of gone to ShadowClan but I think they are happier where they are. Tigerstar assured me that he would look after them and care for them, and he made them warriors that I am proud to see at every gathering." Firestar respond, though Spottedfeather heard the sadness of not being able to see them unless at a gathering.

"I think their happier where they are too!" Spottedfeather agreed, trying to reassure her mother. "Besides Tigerstar will look after them!"

"Yes, yes he will," Firestar meowed, flicking her tail over her daughter's ear. "You should go and get some sleep, you'll need it seeing as you're going to the gathering." Her mother called as she began to walk away.

0o0o0o

Spottedfeather's prickled with anticipation, her sister's chatting happily beside her as they also were chosen for the gathering. Brambleclaw and Cinderpelt stood close to each other, becoming newly mates just the evening of Sorreltail's warrior ceremony. Spottedfeather was happy for them, Her mother was also happy for them to even remarking how her children were growing up with families of their own.

Spottedfeather's fur prickled in irritation as Ashfur once again butted in on her conversation with her sister Squirrelflight, while they were talking (more like Squirrelflight complaining about Sootfur again) he brushed her irritated hiss aside. Spottedfeather caught the irritated look in Squirrelflight's eyes but shook her head, not wanting her sister to start a fight during a gathering.

Spottedfeather held herself back, allowing the other's to go on ahead as she came to pad beside her sister Mothwing and mentor Spottedleaf.

"Excited?" Spottedleaf asked, looking at Spottedfeather with questioning eyes.

"Very, I wonder what it's going to be like this time? What do you think is happening with the other Clans? And i'm also happy to see my father and siblings again!" Spottedfeather replied, being honest she really did want to see her father and siblings.

At last Firestar raised her tail as the sign for her cats to move forwards. Spotted feather sprang alongside her sibling over the edge of the hollow and found herself racing down the slope just behind Brambleclaw, weaving her way through the bushes she came out into the clearing. Both Spottedleaf and Mothwing vered to go speak with the other medicine cats, while her brother and Cinderpelt disappeared together among some RiverClan cats. Trying to find her other siblings she found both Squirrelflight and Sootfur arguing while Rainwhisker and Ashfur tried to intervene, while gathering an amused crowd.

She spied Leafpool and Thornclaw leaning into each other, their pelts brushing as they kept stealing glances at each other. Trying not to wiggle around in discomfort, she was saved when an brown tabby tom came to speak to her.

"Youre looking like your mother each day," The older tom purred, making Spotted feather like her chest fur in embarrassment. "Thank you onewhisker." Spotted feather replied back to her mother's old friend.

"You haven't been getting into trouble like her now have you?" he asked teasingly, making Spottedfeather shake her head.

"Of course not, i'm a loyal Clan cat." she replied, making him nod his head. "How's the prey running?" She asked, watching him analyze her for an uncomfortable moment.

"For the most part it's fine I suppose, the heat however…" He trailed off, making Spottedfeather wonder what might be happening in WindClan.

"We have only one apprentice now," He changed the subject, making Spottedfeather internally annoyed at the change in topic. "His name is Crowpaw, hard to handle he is."

"We have a new warrior." Spottedfeather supplied. She glanced up towards the Great Rock. Spottedfeather saw the three cats were already waiting on the summit. Silhouetted against the shining circle of the full moon was Tallstar, leader of WindClan, easily recognizable by his long tail. Beside him stood Leopardstar, the RiverClan leader, staring around impatiently at the cats below. She was pleased to see her father there, his head raised with dignity and pride his amber eyes like her own, glistening as he searched through the cats below, mostly ThunderClan. Probably wondering how his former Clan had grown since his absence.

"Where is ThunderClan's leader?" Leopardstar hissed, looking impatient. Ignoring or not seeing the dark imposing glare sent her way from the corner of Tigerstar's eyes. As Spottedfeather watched, she saw Firestar leap up to join them.

As soon as her paws touched the rock Leopardstar threw back her head and let out a yowl. At once the noise in the clearing died down and every cat turned to face the Great Rock. Onewhisker settled down beside her with a friendly glance, and Spottedfeather felt a pang of gratefulness not to have to sit alone during the announcements.

"Cats of all Clans, welcome." Tallstar, the eldest of all the Clan leaders, moved to the front of the Great Rock, raising his voice to address the assembled cats. Glancing at his fellow leaders, he asked, "Who will speak first?"

"I will." Firestar stepped forwards, her flame-colored pelt turned silver in the moonlight.

Spottedfeather listened as her mother warned about a badger that was stirring trouble, but reassured that it was unlikely to move from there onto another Clan's territory as long as the forest was full of prey.

"And we have a new warrior," Firestar went on. "The ThunderClan apprentice Sorrelpaw has taken the warrior name of Sorreltail."

A murmur of appreciation rippled around the clearing; Sorreltail was popular and well-known among the other Clans, having been to several more Gatherings than the average apprentice. Spottedfeather caught a glimpse of her sitting up very straight and proud beside Cloudtail.

Firestar stepped back and Tigerclaw took her place. Her father had taken over the leadership of ShadowClan when ShadowClan was weakened by sickness and their previous leader Nightstar died due to the sickness. Under his leadership ShadowClan had grown strong and healthy again, their compliance to fight against BloodClan has made them more trusted than before, though it was still believed that cold winds blew over the hearts of the ShadowClan cats and darkened their thoughts.

"ShadowClan is strong and prey is plentiful," Tigerstar announced. "The head of greenleaf has dried up part of the marshes on our territory, but we still have plenty of water to drink."

His gaze raked calmly around the clearing, and Spottedfeather knew that even if ShadowClan had less than a single raindrop leaf in their territory, Her father was unlikely to admit as much to the Gathering. Her mother however was shooting him concern yet unbelieving looks at his back.

Tallstar flicked his tail at Leopardstar, inviting her to speak, leaving the next place to him. The WindClan leader hesitated for a moment, and Spottedfeather saw that his eyes were clouded with worry. Not going unnoticed by Tigerstar for a moment,she knew her father could be greedy but she also knew when he had enough, all he cared for now was his Clan and what family he had left in his own Clan, but every once and awhile she saw him gaze across the clearing and stop on her mother for just a moment longer then look away.

"Tigerstar spoke truly of the heat of greenleaf," he began. "It is many days since the forest saw rain, and the moorland streams on WindClan territory have been scorched away completely this last quarter moon. We have no water at all."

"But the river borders your territory," Spottedfeather whispered over to Onewhisker who inclined his head.

"The river runs through a deep, sheer-sided gorge for the whole length of our border," Onewhisker whispered back. "It's too dangerous to go down their. We tried and I feel trying, but luckily i'm fine," He added on, seeing Spottedfeather's concern expression.

"We are suffering badly, and I fear that some of the younger kits might die." Spottedfeather turned back to Tallstar. "Can't your kits and elders chew grass for the moisture?" Tigerstar suggested, looking interestingly at Tallstar who irritatedly at him.

Tallstar shook his head. "The grass is parched. I tell you, there is no water anywhere on our territory." dipping his reluctantly, he asked clear with hesitant in his meow as he said. "I ask that one of you would share your water with WindClan until the water comes back."

Leopardstar took a step forwards, looking deep in thought as she regarded his plea. Spottedfeather also spotted her mother in deep thought, while her father scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"What do my warriors think? Mistyfoot?" Leopardstar asked her deputy. The RiverClan deputy rose to her paws, but before she could speak one of her Clan mates cried out, "We can't trust them! Let WindClan set on paw over our border, and they'll be taking our prey as well as our water."

"Stupid furball," She heard Onewhisker mutter darkly beside her, watching him glare at a cat that she couldn't see.

"He has a point, why should we help you seeing as we had difficulties in the past?" Leopardstar asked, Spottedfeather watched Tallstar squirm for a minute, unsure of himself and what he would do if Leopardstar was to refuse.

"You're forgetting the times when RiverClan was in danger Leopardstar," Spottedfeather couldn't be more thankful for her mother stepping in. "I remember a time when you needed our help on a number of occasions, and I-" Her mother stopped speaking as a loud snort came from Tigerstar, making her mother's flame colored pelt prick in irritation of the ShadowClan leader.

"And I'm not quick to remind of the time when ShadowClan was forced out of their home by BloodClan, and had to seek shelter from another Clan." She hissed out, making Tigerstar sniff in irritation as well.

"Oh really? What about the time ThunderClan was driven from their home due to a fire?"

"And what about the time when some of the ShadowClan cats came to seek a cure for when they were sick?" Her mother countered.

"How about when the dogs attacked?" Tigerstar threw back.

"What about when Scourge almost ripped out you apart? If I hadn't been there you'd of died!"

"Well if I-" "ENOUGH!" Leopardstar spat at the two Clan leaders, they were nose to nose their pelts prickling in annoyance as they turned their glares on the RiverClan leader. Spottedfeather couldn't stop the warm purr that rose up in herself. She wondered how her parents became mates when all the time they argued, but underneath their matching glares their was a look of care and longing.

"You may drink near Fourtrees on ThunderClan territory," Firestar said. "You may drink from there, but be warned not to take prey, only water." Her mother added, getting a grateful look from Tallstar.

Tallstar bowed his head, and Spottedfeather heard the relief in his voice as he replied, "Firestar, ThunderClan has our thanks once again, from oldest elder to the youngest kit. You have saved our Clan."

"The drought will not last forever, and you will have water in your territory soon. We will discuss this again at the next Gathering," Firestar meowed.

"I'm sure you will," Tigerstar said in disgust, making Firestar glare at him again.

"What's wrong with a little bit of sympathy?" Firestar shot back at him, making him flatten his ears but he did not reply.

"Let us hope that StarClan have sent rain by then." Tallstar meowed, glaring at Tigerstar as well but not calling him out on it.

Seeing as Leopardstar had nothing important to report the Gathering was slowly coming to a close.

"Your mother is a great cat," Onewhisker meowed as things began to break apart. "You'll follow in her footsteps I just know it." He told her as he began to pad away to join his Clanmates as they began to separate.

Spotted feather looked around for her other siblings, Hawkfrost and Tawnypelt and wondered if they came. She turned around and found with delight her brother Hawkfrost talking with their mother at the base of the Great Rock.

"Look at you, you're making a fine warrior." She meowed lovingly to him, he puffed out his chest with pride at his mother's affections. Hawkfrost always liked following their mother around, taking pride that she was a ThunderClan deputy and wanting to be like her when he was older.

"Thank you Firestar," He replied to his mother. "I'll do my best to serve my Clan."

"I'm sure you will." Her mother touched Hawkfrost on the shoulder with the tip of her tail in a gesture of encouragement. "I'm proud of you and your sister, no matter what." She said warmly, and with a sad look in her mother's eyes begrudgingly left to join her clan.

Spottedfeather caught her brother's ice blue eyes, and with her tail beckoned him to come over. "There you are!" He meowed when he was close enough. "I've seen Leafpool, Brambleclaw with his new mate and watched Squirrelflight's fight with a light gray tom with amber eyes, and Mothwing with her mentor. Where have you been?" he questioned as he stood in front of her.

"Listening to what the leaders have to say, due." Spotted feather said, nudging her brother's shoulder as he rolled his eyes. "Really? You paying attention? What about that time I saw you sleeping near Sunning rocks when we were apprentices?" He meowed in mock teasing. Making Spottedfeather pin her ears back in embarrassment.

"Oh, and what about that time you got your upper body stuck in a hole in the marshes just a few sunrises ago when trying to catch a toad?" Tawnypelt meow came from behind, making Hawkfrost groan while Spottedfeather greeted her other sister warmly.

"Really?" Spottedfeather looked teasingly at her brother, but thought better of it. "So how are you, Tawnypelt?" Spottedfeather asked, biting back her retort to her brother.

"Pretty good, seems Brambleclaw and our sister's are good too." Tawnypelt hesitated, looking uncharacteristically uncertain. "Look, there's something I wanted to ask you about." Spottedfeather sat down a pricked her ears expectantly waiting to know what her sister wanted to confide in her. "I tried to talk with Mothwing and Brambleclaw but they were to busy," Spottedfeather's ears drooped a bit, realizing she was a last resort. Neither of her siblings seemed to realize this though. "The other night i had this weird dream…"

"What?" She couldn't bite back the excited exclamation, and Tawnypelt's green eyes flew wide with alarm. "No, go on," She insisted, trying to remain calm. "Tell me about the dream."

"I was in a clearing in the forest," Tawnypelt explained, "but I didn't recognize exactly where it was. There was a cat sitting on a rock-a black cat, I think it was Nightstar. You know, ShadowClan's leader before our father?"

"What did he say to you?" Spottedfeather asked hoarsely, already knowing what her sister's answer would be.

"He told me that there was some great trouble coming to the forest, a new prophecy had to be fulfilled. I had been chosen to meet three other cats at the new moon, and listen to what midnight would tell us."

Spottedfeather stared at her, her fur crawling with ice.

"What's the matter?" Hawkfrost asked, leaning closer to his flame colored sister. "Why are you looking at Tawnypelt like that?"

"Because I had exactly the same dream, except that the cat who spoke to me was Bluestar." Spottedfeather said, feeling relief that she wasn't alone or imagining things.

Tawnypelt blinked and her sister saw a shiver pass through her tortoiseshell fur. At last she meowed, "Have you told any other cat about your dream?"

Spottedfeather shook her head. "I didn't know what to make of it. To be honest, I thought it was due to something I ate. I mean, why would StarClan send a vision like that to me, instead of Firestar or Spottedleaf?"

"I thought the same," His sister agreed. "And I expected the other three cats to be from ShadowClan, so when no other cat mentioned it…"

"I know, me too. I thought they would be from ThunderClan. But it looks as if we were wrong." Spottedfeather glanced around the clearing. The Gathering was thinning out as cats began to leave, and in spite of the issue with water in WindClan the general mood was good-humored. No other cats looked as if they had received doom-laden dreams. What possible trouble could be coming-and if it did, what could they do about it?

"I thought she had bee's in her brain at the beginning," Hawkfrost stated, gaining Spottedfeather's attention. "But if you both have it, it must be a sign from StarClan. What do you think we should do about it?" Hawkfrost echoed her thoughts.

"If the dream was true, then two other cats should have had it," Spottedfeather replied. "It makes sense that there would be one from each of the other two Clans. We should try to find out who."

"Oh, yes." Hawkfrost sounded scornful. "Are you going to walk into WindClan and RiverClan territory and ask every cat if they had a weird dream? I think not. They would think we were made, if they didn't claw our ears off first."

"What do you suggest then?" Spottedfeather retorted, looking at her brother with forced calmness.

"We're all supposed to meet at the new moon," Tawnypelt meowed thoughtfully. "Nightstar didn't say where, but it must be here at Fourtrees. There isn't anywhere else where cats from different clans can get together."

"So you think we should come here at the new moon?"

"Unless you can think of a better idea." Hawkfrost retorted dryly.

Spottedfeather shook her head. "I only hope the other cats do the same. If...if the dream is real, of course." She broke off as she heard a cat calling her name, and turned around to see her mother standing a short distance away, with the other ThunderClan cats gathered around her. "It's time to go," Firestar said.

"Coming!" Turning back to her siblings she meowed urgently. "At the new moon, then. Say nothing to any cat. And trust StarClan the others will come."

Her siblings nodded and slipped into the bushes, following her Clan mates. Spottedfeather hurried over to join Firestar, hoping that her shock and fear did not show on her face. She had tried to forget her dream, but if Tawnypelt had dreamed it as well, she had no choice but to take it seriously. Trouble was coming, and she didn't know what to do about it, nor understand how midnight could tell him anything.

 _Oh, StarClan,_ she mewed silently. _I hope you know what you're doing!_

0o0o0o

Spottedfeaher emerged from the warriors den and glanced around the clearing. Another quarter moon had passed, and still there was no rain. Over all the forest, the was hot and heavy. The streams near the camp had dried up, so the Clan had to travel to the stream that they now temporarily shared with WindClan past Fourtrees when they needed water. Luckily it ran deep through the rocky soil, and flowed even in the driest greenleaf.

Every night she slept fitfully, having terrible feeling that something must have happened during the night, but things seemed peaceful that morning. Brambleclaw sat beside Cinderpelt is mate as they shared tongues, Squirrelflight was instructing Whitepaw and Shrewpaw as they were practicing fighting moves outside the apprentices den. Leafpool was out with Thornclaw and Sootfur on patrol. Everyone seemed to be doing something except for her, she glanced around finding one of her friends that didn't seem busy.

"Rainwhisker!" Spotted feather called out to the dark gray tom. "Want to go hunting?"

Rainwhisker instantly jumped to his paws where he was sunning himself, he padded towards her. "Whenever you're ready." He said, puffing out his chest as she led the way out of camp.

They made their way heading towards Fourtrees, their ears pricked for signs of prey. There was a shuffling sound with his tail raised, both cats crouched down, watching as a young rabbit came into sight. They were downwind the opportunity to kill it and make it lunch was in their favor, Rainwhisker gave the sign that he planned to get it. And Spottedfeather allowed him the chance.

Watching as Rainwhisker stalked towards the rabbit in silence, she detected the change in wind direction and with disappointment the rabbit was alerted to their presents. With a mighty leap Rainwhisker snag a claw in its stumpy tail, being dragged by the rabbit till he got stuck in some briars and watched it go.

"Are you alright Rainwhisker?" Spottedfeather asked in concern as she padded up to the dark gray warrior.

"I'm fine!" He snapped shaking out his fur, making Spottedfeather recoil in slight hurt.

"Just making sure you were alright." Spotted feather muttered, following after the now grumpy warrior.

Her spirit soon picked up again after catching a few squirrels, Rainwhisker's disgruntlement was also forgotten as he quickly caught another rabbit.

They both walked along the river, it was growing more shallow as it hasn't rained lately, and the heat wasn't helping.

"Look how low the river is, I hope it rains soon." Rainwhisker commented, crotching to crotch down to lap at it a little.

"Ya, I hope so to." Spotted feather agreed, seeing a dark pelt flashout of the side of her vision. She turned quickly to see a dark smoky gray, almost black tom hurtling after a vole. With an admirable leap he caught the vole in his claws and sank his teeth into it, killing it instantly. The cat was much smaller-an apprentice, she guessed, he didn't seem to have realized they were their. And Rainwhisker signaled for them to hide, so they hide in the long grass near the river line.

There was a rustling sound, and a mottled brown cat peered out of the bracken before creeping into the open a couple tail-lengths on the ThunderClan side of the border. And walked up to the young apprentice, but instead of scolding him, he gave him a nod of the head. Spottedfeather recognized Mudclaw, the WindClan deputy. He was followed by Onewhisker to Spottedfeather's shock. She felt disappointed that the old cat she meet at the Gathering turned out to be a thief.

Glancing back, Mudclaw murmured, "Head for the border. I can smell ThunderClan."

"Why am I not surprised," Rainwhisker growled, rising up out of the grass.

Mudclaw recoiled and drew his lips back in a snarl. At once Spottedfeather leaped up to stand beside her Clan mate. But inside she felt unease, facing off to three warriors, even if one was an apprentice they had to fight trained warrior with more knowledge than them.

"You been stealing our prey!" Rainwhisker accused, glaring at Mudclaw who glared back.

"We're not stealing prey," Mudclaw retorted. Making Rainwhisker snort in irritation.

"We saw you! You have the evidence right there." he said angling his ears to point at the vole the apprentice just caught.

"You're only allowed to drink from the river, not steal our pray you piece of Crowfood!" Rainwhisker hissed, making Spottedfeather realize that Rainwhisker may have started a fight that they were clearly outmatched for.

The gray-black apprentice dropped the vole and launched himself across the grass at Rainwhisker. "I'll show you Crowfood" he spat.

He barreled into Rainwhisker and knocked him over, Rainwhisker let out a surprised yowl as the apprentice's teeth closed in the loose skin on his neck. Spottedfeather watched in shock as Rainwhisker twisted his body, he managed to score his claws down the other cat's shoulder, and wondered stupidly for a second if she should help. The apprentice hind paws scrambled at Rainwhisker's belly. With a screech of fury he tore his neck free and dived for his opponents throat. As his ttech found their mark, Spottedfeather saw Onewhisker flash by and made to stop him when he started aiming a blow with his paw.

But before she could do anything the WindClan warrior had batted the apprentice away and was standing over him, rage smoldering in his eyes. "That's enough, Crowpaw!" He snarled. "Attacking a ThunderClan warrior when we're allowed to drink from their stream! What next?"

Crowpaw shot him a furious look through narrowed eyes. "He called us thieves!"

"And he was right, wasn't he?" Onewhisker turned to Spottedfeather, an apologetic look in his eyes as Rainwhisker scrambled to his feet.

"I'm sorry Spotted feather," Onewhisker went on. "It is a ThunderClan vole, and I know we should have hunted on your land, but there's hardly any prey in our own territory. Our elders and kits are hungry, and-" He stopped as if he thought he had already said too much. "What will you do now?" in asked in an anxious tone of voice. He seemed to fear that if we decided to tell on them to Firestar then we would exile them from drinking from our water, and that seemed worse than a simple vole.

"What's done is done, there no need to fight about it now." Spottedfeather said, giving Rainwhisker a warning look. "I see no need to tell Firestar about this-unless it happens again."

"Thank you, and we promise it won't happen again." Onewhisker said in gratitude.

Mudclaw nudged Crowpaw to his paws. The WindClan deputy still looked furious at being found out, and Spottedfeather noticed that he did not add his apology to Onewhisker's. Without a word he headed for the border, with Onewhisker close behind him. Crowpaw hesitated, and turned to glare at Rainwhisker who glared back. Crowpaw slowly followed after the other's and was almost there when Spotted feather felt a stab of pity for the WindClan apprentice, All he wanted to do was help his Clan and he did catch the vole far and square.

"Hey, you forgot you're vole!" Spottedfeather called after the young WindClan apprentice, making his head snap back towards them. Crowpaw stopped in his tracks looking stun for a moment until he came bounding back, he stared down at the vole and back at Spottedfeather and with a defiant glance towards Rainwhisker he snatched up the vole and streaked after his Clan mates.

"Nice going, giving them a piece of our prey, now they will think ThunderClan's a bunch of push overs!" Rainwhisker mumbled, walking on ahead. Spotted feather hoped he wouldn't say anything, when she turned back towards where the WindClan cats disappeared to she was surprised to see Crowpaw standing over a ridge and looking down on her.

She watched in confusion as he sat down his prey and stared at her a moment, he then opened his jaws and yowled out as loud as he could, "THANK YOU!" he then snatched up his prey again and disappeared behind the other side of the ridge.

0o0o0o

Well that was part one, see you in the next chapters! Review! Favorite and you know what to do!


	2. Chapter 2

Spottedfeather peeked open an eye at her sleeping sibling next to her, Leafpool's breathing was even and showed that she was in deep sleep.

Spottedfeather slowly rose to her paws, slowly creeping her way out of the Warrior's den and through the gorse tunnel. The stars being the only light to guide her by as there was no moon to shine and illuminate the way.

A ping of anxiety pricked in her paws as she found herself in the clearing of Fourtrees, it was empty making her realize she was the first one there. She padded forwards turning her head this way and that, wondering if her other siblings decided not to come instead opting to stay in their warm nest.

She padded up to the great rock and took a seat at the base. Her pelt prickling with excitement wondering optimistically who the other warrior's would come. She pricked her eyes as she saw two shapes appear slipping out from behind the Great Rock. With excitement she saw it was her siblings Hawkfrost and Tawnypelt.

"You're here!" Spottedfeather exclaimed, coming up to touch noses with her sister.

"Of course we did," Hawkfrost replied sourly, but there was no bit in it. "And I wasn't being left behind and let you two go off on your own, believing in dreams that may or may not be real."

"I didn't tell you to come," Tawnypelt spat at their brother. "If this was some silly dream, then why did we both have it?" Spottedfeather added on quickly, not wanting her siblings to fight right now.

"Look," Tawnypelt interrupted, flickering her tail towards the slope. Spottedfeather caught a glimpse of something gray moving among the bushes, and a heartbeat later Feathertail and Stormfur stepped into the clearing. They glanced around warily, but as soon as Feathertail spotted the other cats she raced across the clearing towards them.

"I was right!" She exclaimed, skidding to a halt in front of Spottedfeather and her siblings. Her eyes widened , beginning to look puzzled and a little daunted. "Did you have the dreams as well? Is it the four of use?"

"Tawnypelt and I had it," Spotted feather replied, looking at her sister then back at Feathertail.

"Did you both have the dream?" Hawkfrost asked, glancing at Stormfur as the RiverClan warrior caught up with his sister.

Stormfur shook his head. "No, only Feathertail."

"It scared me so much," Feathertail confessed. "I couldn't eat or sleep for thinking about it. Stormfur knew something was wrong, and he pestered me so much that i told him what i'd dreamed. We decided that i should come to Fourtrees tonight, at the new moon, and Stormfur wouldn't let me come by myself." She gave her brother's ear a friendly lick. "He...he didn't want me to be in danger. But i'm not, am I? I mean we all know each other?"

"Don't be so quick to trust every cat," Stormfur growled. "I don't like meeting cats from other Clans in secret like this. It's not what the warrior code tells us."

"But we have each had a message from StarClan, telling us to come," Tawnypelt pointed out. "Bluestar visited Spottedfeather, and Nightstar came to me."

"And I saw Oakheart," Feathertail meowed. "He said great trouble was coming to the forest, and I would have to meet with three other cats at the new moon to hear what midnight tells us."

"I was told that, too," Tawnypelt confirmed. With a twitch of her ears at Stormfur she added, "I don't much like it either, but we should wait and see what StarClan want."

"At midnight I suppose," Stormfur meowed, glancing up at the stars. "It must be nearly that now."

Spottedfeather's heart sank at the idea that the fourth cat might not show up tonight. " _Will StarClan not show up if we do not have all the cats they requested?"_

"So you're saying all of you have had the same dream? Do you know what type of trouble is coming?" Hawkfrost seemed skeptical, yet interested no the less

"We don't know," Feathertail replied. "At least, Oakheart didn't tell me…" She trailed off, looking flustered, but Spottedfeather and Tawnypelt shook their heads to show that their dream-cats hadn't shared this with them either.

Stormfur's eyes narrowed. "Your Clan mate hadn't had the dream," He meowed to Tawnypelt. "What's he doing here?"

"You didn't have it either," Hawkfrost hissed, narrowing his own eyes. "I've much right to be here as you."

"He's here like you are," Spottedfeather defend her ShadowClan brother. "He's protecting us."

"Far better then you can." Hawkfrost threw in a gab, making Stormfur's pelt spike up in anger.

"What's going on?" A new voice came from behind them, high-pitched and aggressive and strangely familiar. "This can't be right-Deadfoot said there were only supposed to be four of us."

Spottedfeather jumped and looked around. Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the cat with smoky gray-black fur, lean limbs, and small, neat head. "It's you!" She blurted.

Standing a couple of fox-lengths away was the WindClan apprentice Crowpaw, who had stolen a ThunderClan vole.

"Yes me," he retorted, his fur bristling as if at any moment he might spring and attack. "Where's your mouse-brained Clan mate?" He spat looking around the clearing as if Rainwhisker would jump out at him.

"He's not here," She retorted. "And he's not Mouse-brained!" " _all the time"_ she added on but not out loud.

Crowpaw gave a disdainful snort, looking like he was going to argue but thought better of it.

Tawnypelt pricked her ears as she gazed back and forth between their discussion. "This is a WindClan cat right?" She looked Crowpaw up and down dismissively.

"A little small isn't he?" Hawkfrost threw in scornfully, obviously thinking poorly on the young WindClan cat.

"He's an apprentice," She explained, as Crowpaw drew his lips back in a snarl as he glared at her brother. "His name's Crowpaw." She refused to say anything about the vole, it was in the past and WindClan swore that they wouldn't hunt on their territory again, so she held them to it. And she did allow him to keep the vole, so it was on her.

"You have a dream to?" Spottedfeather asked, padding up to the apprentice who looked stubbornly proud. He didn't even look intimidated at the height differences of the two of them.

Crowpaw gave her a curt nod. "I spoke with our old deputy, Deadfoot," He meowed. "He told me to meet three other cats at the new moon."

"Then that's one cat from each Clan," replied Feathertail. "We're all here."

"Do you know what this is about?" Crowpaw asked Spottedfeather, interest and excitement glowing behind the hard glaring mask that he wore.

"I don't think we all should be quick to believe these _Dreams_ ," Hawkfrost spoke up before Spottedfeather could reply to him. "If there was really trouble on its way, do you think StarClan would come to you first, before the leaders or medicine cats?"

"Then how would you explain it?" Spottedfeather retorted defensively, but his words hit close to the truth of how Spottedfeather was thinking. "Why did we have the same dream?"

"Bad food I believe, due to all this hot weather you might have eaten spoiled fresh-kill and dreamed the whole thing up." Hawkfrost said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Crowpaw whipped around with an angry hiss. "Who asked you, anyway" He demanded.

"I can say what I like," Hawkfrost shot back at him. "I don't need your permission. You're not even a warrior."

"No, but you're just a Crowfood eating murderer's son," the gray-black cat snapped. "What are you doing here anyway? You didn't have the dream. No cat wants you here."

"What did you say?" Hawkfrost hissed, his hackles rising threatening as his eyes narrowed angrily.

"You heard me!" Crowpaw spat back, also looking as angry and threatening as Hawkfrost even if he was smaller he still looked threateningly.

Spottedfeather looked between the two cats, they looked ready to tear eachother apart at any second. "I don't see them falling over themselves to welcome you, and they-" Hawkfrost gestured with a sharp twitch of his tail at both Spottedfeather and Tawnypelt. "Are my siblings, I more right to be here then even you!" He said growling.

Crowpaw spat, his ears flattened and his eyes glaring fury. "There's no need to get angry," Feathertail began, looking at Hawkfrost with uncertainty.

Both tom's ignored her, the small black apprentice lashing his tail from side to side, he sprang at Hawkfrost. An instant later Spottedfeather found herself jumping in the middle of the two, bawling Crowpaw gently to the side as she pushed her brother back with her hind legs before they could do any damage to each other.

"Back off," She hissed to the both of them, glaring at both the tom's as she walked up to Crowpaw who scrambled back to his paw's looking a little embarrassed to be taken off guard like that. She could hardly believe that the WindClan apprentice would start a fight now, when they were waiting for a message from StarClan, and linked in the prophecy through their dreams. If StarClan had really chosen them for a mysterious destiny, they would surely not fulfill it by shedding one another's blood.

The light of battle died from Crowpaw's eyes,though he still looked furious. "Are you alright?" Spottedfeather asked gently, watching his eyes flash to defense.

"Of course I am!" He retorted, his eyes narrowing past her shoulder to glare at her brother. "Ignore him," Spottedfeather told him, putting a comforting tail tip on his shoulder. "He speaks before he thinks." a spark of amusement returned to his eyes for just a second, until he shrugged her off and turned his back to her and startled to groom his ruffled fur.

"You should of watched what you say!" Spottedfeather was hardly surprised to see that Hawkfrost was glaring at her with just as much hostility he shown for Crowpaw.

"I can fight my own battles!" He hissed.

Spottedfeather let out a huff of irritation. "You can't start fighting here. There are more important things to think about. And if these dreams are true, then StarClan wants the Clans to work together."

She glanced around the clearing, half hoping that a cat from StarClan, preferably Bluestar, would show up and tell them what they were supposed to be doing, before a fight breaks out that she couldn't stop. But Silverpelt shone on a clearing empty of any cats but themselves. She could smell nothing but the ordinary night scents of growing plants and distant prey, and hear nothing but the sigh of wind through the branches of the oaks.

"It must be after midnight now," Tawnypelt meowed. "I don't think StarClan are coming."

Feathertail turned to look all around the clearing, her blue eyes once more wide with anxiety. "But they have to come! Why did we all have the same dream, if it wasn't true?"

"Then why is nothing happening?" Tawnypelt challenged her. "Here we are, meeting at the new moon, just as StarClan told us. We can't do any more."

"We were fools to come." Crowpaw gave them all another unfriendly stare. "The dream's meant nothing. There's no prophecy, no danger-and even if there were, the warrior code should be enough to protect the forest." He began to stalk across the clearing to the slope on the WindClan side, and his last words were flung over his shoulder. "I'm going back to camp, you all should do the same." His eyes pierced into Spottedfeather's own making her shiver as his blue eyes pierced into her's.

"Good riddance!" Hawkfrost yowled after him. But Crowpaw ignored him, and a moment later had disappeared into the bushes.

"Tawnypelt's right. Nothing is going to happen," Stormfur meowed. "We might as well go too. Come on, Feathertail."

"Just a minute!" Spottedfeather meowed urgently, not wanting it to end this way. "Maybe we got it wrong-maybe StarClan was angry because of the fighting. We can't just pretend that nothing has happened, that none of us had those dreams. We ought to decide what we're going to do next."

"What can we do?" Tawnypelt asked. She flicked her tail towards their brother. "He might be right for once. Why would StarClan choose us and not our leaders?"

"I don't know, but I think they _have_ chosen us," Feathertail meowed gently. "But somehow we haven't understood properly. Maybe they'll send us all another dream to explain."

"Maybe." Her brother didn't sound convinced.

"Let's all try to come to the next Gathering," Hawkfrost suggested. "Then you might have another sign by then."

"Crowpaw won't know to meet us there," Spotted feather murmured, glancing at the spot in the bushes where the WindClan apprentice had left.

"No loss," Hawkfrost remarked. Only for Spottedfeather to glare at him. "I'll keep an eye open for him when he comes to drink from Fourtrees, then I can pass the message on to him."

"All right, that's decided," meowed Tawnypelt. "We meet at the Gathering."

"And what do we tell our Clans?" Stormfur asked. "It's against the warrior code to hide things from them."

"StarClan never said we had to keep the dream a secret," Tawnypelt put in.

"I know but…" Feathertail hesitated and then went on, "I just feel it's wrong to talk about it."

Spottedfeather knew Stormfur and Tawnypelt were right, she was already feeling guilty that she had said nothing about her dream to her mother or Spottedleaf, or even Mothwing. At the same time she shared Feathertail's instinct to keep silent.

"I'm not sure," She meowed. "Suppose our leaders forbade us to meet again? We could end up having to choose between obeying them or obeying StarClan." Aware of uneasy glances from the others, she went on earnestly, "We don't know _enough_ to tell them. Suppose we wait until the next Gathering, at least. We might have other signs by then that will explain it all to us."

Feathertail agreed at once, obviously relieved, and after a pause Stormfur gave a small, reluctant nod.

"But only until the next Gathering," Tawnypelt meowed. "If we havent found out any more by then, I'll have to tell Tigerstar." She gave a huge stretch, her back arched and her forepaw extended. "Wouldn't that be a wonderful conversation to have." Hawkfrost snorted, all three siblings thinking about how they would tell their father about them keeping prophecy's hidden from him. Spottedfeather was more then happy to be in ThunderClan. "Right, we're off."

Spottedfeather touched noses with both her siblings in farewell, breathing in their familiar scent. "It must mean something that we were chosen-sister's." She murmured.

"Maybe." Tawnypelt's green eyes were unconvinced. "The other cats aren't kin, though." Hawkfrost snorted at what she said. "And thank goodness for that!" He added on, making Tawnypelt flick her tail over his muzzle. Her tongue rasped once Spottedfeather 's ear in a rare gesture of affection. "StarClan willing, I'll see you at the Gathering."

Spottedfeather watched them race across the clearing and back towards the way they came. Before turning to say goodbye to Feathertail and Stormfur, Spottedfeather headed up the slope towards her own territory.

O0o0o0o

Mothwing let out a long yawn. Opening her eyes she stood up to find that the rain was easing off and the clouds were turning pale yellow and thinning out. Glancing over she saw that her mentor, Spottedleaf, was still sleeping. She slipped outside, ignoring the water that soaked her fur as she pushed through the fermn tunnel into the main clearing. Walking into the clearing she found the remaining three apprentices had emerged from their den and were lapping eagerly at a shallow puddle that had pooled on the sun-scorched earth. Ferncloud's three kits crept out of the nursery, their eyes huge as they examined this strange new water that had fallen from the sky. Ferncloud looked on with pride in her eyes as they dabbed at it, squealing with excitement at shining drops spun away from their paws.

Mothingwing watched them for a moment, then glanced at the mouth the gorse tunnel. _An early hunting patrol,_ She wondered, _caught out by the rain?_ Then she realized that the newcomer did not have ThunderClan scent.

She drew breath to yowl a warning to the Clan before she recognized the sleek black pelt: it was Ravenpaw, who had once been a ThunderClan apprentice but now lived as a loner in a Twoleg barn on the edge of WindClan territory. Mothwing had met him once before, on her journey to Highstones with Spottedleaf. Living so close to Twolegs, Ravenpaw hunted mainly by night and was perfectly comfortable with traveling through the forest in pitch dark. It seemed scarring in a way that Mothwing didn't want to experience alone.

The visitor crossed the clearing slowly, skirting the deepest puddles and delicately picking up hi spaws to shake off the water. "Hi-it's Mothwing, isn't it?" Ravenpaw meowed, pricking his ears toward her. "That was some storm! I'd have been soaked through if i havent managed to shelter in a hollow tree. Still, the forest needs the rain."

Mothwing returned his greeting politely, wondering why he was he here in the first place. When she was about to ask him a cheerful yowl interrupted her.

"Hey, Ravenpaw!"

Whitepaw and Shrewpaw were bounding across the clearing toward them. Ferncloud's kits abandoned their raindrop games and scuttled after them.

The biggest of the three kits skidded to a halt in front of Ravenpaw and took an enormous sniff. "New cat," She growled. "New scent."

The loner dipped his head in greeting, the tip of his tail flicking back and forth in amusement.

"Hollykit, this is Ravenpaw," Shrewpaw told her. "He lives on a Twoleg farm, and feasts on more mice than you three have seen in your life."

Hollykit's amber eyes grew huge. " _Every_ day?"

"That's right," Whitepaw put in solemnly. "Every day."

" _I_ want to go there," the little gray kit meowed. "Can we? Now?"

"When your bigger, Birchkit," Ferncloud promised, coming up to join them. "Welcome, Ravenpaw. It's good to-Hollykit! Larchkit! Stop that at once!"

The two brown tabby kits had pounced on Ravenpaw's twitching tail, and were batting at it with outstretched paws. Ravenpaw winced. "Don't do that, little kits," He scolded gently. "It's my tail, not a mouse."

"Ravenpaw, i'm sorry," meowed Ferncloud. "They haven't learned how to behave properly yet."

"Don't worry, Ferncloud," Ravenpaw replied, though he drew his tail closely against his side, out of harm's way. "Kits will be kits."

"And these particular kits have been out for long enough." Ferncloud swished her tail around to gather the three kits together and herded them back toward the nursery. "Say goodbye to Ravenpaw now." The kits mewed goodbye and scampered off.

"Can we do anything for you, Ravenpaw?" Whitepaw asked politely. "Would you like some fresh-kill?"

"No, I ate before I left home, thank you," The black cat replied. "I've come to see Firestar. Is she around?"

"I think she's in her den," Interrupted a new voice, making Mothwing turn to see a pregnant Sandstorm pad up to greet the ex-ThunderClan cat. "I'll take you there if you like?"

"Sandstorm!" Ravenpaw gasped, eyeing her pregnant belly. "You're expecting kits? We'll i've lived to see that day!"

"Nice to see you to Ravenpaw!" Sandstorm said, coming to touch noses with the loner. "Their mine and Brackenfur's, since you already look like you are going to ask." Sandstorm said, flicking her tail at him.

"Who would've thought," Ravenpaw murmured. "I'm happy for you!" While they spoke Thornclaw, Shrewpaw's mentor, emerged from the warrior's den with Leafpool one step behind. Mothwing twitched her ears toward him. "Is your mentor looking for you?" She asked him, looking a little stern.

As she spoke, Thornclaw called to Shrewpaw, and the apprentice dashed off with a quick word of farewell. Whitepaw also meowed her goodbye, and went over to join Brackenfur at the fresh-kill pile.

Spottedfeather going unnoticed to all but Mothwing, emerged from the gorse tunnel, dragging a rabbit behind her through the mud. Depart from both Sandstorm and Ravenpaw she went over to greet her sister.

Seeing Mothwing approach Spottedfeather kept from jumping out of her fur when Mothwing greeted her, she dropped the rabbit at her paws, its fur was plastered in mud from being dragged across the clearing, and rain had flattened Spottedfeather's dark ginger fur against her flank. "This is for you and Spottedleaf!" Spottedfeather announced, nosing the rabbit towards her.

"You didn't have to do that!" Mothwing meowed, but it seemed something was off about her sister. "Is everything ok?" Mothwing asked in concern. Noticing how her sister's eyes widened in shock, only to quickly deny such an accusation. "Fine as can be!"

Before Mothwing could ask more Spottedleaf appeared from the mouth of her den. H a small and lithe soft-furred, dark tortoiseshell -and-white she-cat with orange and brown markings, a distinctive dappled and mottled coat, and a small, pink of her eyes is rimmed with darker fur than the other, and she has a black tipped, gold-and-brown-striped tabby tail, She also has large, warm, amber eyes that shown as she stepped towards the two she-cats while carrying a leaf-wrapped packet in her jaws. "Fresh-kill, I see," She meowed, setting the packet down. "Spottedfeather, that's a splendid rabbit! Thank you."

Spottedfeather gave her shoulder a quick lick, her eyes glowing at the medicine cats praise. Mothwing could of hit herself for not comment on Spottedfeather's catch, Spottedleaf always knew how to boost her sister's lack of confidence. Which she was beyond grateful for the her mentor's kindness and thoughtfulness.

Spottedleaf picked up the packet again and padded up to set it down in front of Mothwing, whose eyes grew in excitement.

"Mothwing, take that to Dappletail, please," Spottedleaf meowed. "It's poppy seed to help her sleep, because her teeth are aching so badly. Mind you to tell her to go easy on it."

"Yes, Spottedleaf." Mothwing picked up the packet and hurried out of the clearing, casting one last worried glance at her sister as she went.

0o0o0o


	3. Chapter 3

_**New updated chapter, hope you like and love the reviews! (and note that not everything is going to be the same!) also Rowanclaw is a is a lithe**_ _ **[9]**_ _ **dark ginger tom with green eyes! It was a mistake of the author's! Check it out if you don't believe me!**_

 _ **0o0o0o**_

" _Water! Help! Water everywhere! Swim!" Spottedfeather screeched, then choked as a shape, salty wave filled her mouth, dragging at her fur and pulling her under. Her paws worked frantically as she struggled to keep her head above the surface. She stretched her neck, straining to find the line of reeds she expected to mark the opposite bank, but all she could see were endless, heaving, blue-green waves. On the horizon, she caught a glimpse of the sun sinking down into the waves in a pool of flame, its dying rays tracing a path of blood that stretched towards her. Then her head went under and the cold salt water flooded into her mouth._

 _I'm drowning! She wailed silently as she fought for her life. StarClan help me!_

 _Her head broke surface and a strong current spun her around with her back legs dangling helplessly beneath her. Choking and gasping for air, she found herself gazing up at a sheer wall of smooth sand-colored rock. Had she been swept into the gorge? No, these cliffs were higher still. At their base, the waves sucked at a dark hole, edged by jagged rocks that made it look like a gaping mouth with teeth. Spottedfeather's terror increased as she realized that the swirling water was carrying her straight toward the stony jaws._

" _No! No!" She yowled. "Help me!" She kicked and thrashed in a panic but she was growing weaker and her sodden fur was dragging her down. The waves drove her onwards, crashing against the rocks, no the black mouth loomed over her, spitting salty foam, as if it were about to swallow her whole…_

Her eyes snapped open, and there were leaves above her, not sheer cliffs, and she was supported by moss-cushioned sand rather than sinking in bottomless water. Spottedfeather lay shuddering with relief as she realized that she was lying in her nest in the warriors den. The thunder of waves because the rushing of wind in the branches above her head, water had dripped through the thick canopy of leaves and formed an icy trickle in her neck fur, and she knew the rain must have come at last. Her throat was as sore as if she had swallowed a river full of salty water, and her mouth was parched.

Spottedfeather sat up restlessly. Dustpelt lifted his head and muttered, "What's wrong with you? Can't you keep quiet and let the rest of us sleep?"

"Sorry," Spottedfeather meowed quietly. She began grooming the moss out of her fur, her heart still thudding as if it were going to break out of her chest. She felt as limp and exhausted as if she had really been struggling to save herself in the strange salt water.

Gradually the strengthening of the light in the den told her that the sun had come out. She heaved herself to her paws and poked her head out between the branches, blinking as she looked for a puddle where she could quench her thirst.

A breeze was driving the clouds away. In front of Spottedfeather the clearing was filled with pale yellow light and water droplets hanging on every branch and frond of fern. The whole forest seemed to be drinking in the life giving water, the trees lifting their dusty leaves to catch each sparkling drop.

"Thank StarClan!" Mousefur meowed as she pushed her way out of the den beside Spottedfeather. "I'd almost forgotten what rain smells like."

Spottedfeather staggered across the clearing to a puddle near the base of the Highrock, where she lowered her head and lapped, trying to wash the taste of salt from her mouth. She had never imagined that water could taste like that, like other cats, she would sometimes lick salt from the surfaces of rocks, or taste it in the blood of prey, but the memory of drinking that salt-laden water made every hair on her pelt prickle.

A final gush of rain ruffled the pools of water and rinsed the sticky feel of salt from Spottedfeather's fur. Raising her head to enjoy the sharp, cold shower, she spotted her mother emerging from her den under the Highrock and turning to speak to the cat who followed her out. Spottedfeather was surprised to see that the second cat was Ravenpaw.

"Twolegs are always doing strange things," Firestar was saying as they came into earshot. "I'm grateful that you came all this way to tell us, but I really don't think it's got anything to do with us."

Ravenpaw looked uneasy. "I know Twolegs often act without reason, but I've never seen, anything like this. There are far more of them on the Thunderpath than before, walking along the edge with shiny, bright colored pelts. And they have new kinds of monsters-huge ones!"

"Yes, Ravenpaw, so you said." Firestar sounded faintly impatient with her old friend. "But we haven't seen any of them in our territory. I'll tell you what…" She paused to press her muzzle affectionately against Ravenpaw's side. "I'll tell the patrols to keep their eyes open for anything unusual."

Ravenpaw twitched the fur on his shoulders. "I suppose that's all you can do."

"And you could drop in on WindClan on your way home," Firestar suggested. "They're closer than we are to that part of the Thunderpath, so Tallstar ought to know if something strange is going on."

"Yes, Firestar, I'll do that."

"Wait a moment, I've got a better idea," meowed Firestar. "Why don't I come with you part of the way? I could take a patrol up to Fourtrees at the same time. Stay there, and I'll fetch Graystripe and Squirrelflight." She bounded off into the warrior's den without waiting for Ravenpaw to reply.

When the Clan leader had gone, Ravenpaw caught sight of Spottedfeather and gave her a friendly nod. "Hi, how are you?" He meowed. "How's the prey running?"

"Fine. Everythings fine." Spottedfeather was aware that her voice sounded shaky, and she wasn't surprised when Ravenpaw peered at her more closely.

"You look like you've been chased all night by a horde of badgers," the loner meowed. "Is anything the matter?"

"Nothing really…" Spottedfeather scuffled her paws on the ground. "I had a dream, that's all."

Ravenpaw's eyes were sympathetic. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It was nonsense really," Spottedfeather murmured. Her ears filled again with the sound of the saltwater waves crashing and bellowing against the cliffs, and she suddenly found herself spilling everything to Ravenpaw: the vast expanse of water, the salt taste of it when it filled her mouth, the gaping black jaws in the cliff that had threatened to swallow her, and , most alarmingly of all, the sun sinking in a pool of blood red fire.

"That place can't be real," She finished, looking a little bit embarrassed at spilling out a strange dream to the loner. "I don't know why it's gotten to me like this. It's not like I don't have anything else to think about," She added grimly.

To her surprise, Ravenpaw did not leap to agree that Spottedfeather had, had a meaningless dream about a place that existed only in her troubled imagination. Instead, the black cat was silent for a long time, his eyes clouded with thought.

"Salt water, Cliffs," he murmured. Then, "That place is real." he meowed. "I've heard of it before, though i've never seen it for myself."

"Real? Wh-what do you mean?" Spottedfeather stared at him, her fur standing on end.

"Rouge cats come to the Twoleg farm sometimes, when they have traveled far and are in need of shelter for the night and spare mouse or two," Ravenpaw explained. "Cats who live toward the place where the sun sets. They have told Barley and me about a place where there is more water than you could possibly imagine, like a river that has only one bank, and its too salty to drink. Every night it swallows the sun in a flash of fire, bleeding into the waves without a sound."

Spottedfeather shivered: the loner's words brought her dream back far too vividly for comfort. "Yes, I saw the place where the sun drowns. And the dark cave with teeth?"

"I can't tell you that," Ravenpaw admitted. "But this dream must have been sent to you for a reason. Be patient, and perhaps StarClan will show you more."

"StarClan?" Spottedfeather felt her stomach lurch over itself.

"How could you dream of a place you have never seen unless StarClan willed it?" Ravenpaw pointed out.

Spottedfeather had to admit the logic in what the loner said. "Say it was StarClan who sent me this dream about the sun-drown place," She began. "Do you think they could possibly be telling me to _go_ there?"

Ravenpaw's eyes widened in surprise. "Go there? Why?"

"Well, I had another dream first," Spottedfeather explained uncomfortably. "I...I thought I met Bluestar in the forest. She told me about a new prophecy, that great trouble is coming to the forest. She said that I'd been chosen…" She said nothing about the cats from the other Clans. Even though Ravenpaw lived outside the warrior code, he would not approve of meeting with the others in secret, as Spotted feather had done.

"Why me?" She finished in confusion. "Why not Firestar? She would know what to do." Spottedfeather knew that her mother would understand and decipher what StarClan would want, but Spottedfeather was afraid of her mother's judgment to tell her about it.

The loner gazed at her solemnly for a long moment. "There was a prophecy about your mother too," He meowed at last. "StarClan promised that fire would save the Clan, though they didn't say exactly how. Firestar never understood it, never knew the prophecy was about her, until Bluestar told her just before she died."

Spottedfeather met his gaze and could find nothing to say. She had heard about the fire prophecy-every Clan cat had, as part of the stories told about their leader-but it had never occurred to her that Firestar might have felt as confused as she felt now.

"There was a time when Firestar was a young warrior just like you," Ravenpaw went on as though he could read Spottedfeather's thoughts. "She often wondered if she was making the right decisions. Oh, yes she's a hero now, she saved the forest, but to begin with, her task looked as impossible as yours-whatever it might be. Her prophecy has been fulfilled," he added. "Maybe it's your time now. Remember that StarClan don't like to make things obvious. They send us prophecies, but they never tell us exactly what we should do. They expect us to show courage and loyalty to achieve what has to be done, just as Firestar did."

Spottedfeather was puzzled by the reverence with which Ravenpaw, a loner who chose not to dwell in a Clan, spoke of StarClan. Disconcertingly the black cat murmured, "Just because I live outside the forest doesn't mean that I reject the warrior code. It is noble path for cats to walk, and i would defend it as willingly as any warrior."

He gave Spottedfeather a friendly nod as Firestar returned with Graystripe and Squirrelflight, with Sandstorm trailing behind arguing that she wasn't big enough to walk to Fourtress and back.

Spottedfeather murmured farewell and watched the five cats pad across the clearing and vanish into the gorse tunnel.

If the dream were true-both of them-then an enormous task lay in front of her. She had no idea how she could find the salt water, except that she would need to follow the setting sun. And she did not know how far away it was: farther than any forest cat had ever gone before, that was for sure.

Ravenpaw's words echoed in her ears. _Maybe it's your time now._ Had the other three cats dreamed of the sun-drown place too? _What if he's right?_ Spottedfeather asked herself. _What should I do next?_

0o0o0o

 _Spottedfeather emerged warily from the undergrowth_ at the edge of the trees above the riverbank, tasting the air for the scent of cats. The traces of ThunderClan were all stale, though fresher RiverClan scents drifted across from the other side of the river. Hoping that no cat from either Clan would see her, Spottedfeather slipped swiftly down the bank to the water's edge.

Brown water churned along part her paws. More rain had fallen during the day, though the clouds were thinning now to let pale sunshine through, so that the forest steamed. The river was swollen, half submerging the stepping-stones, and Spottedfeather had to brace herself before she dared leap out onto the first of them.

She was on her way to visit Feathertail and Stormfur. All day she had been thinking about the second dream, becoming more and more convinced that they had to travel to the sun-drown place before they could learn what StarClan had to tell them. The dream had been too real to ignore-She could still taste salt in her mouth, and she flinched as droplets splashed against her nose from the stepping-stone, expecting the same sharp tang. And they ought to leave at once: her fur prickled with a strange sense of urgency, warning her that there was no time to wait until the next Gathering. If the other chosen cats had also had the dream, they shouldn't be hard to persuade.

She still felt guilty about not telling anyone about either of her dreams, and that she was in a way, betraying her mother and to her other littermates trust. But she knew if they knew about the journey she was planning they would try to stop her and she wasn't sure if she handle picking her family or her destiny.

Water lapped cold around her paws as Spottedfeather landed on the first stone and crouched, ready for her leap to the next. Before she pushed off, she scanned the far bank again. Although there was friendship now between ThunderClan and RiverClan, she was not sure of her welcome if she trespassed uninvited on their territory.

She would prefer to find Feathertail and Stormfur before any other cats knew she was there.

She managed to reach the next stone, and the one after that, shivering as cold water splashed up onto her ginger fur. The next stepping-stone has vanished completely, with only a ripple of water flowing over it to tell her where it was. Keeping her gaze fixed on the spot, she leaped, but as she landed her paws slipped off the edge, and she found herself splashing into the river.

She let out a yell of alarm as her head went under.

Terror surged over her as she was plunged into bottomless,blue-green waves like those in her dream. Clawing her ways upward, she surfaced to see reeds instead of sand-colored cliffs, and gray-brown water running in ripples, not waves.

The current was carrying her close to the opposite bank, and Spottedfeather struck out, kicking strongly across the flow of water. To her relief, her paws scraped on pebbles, a heartbeat later she managed to stand and flounder into the shallows. Panting, she hauled herself onto the bank and shaked out her ginger pelt to help dry faster.

Suddenly fresh RiverClan scent wafted into her nostrils, she dived into a clump of bracken and peered out between the fronds. A moment later she murmured thanks to StarClan as Feathertail and Stormfur-the two cats she wanted to see-appeared farther along the riverbank.

Spottedfeather plunged out of the bracken and stood shivering with relief and slight cold before them. "Hello." She meowed.

"Great StarClan!" Stormfur looked her up and down. "Have you been for a swim?"

"I fell off the stepping-stones," Spotted feather meowed, and looked down for a second in embarrassment. "Feathertail, can I have a word with you?"

"Of course. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, i'm fine. Feathertail, have you had another dream?"

The gray she-cat looked puzzled. "No. Why, have you?"

"Yes." Settling into the grass so they could talk more comfortably, Spotted feather told them quickly about the sun-drown place and the cave with teeth, feeling her fur bristle with fear again. "I spoke to Ravenpaw this morning-you know, the loner who lives near Hightstones? He says the sun-drown place is real. And he told me that StarClan's prophecies are always vague. We need the faith and courage of warriors to understand them, and to trust that what StarClan wants us to do is right."

"Which is what?" Stormfur queried.

"I...think we should go to the sun-drown place," Spottedfeather replied, her belly churning with tension. " _That's_ where StarClan will tell us what we need to know."

Feathertail had listened in silenced, her blue gaze fixed on her face. When she stopped speaking, she nodded slowly. "I think you're right."

"What?" Stormfur sprang to his paws. "Are you mad? You don't even know where this place is."

Feathertail flicked him with her tail. "No, but StarClan will guide us."

Spottedfeather waited tensely. If Stormfur refused to agree, he might tell Leopardstar what was going on and the Clan could stop Feathertail from leaving with her.

The gray warrior paced along the bank and back again, his tail fluffed up in agitation. "Faith and courage-we'd certainly need those if we went to this place," he muttered. "I'm still not convinced that you're right, mind you," he added wryly to Spottedfeather. "But if you're not, maybe StarClan will send another sign to turn us back."

Feathertail's blue eyes glowed. "Does that mean you'll come with us?"

"Try to stop me," her brother meowed grimly. He swung around to face Spottedfeather. "I know I've not had any dreams, but an extra warrior could be useful."

"You're right." Spottedfeather agreed, relieved to have won their agreement that he did not try to argue. "Thanks, both of you."

"So when do we leave?" Stormfur meowed, startling Spotted feather and quickly came up with a logical time.

"I thought...the day before half-moon," She suggested. "That should give us enough time to talk to the others.

Rising to her paws, she padded down to the water's edge. The sun was going down, red behind bars of dark cloud. A breeze ruffled her drying fur and she shivered again, less from being cold than from the thought of the path they had to travel.

"I know Tawnypelt will come if I asked her," She meowed, "but what about Crowpaw? He'd rather eat fox-dung than fo on a journey with us. But if all the cats StarClan have chosen don't go together, we might fail the prophecy."

"Crowpaw will understand," Feathertail tried to reassure her, though Spottedfeather wished she had her confidence.

"You'll just have to try persuade him," Stormfur shrugged, "It's getting late now, but maybe when they go to get water you can get his attention then?"

"Alright," Spottedfeather meowed. "I'll try." Spotted feather appreciated their advice and confidence.

"If he doesn't come," meowed Feathertail, sounding determined, "we'll just have to think of something else."

0o0o0o

More rain fell during the night. WindClan's moorland streams would be flowing again without a doubt, making Spottedfeather more anxious than ever that the WindClan apprentice would not come into ThunderClan territory to drink.

She felt restless all day, Cinderpelt and Leafpool on hunting patrol kept asking if she had a thorn stuck in her paw the way she kept fidgeting on her paws.

When the fresh-kill pile had been restocked, Spottedfeather made up a lie about how she planned to see if she left any prey left behind. And easily slipped out of camp without drawing any suspicion towards, and a great alibi.

The sun was sinking by the time she reached Fourtrees, her ginger pelt fluffed up and amber eyes wide in anxiety and nervousness. She hid out in the long grass, her fur barely touching the ground as she peeked out of the grass with only her eyes.

She didn't have long to wait before Spottedfeather caught a strong WindClan scent and a group of cats appeared from over the slope. The leader, Tallstar, appeared first, followed by Onewhisker and a ginger tom warrior Spottedfeather didn't recognize. Other cats came after them and Spottedfeather's heart began to race uncomfortably when she spotted Crowpaw among them with his mentor, Mudclaw.

She gazed across the cats, noting that all were toms beside's Morningflower, the only kit was a black tom that was being carried by Morningflower who stared down at him with sadness.

The WindClan cats padded down the slope to the river-bank and crouched at the water's edge to drink. Frustrated, Spottedfeather saw that Crowpaw stayed in the middle of the group, too far away to call to him without other cats hearing.

" _Go over there and get him!_ " An inner part of her encouraged. _"Believe in yourself why don't you once and awhile?_ " Giving herself an inner pep talk she squared her shoulders and stood up, brushing off some grass as she headed over to greet the WindClan cats.

"Hello, Tallstar," Spottedfeather meowed when she was close, giving him a respectable dip of the head. "I hope you and your Clan have been well." She kept her pelt smooth and her voice even and light, making sure to hide her nervousness.

"Spottedfeather," Tallstar acknowledged, giving her a curt nod of greeting. Standing beside him was Onewhisker and Morningflower who in-between them was the little black tom with amber eyes, whose fur looked spiky and almost a lookalike of Crowpaw.

"Spottedfeather, what brings you all the way over here?" Onewhisker asked in greeting, an easy going expression with a warm twinkling in his eyes.

"Just a little hunting, and decided to get something to drink while here." Spottedfeather replied, making up a lie.

"You're ThunderClan!" the little black tom shouted, drawing attention to himself, making most of his clanmates snort of shake their heads in amusement.

"Yes, I am!" Spottedfeather purred, watching the kits eyes widen in awe.

"I met my first ThunderClan cat!" the young kit squealed, making Morningflower purr at the small tom.

"Is this your son?" Spottedfeather inquired, watching him pay attention to a leaf now that the excitement about meeting the 'ThunderClan' cat was over. The look of sadness returned to the elder queen who shook her head.

"No, he's Whitetail's kit," The sadness made Spottedfeather confused, and seeing this Morningflower scooted the kit over towards Onewhisker and out of earshot. "She didn't survive the kitting and only Breezekit survived, i've been taking care of him by feeding him mashed up rabbit-food, he especially likes vole's that Crowpaw catches. He always says that Crowpaw catches the best ones!" Morningflower ended on a warmer note.

"Well that's good!" Spottedfeather replied, wondering if the vole she allowed Crowpaw to keep was actually for Breezekit. "He must be a great hunter," Spottedfeather saw her chance as she padded over to Crowpaw, who was beide Mudfur and in-between the ginger cat.

"I hope the hunting is good," Spottedfeather said, coming to lap beside Crowpaw and the ginger tabby tom. "I need to speak with you." she added on quietly when she pulled back. He didn't even look up, but his ear twitched and that showed that he heard.

Turning back around and saying farewell, she disappeared into the grass and hide in some fern bush. Waiting patiently she saw vaguely the outlines of the other cats, even hearing them time to time. Peering out she made out Breezekit's excited chatter and Morningflower's calm remarks. Spottedfeather was happy that Breezekit had someone to rely on, even though the other tom's seemed not to have interest in him.

"What do you want now?" Crowpaw's low grunt came from behind her, making her jump out of her pelt. Turning around quickly she saw him pull the rest of himself into the bush, looking grumpy and annoyed. His blue eyes boring into her's as he analyzed her.

"I've had another dream," She said swallowing nervously as she got right on point.

"What sort of dream?" Crowpaw's voice was cold. "I haven't had one. Why would StarClan send you a dream and not me?" There was no judgment, just gruffy curiosity.

"I don't know," She admitted, reframing to not shuffle in place.

A grunt was Crowpaw's only reply, but he listened in silence as Spottedfeather described what she had seen. "Ravenpaw, the loner who lives on the far side of your territory, visited the camp yesterday," She finished. "He told me that the sun-drown place is real. I...I think StarClan are telling us to go there. And we should go soon, all of us, in case the rest of the prophecy comes true and the Clans are in too much trouble to be saved."

Crowpaw's eyes stretched wide. "I can't believe I'm hearing this," he meowed. "You're asking us to leave our Clans and go trekking off into the unknown-StarClan knows how far!-just because you've had a dream that none of us have had? Who died and made you leader?" Crowpaw demanded.

Spottedfeather found it hard to meet his eyes; Crowpaw was only echoing her own doubts. "I'm not trying to be leader," She stammered. "I'm just telling you what I think StarClan want."

"You're acting mouse-brained," Crowpaw retorted. "We'll I won't go. I'll be made a warrior soon. I've worked hard for it, and I'm not leaving the Clan so close to the end of my training."

Spotted feather looked at him desperately. "But Crowpaw-" Spottedfeather tried to plea.

"No!" The apprentice showed his teeth in a snarl. "I'm not coming. What would my Clan think?" Crowpaw said what Spottedfeather herself been thinking about. What her family may think, and how they would judge her for leaving, but…

"I think...they would understand," Spottedfeather began slowly. "They would welcome you back and congratulate you...if the prophecy is real, then trouble that could destroy the Clan will happen. They will see that we have more faith in them and StarClan, that they were leading us on a genuine mission, and they'll know how much courage it took to do this."

"Faith and courage," She added on. "Those are the qualities that a true warrior needs." The red light of sunset was at it's peek, bathing the interior of the fern bush with stripe's of read light. It's glow's made Spottedfeather's ginger pelt glow like a flame. Her amber eyes shining like two ruby stone's making her look unearthly, like a red star.

"Please, Crowpaw!" Spottedfeather persisted. "The mission might fail without you. Remember that you _were_ chosen, the only apprentice singled out by StarClan. They must believe that you can do this."

Crowpaw hesitated, looking at her. The red light of sunset had faded, leaving them in twilight, and Spotted feather could hear and scent the WIndClan cats they passed the bush on their way back to their own territory. Crowpaw would have to leave with them before they noticed he was missing; there was no more time to plead or reason with him.

"All right," Crowpaw meowed at last. "I'll come." His eyes narrowed as he gazed at Spotted feather. "But i'm not taking orders from anyone, Dreams or no dreams," She sighed in relief, giving him a nod. Knowing that he was going to be difficult, but as he was exiting the bush to join his Clan he looked back, giving her an icy blue glare.

"I won't take any orders from anyone...but only if _you_ ask nicely." He added on, quickly disappearing out of the fern bush. Spottedfeather stared at where he disappeared to, feeling a purr rise up in her throat. _He's not a bad cat afterall._

0o0o0o

Spotted feather picked her way along the stone-lined tunnel under the Thunderpath, skirting the puddles that had formed there since the rain. Darkness lay all around, along with the reek of ShadowClan.

She had come straight from the encounter with Crowpaw, the encounter putting her in a good mood. Being alone in ShadowClan territory was, wondering briefly at what would happen if a ShadowClan patrol found her, with most of her family there she didn't think she had much to worry about, but still she would like to avoid them at all cost.

Emerging on the other side of the Thunderpath, she tasted the air for fresh scents of ShadowClan warriors, but detected nothing except the damp odors of the marshy ground.

Her belly skimming the earth, she darted across an open space and into the shelter of some bushes.

There were tall trees in ShadowClan territory. Most of the ground was choked with brambles and nettles, separated by shallow pools of water. Spottedfeather's paws sank into the peaty earth at every step, and she shivered as her belly fur grew soaked.

"How do ShadowClan stand it?" She muttered. "It's so wet, I'm surprised they haven't all got webbed paws!"

She had a pretty good idea of where she might find her siblings. They once told her about a huge chestnut tree beside the stream that led down into ThunderClan territory. Their eyes had glowed as they took turns describing this favorite spot of theirs for sunning themselves and catching squirrels, making Spottedfeather wonder if they miss the trees of ThunderClan.

Hopefully one of them would be there now.

Spotted feather located the stream and began to followed it, sometimes gritting her teeth and splashing through the shallows in the hope of hiding her scent from ShadowClan warriors. She saw a patrol crossing the stream a short way ahead, and crouched down behind a clump of sedge until they had vanished into the undergrowth and their scent faded away.

Not long after that she came to the chestnut tree. Its roots twisted around her, stretching down into the stream. Spottedfeather thought she could detect her brother's scent, but under the thick canopy of leaves it was too dark to see him.

"Hawkfrost, Tawnypelt? Are y-" She cut off with a surprised yowl, a weight crashing into her, bowling her over. Her stomach being pushed into the damp ground as a weight settled over top of her, effectively pinning her down.

"What are you doing here, you stupid furball?" Spotted feather let out a gasp of relief. Seeing her brother get off of her and perch on a tree root, looking down at her.

"What's gotten into you? If a patrol, or StarClan forbid our father! They will ask questions."

"Something happened. I've had another dream, I wanted to discuss it with both you and Tawnypelt." Spottedfeather said, shuffling on her paws as her brother gazed at her.

"She's back at camp, I'll go and fetch her." Hawkfrost huffed, getting up and disappearing through a clump of tall damp weeds.

Spottedfeather felt uneasy, keeping an eyes out for anyone and anything that wasn't her siblings, sitting there it gave her time to think about the prophecy and those that were chosen.

Feathertail although gentle had a courage of a leopard, Tawnypelt was determined as any and loyal to her Clan, Crowpaw although an apprentice, was already a great warrior in Spottedfeather's eyes, and last...herself, she wasn't anything more than an average warrior, more scared of disappointing her family and friends making her shy and uncertain.

" _How will I contribute to this prophecy?"_ She sighed, but jumped when the bracken rustled and out popped both Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost.

"Hawkfrost told me you had another dream?" Tawnypelt meowed, settling in as she listened to Spottedfeather about the dream. "So Ravenpaw reckons it's a real place," she mused when she had finished. "And you think StarClan wants us to go there. They don't ask much, do they?"

Spotted feather felt her ears droop. "You mean you won't come?" she meowed, glancing at both of siblings in shock.

Her sister's tail twitched irritably. "Did I say that? Of course i'm coming. But no cat says i have to like it. ANd what about Stormfur? Why does he have to get involved? StarClan have not chosen him?"

"Hawkfrost is gonna come." Spottedfeather pointed out as Hawkfrost shot Tawnypelt an annoyed look.

"Just think about not letting me come." Hawkfrost hissed at Tawnypelt, making her flick a dismissing twitch of her tail.

"Besides he's a good warrior, and we might be glad to the extra support. We don't know what were going to meet out there. And another thing," She added. "He and Feathertail do everything together. I think it comes of having their father in another Clan."

"We can understand that." Tawnypelt tone was dry, and her sister realized how much sympathy she might have for the two RiverClan warriors. Her mother and other five siblings remained in ThunderClan. Tawnypelt might feel not wholly part of ShadowClan, seeing as she is half-clan as well. Both her and Hawkfrost. But their pride that would not let anyone judge them for being half-clan remained.

Regret surged through her, not for the first time, as she thought what a loss they were to ThunderClan.

"You will serve your Clan well by coming on this journey," she reminded them.

"That's true." Hawkfrost mused, a trace of eagerness crept into Hawkfrost's voice, and grew stronger as he turned to Tawnypelt.

"StarClan must have chosen us because they think we're the right cats. We must have something to offer that no other cats can give." Tawnypelt meowed as she sprang down from the root she was sitting on, and landed with a soft thud next to Hawkfrost.

"Maybe," Spottedfeather didn't think she was anything special.

"ShadowClan has many strong warriors to keep up the patrols. They can do without us for a while. When do we leave?"

Spottedfeather let out an affectionate purr. "Not right now~ I told the others the night before the half-moon. We'll meet at Fourtrees."

Tawnypelt's tail lashed with enthusiasm. "We'll be ready. And now," She added, "we'd better show you to the border. Even one of StarClan's chosen can get her fur ripped off for trespassing."

0o0o0o

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Series two! Wow...just...wow, never thought I would get here! Been what? 2016 since I last updated? Well, now here is a new chapter! Thank you all for the long wait, and I hope that you check out the first series "Heart of Fire" if you want to know more details linking to this series! Well, enjoy! Like, fav, follow, review!**

 **0o0o0o**

"Nice to be out today, don't you think, Mothwing?" The dark tortoiseshell medicine cat asked. Making the golden dappled tabby look up at her mentor and nod.

"It sure is!" She and Spottedleaf were on a herb-gathering expedition. The sun shone brilliantly from a sky that was clear again, but the rain had revived the forest plants, and Mothwing was enjoying the delicious coolness on her paws as she followed her mentor along the narrow track.

"I wish we could have gone to Snakerocks, It's the best place to find chervil," Spottedleaf meowed, sounding a little wistful. "But we're going to avoid it for now, that badger that Brambleclaw and his patrol found could still be lurking about."

"Uhmmm…" Mothwing hummed, making Spottedleaf's amber eyes flash to her in question.

"You seem distracted, Mothwing," Spottedleaf observed. "Wouldn't you mind my apprentice sharing her thoughts with me?"

"Well, I guess I'm a little worried for…" Mothwing trailed off, she didn't know how much her worries for Spottedfeather were misplaced or just plain mouse-brained. Sure, Spottedfeather might not be the best warrior, but Mothwing had faith in her and what was a little loyalty and care between siblings?

Spottedleaf kept silent as Mothwing fought for the right words for how she felt. While doing so, she was caught unaware when Spottedleaf swerved into the ferns and up a sandy slope, where several clumps of a strongly scented herb were growing; the flowers were gone but Mothwing recognized the large, spreading leaves, and as she drew clover she smelled the sweetish scent of chervil.

"Your mother used to eat this constantly before realizing she was actually pregnant." Spottedleaf purred as she gestured Mothwing closer with a sweep of her tail. "Help me collect some, the juice from the leaves will help with infected wounds and when you chew the root it's good for bellyaches."

Mothwing nodded, and set about digging up the roots while Spottedleaf went on biting the stems and putting them into a neat pile beside her. "But not to many, Mothwing." Spottedleaf advised. "We don't want to take them all with us now and have them die and have no more for later."

Mothwing nodded, mindful of how many were there and how many she thought the Clan would need for now. The chevil scent was all around them, making her feel light headed and sink into a state of mindless peace, but after a few moments she began to scent something else-something that reminded her of the acrid tang of the Thunderpath, though it was not quite the same.

She glanced up and spotted a thin thread of smoke rising from a clump of dead bracken a littl way down the slope. "Spottedleaf, look," Mothwing meowed in alarm, her golden fur spiking as she gestured towards it with her tail.

Spottedleaf blinked up from her work in confusion, before looking in the direction her apprentice was gesturing towards. Spottedleaf's head instantly shot up, her amber eyes widening in surprise. "What in…" Spottedleaf broke off, as she quickly padded down the slope toward the burning bracken.

Mothwing followed after her mentor and was there beside her as they drew clover to the clump of bracken warily, Spottedleaf gestured for her to stay back. And Mothwing did as ordered. But she was still close enough to see its dazzling crackles of dancing light, that mezzmerized her own amber ones. Blinking, she made out something shiny and clare sticking out of the ground, some spiky scrap of Twoleg rubbish and surprisingly, an abandoned bird's nest that was slowly being engulfed, small magpie feathers slowly smoking from twig like ends.

"Fire!" Spottedleaf got out before suddenly, the bracken burst into flame. Mothwing sprang back from the wave of heat. Turning to flee, she saw that Spottedleaf stood still, gazing into the scarlet and orange blaze that leaped hungrily at the brittle stalks.

 _What's wrong with Spottedleaf? Is she in shock?_ Mothwing wondered with concern for her mentor. Her mother had told her about the time a terrible fire that once swept through the ThunderClan camp when she was a tiny kit. Spottedleaf had survived, but several cats had not, Spottedleaf must have been frozen by those terrible memories as some cats hesitate when remembering past traumas.

Then Mothwing saw that Spottedleaf had no such look of horror, but that of a far off blank stare. Her gaze was fixed and remote and she stayed perfectly still, not afraid of the fire or its unbarible heat. Then, Mothwing realized with a shiver from her ears to her tail tip that her mentor was receiving a message from StarClan.

As quickly as it had blazed up, the fire began to die, and Mothwing let out a sigh of relief. The flames sank into bright embers and began to wink out, the fronds of bracken disintegrating into flecks of ash and the birds nest and feathers were no longer present, completely gone. Spottedleaf took a step backwards, her throat taking in a shaky gasp of air. She shook on her paws, her dappled head shaking side to side as if to shake water from her ears; Mothwing darted forward to press up against her side, supporting her and helping her to sit down.

"Did you see it?" Spottedleaf whispered quietly as she drew in rasping breaths of air.

"See what, Spottedleaf?" Mothwing asked, her voice having a tremble in it at the experience of seeing her mentors reaction towards the fire.

"In the flames...a cawing crow. I saw it clearly, its sharp beak, its talon claws, dark black wings its feathers were aflame in golden lights…" The medicine cat's voice was hoarse. "An omen from StarClan, fire and crow together. Its...we must get back to camp."

Abruptly, Spottedleaf shot to her paws. Shrugging Mothwing off in the process, her normally soft amber eyes filled with a determined spark. "Firestar needs to hear about this, but before that lets fetch the chervil we collected. No use in letting it go to waste."

"Alright, Spottedleaf," Mothwing meowed, following after her mentor who set a brisk pace as they headed back to camp, stopping only to hastily collect their herbs. Just as they were climbing down the ravine, Squirrelflight, Sootfur and Ashfur padded out through the gorse tunnel, Squirrelflight looking exceedingly annoyed for only one reason that Mothwing could think of and it was one light gray tom in perficular.

"Spottedleaf," Squirrelflight meowed in greeting, letting out a surprised meow as Spottedleaf hastily rushed past her without even saying hello. "What's gotten into her fur?"

"We're on our way to see Firestar, is she in camp?" Mothwing asked through the chervil roots.

"In her den," Squirrelflight meowed, her tail twitching and ears pricked in interest. "Whats going on?" Mothwing didn't reply, simply nodding her head to her sister and rushing after her mentor.

Mothwing found her dark tortoiseshell mentor hastily putting away the chervil leaves. "Just put the roots in a pile, we'll sort them out later, Mothwing." Spottedleaf instructed, and Mothwing obediently did as told.

"Squirrelflight said that Firestar was in her den." Mothwing meowed, getting a dip of the head from her mentor to show that she had heard.

"Not a moment to lose." Spottedleaf gestured for Mothwing to follow here again and the two she-cats set off.

The ThunderClan leader was alone in her den under the Highrock when Spottedleaf and Mothwing returned. Spottedleaf paused outside the curtain of lichen that covered the entrance and called out softly, "Firestar? I need to speak with you."

"Come in," Firestar called out in a friendly tone.

Mothwing followed her mentor into the den to see her mother curled up on the bed of moss by the far wall. Her head was raised as if Spottedleaf had roused her from sleep, and when the medicine cat and her apprentice entered she rose and stretched, arching her back so that the lean muscles rippled under her sleek flame-colored pelt.

"What can I do for you? I have a feeling this isn't just a simple hello." Her mother's tone was light, but a more serious tone of question was also present.

Spottedleaf padded across the den toward her, while Mothwing sat quietly beside the entrance, wrapping her tail around her paws as she tried to push down her sense of approaching danger. She had never seen Spottedleaf receive a message from their warrior ancestors before, and she was unsettled by the state it left her mentor in.

"StarClan had sent me an omen," the medicine began, catching Firestar's interest. She described how the Twoleg rubbish had caught the sun's rays and set fire to the bracken. "In the flames I saw a cawing crow, its wings were on fire. Fire and crow together, igniting the fire, fueling its growth. StarClan sent the omen for a reason."

Firestar was crouched in front of the dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with her paws tucked in and her jade green gaze fixed on her face so intently that Mothwing almost expected her mentor's tortoiseshell fur to start smoking like the birds nest burning in the bracken. "Whd do you think it means?" Firestar finally asked.

"I believe it means that the Clan is in danger," Spottedleaf began, silencing Firestar before she could comment. "And that whatever crow and fire means will help save it."

"Do you think it relates to me?" Firestar asked after a moment. "I had received the fire prophecy once before, do you think it applies to me again?"

"I don't believe it's you directly," Spottedleaf suggested. "The 'fire' does relate to you, but not you."

"You mean its one of my kits?" Firestar asked, sounding surprised as Spottedleaf nodded. Mothwing sat astonished as well, if the 'fire' wasn't about her mother, then it was about one of her kits meaning either Mothwing or one of her siblings.

"Yes," Spottedleaf meowed. "And I think I know which one. The crow had its feathers burning, so I belive it relates to Spottedfeather. She has both a flame-colored pelt like you, and her warrior name relates to that of what I saw in the fire, a bird that wings were on fire."

"Spottedfeather?" Firestar said in a choked voice. "But she isn't made to be a savior!"

Mothwing flinched at her mother's words. Yes, it was true that Spottedfeather wasn't quite good as an apprentice, nor did she have much confidence but surely if the prophecy was about Spottedfeather then StarClan knew that Spottedfeather could complete it, right? She wanted to defend her sister but the words didn't come out and she stayed silent.

"I know you're concerned," Spottedleaf spoke up, shifting closer to her leader. "But StarClan has chosen Spottedfeather for a reason, she will be the new fire to protect the Clan."

"What about 'crow' though?" Mothwing asked sheepishly, feeling like an intruder on such an important conversation.

"I'm not completely sure," Spottedleaf confessed, blinking soft amber eyes thoughtfully. "I don't know where it comes from...it's like an outside force…something outside of ThunderClan? maybe StarClan will explain more to me."

"My own daughter...she shouldn't be doing something alone...she isn't made like Brambleclaw or Squirrelflight or even me. She shouldn't be the one to do something so dangerous on her own. Something that _none_ of us know about."

"She won't be alone!" Spottedleaf rebuked, giving Firestar a sharp flick of her tail on her nose. "She'll have her mother, and siblings and me." Spottedleaf gestured to the three of them, her amber eyes glowing with determination. "I gave you the 'fire' prophecy when you first arrived in ThunderClan. And did you do it alone? No! You had cats helping you every step of the way. You had me, Graystripe, Cinderpelt, Sandstorm and plenty more help from other! So don't think it all lies on Spottedfeather's shoulders."

Firestar looked somewhat relieved by Spottedleaf's words and dipped her head in thanks for the older medicine cats words. Mothwing was also relieved somewhat by her mentors words, she didn't like that her precious younger sister was chosen for something dangerous that they didn't know about. _What if it overwhelms Spottedfeather and she fails?_ But Mothwing still clung to Spottedleaf's words, Spottedfeather had others to rely on.

"What should we do now though?" Firestar questioned, seemingly shaking herself from her own inner emotional turmoil.

Spottedleaf blinked sympathetically at her as she spoke. "It's up to you, Firestar. But don't tell the Clan just yet, we don't want cats to panic over a danger that we haven't encountered yet. For now we will wait and see, and if StarClan gives me any more signs then I will come straight to you first." Spottedleaf dipped her head to touch Firestar's ear with her nose. "We will work through this, together. Don't worry about Spottedfeather."

"Should we tell her?" Mothwing questioned. But both Firestar and Spottedleaf were shaking their heads.

"No, If we tell Spottedfeather she will simply panic or worry. No, we will wait and see." Firestar declared. "So we must keep it secret, you'll keep it secret, promise Mothwing."

Mothwing wanted to protest, if it truly was about Spottedfeather, didn't she have a right to know about it? But her mother seemed to have made up her mind, so reluctantly she nodded.

"I must tell Graystripe," Firestar mewed. "And Sandstorm, I can't stand keeping something like this from them."

Spottedleaf nodded in agreement. "It's good to have confidence in others that you trust."

"And it might be good if we had some cats keep an eye on Spottedfeather." Firestar spoke half to herself. Mothwing could see how she was torn between doing her best for her Clan, and her deep feelings for her daughter. "It shouldn't be too hard," Firestar went on. "She's a warrior now, and has warrior responsibilities. We'll make sure she has enough to do, like a distraction. Until we figure out just what this new threat is."

"I think that is the best form of action," Spottedleaf agreed. "But nothing to suspicious, we don't want Spottedfeather catching onto anything strange that might be going on with us breathing down her neck."

"You're right, I'll see that one of her siblings keep an eye on her. Or maybe Sorreltail? I'll think on it." Firestar meowed distractedly, her eyes turning away from both medicine cat to stare off into space.

"You do that," Spottedleaf meowed, flicking her tail in a sign for Mothwing to follow her. "Until something is reported, or I have another omen, we'll keep quiet for now." She dipped her head and backed out of the den. Mothwing moved to follow her, hestied, then rushed across to her mother and buried her muzzle in her pelt, wanting to be comforted as much as to comfort her.

Whatever this omen might mean, she was scared by it, and by what it might mean for Spottedfeather. She felt Firestar's tongue rasp warmly over her ear. Her amber eyes met her mother's jade green ones, her own concern and worries reflected there.

Then Spottedleaf called. "Mothwing!" from outside, and the moment was over. Firestar flicked her tail dismissively, gesturing for Mothwing to go after her mentor. Mothwing bowed her head to her leader and mother and left her alone, to wait for further news from StarClan about the destiny of her cats.

0o0o0o

 **Okay, pretty sure this is a short chapter but...well, I just want to do it in different points of views each chapter! XD like in the books...so much easier in the first series when it was completely in Firestar's point of view but...I'm trying! XD anyway! I'll be updating another chapter shortly after I do another chapter for 'Firestar's quest' maybe before? Who knows, I'm going back and forth between the two! XD also TRIVIA!  
**

 **Mothwing is more closer to Spottedfeather and vice-versa.**

 **Mothwing will basically have Leafpaw/pools pov in the series!**

 **Hawkfrost, Tawnypelt, Stormfur, Feathertail, Spottedfeather, and Crowpaw are the six that will go on the journey!**

 **I love princess...there isn't enough Princess in the series! Not after the first series! I will have some princess in this!**

 **Sorrel x Bramble x Cinder love triangle...okay, not really a love triangle seeing as Brambleclaw is mates with Cinderpelt...but Sorreltail can't help her feelings!**

 **Yep, Squirrelflight has her moments!**

 **Poor Firestar…**

 **Poor Sorreltail…**

 **Poor Brambleclaw...**

 **I'm going to make you cry!**

 **Well, review! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, fellow fans of 'Heart of Fire' and its sequel "Daughter of Fire and Tiger" I am back with another chapter! Also check out "Heart of Fire: Firestar's Quest" If you want more of Firestar's epicness...and also for the series to make sense later on down the line! I am also working on 'Firestar's Quest' as well as 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' so either way, one of them will be updating at some point in time! Just when I feel like it! XD Well, review! I love reviews, I want reviews dang it!**

 **0o0o0o**

Spottedfeather slid quietly out of the warriors den. She had recently been on the dawn patrol and had decided to take a nap, though the sleep was troubling. It was the day after her encounter with Crowpaw and her visit to ShadowClan territory. Her nerves had been shot, the unease starting the moment she had returned to camp.

It was strange, and frightening, to think in just a few days time, before the half-moon, she would be leaving her _Clan_ , her _home_ , her _family_. For StarClan knows where, for how low and with no idea what she and her companions may encounter on their quest.

And the guilt that came with the secret was a personal horror. She could barely look into Squirrelflight's eyes during their patrol. How will her sister, and all her other, ThunderClan, siblings and mother react to her disappearance all of a sudden?

 _Mother would be heartbroken,_ Spottedfeather thought, renewed guilt turning her stomach. But she padded over towards the fresh-kill pile to retrieve a mouse all the same. _She lost Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost to ShadowClan, and finding out that they and myself had suddenly disappeared...she'll be frantic!_

She didn't want to hurt her mother or siblings, but what else could she do? Ignore the calling of StarClan and risk the wellbeing of her Clan and possibly the whole forest? Which of the two would be worse? Her family's disapproval or StarClan's?

 _Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost are coming too,_ She tried to assure herself. _So are Feathertail, Stormfur and Crowpaw, they must feel the same as I do, but they are coming for the sake of their Clans...just like I am._

"Are you expecting that mouse to run away?" a gentle purr come from behind her, startling Spottedfeather to look up into the warm green eyes of Sandstorm. The pale ginger she-cat came to sit awkwardly beside her, her stomach round with kits. It made Spottedfeather wonder just how many she would have.

"N-no, just lost in thought." Spottedfeather meowed quickly, taking a bit of the mouse to show that she was eating.

"Oh, and what's running around in there?" Sandstorm asked, sounding curious.

The question sent a pang of regret through Spottedfeather, no matter who was her mentor when she an apprentice, Swifttail, Graystripe, it was Sandstorm who was the real cat to shape her into being a proper warrior. And Spottedfeather always relied on the green-eyes she-cat for advice for whatever the situation. And right now, Spottedfeather would really have liked to confine in her. But the mission was too important for Sandstorm's intervention, no matter if the she-cat was supportive or not, Sandstorm couldn't know. Not any cat. Or at least until she got back.

 _If I come back,_ was the one question she couldn't find any reassurance in. what if she didn't make it on the journey? What if she never saw Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Mothwing, Firestar, or Sorreltail again? She couldn't voice the terror that raced through her at the thought.

"Err, just thinking of going out hunting again." Spottedfeather meowed quickly, forcing excitement in her voice. "It seems like there is still time left to hunt, don't you think so?"

"How very considerate," Sandstorm sounded approving, although there was still a hint of suspicion in her gaze. "I wish I could be out hunting again."

"It would be nice," Brackenfur, Sandstorm's mate, meowed as he joined the two she-cats. He obviously heard Sandstorm speaking, and approached. "You're one of the best hunters in the entire Clan. And I'm beginning to miss the rabbits that you catch."

"I'll be sure to catch you one at the earliest convenience." Sandstorm replied, licking the golden brown tabby ear's lovingly.

Not wanting to intrude on the two's private moment. Instead she scanned the clearing, wondering if any cat would like to go hunting. Her eyes eventually finding Sorreltail, the white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat was kneading the ground restlessly where she sat with Brambleclaw and Cinderpelt.

Racking dirt over the mouse bones, Spottedfeather padded over towards her sibling and denmates. Sorreltail gave a welcoming mew of greeting before standing to touch noses with her. "I was planning to have one last hunting trip, would any of you seem interested in joining me?" Spottedfeather asked, watching as Sorreltail's amber eyes lighting up.

"Good idea, I could get out of camp for a while," Sorreltail agreed, before turning to look at Brambleclaw, who was sitting right beside her. "Want to come, Brambleclaw?"

"No, thanks," Brambleclaw replied. "Me and Cinderpelt already been out."

"Suit yourself," Sorreltail meowed, her tail flickering sharply behind her. "I'll be sure to hunt for the both of us."

"You do that." Brambleclaw meowed back, sounding amused. Before turning back to his previous task, where he sat washing Cinderpelt's dark storm gray fur with long strokes as the she-cat lazed with a content look on her face.

"Come on, Spottedfeather," Sorreltail meowed, not sparing another glance at the two as she headed towards the camp entrance. "We can hunt together." Spottedfeather followed, wondering why Sorreltail only asked Brambleclaw to go hunting, and not Cinderpelt as well.

But shook her head. _She probably just thought that Cinderpelt didn't want to come,_ she reasoned with herself as they headed up the ravine.

"I'll race you to Sunningrocks!" Sorreltail said cheerfully when the reached the top of the ravine.

"You're on!" Spottedfeather purred, rising to the challenge. Sorreltail instantly shot off, her tail streaming behind her as she ran. Spottedfeather followed only a paw-step behind, their fur brushing every now and then, both having to swivel away to either jump over branches or avoid bramble bushes and ferns. But eventually Sorreltail beat her to Sunningrocks, the warm stones relaxing from being on their paws all day.

"This is nice," Sorreltail meowed, scrambling up onto the nearest boulder, stretching out onto the flat stone as lazed around. "Let's relax a little, then hunt."

"Good Idea," Spottedfeather agreed, climbing onto to lay beside her best friend. Both she-cats sat in compatible silence. Until a scrambling sound picked up, making Spottedfeather's ears swivel towards the sound, the steady scrambles and quiet squeak now and again.

Spottedfeather watched as Sorreltail lightly rose on her toes, and crept down towards the opening of a crevice right underneath her, before pounces down on whatever poor creature dared to show itself to both the she-cats.

"Vole," Sorreltail stood up on her hind-legs, lifting the vole to show Spottedfeather before disappearing again, probably to burry it to retrieve later, before jumping up again to lay once again beside Spottedfeather. "You know, it would have been nice if Brambleclaw could join us."

"He'd like the warm rocks," Spottedfeather agreed, her eyes dropping a little as the warm rocks and light breeze was making her sleepy. "So would Cinderpelt."

"Rainwhisker would too," Sorreltail added, changing topic of cats. "He likes hunting with you."

"Your his sister, he would like to hunt with you too." Spottedfeather pointed out, unsure of the meaning of Sorreltail shaking her head.

"No, he likes hunting with _you_ ," Sorreltail stressed, seeming to find amusement in the dark ginger she-cats confusion. "Rainwhisker likes you!"

Spottedfeather's eyes widened as her mouth opened in a silent gasp. _Rainwhisker liked her? How did that happen!_

"He's only recently taken interest though," Sorreltail continued, her eyes sparkling. "So don't let me bother you about liking him back or not. It's your choice who you love, no one else's. Nor is it your fault who it is, I'm fine if you don't like Rainwhisker back and I'm sure Rainwhisker will be understanding too."

"T-thank you, f-for telling me." Spottedfeather didn't know what else to say to that, what could she say to that? Did she like Rainwhisker back? Not really, she saw him as a friend and had no real romantic feelings towards him as much as he felt like a brother. She was thankful however, that Sorreltail seemed non defensive towards her brother nor dismissing of Spottedfeather's own inner feelings.

"Do you like anyone?" Spottedfeather asked weakly, trying to get some insight from her friend. A harsh snort came from the white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat and the harsh yet sad blend in her eyes made the dark ginger she-cat feel taken back.

"All the good cats are taken," Sorreltail said, sounding bitter. "Thornclaw loves Leafpool, Brackenfur and Sandstorm are mates and are expecting kits, Dustpelt has Ferncloud, although I would never go for Dustpelt," she added quickly, sounding a bit embarrassed. "Cloudtail has Brightheart, Ashfur is padding after Squirrelflight, Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw just aren't serious enough, and _Brambleclaw_ is mates with _Cinderpelt_." the last two were harshly spat out, making Spottedfeather wonder if something more was really going on between her brother, Cinderpelt and Sorreltail.

"There's just no tom in ThunderClan for me," Sorreltail sighed. " _Or their already taken_." she mumbled on.

"What do you mean?" Spottedfeather asked, but her friend did not elaborate. Instead the two she-cats decided to begin hunting. Between the two of them, they managed to catch two mice, a magpie and a vole.

They headed back to camp, with plenty of prey to add to the pile, they returned right as night was falling. Most of the cats were already heading for their dens. "That was a good hunt," Sorreltail declared, sounding chipper. "We should go out again sometime."

"I agree," Spottedfeather liked hunting with Sorreltail the best, the white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat always kept an upbeat attitude making Spottedfeather feel like a carefree kit. "But for now, I think I'll go to sleep."

"Actually, I think Firestar wants to see you." Sorreltail interrupted.

"Huh?" Spottedfeather turned her head towards where Sorreltail gestured with her tail, sure enough her mother's eyes were trained on her and gesturing with a flick of her plumy ginger tail for Spottedfeather to come join her.

"I'll see you in the den," Sorreltail meowed, giving out a yawn as she padded towards the warriors den while Spottedfeather walked over to her mother.

"Busy day?" Firestar asked as Spottedfeather came to join her.

"Just got back from hunting with Sorreltail," Spottedfeather replied, blinking owlishly at her mother. "Was there something you needed?"

"No, nothing of importance, I just wanted to know how you are." Firestar meowed, her jade green eyes scanning Spottedfeather over intensely, as if looking for something.

"Well, I'm doing just fine." Spottedfeather replied, shuffling a bit under her mother's scrutinizing gaze, she felt like she was being interrogated for some reason.

"You know," Firestar meowed, sounding casual. "You can always talk with me about anything, _anything_ at all. Cause I'll always care about you and your siblings."

"Well, nothing that I know of." Spottedfeather felt lost, before a momentary shot of fear stabbed at her. _Did Firestar find out about me leaving? Did StarClan tell her about the quest?_ But her mother was talking once more.

"If you're having problems with Clanmates, siblings, warrior training, toms or anything in general, I will always hear you out and help in anyway I can."

"Thanks," Spottedfeather said, trying to sound as cheerful and positive as possible. "I know I can always rely on you." _Just not that I can trust you in allowing me to go on this quest with the others._ She thought on, feeling guilty once more at the thought of lying to not only her mother, but Clan leader and possibly all her Clanmates.

"Yes, you can," Firestar agreed, touching Spottedfeather's ear gently with her nose. "I'm always right here if you need me."

"Gosh, I'm tired," Spottedfeather meowed, faking a yawn. "I think I'll head off to sleep."

"You do that," Firestar meowed, flicking her tail, dismissing Spottedfeather.

As Spottedfeather padded towards the warriors den, she could see from the corner of her eye, that Graystripe, the deputy of ThunderClan and Spottedfeather's former mentor. Pad quickly over to Firestar, that wasn't what bothered her however. It was the way they both watched her as she disappeared into the warrior's den. Like they were waiting for something to happen.

She felt restless all night, feeling guilt eat at her as she dreamed of her family crying out for her to return home. Or returning to find the camp empty with no cat anywhere to be found. This seemed to add to her worries about the prophecy and what she may encounter on her journey to the sun-drowned place.

The next morning she pushed her way out of the warriors den as soon as she woke, determined to forget the nightmares and worries of last night from her mind. Almost as soon as she had set paw in the clearing, Graystripe called her to join the dawn patrol with her sister, Squirrelflight, Sootfur and Ashfur. The whole patrol consisted of nothing more than Ashfur trying to impress an annoyed Squirrelflight who argued with Sootfur, and Graystripe seemingly to keep stealing glances and make small talk to an edgy Spottedfeather.

By the time they returned, after a circuit of the whole territory, it was almost sunhigh. An Spottedfeather wanted nothing more than to curl up in a patch of sunshine. But fate was against her, for as soon as she arrived in the clearing. Brackenfur approached with her with his apprentice, Whitepaw.

For some reason, one of which Spottedfeather couldn't place, the golden brown tom looked uneasy. "Hi, Spottedfeather. I...I thought you might like to come and watch a training session," he meowed, his gaze looking nowhere near her face.

Spottedfeather stared at him in surprise. Warriors hardly ever watched the apprentices training, unless they were mentors themselves. With a curious tilt to her head, Spottedfeather contemplated the offer. "No thank you, Brackenfur," Spottedfeather replied, planning to step around the golden brown tom and her cousin. "Maybe another time."

But the golden brown tom stepped in front of her, making her back pedal. "It's just that Firestar thought it might be good practice for you," the older warrior explained. "For when you have an apprentice of your own."

"An apprentice of my own?" Spottedfeather echoed, her eyes narrowing slightly. "No offence, Brackenfur. But I don't believe we watch other cats train their apprentice, every warrior is different and if I do get an apprentice. Which does not seem probable seeing as Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool seem much more obvious choice. I would probably use Sandstorm's and Graystripe's training methods…seeing as they did train me, after all. And what's with my mother wanting me to watch?"

"Those are good points," Brackenfur agreed, sounding embarrassed. "But Firestar seemed very insistent."

"She insisted?" Spottedfeather felt ready to jump up and down from frustration. W _hat was going on in her mother's head?_

"That's right," Brackenfur looked so desperate, that Spottedfeather begrudgingly let it go. And followed the soon to be father and his apprentice out of camp and along the ravine to the sandy hollow where the training sessions took place.

Whitepaw sent her a confused, yet sympathetic look as Spottedfeather sat on the edge, having to watch as Brackenfur put Whitepaw through her fighting moves. A little later, Mousefur arrived with Spiderpaw, and the two apprentices started a mock battle. Spottedfeather watched as Whitepaw darted in to give Spiderpaw a quick nip in the neck; Spiderpaw spun around at once, his long black limbs whirling as he leaped on her and pinned her to the ground. They were both making good progress, much better than she did as an apprentice, Spottedfeather noticed idly, yawning with boredom.

 _I could be doing something useful, or getting a good rest,_ she thought miserably. There were only two days to go before she was due to meet the other cats at Fourtrees and set out on their journey. She should be spending the time she still had to do some good for the Clan.

When Mousefur called a halt and the two apprentices climbed out of the hollow, shaking sand from their fur, Spottedfeather returned to camp, determined to question her mother on her request for Spottedfeather to be a tag along with Brackenfur and Whitepaw.

When she padded into camp, her eyes looked around her. But her mother was nowhere to be seen, looking around, she padded towards the nearest cat, who happened to be Ferncloud. Who was sitting idly outside the entrance to the nursery, her eyes carefully following Hollykit, Larchkit and Birchkit movements as they played with a soaked ball of moss.

"Have you seen Firestar?" Spottedfeather questioned, the pale gray queen looked up, her green eyes turning to look at Spottedfeather.

"Oh, she's in her den with Graystripe, why? Is something wrong?" Ferncloud was once Firestar's apprentice, and her and Spottedfeather's mother had a strong bond between them both. Just like Cinderpelt has with Firestar. And when Firestar was mentioned it seemed like soon enough both former apprentices with find out.

"Oh, I just want her to answer a question I have is all." Spottedfeather said, forcing herself to sound normal. "By the way, Birchkit is growing into the biggest of the litter, isn't he? And look how Hollykit pounced on that moss ball! Their going to be great warriors."

"Thank you, Spottedfeather," Ferncloud purred, looking back at her kits fondly. While Spottedfeather slipped towards the entrance to her mother's den. Pausing outside, Spottedfeather was just about to call a greeting, till she heard her own name be mentioned. Staying quiet, Spottedfeather pricked her ears to listen in on her mother and Graystripe's conversation.

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, Firestar," came Graystripe's voice. "Maybe it's just a big misunderstanding."

"No, Graystripe," came Firestar's reply. "I'm being serious."

"I know, but maybe you're worrying too much about Spottedfeather. She seems to be doing a good job with her duties."

"But she's an inexperienced warrior, maybe her apprentice training should have been extended? She has always been the smallest and more underestimated of her siblings, you'd worry for your own kits. Don't you, Graystripe?"

"Of course I do," Graystripe meowed, sounding a bit sad. "But I always believe that they will do their best."

"Of course I believe that Spottedfeather will give her all," came Firestar's retort. "It's just, what if her best isn't good enough? She isn't built like Brambleclaw, all fierce and strong like his father. Nor does she have the confidence that Squirrelflight has. Or even the guidance that Mothwing is able to give."

Spottedfeather didn't stay to hear Graystripe's reply, instead she turned swiftly and quietly as possible from the entrance. Trying to hide the dejected feeling she had growing in her stomach. Had her mother really have that little confidence in her ability as a warrior? Was Spottedfeather so pathetic that her mother was giving orders for some cat to keep an eye on her? Was she a burden to her mother, who constantly worries that Spottedfeather would do something to mess up?

In two nights time she was supposed to leave on her journey with the cats from the other Clans to find the sun-drown place, and see what midnight told them. How could she possibly go, Spottedfeather wondered despairingly, when her own mother was watching her so closely? And how was she supposed to lead, when really her own leader saw her as a little kit needing of protection. A chill ran through her from ears to tail-tip as she realized that to be loyal to the prophecy and to StarClan, she might have to be disloyal to her mother and Clan.

But more importantly, would her mother's words come true? Would she honestly be able to have it within herself to survive on this journey that StarClan has thrust upon her?

Spottedfeather scarcely slept that night, and when she did, her dreams were once more filled with her family desperately calling her home and her mother's echoing words mixed with wails of grief. As if Spottedfeather had died. When she pushed her way out of the warriors den the next morning, she still felt exhausted-even more so when she reflected that this was her last day in camp before her journey would begin.

A gray dawn light was filtering through the camp, and the wind was chilly. Tasting the air, Spottedfeather thought she could make out the faint scent of approaching leaf-fall. Change was on the way, she realized, whatever she and the other chosen cats tried to do.

Throughout the day she did not even bother trying to speak with Firestar. Whatever had gotten into her mother, Spottedfeather thought it was best to steer clear, not looking for trouble in case that her leaving be discovered. She would have liked it though, to spend time with her before she left though…

"You look like you slept next to a fox," an amused voice spoke beside her. Spottedfeather looked up to see her sister, Leafpool.

"Do you want to come hunting with me and Thornclaw, Shrewpaw is coming too." the tabby she-cat meowed.

Spottedfeather didn't feel like she had the energy for hunting or anything else. With her journey due to start the next day, worries were crowding around her like cats at a Gathering. Was she really meant to lead four other cats out into the unknown, to face dangers they could not even imagine?

Leafpool was still waiting for Spottedfeather to couldn't help wondering if her sister's suggestion of hunting together was another one of her mother's orders to keep her busy. But the tabby she-cat blinked at her in a friendly and sincere way, and she realized that she would be better off hunting than hanging about the camp worrying. Perhaps if she brought back plenty of prey should would start to gain Firestar's good opinion.

"Sure," Spottedfeather blurted, taking a moment to correct herself as she continued. "I would like that very much. You, Thornclaw and Shrewpaw as well?"

"That's right, they are waiting near the gorse tunnel," Leafpool flicked her tail, and sure enough the golden brown tabby was waiting patiently alongside his more restless apprentice, Shrewpaw. "We should join them now, Thornclaw's been waiting long enough."

Spottedfeather bit back the playful retort of, ' _I'm sure Thornclaw would wait forever, if it were for you!'_ so instead, silently followed after her sister and Clanmates.

The small dark brown apprentice instantly shot through the gorse tunnel and ran on up ahead to the top of the ravine. While all three warriors took a more leisurely pace, after all, there was no hurry.

"Leaf-bare is on its way, don't you think, Spottedfeather?" Leafpool questioned, her nose was turned to the scent the air, and Spottedfeather supposed her sister scented the cold chill on the air like she had.

"Hopefully it won't be so bad," Spottedfeather replied, internally wishing that leaf-bare was all they had to worry about. "I'm sure we can make it to leaf-bare." _Maybe._

"I just worry about Ferncloud's kits, and Sandstorm's," Leafpool responded, genuinely sounding concerned. "They say that most kits born near leaf-bare don't make it."

"Ferncloud's kits might be too big before that," Thornclaw sounded reassuringly from the front. "And if Brackenfur's kits have even a smudge of Sandstorm in them, I'm sure leaf-bare won't affect them to much."

"I'm sure Sandstorm's will turn out good hunters, like her," Leafpool agreed, sounding soothed by Thornclaw's calm assurance. "I hope to be able to mentor one."

"You just might," Thornclaw agreed. "Speaking of kits, have you ever thought about having kits, Leafpool?" Thornclaw said it casually, but Spottedfeather noticed the nervous twitch of his tail.

"Of course," Leafpool said almost at once, her ears twitching in embarrassment a moment later. "I think, I always wanted one or two."

"You'd make a good mother," Thornclaw replied back, sounding a bit bashful. "You're really caring and attentive."

"Well, you have the patience and understanding, to be a good father that is." Leafpool was hasty to point out, a soft whoosh of wistfulness behind her words.

"What's all this about kits for? I thought we were going to try to catch prey." Shrewpaw shouted as they padded through the woods.

"Good observation, we are hunting," Thornclaw meowed back. "Meaning you shouldn't shout like that and scare off all the prey."

"Oh, like you're one to talk, what with all that kit talk going on. Why are you talking about it anyway? Are you and Leafpool planning on having kits or something?" Shrewpaw countered his mentor, his amber eyes flashing with challenge at his gasping mentor.

"Oh, hush, go and practice those hunting moves I taught you the other day," Thornclaw waved off his apprentice, his fur prickled with embarrassment and exertion, while his ears flattened to show just how much his apprentices comment affected him.

Leafpool wasn't much better, Spottedfeather was sure if Leafpool stared at the ground any more intensely then she would surely be swallowed whole.

"We should keep going," Spottedfeather meowed, trying to break tension. "Why don't you go follow your apprentice, Thornclaw. While me and Leafpool go a bit farther away, so that we don't distract Shrewpaw."

"That seems like a fine idea," Thornclaw agreed, hastily following after his apprentice. Clearly worried about what trouble his apprentice could get into.

"Oh, Spottedfeather," Leafpool moaned, her head shaking from side to side as a forlorn look crossed her face. "I've never felt so embarrassed in my life! I made such a fool of myself in front of Thornclaw, I don't know if I'll ever live it down."

"What do you mean?" Spottedfeather questioned, looking confused as frustration and embarrassment played through the tabby she-cat.

"With all the kit talk!" Leafpool nearly wailed. "I was pushing so hard, but all I did was make Thornclaw run away!"

"Thornclaw didn't seem like he ran away to me." Spottedfeather tried to comfort her distressed sister.

"Oh, yes he did! You saw how he ran after Shrewpaw like his tail was on fire!"

"Well, Shrewpaw is his apprentice," Spottedfeather pointed out. "And he was the one to bring it up himself, and didn't you hear the way he _complimented_ you?"

"Well, yes," Leafpool seemed to gain a little hope in her amber eyes. "And I did really mean what I said, Thornclaw would make a wonderful father."

"And mate," Spottedfeather meowed, before adding on. "For some lucky she-cat, that isn't me." the sharp look that Leafpool had sent her, mellowed out to a soft and content feature.

"I'm just wondering if he'd ever look at me as either of those things," Leafpool confessed, sounding wistful. "I know I would be a dedicated mate towards him."

"Why haven't you told him then?" Spottedfeather questioned.

"And what if I do, And he doesn't feel the same? I don't know what I'd do then, I don't want to lose his friendship, nor do I want things to stay the same. Oh, I'm so conflicted, I just wish he would ask me."

"You'll never catch any prey if just stand there." Both she-cats jumped from the unexpected she-cat that padded out from behind them.

"Spottedleaf!" Spottedfeather gasped, the dark tortoiseshell medicine was looking at both the sisters amused. Her mouth filled with what looked like marigold. "You almost scared the fur right off me!"

"Me? Scare the fur off of two brave warriors? Never!" though the medicine cat looked to be playing with them.

"What are you doing way out here, Spottedleaf?" Leafpool questioned, looking interested as the older she-cat set down her herbs.

"Just collected some golden-rod is all, and what are you two doing?" Spottedleaf meowed friendly.

"Hunting, although we haven't really started." Spottedfeather said sheepishly.

"Well, you best get to it, don't you think?" Spottedleaf meowed thoughtfully, making Leafpool dip her head and race off into the bushes. But Spottedfeather lingered.

"Do you need help?" Spottedfeather questioned, watching as Spottedleaf struggled to pick up all the golden-rod again, but small pieces still fell out.

"That would be most, appreciated," Spottedleaf mumbled as she tried to work her way around the herbs. "Mothwing stayed behind, looking after Cinderpelt." Spottedleaf elaborated, as Spottedfeather looked at her curiously.

"She had an unexpected bellyache, most likely from something she ate." Spottedleaf shrugged, it didn't seem serious. "But I just want to keep an eye on her, just in case it's something else."

 _What else could it be?_ Spottedfeather thought in confusion, if it was Cinderpelt's stomach, surely it would be a bellyache? But then again, Spottedleaf must have seen a lot of different types of sickness before, and just wanted to be careful.

" **Get me out of here**!" the defining screech startled both Spottedleaf and Spottedfeather into dropping their stack of golden-rod. Both she-cats in question sharing a surprised look, before stealthily padding towards the sound of distress.

What both she-cats found made amused murmurs of laughter to rise from them both. There was a gorse bush in front of her, and Squirrelflight was struggling madly among its thick, spiky branches. Her front paws were off the ground and her fur was tangled in thorns. And with her was Sootfur, looking frustrated as he teased out her fur, carefully using his teeth and claws.

"Are you both having fun?" Spottedleaf teased, making Squirrelflight glare at the dark tortoiseshell and her sister.

"I was chasing a stupid vole, and got stuck in this stupid bush!" Squirrelflight complained.

"Said the stupid she-cat that got stuck in the stupid bush." Sootfur mocked, although Spottedfeather could see he was merely joking. But Squirrelflight however gave out a frustrated hiss, wiggling to try to pry herself loose.

"Hold still, Squirrelflight," Spottedleaf meowed, coming over to still the ginger she-cat. "You'll only tangle yourself more if you do."

"Hang on," Squirrelflight muttered after a moment. "I think I'm loose."

Both Spottedleaf and Sootfur stood back as Squirrelflight plunged forward, forepaws scrabbling the earth as she dragged her hindquarters clear of the branches. A moment later she was free, shaking herself irritably while she stared at the tufts of ginger fur she had left behind.

"Thanks, Sootfur," Squirrelflight meowed begrudgingly, giving a glare to the light gray tom. As if to dare him to comment on what just happened. But Sootfur merely rolled his amber eyes, looking tired at Squirrelflight's actions.

"Ya, whatever, just next time-"

"What's going on?" Spottedfeather froze up at the sound of her mother's voice. She slowly turned around to see Firestar padded toward them.

"Got stuck in a bush while chasing a vole," Squirrelflight meowed, swiping a tongue over her ruffled pelt.

"What? Spottedfeather got stuck in a bush." Firestar sounded worried as she eyes turned towards the darker ginger she-cat of the group. Making Spottedfeather's insides sink. _Am I always the center of accidents? Will I always be the one that others worry constantly for?_

"No, Squirrelflight was the mouse-brain to get stuck in the bush," Sootfur stated bluntly, making Squirrelflight give out an embarrassed hiss towards him.

"Oh," Firestar looked surprised, before making her way towards Squirrelflight. "You aren't hurt, are you Squirrelflight? Have you checked her, Spottedleaf?"

"I'm fine!" Squirrelflight snapped, her green eyes flashing. "Just got a few hairs pulled loose, but besides that I'm alright. Geez, stop worrying!"

"I'm your mother, as well as your leader. It's my purpose to worry about you." Firestar replied bluntly, her own jade green eyes flashing with challenge.

"No arguing with Firestar there, Squirrelflight," Spottedleaf put in, her whiskers twitching. "But I have to agree with Squirrelflight, Firestar. She seems alright, nothing too serious."

Firestar looked momentarily relieved, giving Squirrelflight a quick lick on the ear. Who shrunk away from her as she did so, giving out an annoyed huff of irritation by their mothers cuddling.

"Just making sure," Firestar meowed, her eyes turning towards Spottedfeather once more. "And what are you supposed to be doing? I know Sootfur, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Sorreltail were going on a hunting patrol…" Her mother let her words hang, obvious looking for an answer.

"Oh, hunting as well. With Leafpool, Thornclaw and Shrewpaw," Spottedfeather replied quickly, shuffling nervously underneath her mother's scrutiny. "We split up, me and Leafpool while Thornclaw and Shrewpaw took some time mentoring."

"I don't see Leafpool," Firestar replied casually her eyes scanning around their group for her tabby daughter, making Spottedfeather's insides sting from her mother's disbelief.

"That's because Spottedfeather was kind enough to help me with carrying my herbs, Firestar." Spottedleaf meowed calmly, coming to defend the dark ginger she-cat. "She's been doing a good job so far, until of course Squirrelflight here made such a racket that we thought the Clan was in danger from enemy patrols or badgers." she added on teasingly.

"Alright," Firestar meowed stiffly. Even the mighty Firestar wouldn't dare try to argue with the ThunderClan medicine cat, she was, after all. One of Firestar's oldest friends, only rivaled by the elders of the Clan. She was medicine during Bluestar's leadership and possibly before it too. "I suppose you should carry on then, and catching something before dark."

"I suppose we should go collect ours as well, don't you think Squirrelflight?" Sootfur remarked, making Squirrelflight flashing him a dark look.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The green eyed she-cat hissed, turning with her head held high and tail sticking straight up as she marched off into the deeper forest. With a sigh and a single shake of his head, Sootfur begrudgingly followed after, making a show of dragging his paws.

"Follow their example, Spottedfeather," Firestar meowed, watching as the two warriors left. "You'd learn a thing or two." and with that her mother turned, her tail flickering towards Spottedleaf. "If you need help with those herbs, I'll happily join you. Seeing as Spottedfeather needs to join her hunting patrol, Leafpool can't do it all on her own."

"Sure, Firestar, I left them back there," The dark tortoiseshell flicked her tail in the direction both her and Spottedfeather just came. "I'll be with you in just a moment." Firestar gave a nod of the head, before walking around the two she-cats and disappearing through some ferns.

"Don't take what Firestar says to heart, Spottedfeather," Spottedleaf quickly turned on the dark ginger she-cat, her pale amber eyes glowing into Spottedfeather's own. Looking more intense than her normal soft gaze. "You are strong, clever and your heart will lead you on the path that StarClan has set for you. Never forget that every warrior is special in their own way, you, yourself are special just like every kit that is born to this Clan. you have the compassion to do great things just like your siblings, maybe even more than even Firestar herself. Never forget that." and like that the medicine cat turned as smooth as water around a stone and disappeared into the ferns that Firestar had.

 _Oh, but Spottedleaf,_ Spottedfeather thought to herself. _How can I possibly be, what you think I can become?_

 **0o0o0o**

 **Wow, lot of intense emotions running around ya? Well another wonderful chapter or what? I hope that you liked, fav, follow, review...always review! XD**

 **Also a bit of triva!**

 **Firestar is only concerned for Spottedfeather, she doesn't purposely try to discourage Spottedfeather! She's just a worried mother...like I always try to point out! XD**

 **Spottedfeather really had no self-confidence so far, now does she?**

 **I love Crowpaw/feather, don't you?**

 **Wow, how sad is it that Rainwhisker's own sister had to point out her brothers feelings for Spottedfeather? She is so dense, just like her mother! XD**

 **Sorreltail...you'll get a mate, don't worry!**

 **Sandstorm, you're having kits! XD and daddy Brackenfur is so cute! (But she isn't the only cat that will have kits! XD)**

 **Wow, keep an eye on Cinderpelt? Why? XD**

 **Don't you love Ravenpaw? I love him, most of you love him!**

 **Etc...till next time! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, updated a lot for Heart of Fire 'Firestar's Quest' so I thought i'd update for Daughter of Fire and Tiger! XD I hope you enjoy! Also if you haven't look on over at my 'Firestar's Quest' fan-fic, I update it when I'm not updating this one! XD**

 **Onto the Chapter-**

 **0o0o0o**

Spottedfeather crept along, paranoia kept making her look over her shoulder. Fear of either her mother or one of her Clanmates popping out of the ferns, demanding where she was going and ruining her chance to get away secretly. Darkness had fallen as quietly as possible made her way through the undergrowth. Clouds had massed to cover the sky, so that no gleam of star or moon broke through. A cold breeze whispered in the grass, and once again Spottedfeather tasted the scants of approaching leaf-bare.

The forest was ominous at night, giving the trees and bushes the impression of concealing dangerous and possibly deadly foes in their dark shadows. Each one she passed made her dark ginger fur bristle more and more, her mind torn between wanting to flee back to the safety of camp and berating herself for not acting like a true, brave ThunderClan warrior.

 _Just focus on finding somewhere to sleep tonight,_ Spottedfeather internally thought, that was the main priority at the moment. Then tomorrow she'd make her way to Fourtrees and join up with the rest of the traveling cats like planned.

Keeping an eye out for possible sleeping places, Spottedfeather stalked through the grass with stealth, keeping cautious. With her being half-torn between both a look out for shelter for the night and possible danger it was a shock when a mouse shot out from just under her nose. Making her jump in fright.

 _It's was just a mouse!_ Spottedfeather internally scolded herself. _And a delicious one too!_ She wished she had detected it early, because she was now aware of how hungry she was. _I'll hunt sometime in the morning._ Spottedfeather silently promised herself.

The grass gave way to mushy leaves as she neared the Owl Tree, she regretted coming this way. But she did not hear any tell-tell signs of the owl that lives in one of the surrounding trees nearby. To add to her hunger, a thin, cold rain began to fall, growing steadily heavier until her fur was plastered to her sides making her shiver.

While on the verge of yowling in a mix of annoyance and anguish, Spottedfeather was pleasantly surprised to see a hole at the base of a nearby tree, almost obscured by the darkness and thin drizzle of rain. Cautiously approaching, Spottedfeather took a whiff. The only scent she could detect was an old trace of squirrel.

Spottedfeather could barely fit into the opening of the hole, having to squeeze hindquarters first. but found that although slight damp, it covered her from the worst of the rain. Laying there, in a damp hole all alone in the middle of the forest made Spottedfeather uneasy and longing for her warm nest in the warriors den. She wondered if anyone had noticed her gone, did Leafpool notice the empty nest that Spottedfeather occupied next to her? Did anyone notice her not returning to camp since her encounter with her mother? Was anyone staying up, waiting for her return? If they hadn't already then they will soon find out that she had left, hopefully they wouldn't think she was gone forever or had abandoned them.

 _StarClan give me strength and endurance for this journey,_ Spottedfeather prayed silently. She curled up the best she could in the narrow hole, her head resting on her front paws while her tail came to wrap around her, covering her nose. And there in a damp, cramped hole in the middle of the forest alone, she fell asleep.

A shaft of light seeping through the opening of the hole roused Spottedfeather from her exhaustion induced sleep. Peeking an eye open from underneath her tail, she instantly ducked back under, before once again looking out, adjusting her eyes to the dawn light. Sliding forward on her stomach, Spottedfeather squeezed out of the narrow opening.

Stretching to pop the cramps and sore muscles, she reflected that this was morning when the journey would really begin. Instantly, the full impact of the situation dawned on her, she would be going into unknown territory, with an unknown destination in mind, and uncertain of what they will find there. Along with the dreadful thought that she had as good as exiled herself from her Clan by disappearing without her leader's permission.

The rumbling of her stomach was what brought her out of her thoughts, she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, thinking since it was so early and no hunting patrol would be out so soon. She found no trouble in stopping for a moment to hunt. Tasting the air, she caught a drift of mouse through the thin mist that was beginning to clear with a golden light gathering on the horizon where the sun would rise. Dropping low, she basically floated across the nettles and instantly spotted a mouse scuffling for what seemed like a nut, it wasn't even able to make a sound as she instantly stalked and killed it with a quick maneuver.

With a ravaged hunger, she tore into the mouse, gulping down the measly mouse that barely satisfied her hunger. It was nearing leaf-bare after all, and she tried to squash down the feeling of guilt for eating it. While scrapping nettles over the remains of her mouse an oddly familiar scent drifted towards her with the change of breeze, stiffening, her head jerked around to see the golden dappled head of Mothwing, her sisters amber eyes were set firmly on Spottedfeather, while clamped firmly in her jaws were a bundle of herbs.

"Moth-" Spottedfeather barely got past the prefix of her name before Mothwing interrupted her.

"You didn't come back last night," Mothwing instantly replied, her tail lashing behind her while her ears twitched in anxiety. "Spottedleaf said she saw you out in the forest, but not in camp. So I came to find you when you didn't come back. Spottedfeather why didn't you come back? Was it something that Firestar said?"

"No, nothing like that," Spottedfeather denied, her whiskers twitching with nervousness. "It's just that I'm going away for a while."

"Away?" Mothwing gasped in horror.

"Just for a little while," Spottedfeather instantly assured. "I've been called away by StarClan," as quick as she could Spottedfeather described her first dream and second dream and meeting up with the other cats that were to go on the journey. "So you see, It's important that I go. StarClan needs me to go with the others to find out what midnight wants."

"You hardly even know where you're going! What if something were to happen to either you, Tawnypelt or Hawkfrost? What if none of you return? What will I tell Firestar and our siblings then?"

"You can't tell them anything," Spottedfeather meowed urgently. "If you do then Firestar might send a search party after us. And who knows what that will do to the prophecy?"

"But shouldn't Firestar be informed? She's both our leader and mother, she'd be worried if she found you gone with no explanation, added the fact that Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost are going too!" Mothwing contoured.

"Don't you think I don't know that? I worried about that the whole time I agreed to go on this journey!" Spottedfeather replied harshly, but quickly changed tones at the hurt look that crossed Mothwing's golden face. "All this time Firestar and everyone else has always looked out for me, even you Mothwing, but this time I want to stand up for myself. I _want_ to go on this journey, despite the fact uncertainties, and also my own fears, I have to prove myself this time. That I really am worthy of being someone as great as either Firestar or Brambleclaw. I need to go, not just for ThunderClan but also myself." and she found herself believing those words, despite her reluctance and hesitancy and also _fear_ , she needed to go on this journey.

"Oh, Spottedfeather," Mothwing's eyes softened as she padded forward to touch noses with her sister. "You don't have to prove anything. You're already a great warrior, despite what you may believe. You don't need anyone's approval, or to force yourself into something you don't want to do to prove it."

"But I do, This is for my sake and the Clans. StarClan chose me to do this and nothing is going to stop me," Spottedfeather meowed. Giving Mothwing a gentle lick on the ear. "I'm sorry for having to leave you, but I just have too, me and the others are needed wherever it is we need to go."

"Are you certain there is nothing I can say to get you to stay?" Mothwing meowed, although she sounded resigned, as though she sensed that Spottedfeather would leave regardless of what she did or said.

"Nothing," Spottedfeather replied. "But I will promise to try to come back in one piece to you and the others."

"I'll hold that too you," Mothwing meowed sadly, turning to the wrapped bundle a flash of something came to Mothwing's eyes. "I can't do anything for you but worry, but I can tell you a about a few medicine cat herbs that may help on your journey to...wherever you're going. There should be herbs along the way that you could be able to find. Now, listen closely. Marigold is for wounds," she meowed, the wrapped leaves gave way to show the few herbs she had inside. "And tansy for coughs-juniper berries are good for both strength and bellyache. And borage leaves are best for fever, if you can find any that is." she sounded like she was going to give a summary of all the herbs a medicine cat could ever learn in a few moments she had left.

"Though the ones you'd most likely need are marigold for wounds, borage for fevers, chervil is also good for either fevers or bellyaches, tansy for coughs, you already know about cobwebs to stop bleeding and...ummm...oh! Burdock roots help with things like infected rat bites. If your going towards Barley's farm, you should look out for those rats by the way."

"I won't forget," Spottedfeather promised as Mothwing finished, internally reciting what Mothwing had told her. "Now, I guess it's time for me to go," she felt a little guilty for the look of distress and worry that crossed Mothwing's face. "This is goodbye for now, You-and the rest of the Clan-take care. I f trouble is really coming to the forest, we….we might not be back in time to help you fight it."

"It's in the paws of StarClan now," Mothwing replied sadly. "I will do my best to be ready, I promise. And do all I can to keep the Clan safe while you're away."

"I know I can rely on you, Mothwing," Spottedfeather meowed softly. "I'll be back before you know it."

"May StarClan light your path." was Mothwing's final goodbye as Spottedfeather turned in the direction of Fourtrees. When she was a bit away, she glanced back to see her sister watching her, a motionless golden glow against the darker trees of Owl Tree. as she raised her tail in a gesture of farewell, it was mimicked before Mothwing swiftly turned, taking her herb packet with her, and disappeared through the trees.

 _0o0o0o_

Mothwing slipped down the ravine with her herb packet clamped in her jaws, hoping that any cat who saw her would think that she had gotten an early start on gathering herbs. Her mind with still firmly stuck on Spottedfeather's departure, and how the prophecies of StarClan seemed to be gathering around her youngest sibling like mist clinging to the branches of a gorse bush.

As she emerged into the clearing she was in time to her Cinderpelt's voice as she exclaimed in annoyance. "Honestly Brambleclaw, it's not like I'm dying!"

"I know," Mothwing's brother, Brambleclaw, retorted. "I'm just concerned is all."

"I know you are," Cinderpelt quickly sobered into a light purr. "But I promised to see Spottedleaf today, didn't I? You don't need to be so worried. It was probably just a bad bit of fresh-kill from last night."

"But we ate the same fresh-kill last night," Brambleclaw pointed out. "Wouldn't I be sick too if it was a bad?"

"I don't know, you do have a strong stomach like Graystripe." Cinderpelt teased back, her tail wrapping around Brambleclaw's who murmured back in amusement.

"Uh, It's too early to see you all mooning over each other," Squirrelflight meowed loudly where she was crouched in a circle with Sorreltail, Rainwhisker and their sister Leafpool. "It's making the bird I just ate sit like a stone."

"I think they look sweet together," Leafpool meowed, lightly cuffing Squirrelflight over the ears. Before turning at the sight of Thornclaw, who was pushing himself out of the warriors den, flicking off a piece of moss that was stuck to his shoulder. "Hey, up for a hunting patrol?"

"I'd be honored," Thornclaw meowed, his blue eyes shining as he looked at Leafpool, whose tabby fur was fluffed up in embarrassment under Thornclaw's gaze. "Let me just get Shrewpaw."

"Alright, I'll find another warrior to come with us." Leafpool called out to the retreating warriors golden tabby back. Before she disappeared into the warriors den.

"And here I thought Cinderpelt and Brambleclaw were bad," Squirrelflight murmured to Sorreltail who sat beside her, who nodded, although she didn't seem to be paying attention to Leafpool or Thornclaw, but Brambleclaw who now sat beside the nettle patch.

"Well I don't know about Leafpool and Thornclaw's relationship," Rainwhisker meowed, standing up and stretching. "But they have a good idea about hunting, I'm going to go see if Spottedfeather want's to go out this morning." the dark gray tom padded off towards the warriors den and disappeared inside.

Mothwing's heart stopped, a slight tremor of fear crawling through her pelt at the thought of her Clanmates reaction when they discovered that Spottedfeather had vanished.

"Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Spottedfeather," Squirrelflight sighed, "Next thing you know I'd be padding after _Sootfur_!" she snorted on the last name, before nudging Sorreltail out of whatever trans she was in. "Come on, we have dawn patrol!" both she-cats rose and padded together towards the camp entrance, Sorreltail looking over her shoulder at Brambleclaw the whole way.

"Morning, Mothwing," the golden she-cat in greeting nearly jumped out of her fur, swiveling her head around, she came face to face with a curious Sandstorm. Even while pregnant the expectant queen still retained the skills of the most greatest hunter in the whole Clan. "Taking those herbs to Spottedleaf are you?"

"Err, yes!" Mothwing replied, thankful that the herbs muffled the nervousness in her voice. At that moment, Leafpool, followed by Sootfur and a confused Rainwhisker emerged from the warriors den. Leafpool padded away with Sootfur right behind her, both cats meeting up with Thornclaw and Shrewpaw before heading for the thorn tunnel. But Rainwhisker remained, confused and looking around himself.

"Dustpelt!" the dark gray tom called out to Dustpelt who was heading towards the nursery, a piece of prey in his jaws. "Have you seen Spottedfeather? She wasn't in her nest."

"Nope, I haven't seen her all morning." Dustpelt replied, slipping into the nursery, as Rainwhisker continued to pad over towards Brambleclaw.

"That's strange, I haven't seen Spottedfeather this morning either. And normally she would bring me a piece of fresh-kill before Brackenfur." Sandstorm murmured to herself, her eyes flashing towards Mothwing. "Have you seen Spottedfeather while you were out?"

Unable to reply without giving anything away, Mothwing shook her head. Before padded across the clearing towards the fern tunnel that led to the medicine cat's den. Deliberately walking slow so as not to appear like she was fleeing. Although she could still feel Sandstorm's gaze on her back the entire time before disappearing into the safety of the ferns.

"Spottedleaf I found some of those herbs we're low on," Mothwing meowed, hoping to sound like her normal self instead of the nervous worrying mess of turmoil she was inside. "I'll get to sorting them."

"Thank you, Mothwing," Spottedleaf called distractedly from where she was examining Cinderpelt. "Now, Cinderpelt, explain to me again how you been feeling lately."

Mothwing began to sort out her packet of herbs, separating them into piles before stashing them into crevices for later use. All the while keeping watch on Spottedleaf from the corner of her eye, the fear that her mentor would see right through her and see that she knew about Spottedfeather's prophecy and her leaving almost overwhelming.

Which nearly startled her when Cinderpelt jumped up, her dark gray fur spiked with surprise. Her pale blue eyes stretched wide with wonder and excitement. "Thank you, Spottedleaf!" Cinderpelt gasped out, before turning and bolting out of the clearing. Spottedleaf's congratulations following after her.

"What was that about?" Mothwing meowed as Spottedleaf padded towards her, her mentors pale yellow eyes glowing with warmth as they turned to her apprentice.

"How about you go and find out?" Spottedleaf gestured towards the fern tunnel. "I'll finish up here." Blinking curiously at her dark tortoiseshell mentor, Mothwing did just that.

In the clearing, Cinderpelt had instantly darted to Brambleclaw, the dark tabby had risen to greet his mate. Cinderpelt approached him, covering his face with loving licks, making him staring in surprise but return the gesture in a confused manner. "What did Spottedleaf say? Nothing bad I hope?"

"Far from it!" Cinderpelt meowed, her excitement not going unnoticed from the cats around her. "Brambleclaw, we're expecting kits!"

Brambleclaw in turn, blinked owlishly at his mate, blink, blink, _blink_ , before falling heavily on his hunches. His whiskers twitching and eyes stretched wide with shock. Mothwing couldn't help but find his reaction amusing, and she worried when he didn't move for a few heart-beats and she was afraid she would have to give him some poppy seeds for the shock. But as soon as Cinderpelt gave him a nudge to the side he was back on his feet, a robust purr exploding from his throat as he licked Cinderpelt's face relentlessly in his obvious happiness.

"We're going to have kits!" Brambleclaw questioned, and at Cinderpelt's nod, once again went into a round of purrs and licks. "I'm going to be a father!"

"Did I just hear what I think I just heard?" Mousefur questioned as she padded forward with Spiderpaw just behind. "More kits coming into the Clan?"

"You heard correct, Mousefur," Cinderpelt replied, her eyes glowing as the focused on the older warrior.

"I'm going to be a father!" Brambleclaw blurted, his excitement evident. "And Cinderpelt is going to be a mother!"

"Obviously," Mousefur meowed drily, "It take's a she-cat and tom to make kits." but there was an undertone of warmth for the young couple.

"Congratulations, Cinderpelt, Brambleclaw," Mothwing meowed as she padded forward, her nose coming to touch Cinderpelts.

"Mothwing, me and Cinderpelt are-"

"Are having kits, I know. I heard." Mothwing cut her brother off, feeling proud and happy for her brother. Although her heart sank at the realization that Spottedfeather doesn't know, gone before she could hear and share in the good news.

It wasn't until midday till Spottedfeather's disappearance was becoming obvious, it started when Rainwhisker's search of the camp came up empty of the dark ginger she-cat in question, and once again when both Leafpool's hunting patrol and the dawn patrol came back, also stating they hadn't a clue as to where Spottedfeather had gone.

"We've hadn't seen her all day," Squirrelflight instantly started as soon as Rainwhisker questioned her. "Hasn't she been back to camp?"

"Her nest was cold this morning," Leafpool supplied, "In fact, I hadn't seen her since our hunting patrol yesterday."

Mothwing listened from her place near the fresh-kill pile, deliberately taking slow bites to listen to the gossip around her.

"I'm worried about her, it's not like her to go off on her own without informing someone first. Or at least be back by now." Rainwhisker mumbled to himself, his tail lashing behind him in concern.

"She'll be fine," Brambleclaw meowed as he strolled past, and overheard Rainwhisker's remark, although his ears twitched with a bit of uncertainty. "She's probably lying somewhere around Sunningrocks."

Brambleclaw's attention was turned towards Sorreltail, who was coming back from making dirt while the others were having the discussion of Spottedfeather's disappearance. With a happy greeting Brambleclaw approached her.

"Sorreltail guess what?" Brambleclaw didn't wait for the white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat to respond before blurting out. "Cinderpelt and I are having kits!"

Mothwing could see the shock and dismay flash across the she-cat's face before she forced a cheerful purr. "Congratulations. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father."

"I certainly hope I'll be." Brambleclaw replied back, flicking Sorreltail's ear in a friendly manner before strolling back over to join Cinderpelt who was being congratulated by Sandstorm and Ferncloud. Mothwing noticed with a pang of pity how Sorreltail stared longingly at Brambleclaw's retreating back.

"Care to share a rabbit, Firestar?" Sandstorm meow caught Mothwing's attention and she shifted closer to look out of the corner of her eye. Her mother seemed the most worried over Spottedfeather disappearance.

"I don't think I can eat a bite," came Firestar reply.

"We'll, going hungry won't make her come back faster," Sandstorm retorted, while nudging the rabbit towards Firestar. "Now eat." reluctantly Firestar took a mouse-bite out of the rabbit. Though Sandstorm starred in approval. After a moment of silence, Firestar spoke again.

"Every cat I talked to hasn't seen her this morning," Firestar said in a low voice, making Mothwing strain her ears to hear. "In fact, the last time she was spotted was when Squirrelflight got stuck in that bush. And I can't help but think…" her mother trailed off, but with a light probe from Sandstorm continued. "That it might be something I said that drove her off." her mother finished, sounding guilty.

"Now why would you think that?" Sandstorm replied, giving Firestar a direct look from wide green eyes.

"You know how much I worry," Firestar meowed, letting out a guilty sigh. "Especially over Spottedfeather it's just so hard _not_ to, Do...do you think I made her upset and she ran off?"

"You have every reason to worry, Firestar," Sandstorm meowed, gently soothing their leader. "And even more so with this prophecy of Spottedleaf's. True, you could have gone about it differently, but rest assured that she is more resourceful and skilled then you think Spottedfeather is."

"But I think I'll lead a patrol to search for her just in case," Firestar meowed, making up her mind. "If she hasn't come back last night, something could have happened to her. That badger is still about after all."

"Why not go with Brambleclaw and Cinderpelt?" Sandstorm suggested. "I'm sure you want to congratulate them while you search for her."

"Your right," Firestar meowed, her ears twitching in embarrassment. "I've been so busy worrying about Spottedfeather and the prophecy that I didn't even think to congratulate my own son about having my grandkits!"

"I'm sure they forgive you, now go on." Sandstorm meowed, waving Firestar off who instantly called out to the young couple.

"Mothwing," Sandstorm spoke up after Firestar had left. "If you eat that mouse any slower we'll be way into leaf-bare by now."

"Sorry," Mothwing meowed in embarrassment as she gulped the remaining bit of prey.

"Take something to Spottedleaf while you're at it. And remember that you've promised not to say anything to any cat about this message to StarClan."

"Yes, Sandstorm." Mothwing meowed back to the pale ginger queen, before grabbing a vole and heading back to the medicine cat's den. She wondered if she ought to confess what her sister had told her about the journey-but she had promised Spottedfeather to keep silent, too. The weight of the two secret prophecies weight on her golden dappled fur like raindrops. She did not know how she would manage to keep both her promises, and stay faithful to her vows as a medicine cat to act only for the good of the Clan, all at the same time.

For the rest of the day, Mothwing worked alongside Spottedleaf. Each tending to their stocks of herbs, sorting out what needed to be replenished before leaf-fall set in for good. They had only seen to a few cats that morning, Cinderpelt, and also Spiderpaw for a thorn stuck in his paw. The sun was going down and the air growing cold with the scent of damp leaves when they heard the noise of a cat brushing through the fern tunnel.

"It's Firestar," Spottedleaf meowed, glancing out of the mouth of the den. "You carry on with that, I'll see what she wants."

Mothwing was thankful stay hidden in the hollow rock and count juniper berries. She caught a glimpse of her mother in the clearing outside, the sun turning her pelt to brilliant flame, and shrank farther back so that she would not see her.

"There's no sign of her anywhere." Firestar sounded weary. "I tried to follow her scent, but the rain last night must have washed it away. Spottedfeather could be anywhere. Spottedleaf, what do you think I should do?"

"You need to calm down first," Spottedleaf meowed in a soothing voice. "Spottedfeather is a strong, resourceful cat. And she has a good head on her shoulders and wouldn't go off on her own unless there was a reason for it...in fact, she reminds me of her mother when she was Spottedfeather's age."

"But I wasn't alone!" Firestar protested. "I had you, and Graystripe, Cinderpelt and even Sandstorm! Spottedfeather is out there somewhere alone, possibly hurt!" there was a short silence that followed. Mothwing risked another glance out of the opening in the rock to see her mother sitting with her head bowed, Spottedleaf pressed against her side to give her silent support. But her mother looked as if she hardly realized that Spottedleaf was there, Firestar looked utterly defeated. Mothwing's heart twisted in pity for her mother, and she couldn't help but sympathize for her. She wanted to go and comfort her as well, but there was no comfort she could give without breaking her word.

"It's my fault," Firestar went on in a low, shaken voice. "I should never had said what I did. If she doesn't come back, I'll never forgive myself."

"Of course she'll come back. The forest is safe at the moment. Wherever she is, she will be well fed and sheltered."

"Maybe," Firestar didn't sound convinced. Without saying any more, she got up and disappeared into the fern tunnel.

When she had gone, Spottedleaf came back into the cave. "Mothwing," she meowed, "do _you_ know where your sister is now? Or might know where she has gone? I know you out of all your siblings was closest with Spottedfeather."

Mothwing chased with her paw after a juniper berry that had rolled across the floor, not wanting to meet her mentor's gaze. When she thought about Spottedfeather, she felt a pang of regret of making the promise of keeping silent. But she did have an idea of where she was going, towards Ravenpaw's barn, which would be the likeliest place seeing as Ravenpaw had told her about the Sun-drown place. But she wasn't entirely sure. She answered truthfully, "No, Spottedleaf, I don't know where she is."

"Hmm…" Mothwing was hesitant to look up at her mentor, but she did, and she saw in her mentors amber eyes to see no anger there, but a soft glow of wisdom and understanding. "If you did know, you would tell me, wouldn't you? A medicine cat's loyalties are not the same as other cats, but in the end we are all loyal to StarClan and the five Clans of the forest."

Mothwing nodded, her throat seizing up. She wanted to tell Spottedleaf, she really did, but she couldn't, she really couldn't. She watched as Spottedleaf turned away and started to examine their stocks of marigold leaves.

 _I didn't lie to her,_ Mothwing justified, although the guilt was still gnawing at her. StarClan prophecy or not, she knew the warrior code as well as any Clan cat. One of the worst things any cat could do was lie to their mentor, and even though the words she had spoken had been the exact truth, Mothwing felt desperately guilty.

 _Oh, StarClan,_ she protested. _Why did you have to chose Spottedfeather?_

 **0o0o0o**

 **Okay, I hope you enjoyed another chapter! XD another will be posted soon...for either Firestar's Quest or Daugher of Fire and Tiger, who knows? But me! XD well look out for it! XD**

 **Facts!  
**

 **Cinderpelt and Brambleclaw are finally going to have kits! One of which is going to be Cannon Cinderheart! XD**

 **Firestar is going to be a worried mother throughout the first two books….for obvious reasons! I mean, three of her kits are missing!**

 **Tigerstar will make an appearance soon! (He is just as concerned about Tawnypelt, Hawkfrost and Spottedfeather's disappearance!)**

 **Mothwing is being eaten alive by worry and guilt!**

 **Sandstorm is an awesome bro! And heavily pregnant, and Brackenfur is a worried/excited father! XD**

 **Brackenfur and Brambleclaw soon-to-be-father's bonding time! XD**

 **Notice how Spottedleaf said StarClan and the Five Clans? well...Spottedleaf knows about SkyClan! (which will show up in 'Firestar's quest')**

 **Sorreltail is both heartbroken and jealous of Cinderpelt! (and still loves Brambleclaw!)**

 **I'm trying not to allow Firestar to pull a millie, ignore her other kits in favor of one sibling. I mean, yes, Firestar is allowed to worry about Spottedfeather for a number of reasons: 1) it's Spottedfeather. 2) she doesn't know where she is or if she is hurt. 3) times of trouble are ahead and a prophecy revolves around Spottedfeather...and a crow! XD so, Firestar will be excitedly waiting to met her first grandkits!**

 **Also, Princess hasn't been forgotten! She will appear once more! XD just not yet! But she will! XD**

 **So...review, fav, follow, etc...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to another wonderful chapter of 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' I hope you enjoy and review! Also look up:**

 **Blazing - Book Two: Fire and Ice by Hissing Willows (cause they finally updated! Really good!)**

 **Now, on with the chapter!**

 **0o0o0o**

Once Spottedfeather had left Mothwing, a new sort of energy coursed through her at the thought of Mothwing taking care of ThunderClan while she was away on her quest. The way to Fourtrees was luckily met with no other encounters from her other Clanmates, and before she knew it she was bounding up the slope to Fourtrees. She came to realize as well that the whole disk of the sun had risen above the horizon by the time she reached the edge of the hollow. Giving her the impression that her Clanmates would be awakening from their nests soon.

She paused at the top, her gaze peeking over the edge as she scented the air to see if her companions were truly their instead of angry leader's who caught them sneaking out. Drinking in the scent she was happy to note that she could taste the mingled scents of the three other Clans, and when she swept her gaze down into the clearing she saw Tawnypelt, seated next to Hawkfrost, Feathertail, and Stormfur sat at the base of the Great Rock, while Crowpaw paced restlessly up and down in front of them.

"Finally!" Crowpaw meowed as he was the first to spot her. His quick steps carrying him over towards her and confronted her at the bottom of the slope. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I overslept and lost track of time," Spottedfeather found it best to not mention Mothwing, it would just bring up to many questions and suspicions. "But I'm here now."

"Overslept?" Crowpaw gave a disbelieving snort, but didn't further question her on the matter. "And here I thought you weren't going to show up, I was about to leave all these mouse-brain's."

"Well now you don't have to," Spottedfeather reassured, blinking down calmly at the grumpy WindClan apprentice.

"It's good of you to finally join us," Hawkfrost meowed, coming to stand before his sister as Tawnypelt followed. "We were also questioning if you would come."

"Obviously she did," Crowpaw sarcastically retorted, his blue eyes turning to glare at the dark brown tom. "Maybe you should get your eyes checked?"

"And maybe you should be reminded that you're an _apprentice_ , and as an _apprentice_ you should listen to what a warrior tells you from time to time." Hawkfrost retorted, his shoulder fur rising obviously neither Crowpaw or Hawkfrost were going to get along. "I don't know _why_ StarClan chose _you_ of all cats to be given a prophecy."

"That's right, _I_ was chosen, not _you_ ," Crowpaw spat back, his hackles rising. "You shouldn't even be coming!"

"So sorry to crush your hope of me going back home," Hawkfrost hissed. "But you're stuck with me, with or without your consent. You're in no position to do half the things I can, besides, Stormfur is coming for the same reason I am. For my _siblings_ , not _you_!"

"Enough, both of you," Tawnypelt hissed, breaking up the two hissing toms. "You're acting like a petty kit, Hawkfrost," Tawnypelt said to their brother, before turning on Crowpaw. "And you're no better."

Crowpaw looked ready to make a satheing remark, and not wanting the argument to continue Spotted feather stepped up beside Tawnypelt, confronted the young apprentice, hoping that her words wouldn't upset him anymore than he already was. "This argument isn't worth the time we have to get a headstart on our journey, Crowpaw. Let's focus more on the mission, instead of fighting and bickering amongst ourselves, at least until we're out of Clan territory."

Crowpaw's face twisted into a sneer that he shot at Hawkfrost, but fell silent with an angry lash of the tail. Obviously he seemed to see the sense in her words. And the relief Spottedfeather felt overwhelming. She just prayed to StarClan that Crowpaw's temper would last for the rest of the day.

The two RiverClan cats rose from where they sat, and padded up to join the group. "Don't worry," Feathertail murmured, touching Hawkfrost's shoulder briefly with her muzzle. "We're glad to have you, the more cats there are, the less the danger." Hawkfrost looked ready to make a sharp retort to her words, but meeting Feathertail's gentle gaze he stalled, before giving a tiny nod at her words, his shoulder fur beginning to lie flat again.

As if obeying an unspoken command, all six cats padded through the bushes to the top of the slope, emerging at the edge of WindClan territory. When Spotted feather looked out on the moorland slopes, the tough, springy grass ruffled by the wind like the fur of a huge animal, her heart pounded until she thought it would burst right out of her chest. This was the moment she had been waiting for, even since Bluestar had spoken to her in her dream. The time of the new prophecy was here. The journey had begun and she couldn't help but feel a mix of excitement and dread of what it would bring to their group.

As she took her first steps across the moor, she glanced behind her, she was leaving behind the familiar forest, her place in the Clan, her friends and family. From now on, everything would be different.

 _Can we really live by the warrior code outside the forest? Will StarClan be watching us out there, in unknown and Clanless territories?_ Spottedfeather wondered. Her eyes trained on the dark line of trees. _Will any of us ever see our Clans again? Our families, friends?_

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you coming?" Crowpaw called from way ahead of her, making her turn to see that he was waiting on her. With her ears flickering in embarrassment she quickly sprinted to catch up to the dark, smokey-black apprentice.

"Sorry, it's just so...overwhelming." Spottedfeather meowed, getting an unimpressed look from the apprentice who kept in step beside her.

"Of course it's going to be, we're going who-knows-where, to find who-knows-what, to find out some unknown threat that's coming to the forest. If that isn't going to be putting pressure on our shoulders, then nothing else will." Crowpaw remarked, his whiskers twitching with indifference, as if they were talking about the weather.

"But still-" Spotted feather tried to reply, only for her concern's to be waved away by the WindClan cat.

"But still nothing, it's the will of StarClan remember? I don't know why they couldn't just tell us in our own territory, but if it's what we need or have to do then so be it. We can't afford to feel scared or unsure in this matter. So we're just going to have to rely on our own strengths and will's and hope that StarClan point's us in the right direction, and hopefully we're not dense enough to interpret it as jumping off the nearest cliff... _although seeing Hawkfrost jump off a cliff would make it worth it._ " Crowpaw added more silently to himself.

Despite his harsh tone, and rude manner. Spottedfeather couldn't help but feel encouraged by his words. Because he was right, wasn't he? They were the chosen ones, picked by StarClan themselves to go on this journey, because their Clan's were in need. She had to put her insecurities aside, just by the fact that the journey called for bravery and strength just by itself.

"Your right, Crowpaw." Spottedfeather meowed, blinking gratefully at the tom.

Crowpaw waved her off, giving a sniff of indifference, although his blue eyes were glowing. "Of course I am!"

Together they caught up with the others, and made their way through WindClan territory without running into any patrols. Eventually, when they left WindClan behind them, they came to shelter in a hedge to look down at the clustered buildings of a Twoleg barn. Behind her, the other cats shifted restlessly.

"What are we waiting for?" Crowpaw demanded.

"That's the barn where Ravenpaw and Barley live," Spottedfeather replied, indicating with her fluffy ginger tail.

"Yes, I know," meowed the WindClan apprentice, rolling his eyes. "Mudclaw took me there when I made my apprentice journey to Highstones. We're not stopping there now, are we?"

"I think perhaps we should." Spottedfeather was careful not to sound as if she were making all the decisions, as if she would lord over the others of the group. She didn't want to tread on their tails and especially not to get Crowpaw started again. "And also it was Ravenpaw who told me about the sun-drown place. He might be able to tell us something useful."

"And his barn is crawling with mice." Tawnypelt swiped her tongue around her whiskers.

"A good meal, a restful sleep in the hay, why wouldn't we want to stay there for at least a night?" Their brother, Hawkfrost said, also looking keen on having a decent meal.

"But we could easily make Highstones before dark if we keep going," Crowpaw pointed out.

Spottedfeather couldn't help but wonder if Crowpaw was arguing just for the sake of it. "Come on, Crowpaw," Spottedfeather insisted. "Wouldn't it better to stay at Barley's for the time being? And then we'll get to Highstones early next morning, with most of the day to get a good start in unknown territory."

"Would you rather sleep on bare stone with no prey," Stormfur muttered, "or warm and comfortable with a full stomach? I vote for Barley's barn."

"I couldn't agree more," Hawkfrost spoke up, his ice-blue eyes turning to stare at Feathertail, who came to stand beside him. "What say you, Feathertail?"

"It does sound like the best option," Feathertail agreed. "And we wouldn't have to look out for potential danger, seeing as Barley's farm is so protected."

"Well I don't!" Crowpaw argued, looking stubborn.

"It'll do us all good to spend the night at Barley's farm, Crowpaw," Spottedfeather pointed out carefully. "You have to admit that an easy meal and a protected environment is way better then Highstones," at the apprentices hesitance, she added. "Please, Crowpaw, just this once."

Crowpaw still didn't seem satisfied, and just as Spottedfeather was going to plead again, he gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but I don't have to like it." he grumbled

"No one cares what you like," Hawkfrost snorted as he padded past the apprentice, who gave a hiss at his remark. Spottedfeather watched as her brother took the lead, the other five following him out of the hedge and past the farm buildings toward the barn.

"But you have to catch me a mouse." Crowpaw grunted as he padded alongside Spottedfeather at the rear of the group.

"I think I can do that," Spottedfeather agreed, before freezing briefly when she heard the barking of a dog, but it sounded distant, and the scent that came to her was faint.

"Come on, If you're coming," Crowpaw muttered at her shoulder. Making her snap out of her frozen state and continue on, before flashing the younger cat an apologetic look.

The barn was some way away from the main Twoleg nest. There were holes in the roof, and the door sagged on its supports. Hawkfrost, at the lead, approached warily and sniffed at a gap at the bottom of the door. The scent of mouse floated all the way towards Spottedfeather, who stood at the back of their group, it made her mouth water.

A familiar voice could be heard from inside. "I smell ShadowClan. Come in, and welcome."

It was Ravenpaw, Spottedfeather noted as she slipped in the gap after Crowpaw. The sleek black loner stood in front of their group, taking them all in with surprise. She spotted Barley, the black-and-white cat who shared the barn with him, crouched a pace or two behind, his eyes widening uneasily as he took them all in. Spottedfeather realized that Barley had probably not seen so many cats since he came to the forest to help the Clans fight against BloodClan, four seasons ago.

"I took your advice, Ravenpaw," Spotted feather meowed, pushing her way to stand in front of the black tom. "I think StarClan sent me the dream because they want me to travel to the sun-drown place. These are the cats StarClan has chosen to go as well."

"Or some of us," Crowpaw muttered disagreeably, coming up behind her.

Spottedfeather ignored him, in favor of introducing the rest of the cats to Ravenpaw and Barley. "You remember Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost, don't you?" Spottedfeather indicated with her tail towards her siblings.

"Of course," Ravenpaw meowed, blinking over Tawnypelt and lingering on Hawkfrost. Spottedfeather remembered how their father, Tigerstar, had once tried to kill Ravenpaw when he was on the pursuit of taking over ThunderClan. Hawkfrost looked almost similar to their father, but Ravenpaw made no indication that Hawkfrost unsettled him. Merely containing a friendly nature towards them both.

"This is Feathertail and Stormfur," Spottedfeather gestured to the RiverClan siblings. "You know, Graystripe's kits."

"And this is Crowpaw, a WindClan apprentice." She finally gestured to the dark smoke-gray tom who looked like he was sizing Ravenpaw up.

"Nice to meet you all," Ravenpaw meowed. Barley, who stood behind Ravenpaw, merely dipped his head in greeting and slid away into the shadowy depths of the barn.

"Don't mind Barley," Ravenpaw meowed when he saw Spottedfeather's curiously look at the older loner. "It's not often we have so many visitors all at once. Especially not from all the Clans at once."

"The prophecy is more complicated than you think, Ravenpaw," Spottedfeather meowed, squirming in place. "It apparently came to all of us."

"Really," Ravenpaw seemed curious. "That must have come as a shock for your leaders. I never heard of a prophecy that joins all the Clans at once. In fact, what does Firestar think about the journey?"

Spottedfeather looked over towards her siblings, who were sharing an unsure look. Probably thinking about lying to their father, Tigerstar. Turning back to Ravenpaw, she reluctantly told him: "It wasn't quite like that," Brambleclaw admitted. "We left without telling them."

Ravenpaw's eyes widened with shock, and for a heartbeat Spottedfeather wondered if he would send them away again.

But Ravenpaw only shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that you couldn't tell her what's going on," he meowed. "Perhaps you'll tell me more when you've eaten. Are you all hungry?"

"Starving!" Hawkfrost exclaimed, licking his jaws as he stared across to where the squeaks were coming from.

A _mrrow_ of laughter escaped Ravenpaw. "Feel free to hung," he invited them. "There are plenty of mice."

"Thank you, Ravenpaw," Feathertail purred as she followed after her brother.

"Yes, thank you," Spottedfeather meowed, blinking gratefully at the loner who simply waved away the comment.

"We have plenty of mice to spare, it's nothing really," Ravenpaw meowed, blinking at her kindly. "You know, you remind me a lot of your mother, you have the same flame-pelt as your mother's and her courage. The only difference I can see is your eyes…" a shadow feel across his vision for a couple of heartbeats, enough for Spottedfeather to feel uneasy. _What could be going on in Ravenpaw's mind when he looked at her amber eyes?_

It almost seemed like Crowpaw sensed her unease as he shifted closer to her side, a small warning growl building low in his throat, loud enough for only Spottedfeather to hear. But as soon as the shadow over Ravenpaw's eyes appeared, it was completely wiped away.

"Go on, eat," Ravenpaw meowed, gesturing to the others. "You need to keep your strength up."

"Thank you, once again, Ravenpaw," Spottedfeather meowed, more wary this time as she stepped farther into the barn. The scent of mice almost overbearing now, and making her stomach growl in hunger. "Ravenpaw is really lucky to live like this all the time, don't you think Crowpaw?" looking over at the WindClan apprentice, she was surprised to see him already curling up in the hay, padding forward she frowned at him before asking: "Aren't you hungry?"

"Of course I am," Crowpaw huffs, flickering his tail at her. "But as you will recall, you _agreed_ to catch _me_ a mouse."

Stifling a murmur of amusement, Spottedfeather flicked her own fluffy tail over his ear's in a friendly manner. "Yes I remember, a mouse coming right up, you lazy furball."

Spottedfeather left him protesting to her comment. And within a few moments managed to catch both of them two apiece. Settling in beside him, they tucked into their meal, the deliciousness of plump mice filling her to the brink of bursting. Glancing up she was surprised to see Hawkfrost sitting close to Feathertail, and even sharing the same mouse even though their was plenty of mice to feed an entire Clan. shrugging at the unimportance of it, remembering how she herself caught Crowpaw's mice for him.

A short time later, Spottedfeather found herself feeling content. A full stomach, while curled up in the sweet smelling straw was much more preferable than anywhere else they could find to rest. Her companions were sprawled around her, equally full and growing sleepy as the sun went down, sending shafts of red light through the holes in the barn roof. All around they could hear scuffling noises and faint squeaking in the straw, as if their hunt had made no difference at all to the number of prey.

"If you don't mind, we'll sleep here tonight and leave first thing in the morning," Spottedfeather meowed.

Ravenpaw nodded. "I'll come with you as far as Highstones." Before Spottedfeather could protest that there was no need, he went on, "There are even more Twolegs than before around the Thunderpath. I've been keeping an eye on them, so I know the safest ways to go."

Spottedfeather blinked gratefully at the loner, and thanked him for his generosity, only to feel Crowpaw shift closer to her and mutter into her ear, "Can we trust him?"

Ravenpaw's ear twitched; he had obviously heard the remark. Spottedfeather thought she was going to sink through the floor with embarrassment, and Hawkfrost lifted his head to aim a furious glare at Crowpaw.

"Don't be angry with him," Ravenpaw meowed. "That's good thinking, Crowpaw. Thinking like a warrior, in fact. Where you're going, you must trust nothing and no cat without very good reason." Crowpaw ducked his head, looking pleased at the loner's praise.

"But you can trust me," Ravenpaw continued. "I may not be able to do much to help with the rest of your journey, but at least I can see that you get to Highstones safely."

"I wish we could do something for you, for all your doing for us." Tawnypelt meowed, her tortoiseshell fur pressed up against Hawkfrost. And with a sharp reminder, realized that they were sleeping separated from her. Almost at the other end of the haystack. And she realized, that they weren't just her siblings on this journey, but _ShadowClan_ cats. And when their journey ends they would be going back to ShadowClan and she would be in ThunderClan once more.

She could also spot the RiverClan siblings, Feathertail and Stormfur curled up together. With all them, relying on each other, sent a pang of loneliness through her. She felt separated, as if a wall was built around them all into dividing groups. RiverClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan and WindClan...turning to look at the youngest of their group, Spottedfeather saw with a softening gaze that he was curled up alone. Moved near the entrance to the barn, away from the others with his tail placed over his nose.

Looking at him, Spottedfeather realized with a blink of an eye that he was like her, alone, separated from his Clan and friends, probably feeling lonely. Standing up, she padded over to him, and settled down beside him, her own fluffy tail wrapping around her. It was probably from the cold air coming from the entrance of the barn because Spottedfeather felt Crowpaw press closer to her side. But she liked to think that Crowpaw, in all his grumpy and frustration, was warming up to her and accepting the friendship that Spottedfeather was willing to give him. Because she felt that no cat, not even Crowpaw, or even herself, should feel lonely in a time like this.

 _Besides, everyone needs a friend, and Spottedfeather hoped she could be that friend to Crowpaw._

 **0o0o0o**

 **Wow, another chapter! Hopefully I kept everyone in character! I love an assertive Hawkfrost, although he is also a sweetheart when it comes to his family! Love Feathertail! XD Stormfur...uh...he's okay I guess? Tawnypelt, the sarcastic you're-a-mouse-brained-idiot detector! Trying to keep Crowpaw in as much canon character as possible...how am I doing? And my sweet, sweet Spottedfeather, trying to keep her in character as well! XD nervous, unsure of herself, and then growing into her own, more brave and sure warrior as the journey progresses! XD**

 **Oh, can't forget Mothwing, how do you think she is? Good, bad? Trying to make her, her own person and not like Leafpaw/pool in cannon! (although it may seem that way, Spottedleaf too!) but I'm working on it! XD oh, Cinderpelt and Brambleclaw cuteness! XD**

 **Oh, also, how much do you feel about Tigerstar? Do you think he will be that kind of father that searches all over for his missing kits? If you said yes, then you are correct, even concerned enough to go straight into ThunderClan to see if they are there? Yes, yes he would! XD although that won't yet happen! BUT HE WILL! XD**

 **Fun fact time! :**

 **Hawkfrost and Spottedfeather are basically the leaders of the group, although Spottedfeather will slowly surpass Hawkfrost in the leadership role in their group! XD**

 **I love Hawkfrost, don't you?**

 **I love Feathertail, don't you?**

 **I love Crowpaw, don't you?**

 **Spottedfeather and Crowpaw bonding! Cause right now they are basically the only ones out of their Clans to come!**

 **Yes, Spottedfeather feels separated from her ShadowClan siblings, which will be shown a bit throughout the journey.**

 **Thornclaw and Leafpool are still stepping around each other right now, although it's painfully obvious by this point! XD**

 **Squirrelflight know's all! XD or most of it!**

 **Squirrelflight is a daddys girl, it will be shown! XD**

 **Firestar is freaking out about her missing kits! (kind of like Leafpool in the manga!)**

 **Etc...review, follow, fav! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry about the lack of an update! My google doc's homescreen were temporarily down, so I couldn't write! Also going to the beach! XD so...I am updating now! XD and I hope that you all like it! Also check out these books:**

 **The witchlands series! By susan dennard. She is a great author and you would not regret reading this great fantasy series! XD (Love Truthwitch! First in the series!)**

 **Entwined by Heather Dixon! (I love this one because it's based off of 'The Twelve dancing princesses' fairy tale!)**

 **Shadow Children by Margaret Peterson Haddix! (it's really sad although towards the end...yep it has a happy ending! XD it's about overpopulation and how there is a mandatory law that you can only have two children...well, it's about a 'third child' so...really good! XD)**

 **The witch of Blackbird pond by Elizabeth George Speare! (you'll love it! XD I find it so amazing!)**

 **Anyway, on to the chapter!**

 **0o0o0o**

Wind buffed through Spottedfeather's ginger fur, making the strands fly around wildly. Her face was scrunched up in order to squint and keep the cold air from stinging her eyes. But she followed after her brother Hawkfrost, whose ears were flattened to his head. Though his piercing ice-blue eyes seemed dead set ahead. Spottedfeather stumbled as a blast of cold air nearly sent her stumbling and she scrambled to unsheathe her claws so she could steady herself, they scraped painfully against bare rock, making her wince.

She and her companions were standing on the summit of Highstones, gazing out over endless, unknown territory.

They had set out in the first faint light of dawn and reached the stony slopes well before sunhigh, led swiftly by Ravenpaw. He stood in between both Hawkfrost and Spottedfeather now, his ears pricked into the distance.

"You'll avoid that tangle of Thunderpaths," he meowed, pointing with his tail to the thick gray smudge in the landscape. "Just as well. That's the place where WindClan took refuge when Brokenstar drove them out. It's full of rats and carrion."

"I remember our mother telling us that story," Spottedfeather meowed thoughtfully. "When we were kits."

"There are many smaller Thunderpaths to cross," Ravenpaw went on. "And Twoleg nests to avoid. I've traveled that way now and again-not far, but far enough to know that it's not a place for warriors."

Spottedfeather felt unsettled about what the loner told them, they would be in unknown territory, in an environment totally different from the one's that they have been born into. "I there no more forest at all?" Spottedfeather asked, shifting nervously on her paws.

"Not that I saw."

"We'll be fine," Hawkfrost meowed, sounding sure of himself. "Between all of us, we'd have enough skill and experience as warriors to get through," shooting a look towards Crowpaw, he added more snidely. "Well, _most_ of us anyway."

Crowpaw instantly bristled at the obvious and not so subtle gab at himself, he looked ready to split Hawkfrost's throat apart and internally Spotted feather herself felt annoyed at Hawkfrost's goading Crowpaw's temper. They might not like each other, but couldn't they just ignore one another for the sake of the journey? "Each one of us is here for a reason, Hawkfrost," Spottedfeather pointed out. "We're on this journey together and _each one of us_ has something to contribute."

"And even though some of us are warriors," Tawnypelt added, her tortoiseshell fur flattened to her sides. " _Some_ of us still act like kits." she shot Hawkfrost a meaningful look and Spottedfeather couldn't help but find amusement in the betrayed look on her brother's face.

"If you're all quite finished," Crowpaw meowed loudly, seeming annoyed. "It's time we were moving."

"Your right, Crowpaw," Spottedfeather meowed, getting a satisfied grunt and a mutter of ' _aren't I always_?' from the WindClan apprentice, she turned to Ravenpaw. "Thank you for everything," she meowed. "It makes a difference that you understand why we are doing this."

The loner dipped his head. "Think nothing of it. Good luck, all of you, and may StarClan light your path."

"Thank you again, Ravenpaw," Feathertail meowed as well, coming to dip her head in thanks for her father's old friend. "If anyone comes looking for us up this way, make sure to tell them that we are doing our duty to StarClan and will return as soon as we can."

"I'd be sure to do just that." Ravenpaw replied to the RiverClan she-cat as he stood aside, and one by one the six cats began to pick their way down the ar slope of the hill. The rising sun cast long blue shadows in front of them as they took the first steps on the longest journey of thier lives.

Spottedfeather heaved a sigh of relief to come down from Highstones and feel soft grass under her paws again. They were alone now, a tiny band of cats in a vast, unknown territory. Ravenpaw had pointed out a path across fields divided by sharp, shiny Twoleg fences, and there were many scents of Twolegs and dogs, though none of them were fresh. Wooly faced sheep stared at the traveling cats as they slipped past, their heads low and their ears flat, uncomfortable at being out in the open.

"You'd think they'd never seen a cat before," Stormfur grunted.

"Maybe they haven't," Tawnypelt replied. "There's no reason for cats to come here. I haven't had so much as a sniff of prey since we left the barn."

"Can we focus a little less on the sheep, and more on...oh, I don't know. _Our journey_?" Crowpaw remarked, his blue eyes flashing with irritation.

"And can you focus on not talking from now on?" Hawkfrost shot back. Once again riling Crowpaw up as the apprentice spat in his direction.

"I wonder why StarClan are sending us to the sun-drown place," Feathertail meowed, tackfully changing the subject to deflate some tension while also swerving to avoid a grass-cropping sheep that was too close for comfort. "Why couldn't they have told us what we need to know back in the forest? And why do we have to hear the message at midnight?"

"I don't know," Hawkfrost replied to her question. "Spottedfeather's the one that had the dream, remember? To this Sun-drown place that may or may not exist."

Spottedfeather felt slightly hurt by her brother's words, didn't he believe her? "We don't have anymore leads then the sun-drown place," Spottedfeather meowed. "And Ravenpaw knows about it."

"And what if he's wrong?" Hawkfrost replied. "We would be wandering around aimlessly for something pointless."

"Like you would know anything," Crowpaw spoke up, his long black legs swiftly carrying himself to stop dead in front of Hawkfrost. "Or don't you remember that you had no connection to this prophecy besides inviting yourself? You're just a burr that we got stuck with, nothing more. We had the dreams, not you."

"And what do you know?" Hawkfrost retorted, his neck fur slowly rising with a low rumble of what Spottedfeather could detect as a rising snarl.

"More than you do." Crowpaw snapped back, his lower lip drawn back in a warning snarl.

Spottedfeather was concerned that a fight would break out between them, but someone, possibly the help of StarClan, Hawkfrost simply glared at the black tom and moved around him. Acting indifferent as if Crowpaw wasn't worth his time.

Spottedfeather padded across to the youngest of their group, her amber eyes glowing with gratitude. "Thank you, for what you said," she murmured.

Crowpaw's blue eyes flashed angrily at her, his neck fur rising the same way Hawkfrost's was moments before. "You're a warrior, warriors don't give upa nd they don't back down. You should remember that, because if you give up, you will amount to nothing. Show some backbone next time." with that he quickened his pace, his tail lashing behind him as he dashed off ahead. Leaving a shocked Spottedfeather behind.

With slight embarrassment, and the judging eyes of Feathertail and Stormfur on her now as they heard the conversation. She set off in pursuit of the WindClan apprentice, her own tail flickering nervously behind her as she became uncomfortably aware that none of the other cats had tried to deny his claim, not even Tawnypelt. They must all be full of doubts about her vision of the sun-drown place, and why they had to go there, just like Feathertail and Hawkfrost. A sense of responsibility felt suddenly thrust onto her with every step she took, and she knew that if any of her companions were injured or even killed on the journey, it would be her fault. Perhaps StarClan had gotten it wrong this time. Perhaps in the end, not even the faith and courage of warriors would be enough to bring them through safely.

But then Crowpaw's words came back to her, and as harshly as he stated them. She knew he was stating the blunt truth. She was a warrior and if she gave up now, what was the point of all this in the first place? And to be honest with herself, one of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter. And so, to be shocked by the fact that Crowpaw stated them so easily was astounding. She would have to make more of an effort, so with a determination she followed after him.

Not long after sunhigh though, they came to their first Thunderpath. It was narrower than the one they were used to, and curved so that they could not see monsters approaching until the last moment. On the opposite side, a tall hedge stretched as far as they could see in both directions.

Crowpaw approached cautiously and sniffed the hard black edge of the Thunderpath. "Ugh!" he exclaimed, wrinkling his nose. "It's foul stuff. Why do Twolegs spread it all over the place?"

"Their monsters travel on it," Stormfur told him.

"I know that!" Crowpaw snapped. "Their monsters stink, too."

"Are we going to sit here until sunset discussing the habits of Twolegs?" Tawnypelt interrupted. "Or are we going to cross this Thunderpath?"

Hawkfrost crouched on the grass verge, ears pricked and looking critically at the Thunderpath, looking for signs that monsters are approaching. Spottedfeather was crouched beside him, her ears pricked as well for sounds of approaching monsters.

"I'll give the signal to cross," Hawkfrost meowed, taking charge. "When I saw 'now' well run across together, is that clear?"

"Who made you leader?" Crowpaw hissed, whirling to glare at Hawkfrost. Before her brother could make a sathing retort, Spottedfeather broke in once more.

"Crowpaw it's the most logical option," Spottedfeather meowed, keeping her voice low and reassuring. "But I do think before we cross"-Spottedfeather suggested to the group.- "I think we should decide what we are going to do on the other side. We can't see beyond that hedge, and I can't pick up any scents for the reek of the Thunderpath."

Stormfur raised his head and opened his jaws to taste the air. "Nor can I," he agreed. "I suggest we cross, go straight through the hedge, and meet up again on the other side. If there is anything dangerous through there, the six of us together should be able to deal with it."

Spottedfeather was impressed by Stormfur's sensible thinking. "Then that's what we do," Hawkfrost meowed, and the rest of the cats, even Crowpaw murmured their assent.

"Hawkfrost, you give the word," Stormfur meowed.

Taking his queo, Hawkfrost stilled, seemingly concentrating on the right moment for them to move. Spottedfeather's tail twitched in anticipation, her stomach churning as she got into a position to run across. A jolt of fear struck through her as a low growling in the distance quickly grew into a roar, and a monster leape around the bend, it's unnatural, shing pelt gleaming as it swept past. It buffeted the cats with hot, gritty wind and left them choking in the reek it left behind.

She was only vaguely aware of her brother saying "Now!" before she sprang forward, her eyes stinging from the fumes that the monster left behind. She was also slightly aware of Crowpaw keeping pace beside her on one side and Hawkfrost on the other. Her paws pattered on the hard surface of the Thunderpath; then she reached the narrow stripe of grass on the other side and was thrusting through the hedge, spiky branches snagging in her fluffy dark ginger fur.

Still going she burst through into the open. For a moment she could not make sense of what she saw, almost froze in panic. She caught a glimpse of leaping flame, and the acid tang of smoke filled her throat. There was a high-pitched shout and a Twoleg kit came running toward her, not much taller than a fox, with thick, unsteady legs. The barking of the dog was suddenly much louder.

"Don't just stand there!" Crowpaw was suddenly at her side, pushing her roughly towards a holly bush, the closest refuge. He shoved her into the depths of the spiky leaves, her belly brushing the earth as she crawled into the shelter, followed closely by the WindClan apprentice.

They sat close together, listening quietly as they regained composer and reflect on what just happened. "Did you see where the others went?" Spottedfeather whispered after a few heartbeats of silence, her moment of panic slowly subsiding to the new feeling of concern for their traveling mates.

"No, I was too busy getting away from those Twolegs, to be considerate enough to ask where everyone was running off too." Crowpaw hissed sarcastically back. Spottedfeather could hardly see him in the dim light, although his piercing blue eyes could be seen as he turned to address her.

Despite the situation, Spottedfeather found it comforting to find that Crowpaw hasn't lost his sarcasm. "We should go check," Spottedfeather meowed. "I'll take a peek outside, and see what we're dealing with."

"Don't do something mouse-brained and get your nose bit off!" Crowpaw meowed quietly behind her, she cautiously crept forward a couple of tail-lengths until she could peer out. The fire, she realized thankfully, was only a heap of burning branches, confined to a small area not far from where she had broken in; a fully-grown Twoleg was feeding more branches to it. The Twoleg kit had joined him.

Spottedfeather could still hear the dog barking, but she could not see it, and the smoke prevented her from scenting it. More important, she could not see any of her missing companions or siblings.

"Well, what do you see?" came Crowpaw's impatient retort from behind her. Wiggling back to the WindClan apprentice, she whispered, "Come on, follow me. The Twolegs aren't paying attention."

"And what about the dog?" Crowpaw questioned.

"I don't know where it is, but it isn't here. Listen, this is what we'll do." Spottedfeather had seen something useful for them to make their escape. Their holly bush was growing close to a wooden fence, and a little farther along a small tree stretched its branches into the next garden. "Over there," she meowed, twitching her ears toward it. "Climb the tree; then we can get on top of the fence. We can go anywhere from there."

"Great, then let's get a move on." Crowpaw meowed, and Spottedfeather nodded. Without further conversation, Crowpaw dived out of their refuge, raced along the bottom of the fence, and took a flying leap into the tree. Spottedfeather, hard on his paws, heard the Twoleg kit shout again. Then she was clawing at the trunk, scrabbling hard until she reached the safety of a branch and shelter of thick leaves. Beside her she could hear Crowpaw's growl of warning and peered over towards him, his blue eyes glaring down below them.

"Dogs, why do Twolegs keep those slobbering fox-dungs around for anyway?" Following his gaze down into the next garden, Spottedfeather realized what his ranting was about. Peering out of the leaves she saw the dog-a huge brown brute-leaping up and scraping the fence with blunt claws in it's efforts to climb up and attack them. As Spottedfeather peered down it let out a flurry of hysterical barking.

"Well isn't this just great? So what do we do now?" Crowpaw meowed, not taking his eyes off the dog.

Spottedfeather's mind was racing over time, trying to come up with a plan to get out of this mess they found themselves in. She wondered what their chances would be of escaping along the top of the fence, but it was flimsier than the other she had scaled at the edge of ThunderClan territory when she had been younger and seen her aunt, Princess, and the dog was shaking it so much that nay cat trying to balance there was likely to be flung off into the garden. Spottedfeather imagined those teeth meeting in her leg or neck and decided they were better off staying put.

"We'll never find the others at this rate," Crowpaw growled, glaring down at the dog as if it were all his fault. "I think we should just cut our losses and make a run for it, if not, then I could distract it while you get away."

Before Spottedfeather could rebuke him for such a reckless idea, and reprimand him for thinking she would leave him behind to face the dog by himself, she heard the door of the Twoleg nest open. A full-grown Twoleg stood there, shouting at the dog. Still barking wildly, the creature kept up its attack on the fence. The Twoleg shouted again and strode into the garden, grabbed the dog by it's collar, and dragged it, protesting, into the nest . The door slammed shut; the barking continued for a moment longer and then stopped.

"Thank StarClan," Spottedfeather sighed with relief. "We should go before the Twoleg lets it out again."

Crowpaw nodded, following after her as she slipped out of the tree to the top of the fence and, balancing carefully, padded along it until she reached the hedge that bordered the Thunderpath. From here she had a good view of the gardens on either side. Everything seemed quiet.

"I can't see or hear the others," Crowpaw remarked as he joined her.

"No, but that could be a good sign," Spottedfeather pointed out. "If the Twolegs had caught them, they would make such a racket we'd be bound to hear."

"Especially Hawkfrost," Crowpaw snorted, a sound Spottedfeather was pleased to hear. "I'd like to see some Twoleg make a kittypet out of him," becoming more serious he added. "Now what do we do, they aren't here, so there isn't much reason to stick around. Unless you want to wait to see if that Twoleg would let the dog out again."

"Your right," Spottedfeather decided. "It's dangerous to go through these gardens, not knowing what else will find, more Twolegs or fire, or hostile kittypets,"

"Or dogs." Crowpaw pointed out dryly.

"Or dogs," Spottedfeather agreed. "We'll be safer on the other side of the hedge, beside the Thunderpath. The monsters won't bother us if we stick to the verge, and once we get to the end of these Twoleg nests there won't be any more problems."

"And the others?" Crowpaw mentioned.

That was the question Spottedfeather couldn't answer. It was impossible to look for their companions with dogs and Twoelgs all around. Anxiety stabbed deep in her belly when she thought about her siblings lost and bewildered in this strange and frightening place.

"They'll probably do the same," she meowed, hoping to sound convincing. But by the look on Crowpaw's face, he didn't seem to be buying it. But he said nothing as she added, "They might even be waiting for us. If not, then we can always come back later when it's dark and the Twolegs are in their nests."

Crowpaw nodded tensely and both cats jumped down from the fence, landing lightly on their forepaws on short, bright green grass. They slipped back through the hedge and along the Thunderpath, keeping well away from it's smooth black surface. Monsters passed from time to time, making Spottedfeather wince at the harsh ringing in her ears as they went by, but she put the guttural roar and rush of wind that rocked her on her paws aside, her worries mostly concerned for their missing companions.

Eventually they came to the end of the hedge. The Thunderpath curved away to join another one a little way ahead. Between the two was a wedge of open ground, almost covered by a tangle of hawthorn bushes. On the other side of the Thunderpath, fields stretched away into the distance. A cold breeze ruffled the fur on Spottedfeather's flank as she gazed across the fields to where the sun was beginning to sink.

"Thank StarClan!" Crowpaw grumbled out, although sounding slightly relieved.

Spottedfeather led the way into the bushes. They would be safer there, and some of their friends might already be waiting. Leaving Crowpaw to keep a lookout, she plunged deeper, searching and calling out their name's in a low voice. And felt a great disappointment when there was no reply, nor was there a familiar scent trace of anyone.

Disappointed, she returned to Crowpaw, he was sitting with his sleek black tail wrapped around his paws. A dead mouse lay beside him.

"I caught a mouse for you," and added when Spottedfeather looked at him with confusion. "as payment for catching mine when we were staying with Ravenpaw."

Feeling slightly better due to Crowpaw's generosity, she padded forward. Now reminded how hungry she was. She had eaten well that morning in Ravenpaw's barn, but they had traveled a long way since then.

"Thank you, Crowpaw. But lets share instead." Spottedfeather suggested, taking a bit and savoring the warm flavors flooding her mouth, before pushing the mouse between them so Crowpaw could take a bit for himself.

Still though, despite the fact that they were temporarily safe and eating, she couldn't help but worry for her missing siblings. "I hope we find the others soon," Spottedfeather remarked, making Crowpaw stop eating to look at her. "I can't stand the thought of not knowing where Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost are...I'm worried." 

The strange look that crossed Crowpaw's features made Spottedfeather confuse and slightly uncomfortable. "But your in different Clans." It was stated as an observation, Spottedfeather knew, but she still felt a swell of defense towards their situation.

"That still doesn't mean I can't miss my siblings." Spottedfeather snapped back defensively, sure they might be in separate Clans. But weren't Graystripe and his kits? It wasn't unusual to miss her kin, especially them being her siblings, who throughout them being kits and apprentices had been with her and their ThunderClan mother and siblings.

"Sorry," Crowpaw muttered, an uncomfortable silence falling between them as they finished off the mouse.

For a moment, Spottedfeather pondered what they should do next. Standing up, she ventured out of the bushes so that she could see the sun setting in rays of fire, blazing out the path that they must take. But there was no hope of continuing until they had found the others.

"They aren't here," Crowpaw meowed, padding up to join her so that he stood at her shoulder, their pelts slightly brushing against one another. "Do you think we should-"

He didn't finish, A furious yowling interrupted him: the voices of angry, frightened cats, coming from the last garden in the row. Springing to her paws, she met Crowpaw's bewildered gaze.

"There they are!" She gasped. "And they're in trouble!"

0o0o0o

 **Okay, I must admit that this was short! But hopefully the next chapter will be longer! For 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' or 'Firestar's Quest' who knows? Now, onto some fun facts:**

 **Hawkfrost is basically the leading figure of the group, although Spottedfeather seriously begins to step up later on! I want to...well, transition her into a more leader type cat...you know?**

 **Once more, I just demonstrated how much Spottedfeather's relationship with her strains on her, mostly because of the fact they are in ShadowClan and thus should be view as rival...but how could you turn against and be made to fight against your own sibling?**

 **I also want to point out some of Spottedfeather's own flaws, like Crowpaw's said, she has no courage or outspoken tendencies in a discussion or towards someone...and that causes annoyance from Crowpaw!**

 **I want to show how although I want Spottedfeather and Crowpaw to be friends by the end of 'Midnight' they still have a lot of differences and bagages to deal with...thus their conversation about Spottedfeather's siblings and how he responds!**

 **Next up, Mothwing's pov...and also Tigerstar shows up! XD**

 **Now, review, follow, fav! Until next time! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter! XD Gosh, I am really feeling the pressure, I feel like I am slowly but surely losing it! I'm like, trying to keep Tigerstar in cannon, but now that I have passed the original first series and now onto 'New Prophecy' I'm like "Okay, how am I going to keep Tigerstar in a cannon/slightly oc state, while also not using any of his dark forest show ups? I keep going back to read the original series, trying to hone in all that is Tigerclaw/star and hoping it keeps! (also I am also cheating and using Sharpclaw as well...it just seems to me that if Tigerclaw/star turned out differently under someone like Sunstar...then he would become someone like Sharpclaw! And who doesn't like Sharpclaw? So...ya! XD) review, fav, follow, REPLY! Enjoy! XD**

 **0o0o0o**

When Mothwing opened amber eyes to stare up through the fronds of ferns, outlined against a paling sky. She realized three things, one it was the day of the half-moon, when all the medicine cats and their apprentices made the journey to Highstones to meet with StarClan at the mysterious Moonstone. And the other, the unmistakable reek of ShadowClan.

Springing up from her comfortable mossy nest, she shook away the last trace of sleep that lingered in her mind and all but sprinted outside the fern tunnel and into the clearing, wondering why the scent of ShadowClan was in ThunderClan camp.

When she arrived she saw all three of her siblings, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Leafpool, accompanied by Cinderpelt and a wary looking Graystripe surrounding, to her surprise, her father, Tigerstar. Two other ShadowClan cats were with him, one being Blackfoot, ShadowClan deputy, and Russetfur a dark ginger she-cat.

Approaching, she could hear Squirrelflight's cheery greeting to their ShadowClan father. "What are you doing in ThunderClan?" her ginger coated sister asked, not the least bit hostile or suspicious towards ShadowClan's leader and two warriors being in their camp.

"I'm here to see Firestar," Tigerstar replied to her, "can I speak to her? It's urgent."

"She went out on patrol," Leafpool replied, her amber eyes looking at their father curiously. "But you can leave her a message and we could pass it on to her, if you want?"

"No, It's best if I tell her." Mothwing could now see, as she came closer, that her father's pelt looked ungroomed. He also looked like he hadn't slept in a moon, while also his voice was laced with a mixture of weariness and urgency.

"Then you can wait here," Graystripe meowed, "she should be back soon."

"Thank you." Tigerstar meowed, dipping his head slightly in the gray tom's direction, before sitting down heavily onto his hunches. Looking defeated, and totally, unlike himself. It concerned Mothwing, and as she caught Squirrelflight sharing a look with Leafpool, she could tell her other siblings were just as concerned about their father's odd behavior.

Trying to break the sober mood, Brambleclaw gestured to Cinderpelt. "We were waiting for the Gathering to announce," Brambleclaw meowed, gaining their father's attention. "But since you are here now, we'd like to tell you that me and Cinderpelt are expecting kits."

A look of surprise flickered across Tigerstar's face, before relaxing into a proud look as he stood up to briefly lay the tip of his tail on Brambleclaw's shoulder. "I know you'll be a good father, Brambleclaw." he meowed seriously. Brambleclaw looked like he was choking on air, their father didn't give out praise often, but by the seriousness he held Mothwing agreed wholeheartedly with her father's statement.

"I-I hope to live up to both yours and Cinderpelt's expectation as a good father towards my kits." Brambleclaw forced out, looking slightly overwhelmed. 

"I don't expect anything out of you," Cinderpelt meowed, gently leaning into his side. "You're ready to be a great father in every way possible." Brambleclaw gave his mate a gentle lick on the ear, the love he held for Cinderpelt addressed in that simple action seemed to please Tigerstar.

"Tigerstar?" Firestar surprised meow came from behind the ShadowClan cats, there stood ThunderClan's leader. She held a dangling squirrel in her jaws, her jade green eyes wide as she looked upon Tigerstar. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk to you." Tigerstar replied, Firestar handed over her squirrel for Brackenfur to take. Before approaching the ShadowClan leader.

"Is it about Spottedfeather? Is she with you?" Firestar questioned, getting a confused look from the broad shouldered tabby.

"Spottedfeather? I'm here to see if you saw either Hawkfrost or Tawnypelt, they have been missing since last half-moon."

"What!" Firestar gasped in a breathy state of horror. "What do you mean 'missing'?"

"That's just it, they went missing," Blackfoot meowed, speaking up from where he stood beside Russetfur. "When they hadn't come back to camp from a hunting patrol, we sensed something was wrong. But found no trace of their scent due to the rain washing away their scent trail through the marsh. We thought they would have come to ThunderClan, to be with the rest of their siblings."

"We came to look for them here," Tigerstar added. "To see if that was true and that they were okay, and what about Spottedfeather? Did something happen to her?"

"She also been missing since half-moon," Firestar replied. And it was all Mothwing could do not to reassure her concerned and frantic parents that all three missing siblings were safe, on a journey from StarClan. But she couldn't, because she had no idea if they were truly safe, nor did she want to break her promise to her youngest sister. "And we haven't seen her either!"

"It's quite the coincidence, don't you think?" Cinderpelt meowed, her pale blue eyes shining with dawning realization. "That Spottedfeather, Hawkfrost and Tawnypelt disappeared around the same time. Do you think wherever they are, that they are all together?"

"It's a good enough guess," Leafpool agreed with her former mentor. "Wherever they have gone, they must have gone together."

"But why?" Tigerstar growled lowly in his throat, his thick tail lashing behind him in both frustration and worry. "Why would they leave all of a sudden without telling anyone?"

"For whatever the reason," the wise soft spoken words from Mothwing's mentor made the group turn. There stood the dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, her amber eyes held an older sort of wisdom that set Mothwing at ease as she approached. "That these young cats have left us, we have to hope that StarClan leads them back to us safely."

"We don't honestly have much of a choice do we?" Russetfur spoke up. "If they aren't here, then they could be anywhere by now."

"We should wait for them to come back, in their own time." Spottedleaf suggested, her gaze sweeping back and forth between both worried parents. A look of sympathy in her warm amber eyes at their looks of distress.

"I'm afraid you could be right, Spottedleaf," Tigerstar sighed, his shoulders sagging. Mothwing saw the restraint that her mother showed in order not to push her boundaries, towards the ShadowClan leader. But the unmistakable ripples that spasmed across Firestar's flanks, showed just how much she was holding back from comforting her once mate. "But I'll send another search party out just in case," turning to lock his gaze with Firestar, he added more reassuring. "If we find any trace of them, you'll be the first to know. Good or bad."

"Hopefully not for the worst," Firestar murmured, but dipped her head towards the muscular tabby. "And we'll be sure to do the same if we happen upon them, or they come back."

"Then we should go." Tigerstar declared, signaling with his tail towards Blackfoot and Russet to indicate that they were leaving.

"Let me help escort you to the border!" Squirrelflight meowed hopefully, getting a sharp look from their mother. Mothwing could understand, having her kits leave her side must be emotionally painful for Firestar, especially when they are in other Clans. Places that not even Firestar will be able to visit.

"I'll come too." Leafpool agreed.

Tigerstar didn't reply, but simply gestured for the two she-cat to follow. Both Mothwing's sisters flanked the giant dark brown tabby as they left camp, and Mothwing wondered if Tigerstar would intentionally drag out the walk to be able to spend time with them.

"We shouldn't delay our journey to Moonstone," Spottedleaf's voice spoke softly in Mothwing's ear, making her jump slightly in surprise. She hadn't heard the tortoiseshell she-cat approach. "We should be on our way."

Spottedleaf padded towards the gorse tunnel, before briefly stopping to lightly place her tail on Firestar's shoulder. For silent comfort, although no words were spoken. Mothwing wished to comfort her mother as well, but Spottedleaf was right, they couldn't linger any longer than they had.

Mothwing padded after Spottedleaf as they made their way out of camp. Mothwing sending her mother a regretful look over her shoulder, slightly pleased at the way Graystripe, Cinderpelt and Brambleclaw crouched closely beside.

Ashfur, who was on guard beside the entrance to the gorse tunnel, dipped his head as Mothwing and her mentor went by. Mothwing returned the gesture, wondering briefly how his sister Ferncloud was doing with her kits. As she thought of Ferncloud, her thoughts turned to Sandstorm, her kits still hadn't come yet, although it couldn't be that much longer till she kitted.

Shadows still lay in the ravine and under the trees as Spottedleaf swiftly padded toward Fourtrees, where she and Mothwing would cross into WindClan territory. Faint rustlings in the undergrowth told them where prey was stirring, but the tiny creatures were safe from hunting for now. From time to time a bird uttered an alarm call as the two cats passed by, no more than shadows themselves in the gray light.

"Practice your scenting skills," Spottedleaf meowed after a while, making light conversation for the sober air they held between one another. "If you can find any useful herbs, we'll collect them on the way back."

It wasn't the most interesting distraction from her worries over her siblings. Though Mothwing obeyed anyway, concentrating as hard as she could, until they reached the stream. She and Spottedleaf crouched to lap at the water, the faint scent of WindClan detected indicating that they were still drinking from Fourtrees like Firestar promised, then padded along the bank until they reached the place where a rock midstream made it easier to cross.

Both she-cats jumped across, Mothwing lingering for only a heartbeat to stare into the rippling reflection of her golden face. She looked troubled, and tried to cover it up before she joined the other medicine cats.

As they climbed the slope that led to Fourtrees, Mothwing began to pick up the scent of other cats. "ShadowClan," she murmured. "That must be Littlecloud."

Spottedleaf nodded. "I was expecting him," seeing Mothwing's questioning look, she elaborated. "He usually waits for me."

Mothwing knew that Spottedleaf had saved Littlecloud's life when sickness raged through ShadowClan; she had been the one to find them, when she was only a kit: because of that, Littlecloud had chosen to follow the path of a medicne cat, and ever since there had been a bond of friendship between him and Spottedleaf, beyond even the common loyalty share by all medicine cats. It was almost as if Spottedleaf had been Littlecloud's mentor from how they reacted to one another, like Spottedleaf does with her.

When they reached the top of the hollow, Mothwing spotted the ShadowClan medicine cat sitting at the base of the Great Rock. The small but dignified tabby figure was alone, as he had no apprentice. He leaped to his paws as soon as he saw them, calling out a greeting. At the same moment the bushes farther around the hollow rustled, and Mudfur from RiverClan stepped into the clearing with his apprentice, Mosspelt.

Mothwing was pleased to see the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, she and Mosspelt were the only two apprentice to accompany the older medicine cats. And they bonded over the fact, with light greetings and comfortable conversation.

"Mosspelt!" she meowed. "It's good to see you."

The sun had risen fully above the trees, and while Mothwing's golden fur glowed amber. Mothwing couldn't help but notice how tired, her tortoiseshell fur looked dull and unattended too. As though Mosspelt didn't make an effort to groom herself before she left.

Her greeting was returned with less energy, voice sounding raspy, like Mosspelt had a dry throat. "Greetings, Mothwing."

"Are you alright, Mosspelt?" Mothwing asked, slightly concerned for the RiverClan she-cat.

But Mosspelt only shook her head, "I'm fine." rasped out the tortoiseshell she-cat.

Mothwing wanted to question Mosspelt on her appearance, and the obvious signs that she was anything _but_ fine. But she held her tongue, respecting Mosspelt enough not to probe her. She followed slowly beside Mosspelt as they followed the other cats across the side of the hollow and across the border into WindClan territory.

She began relaxing and beginning to anticipate their journey as they began to cross the moorland; the bright, early leaf-fall sunlight, the breeze ruffling the grass that felt springing under her paws, the scents of gorse and heather were all so different from the lush, shady forest of ThunderClan.

Seeing as Mosspelt made no attempt to join in the talk that the older medicine cats were having, Mothwing decided to make small talk with her. "How is RiverClan?" the golden dappled tabby asked, her amber eyes searching Mosspelt's tired ones.

"RiverClan is doing well," Mosspelt replied, sounding bland. "Although," there was a pause as a little more life flowed through Mosspelt, and Mothwing leaned in expectantly. "Feathertail and Stormfur have gone missing."

"Feathertail and Stormfur?" Mothwing echoed, her eyes widening. Where they part of the group that Spottedfeather was leading to who-knows-where? She had known about Hawkfrost and Tawnypelt, but her sister didn't mention anyone else by name.

"Since half-moon," Mosspelt added, her blue eyes troubled. "Aren't they with you? We figured they had gone back to ThunderClan, to be with there father."

"No," Mothwing meowed quickly. "Spottedfeather has been missing as well."

Mosspelt's eyes widened more. "Do you suppose something has attacked them?"

"No, I don't think it's something like that," Mothwing assured, trying to keep herself inconspicuous as to not be caught knowing something she shouldn't. "But Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost of ShadowClan are missing too, we believe wherever they had gone, they are together."

"Hawkfrost and Tawnypelt, aren't they-" a look of realization crossed Mosspelt's face before sobering into a sympathetic look aimed at Mothwing. "I'm sorry, they're your siblings aren't they? Spottedfeather as well?"

Mothwing grimaced, but nodded. "I'm really worried about them." It wasn't a lie, she had no clue what her siblings were facing at this moment.

"StarClan may give you guidance, when we reach Moonstone tonight." Mosspelt meowed encouragingly.

"Maybe but I-" Mothwing was interrupted by a distant yowling and looked up. The three medicine cats had paused at the top of a distant rise and were looking back toward the two of them.

"Are you coming with us or not?" Mudfur's voice came faintly on the wind.

Mothwing shared a startled glance with Mosspelt and let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. She should focus more on the present than constant worrying of 'what ifs' The Moonstone awaited them, ready to let them into the mysteries of their warrior ancestors. At the moment, Mothwing couldn't imagine anything better than being a medicine cat. "Come on," she mewed excitedly to her companion. "We're being left behind!"

At sunhigh, they came to a rise and saw Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat, beside the source of one of the moorland streams. But Mothwing was surprised to see him not alone. Beside the short-tailed brown tom was the most handsomest thick-furred, ginger-and-white tabby tom she had ever seen. When both WindClan toms turned, Mothwing was greeted with the most brightest amber eyes she had ever seen.

Mothwing watched him, mesmerized. He couldn't possibly be a medicine cat, could he? He was too muscular, with lean legs most likely used for chasing down rabbits. He was a warrior if anything. But then again, hadn't Littlecloud been a warrior before becoming a medicine cat? If so, WindClan has lost a great warrior.

"I see your friends finally showed up," the ginger-and-white tabby remarked, his voice rich like honey. "My presences is no longer required."

"It wasn't _required_ in the first place," Barkface snorted back. "I've been going to the Moonstone on my own since way before you've been kitted. I don't need an escort."

"Just humor me." the tom replied, his amber eyes twinkling in amusement at Barkface's remark.

"Oh, I'll humor you alright." Barkface muttered lowly, almost inaudible from where Mothwing stood. "Now, be off and be doing something useful. I'd be hungry for when I come back and I expect a fat juicy rabbit waiting for me in my den!"

"Consider it done." the tom meowed, giving a respectful nod to the other medicine cats before disappearing through the tall grass.

"Young cats these days," Barkface complained once the tom had left. "No respect for the older generation. They all think we should be stuffed in the elder's den like a bunch of helpless kits!"

"You have to admit, you're not the youngest anymore Barkface." Spottedleaf meowed, her own warm amber eyes flashing with the same amusement as the WindClan toms.

"I'll overlook that comment, since I like you better than most other cats." Barkface replied dryly, his eyes giving Spottedleaf a stern look.

"But who was that?" Mothwing found herself asking, her claws digging into the turf grass as she stared off in the direction the tom had disappeared in.

"Oh, that was just Gorsepelt," Barkface meowed, his short, stubby tail flickering behind him. "He means well, but he's just as mouse-brained as most warriors at his age."

"Oh, that was Morningflower's kit? He's certainly grown from a tiny scrawny scrap of fur." Mudfur remarked as he greeted Barkface with a friendly meow.

"Time simply flies by, kits turning into apprentices, and apprentices turning into warriors." Littlecloud meowed, sounding swiftful.

"Speaking of time, we should get a move on, now shouldn't we?" Barkface meowed, gesturing them to get a move on.

"Why of course." Littlecloud agreed, and all six cats set off again.

But it wasn't after a while, when Mothwing noticed that Mosspelt was beginning to slow down and breathing heavily, It was obvious that something was ailing Mosspelt. But the tortoiseshell she-cat wouldn't say, nor would she allow the others in their group see her in this state. Taking pity, Mothwing decided if her friend wasn't going to put her heath above the others, then she would. "Can't we have a rest?" she meowed loudly, flopping down a patch of soft heather. "I'm really tired!" a short break might do the trick.

Spottedleaf turned questioning eyes towards her apprentice, but when Mothwing flicked an ear towards Mosspelt, who had flopped down beside her with a wheezy cough. She seemed to understand, and meowed agreement.

"Apprentices," Barkface muttered. "No stamina."

"What does he know?" Mothwing whispered, as she leaned over towards Mosspelt. Who was trying to catch her breath. " _He_ hasn't traveled as far as us, and he doesn't have an apprentice. He shouldn't be one to complain."

"Older cats tend to be like that." Mosspelt replied, sounding much better since was now able to regain some energy. "I think the grumpy and sarcastic nature comes from having to deal with aching joints."

Mothwing stifled a murmur of amusement, and laid down on one side and began to give her golden dappled tabby pelt a thorough wash, wanting to look her best when she stood before StarClan.

Mothwing anxiously wondered if StarClan would send her a sign of where Spottedfeather and her other siblings are now. If they were safe, or in some type of danger. Or if they had reached wherever they had been sent and were now on their way home. The hope of getting an answer stayed with her as Mudfur declared that they should keep moving.

The sun was beginning to sink as the medicine cats approached Highstones. The rough moorland grass gave way to a steep slope of bare soil, with here and there a clump of heather. Outcrops of rock poked through it, blotched with yellow lichen.

Barkface, who had taken the lead, paused on a flat rock and gazed upward. Just below the peak a dark hole gaped in the hillside beneath a stone archway.

At once Mosspelt sat down, heaving an intake of air. It worried Mothwing, but she didn't dare comment on it, the fear of insulting and possibly over worrying about other she-cat keeping her at bay. It was probably nothing some coltsfoot couldn't heal, if it was her breathing. As she settled down beside her friend to wait for nightfall she couldn't help noticing that something was definitely wrong with Mosspelt.

At last the half-moon floated above the peak and Mudfur rose to his paws. "It's time," he rasped.

Mothwing felt tension in her belly as she followed Spottedleaf up the slope and underneath the stone archway. Cold, damp air flowed toward them, and it almost seemed as if a river of darkness flowed out too, blacker than the night that surrounded them. Mothwing took a place at the back of the line of cats, just behind Mosspelt. Her tortoiseshell fur the last thing her eyes saw before being engulfed in blackness.

The tunnel sloped down, winding back and forth until Mothwing lost all sense of direction. The air seemed thick, as if they were underwater as well as underground. She could see nothing, not even Mosspelt padding no more than a rabbit-hop in front of her, though she could hear the RiverClan cat's rasping breathing and the heavy thumping of dragging paws.

At last Mothwing felt a cool ripple in the air around them, and her fur tingled with excitement as she recognized the first sign that they were coming to the heart of the hill. Fresh scents of the world above came faintly to her as she stepped into a large cavern; a glitter of starshine through a hole in the roof showed her soaring walls of stone, and underneath her paws the floor was smooth, well-worn stone. In the center of the cave stood a rock three tail-lengths high. Mothwing's eyes widened in awe as she gazed at it, though as yet it was dark, a formidable sleeping presence, it never failed to amaze her.

The wondering questions of how the Moonstone came to be, how it was found, may never be revealed to her. But it was majestic nonetheless.

"We must all wait until the time comes to share tongues with StarClan." Barkface announced from farther in the cavern. He and the other medicine cats already sitting around the stone, about a foxlength from it.

Mothwing heard a shuddering sigh from her friend, and pressed reassuringly against the RiverClan medicine cats shoulder. "Come on, let's sit down." she breathed into Mosspelt's ear. As she took her place a tail-length behind Spottedleaf, she felt Mosspelt sit down beside her.

In the darkness, time stretched out until Mothwing almost believed that they had been waiting there for seasons. Then, within a heartbeat, brilliant white light flashed into the cave as the moon appeared through the hole in the roof. She couldn't contain the gasp of admiration that escaped her. The Moonstone woke into dazzling life in the front of them, glittering in moonlight as if the whole of Silverpelt had swirled down into it's crystal surface.

As Mothwing's eyes became used to the brilliant light she saw Mudfur rise to paws, the white light flooded his fur so that he looked as if he were covered in ice. His eyes were fixated on the Moonstone, and like a ripple effect on the surface of water, so did the other medicine cats. Mudfur laid down, pressing his noses against the stone. The other medicine cats moved forward to lie in the same position around the Moonstone, and Spottedleaf's silver like tail gestured toward Mosspelt and Mothwing to join them.

Mothwing's fur crawled with anticipation; she knew what was going to happen.

"It is time to share tongues with StarClan," Barkface murmured.

"Speak with us, warrior ancestors," Littlecloud meowed. "Show us the destiny of our Clans."

Mothwing stepped forward with Mosspelt, both she-cats settling down a mouse-length apart. Mothwing was almost vibrating with anticipation at what her warrior ancestors might show her, she closed her eyes and pressed her nose against the surface of the stone. At once the cold gripped her body like the talon of a hawk, or as if she had fallen headlong into dark water. She couldn't see or hear anything, or feel the stone floor of the cavern underneath her; she was floating in a dark night without even the light of Silverpelt.

Then a series of rapid scenes began to flash across her vision. She saw Fourtrees, but the great trees were bare, with only a few ragged leaves still clinging to the branches. One of the trees was shaking back and forth, more violently than in the strongest wind, while the others stood still around it. Almost at once, the picture was replaced with a view of monsters speeding by on the Thunderpath, and a long line of cats trekking through snow, a dark line against the endless white landscape. There were no trees here, and nothing to suggest that it was anywhere in the four territories.

The last scene of all showed her Spottedfeather, and though Mothwing knew she was forbidden to speak, she could barely hold back a cry of relief and delight. Her sister was trotting over a broad green field, and Mothwing could catch the glimpse of Hawkfrost's unmistakable tabby fur ahead of her, and Tawynpelt's tortoiseshell fur beside her, Mothwing also got the impression that there were more cats with them before the vision was gone, and she was left in darkness once more.

Gradually the cold stone beneath her seeped back into her golden dappled fur, and the endless space inside the dreams of StarClan dwindled to the ordinary freshness of a night in leaf-fall. Mothwing opened her eyes, blinking, and drew away from the Moonstone, before shakily rising to her paws. She felt oddly comforted, as though she were a kit again, protected by her mother while she slept. StarClan had set her mind at peace, the constant worry for her siblings disappearing like mist. Spottedfeather and the others were fine.

The other medicine cats were getting to their paws around her, ready to return to the surface. Mosspelt stood among them, her eyes troubled and her tortoiseshell fur standing up with fright. It sent a jolt of curiosity through her, what could StarClan have shown Mosspelt that could make her look so terrified?

Mudfur flicked his tail-tip over Mosspelt's ear, signaling it was time to leave, and led the way out of the cavern. Once again Mothwing brought up the rear, padding along the twisting underground tunnel, back toward the everyday world.

By the time they reached the entrance, Mosspelt looked much calmer. But a look of dread was still evident on her face, along with the tired one she wore earlier.

Mothwing couldn't focus on her friend at the moment though, her paws felt like they skimmed air. StarClan had spoken to her, had shown her, her siblings. She bounded off down the slope, leaving the others to follow more slowly. Although she did remember what else she had seen. What was powerful enough to shake one of the great oaks at Fourtrees? And why were cats traveling in the bitter cold of leaf-bare? If StarClan had sent her signs of what the future would bring, how was she supposed to interpret them?

Yet for all her uncertainty, Mothwing was full of hope. Even though Spottedfeather and the others were a long way from the forest, StarClan had shown her that she was safe.

 _Send them back soon,_ Mothwing prayed as she bounded down the hill, her mentor and the other medicine cats just a fox-length behind. _Wherever this journey leads them, please bring them safely home._

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **And yet another chapter! XD I hope that it was worth the read! Another chapter soon to be added, although I will be going to the beach! This week, so don't expect one so soon! I think I'll do one for 'Firestar's quest' next, seeing as I have spent so much time on 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' who knows?**

 **Some facts!**

 **Tigerstar and Firestar are worried sick about Spottedfeather, Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost.**

 **Ya, Gorsepelt! Why did he show up? Who knows! Oh, wait, I do! XD**

 **What's wrong with Mosspelt? Important for later!**

 **Ya, Tigerstar believes that Brambleclaw will be an awesome father! (which he will be!)**

 **I have to say, I loved writing Barkface, he is so sarcastic and I-can-do-it-myself! Kind of cat, even though he is old as dirt!**

 **Some Firestar freaking out about three of her kits missing...well, wouldn't you?**

 **Etc...review, follow, fav! XD until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, another update? How crazy is that? Wow, I would have thought it would take months to upload another chapter….but wow! XD I hope you like this chapter! I hope to have 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' Midnight finished in about...oh, another six of seven chapters! Seeing as it switches from both Spottedfeather and Mothwing! XD In the next book, I would switch to Stormfur! Like in canon! XD Cause, although I prefer Feathertail over Stormfur, Stormfur does need his lime-light, even for one book! (I mean, seriously? I wouldn't mind Stormfur having his own E-book, I really want to know how him, Brook and their kits are doing now! Has pine that clings to rocks become a prey-hunter of cave-guard? Same with lark that sings at dawn! How is the new Rock-teller doing? Have Brook and Stormfur have anymore kits? I want to know! I also wish that SkyClan would have gone over the mountains and run into the tribe! But no, they took the scenic route! uhhh!)**

 **Well, onto the chapter! Review, fav, follow, etc…and shout out to CrazyRedFoxx for the amazing fan-art! XD I love it! So, so, so, so, much! XD**

 **0o0o0o**

Spottedfeather raced back to the hedge, just a mouse-length behind Crowpaw due to his longer legs. All her instincts told her to dash into the garden and rescue the other cats, but the memory of what happened when they had first crossed the Thunderpath warned her to be more careful. Calling Crowpaw to be cautious, she pushed her way through the branches until she could peer out while still remaining hidden.

What she saw made her belly flip over. Near the Twoleg nest, two huge kittypets had corned Feathertail and Hawkfrost. The fur along Hawkfrost shoulders was bristled, his lips curled back in a threatening snarl, claws extended and standing to his full height. Looking intimidating, and _dangerous_. Feathertail crouched low beside him, her ears flattened to her head and blue eyes stretched wide with concern of a possible fight to break out between them and the kittypets.

Spottedfeather could see that they wouldn't get away without a fight, and there was nowhere for them to retreat except through the half-open door of the Twoleg nest.

"Mangy-pelts," Crowpaw pissed into her ear. "They should mind their own business."

"They don't know that we're just passing through, and don't want anything from them." Spottedfeather whispered back. The two kittypets were simply defending their territory, although Spottedfeather knew her and her Clanmates could take them in a fight, the pair did look capable of inflicting nasty wounds-wounds the Clan cats could not afford if they were to keep on with their journey.

Before Spottedfeather could come up with a way to get her brother and companion out of the situation, a dark gray-colored blur hurled down from the fence and across the garden.

"Stormfur!" Spottedfeather gasped out, just as Crowpaw spat out. "Mouse-brain!"

Bawling himself into the midst of the bristling cats, he jumped onto the nearest kittypet. Making the targeted kittypet screech out in surprise and Stormfur yanked him by his scruff. Hawkfrost didn't waste anytime as he charged at the other kittypet, cuffing him over the ears violently before raking his long, sharp claws down the kittypets sleek and glossy fur.

Feathertail was behind them, looking confused as her head swiveled back and forth. As though she was uncertain who to help or if her help was needed. Without a second thought, Spottedfeather called out. "Feathertail! Over here!"

The light gray she-cat's head snapped in the direction that Spottedfeather called from. Her ears pricked in surprise as she spied both Spottedfeather and Crowpaw. But the slender, silver tabby did not hesitate as she shot across the grass, crashing through the twigs as she came to pant alongside Spottedfeather, her fur standing on ends at the fast turn of events.

But Stormfur and Hawkfrost were still fighting with the kittypets, screeching and clawing at them. Although it looked as Stormfur and Hawkfrost would win, the kittypets themselves had gotten in some blows, with the tip of Stormfur's ear slightly bleeding and a scratch on Hawkfrost muzzle. Before Spottedfeather could join in and hopefully scare off the kittypets with reinforcements, Tawnypelt appeared on the top of the fence from the next garden and leaped down to join them.

"Back off, fox-dung!" Tawnypelt spat as she clawed at Stormfur's attacker. The kittypet retaliated, but missed her by a whisker. But yowled in pain as Stormfur bit harshly into his shoulder.

Then the door to the Twoleg nest was flung open and a female Twoleg appeared, shouting and waving her arms. The kittypets managed to wiggle out of Stormfur, and Hawkfrost's hold and fled around the side of the nest, while the Clan cats dashed for the refuge of the hedge. The Twoleg glared after them for a moment and then retreated into her nest, banging the door behind her.

"We're you both completely mouse-brained?" Tawnypelt hissed when both toms slide in the hedge with the others. "Picking fights with kittypets, honestly!"

" _They_ were the one's picking fights with _us_." Hawkfrost defended, his claws flexing as if he wanted to go after the kittypets and shred them some more.

"Besides," Stormfur meowed, smoothing down his ruffled fur. "It's well known that all kittypet's are soft, and they were easily handled." Spottedfeather couldn't help but feel insulted by the dark gray RiverClan tom, her mother was once a kittypet or had he forgotten that? And she became not only the best warrior in all of ThunderClan, but also it's leader.

"That still doesn't make up for the fact that you, _could_ , have gotten off worse." Tawnypelt snapped, her green eyes flashing.

"Don't be too hard on them," Feathertail meowed, her blue eyes gazing softly at both her brother and Hawkfrost. "They were only defending themselves. Those kittypets were truly the ones to start the fight, even when we told them we meant no harm."

"Never said they _couldn't_ defend themselves," Tawnypelt retorted, rolling her eyes. "Just that you need to think before jumping into a fight."

"Oh, like you did?" Crowpaw whispered mockingly into Spottedfeather's ear, making the fluffy dark ginger she-cat thump her tail over one of his ears. But she internally was filled with amusement at his remark.

"We'll, now that we've all found each other again," Crowpaw spoke up, sounding impatient. "Shouldn't we get going? Or have you forgotten why we're wandering about out here in the first place?"

"Yes, let's continue on our way." Spottedfeather agreed. Leading the way back to the patch of rough ground where she had waited with Crowpaw. By now the sun had gone, but red streaks stained the sky, showing them the path they must follow.

"We could spend the night here," Feathertail suggested, glancing around. "There's shelter and prey about."

"It's too close to the Twoleg nests," Stormfur argued. "If we cross the Thunderpath into those fields, we'll be able to find a safer place."

No cat disagreed with that. StarClan sent them an easy crossing of the second Thunderpath they encountered, and as twilight gathered they began to trek across the fields. The surface was rough, with boggy patches and heaps of stone, as if once there had been Twoleg nests here that had been allowed to fall into ruin.

It was almost dark when they came to a stretch of broken down wall. Ferns and grasses had rooted in the cracks, giving some shelter, and moss covered the fallen stones.

"This doesn't look too bad," Stormfur meowed. "We could stop here."

"It doesn't look so bad," Hawkfrost meowed agreeingly. "We might not find another place as good as this one before the sun-sets completely."

"Well, _I_ think we should go on a bit farther," Crowpaw objected stubbornly. Spottedfeather wondered if he was only arguing because Hawkfrost was for Stormfur's idea. "There's no prey-scent here."

"We've traveled a long way today," Spottedfeather meowed, taking caution when it came with Crowpaw. "If we go any farther we could run into more trouble than just those kittypets, or have to spend the night in the open. Let's look around first, though, and make sure there aren't any nasty surprise. No badgers or foxes holed up nearby."

The rest of the cats agreed, although Crowpaw looked grumpy and against the decision, he followed after Spottedfeather regardless. They searched together around clumps of ferns and weeds, watching out for snakes as they were known to hide in tall grasses. But when they found nothing that threatened their safety, they padded back towards the others. They arrived back just as Hawkfrost turned around the line of stones from the other side.

"This is a great place!" Hawkfrost announced, flicking drops of water from his muzzle, his ice-blue eyes shining with approval, despite the lack of prey. "There's a puddle on the other side, with plenty of water."

"Water? Lead me to it," Tawnypelt mewed, trotting in the direction Hawkfrost indicated. "My mouth's as dry as last season's leaves."

A moment later her sister came back, and stalked threatening across to Hawkfrost with her tail bristling. "That was a dirty trick," she growled.

Hawkfrost looked bewildered. "Trick? What trick? I don't know what your talking about."

Tawnypelt spat. "The water tastes disgusting. Full of salt or something."

"You got bees in your brain!" Hawkfrost snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. "It tasted just fine when I drank from it."

Tawnypelt turned away and snatched angrily at some juicy stalks of grass. Stormfur shot Hawkfrost confused glance, before padded off in the direction Tawnypelt came from. "Let me take a look," he called over his shoulder. A moment later he reappeared with drops gleaming n his whiskers. "No, it's fine," he reported.

"Then why did I get a mouthful of salt?" Tawnypelt demanded, shooting a glare at a smug looking Hawkfrost.

A shiver suddenly went down Spottedfeather's spine. "What if…" she began, her gaze darting from one cat to another. She swallowed hard, feeling a little nervous and unsure, but excited all the same. "What if it's a sign from StarClan that we're doing the right thing, trying to find the sun-drown place? My dream was about saltwater, remember?"

The four chosen cats looked at each other, eyes stretched wide with awe and, Spottedfeather thought, apprehension.

"If you're right," Feathertail murmured, "It would mean that StarClan are watching us, all the time." She glanced around as if she expected to see starry shapes stalking toward them across the darkening field.

Spottedfeather dug her claws into the earth, feeling the need to anchor herself in something real and solid at the moment, it felt unreal yet real all at the same time. "Then that's a good thing," she meowed.

"So why haven't we all had a sign?" Crowpaw spoke up, a hint of jealousy creeping into his voice. "Why just the two of you?"

"Perhaps we'll have one later," Feathertail suggested, touching the tip of her tail gently against Crowpaw's shoulder. "Maybe they're spread out to let us know we're staying on the right path."

"Perhaps." Crowpaw shrugged angrily and went off to curl up b himself at one end of the wall.

Already the rest of the party were settling down, except for Spottedfeather sat on a patch of dirt, her gaze traveling upward to watch as the first stars of Silverpelt were beginning to appear above her head. Closing her eyes she gave a sigh, feeling the pang of longing for familiarity, she was fine with the stop at Ravenpaw's barn; there they were closer to home, with prey and a secure place to sleep. Here there was no prey-scent, and they would have to go to sleep hungry. The next day they would have to spend some time hunting before they went much farther.

Opening her eyes she looked once more at the silver lights above her head, her warrior ancestors. _Warriors of StarClan,_ she prayed silently to herself. _Are we really doing the right thing? Why have you brought us so far from home? I wish I could ask you what trouble you have foreseen for the forest. Please, lead and guide us and tell us what we have to do!_ The stars glittered more brightly still, but no answers came.

Letting her gaze drop she gazed about at her traveling companions. Already they were snoring away, curled up against each other near the wall. All except for Crowpaw, who stationed himself as far away from the group as possible, watching him she couldn't help but think of how she always felt. Out of place amongst others, unsure, and just as confused. Padding softly towards the curled up form of the WindClan apprentice, Spottedfeather dropped down beside him. Her fur brushing over his own, much thinner black pelt.

If he was awake he didn't show it, nor did he move away. Spottedfeather closed her eyes, her chin resting on one of her paws. Her amber eyes took one last glance at Silverpelt, before shutting and falling asleep to the soothing sound of Crowpaw's breathing.

" _Wake up, wake up!"_ Spottedfeather gave a lurch as she was brought out of her slumber. Her amber eyes blinking the clinging clutches of sleep away, she focused her gaze on Crowpaw. He was leaning over her, his blue eyes narrowed, while his paws kneed the ground in impatience. "I'm hungry, let's go hunting."

Spottedfeather nodded her head groggily, clammering to her paws. Dazily she came to note that the sky was hinting at a thin line between night and dawn, she also caught sight of her other companions still asleep as she followed after the WindClan apprentice.

"Where should we hunt?" Spottedfeather asked, sleep leaving her as a stiff breeze blew through her fluffy dark ginger fur.

The long-limbed WindClan apprentice turned his head to look back at her, his whiskers twitching as he flicked his tail forward. "We'll try in the next field, StarClan knows I can't pick up a prey-scent around here."

Spottedfeather nodded her head, feeling like their roles were reversed, that _he_ was the warrior and _she_ was the apprentice. They walked until a thicket lining the next field over could be seen, bringing on the breeze the scent of prey. Licking her watering lips, she shared a glance with Crowpaw, who was mirroring her action.

Splitting up, Spottedfeather going right while Crowpaw ventured left. They began to hunt, stalking lightly through the shrub her ears were pricked for the sounds of prey. Concentrating, with her jaws gaped wide, scenting, she caught a scent: _Mouse_. Prowling forward, she stepped light around twigs and brittle leaves before spotting the small creature nibbling away on a fallen seed. Stalking closer, she pounced. The mouse let out one dying squeak before Spottedfeather ended it's life. Still crouched she was startled when another mouse existed just behind where the now dead mouse stood, without hesitation a paw flicked out, throwing the mouse into the air before falling hard onto the ground, stunned. Spottedfeather finished that one without it making a sound.

"I wondered what made that sound," Crowpaw huffed, making Spottedfeather whip her head around to see the lean, long-limbed apprentice with a squirrel clamped into his jaws, observing her.

"I caught a mouse," Spottedfeather meowed, feeling pleased with her catch. "Two mice."

"I bet that's all you can catch." Crowpaw snorted, but Spottedfeather caught a bit of humor in his gaze.

"Well I _bet_ , I can catch more than _you_." Spottedfeather meowed challengingly, watching the way the WindClan apprentices eyes narrowed.

"Fine then, I'll accept your challenge," Crowpaw mused, his blue eyes exploring her's. "Whoever catches the most prey before the sun fully appears, has the loser hunt for them the remainder of the journey."

"Fine!" Spottedfeather meowed, her belly filling with determination to win. Glancing towards the horizon she realized that the sun was already a quarter of the way up, soon it would be a full yellow sphere, she had to hunt.

Already Crowpaw had stalked off, already buried his squirrel in search for more. Not to be outdone, Spottedfeather quickly buried her own prey, before setting off to find more prey. By the time the sun was nearly to full circle, Spottedfeather managed to catch another mouse and one thrush.

Looking around, she caught sight of a blue jay, it's wings fluttering as he hopped around on the ground. Foraging for food. Her eyes glowed as she advanced on the bird, praying to StarClan not to let it fly off. Not noticing the smaller black blur coming from the other side. Pushing off from her hind-legs, her paws outstretched, Spottedfeather planted her claws into the blue jay's back just as a startled Crowpaw sank his own into the bird's neck.

Both cats, startled, fell back to the ground, stumbling to remain standing. Their eyes staring at the other in surprise, and Spottedfeather couldn't hold back the purr of amusement at how Crowpaw looked. His eyes wide, fur fluffed up like a hedgehog, completely caught off guard.

"Why did you do that for? You nearly cost me some fur!" Crowpaw snapped, forcing his fur flat again, but she supposed his rude remark was due to being embarrassed to be caught unaware.

"Then you better think next time before you try to steal someone else's prey." Spottedfeather retorted, blinking friendly at the apprentice.

"Your's? It was obviously mine!" Crowpaw meowed stubbornly.

"We both caught it at the same time," Spottedfeather considered, "how about we count it between ourselves?"

"Fine," Crowpaw huffed, before inquiring. "How much did you catch?"

"Including the blue jay? Five."

"Me too," Crowpaw meowed, his whiskers twitching as he gazed up at the sky, the sun had risen, the game was over. Ending in a tie. "Since neither of us won,"

"Or lost," Spottedfeather added on.

"How about we come to an agreement?" Crowpaw seemed to brighten at Spottedfeather's interested look. "How about we hunt for each other."

"I believe that's a great deal." Spottedfeather agreed, whiskers twitching as her fluffy fur rose with a warm feeling creeping into her stomach. she felt more relaxed and happy then she had ever felt on a regular ThunderClan hunting patrol, in territory she actually knows compared to outhere, in the middle of nowhere, with a WindClan apprentice. Though the feeling was there all the same.

"Come on, we have plenty of prey now." Spottedfeather announced, watching Crowpaw snatch up the blue jay. "We should take it to the others, so we can all have something to eat."

"We should just eat it ourselves, let those lazy's catch their own." Crowpaw scuffed from behind the feathers.

"The sooner we all eat, the sooner we can get moving." Spottedfeather reminded, padding off to retrieve her own catch.

Meeting back up with Crowpaw, who still had the Blue jay and now a squirrel in his jaws, gestured for the to head back to their left companions. Crossing the fields in strides, Spottedfeather could make out the broken-down wall, where they had set up camp the night before. She could make out moving shapes, and as she got closer she could see that the rest of the journeying cats have finally awoken. Their mouth's full of fresh-kill, and their eyes gleaming with satisfaction that arrived back at their make-shift camp.

"Where have you been?" Hawkfrost demanded, as they approached. "We were worried about you."

"You shouldn't have gone off like that alone," Tawnypelt added, her green eyes landing on Spottedfeather.

"What does it look like?" Crowpaw snapped, dropping the blue jay and squirrel he was carrying. "You were all snoring like hedgehogs in winter, so we thought we'd go and hunt."

"That was a great idea," Feathertail meowed, sounding impressed as Spottedfeather set down a mouse and thrush. "Is there more where you hunted?"

"Yes," Spottedfeather meowed, waving her plumy-tail in the direction of the thicket in the next field. "We caught a whole pile, but we'll have to go back and fetch the rest."

"Let these lazy lumps do it themselves," Crowpaw muttered.

"We'll go fetch it," Hawkfrost meowed, giving Crowpaw a subtle glare. "You've done brilliantly, _Spottedfeather._ You stay and eat, we'll follow your scent-tracks back to where the rest is buried and fetch it."

Crowpaw had already crouched down, ready to take a bite from the mouse Spottedfeather placed down. "Don't act like you can boss us around," he growled, his blue eyes narrowed on Hawkfrost. "No one made you leader."

Hawkfrost didn't reply, he gestured for Feathertail and Tawnypelt to follow him. Both she-cats rose and followed after the broad-shoulder dark brown tom, towards the thicket. Stormfur padded up, the dark gray tom looked over the pickings, looking pleased as he licked his lips. Selecting the squirrel while Spottedfeather kept the blue jay for herself.

A hush fell over the three before Hawkfrost returned with their sister and Feathertail, their jaws filled with both Crowpaw and Spottedfeather's catch. The three joined in, the sounds of ravaged eating and rapid gulps could be heard.

It pleased Spottedfeather to see everyone being fed, it was also pleasing to note that they had survived the trouble in the Twoleg gardens, Tawnypelt's sign meant that they were still following the will of StarClan, and now they had all gotten in a good meal. As she finished her blue jay she decided that things could be a good deal worse.

"Where to next?" Stormfur meowed around a mouthful of squirrel, his amber eyes imploring to the group at large.

"Where the sun dipped down last night, obviously." Crowpaw huffed, glaring at the dark gray tom. Almost seemingly mocking the RiverClan toms intelligence. "It's what we've been following this whole time."

"Just asking." Stormfur muttered, going back to his squirrel.

"Well then," Hawkfrost meowed sounded. "We should finish up and continue on our way."

Answering mews greeted the toms words, not even Crowpaw seemed to protest.

"Let's go!"

 **0o0o0o**

 **Sorry about the long delay, power went out for like...three-four days, it sucked! Completely in the dark, food went bad, etc…**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter (despite how should it is!)**

 **Also, I am planning to do a Gravityfalls and Over the garden wall cross-over soon! XD I hope you like it! It will only extend through the over the garden wall series! XD so, it will be sort, sweet, and EPIC! XD**

 **Fun facts:**

 **Crowpaw does not like Hawkfrost! XD  
**

 **Still going to be in Spottedfeather's pov next chapter!**

 **Buy gold, bye! XD Read, review, fav, follow! XD Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, another chapter! XD Also, new story is up! Called 'Unknown Gravity' which is a Gravity falls and Over the Garden wall crossover. Not going to spoil anything, so go check it out if you're interested in either of those! XD**

 **Now, onto the chapter!**

 **Also found this out looking up Harrybrook on warriors wiki! I really hope it's true! XD**

 **Kate thinks that Harrybrook and Bellaleaf getting together because of their shared quest to find Echosong is "a lovely idea**

 **(honestly I really do hope Harrybrook and Bellaleaf become mates! Bellaleaf had lost her brother already *Spoiler if you didn't already know!* now she is completely kin-less in SkyClan, and Harrybrook only has Leafstar now that *another spoiler!* Billystorm, Firefern and Stormheart are dead! They both need to rely on each other, grow, become mates, have lots of kits cause SkyClan is so small and who really cares about ShadowClan? ShadowClan brought their small-population on themselves! But omg, Harry x Bella! XD)**

 **0o0o0o**

"What are _those_?" Spottedfeather asked.

Three days had passed since the trouble in the Twoleg gardens, and the journeying cats had traveled on across farmland, avoiding the Twoleg nests dotted here and there, and meeting nothing more threatening than sheep. Now they were crouched in a ditch that ran along the line of a hedge between two fields. They were peering out at two of the biggest animals Spottedfeather had ever seen, which were running back and forth across the field, snorting and tossing up their heads. The impact of their huge feet made the ground shudder.

"Horses," Crowpaw replied loftily; his eyes gleamed as if he was delighted to know something that the others didn't. "They run across our territory sometimes with Twolegs on their backs."

Spottedfeather thought she had never had heard anything so mad in her life. "I guess even Twolegs want four legs sometimes," she joked.

Crowpaw shrugged.

"Can we please get going already?" Tawnypelt mewed, sounding impatient. "There's water in this ditch, and my tail is getting wet."

"Go on ahead," Hawkfrost meowed, rolling his eyes at the tortoiseshell she-cat. "But don't complain if you get crushed by those wild beasts."

"I don't think horses are dangerous," Stormfur meowed. "We've seen them at the farm on the edge of RiverClan territory. They never pay much attention to us."

"If they did tread on us, they wouldn't mean to," Feathertail added.

Spottedfeather felt that wouldn't be much consolation; a blow from one those feet, which looked like chunks of weathered stone, could break a cat's spine.

"We just need to run across while they're down at the other end," Hawkfrost pointed out, his ice-blue eyes glance from cat to cat. "I doubt they'd follow us. They must be quite stupid, or they wouldn't let Twolegs on their backs."

"That seems like the sensible thing, unless we want to go the long way around," Spottedfeather meowed, her brothers suggestion made good sense to Spottedfeather. "Straight across this field and through that hedge opposite. And let'splease all stay _together_ this time."

They waited until the horses had cantered off to the other end of the field.

"Now!" yowled Hawkfrost.

Spottedfeather launched herself into the open, wind streaming through her thick-fluttering fur, aware of her companions racing beside her. She thought she could hear the pounding of the horses feet, but she could have been mistaken it for the rapid beating of her heart. But did not dare slow down confirm either suspicion. Then she was leaping the ditch that bordered the hedge on the far side, and plunging into the shelter of low-growing bushes.

Peering out cautiously, she saw that everyone had made it safely across. "Brilliant!" she meowed. "I think we're starting to get the hang of this."

" _Most_ of us you mean." Crowpaw sniffed, but the WindClan apprentice didn't comment further.

There were large animals in the next field too, this time standing together in the shade of a couple of trees, swishing their tails and munching grass. These were cows: Spottedfeather had seen them near Ravenpaw's barn on her apprentice journey to Highstones. They had smooth black-and-white pets and enormous eyes like giant peaty pools.

The cows seemed to take no notice of the group of cats, and so they crossed this field more slowly, keeping an eye on the animals as they brushed through the long, cool grass. It was almost sunhigh, and Spottedfeather would have been happy to settle down for a nap, but she knew that they had to go on. She kept checking the position of the sun in the sky, impatient for it to start going down so that she could be sure they were still traveling in the right direction. Where the sun touched the horizon, that was the sun-drown place. Spottedfeather tried to push down her ever present anxiousness and nagging worry that they would have nothing to guide them if clouds came to hide the sun, and she hoped the good weather would hold.

Leaving the cows behind, they came to a field so huge they could not see the other side. Instead of grass, it was covered by thicker stems, yellow and stiff like the straw in Ravenpaw's barn, cut short so they were hard and spiky to walk on. In the distance they could hear the roar of a monster.

"You wouldn't believe it," Hawkfrost called down from a low branch of a an elder tree that was growing in the hedge. "But a huge monster, is in the _field_! This far from any Thunderpath!"

"You're right, I _don't_ believe it!" Crowpaw retorted, before leaping up to the branch that Hawkfrost still occupied, making the ShadowClan warrior hiss at him in annoyance. Spottedfeather watched both her brother and the WindClan apprentice from down below where she stood in between Feathertail and Tawnypelt, waiting patiently with the others as Crowpaw and Hawkfrost scouted the area and had their private argument.

A moment later, a resigned but annoyed Crowpaw leaped down again. His black-sleek tail lashing behind him as he addressed the group while Hawkfrost leaped down after. "He's right, there _is_ a monster in the field."

"Then we'd better get on as quickly as we can, before it sees us," Stormfur meowed.

"They're supposed to stay on the Thunderpath," Feathertail complained. "It's not _fair_!"

Crowpaw came to dab warily at the thick, spiky stems in the field. "This is no good," he spat. "We'll all have scratched pads if we try walking across that. We'll have to go around the edge." He glared at the other cats as he spoke, as if he were expecting one of them to contradict him, but there was no reply except a murmur of agreement amongst the three she-cats of the group.

Crowpaw had good ideas, Spottedfeather decided, if only he'd be less aggressive about sharing them.

The WindClan apprentice led the way and the rest followed, keeping close to the hedge so that they would be able to hide if the monster came after them. There was a narrow grassy space between the hedge and the rough yellow stems, just wide enough for the cats to walk in single file.

"Look at that!" Tawnypelt exclaimed.

She twitched her ears toward a mouse crouched among the spikes, nibbling at seeds that were strewn on the ground. Before any other cat could move, like a real striking hawk, Hawkfrost pounced, his large claws sinking into it's supple flesh, it's cut off squick confirming it's death as Hawkfrost turned with the mouse in his jaws.

"Here," he meowed, dropping it in front of Tawnypelt. "You saw it first."

"I can catch my own, thanks," Tawnypelt mewed dryly. Giving her brother an unimpressed look.

Now that Spottedfeather knew what to look for, she realized there were more mice scuffling among the stems, stuffing themselves on the scattered seeds. It was almost as if StarClan had sent them on the chance to hunt and feed well. Stalking forward, Spottedfeather spotted a fat mouse standing on it's hind legs as it arched itself against a low hanging shriveled stalk. Readying herself, Spottedfeather launched herself, spraying seeds and yellow stems as she clamped down on it's head, crushing its skull. _Crowpaw will like this one for sure!_ Spottedfeather thought proudly to herself.

With whiskers twitching, Spottedfeather returned to the safety of the verge with her catch in tow. Setting it down she noted that both RiverClan siblings had begun eating, Hawkfrost already finishing his and keeping watching in another tree, keeping a lookout for the monster.

Before long Crowpaw returned with a catch of his own, his blue eyes flashing in Spottedfeather's direction as he approached, placing his mouse down in front of her dark ginger paws while she nudged her own towards his smaller, sleek black ones. Although the exchange caused on uncomfortable stare from her brother, Spottedfeather decided to ignore him in favor of eating her mouse.

Luckily the monster kept it's distance. Leaving Spottedfeather to be left feeling more hopeful and stronger from the food when they went on, especially as the sun started to sink and she could check their direction. Before long they were able to leave the strange, spiky field, and the going became easier. The air was heavy with the head of the day; bees hummed in the grasses and a butterfly flew past. Stretching out a forepaw, Spottedfeather swiped in it's direction but made no effort to give it anymore attention.

Tawnypelt had taken the lead as they approached the edge of the meadow, with Stormfur and Feathertail, just behind the silver-gray she-cat was herself with Crowpaw at her side. Hawkfrost, bringing up the rear, kept a lookout for possible danger.

This time there was no hedge, but a Twoleg fence, made of some thin, shiny material. It was a kind of mesh, like interlaced twigs, except that the spaces were regular. They were too small to climb through.

"Now what?" Stormfur huffed, his amber eyes scrutinizing the silver webbing.

"There's got to be away around it, right?" Feathertail meowed, her eyes straining down the possibly never ending stretch of fencing.

"We don't know how far the fence stretches," Hawkfrost meowed. "It might take awhile, and by that point we might lose focus of the position of the sun and become completely lost."

"Oh, and what do you suggest. Fly?" Crowpaw meowed sarcastically, getting an irritated scuff from the older warrior.

Spottedfeather, however was scrutinizing a part where the fence had come unraveled. If she scrawled under on her stomach...padding forward she gave the bottom part an experimental push. Finding no resistance, she found with some excitement that it gave and curled under her paw. Without much thought to safety with the distraction of her discovery, Spottedfeather flattened herself to the ground, her paws pushed in front of her as she wiggled forward. She didn't think about the consequences until she got half-way, when a harsh pinch could be felt on her center back. Giving a squeak of alarm, Spottedfeather tried to back up, only to find that she couldn't. Taking a breath she tried not to panic as she tried to pull forward again, only to feel the sharp pinch again.

"Spottedfeather, what did you do?" a prickle of embarrassment rose up in the dark ginger she-cat, only intensified as she realized that Tawnypelt and the others were on the other side of the fence already. It appeared that a hole under the fence further down allowed greater room to fit under the fence.

"I'm stuck!" Spottedfeather groaned, a mixture of helplessness and embarrassment raging internally.

"We can see that," Crowpaw meowed, appearing a heart-beat later. "What did you think you were doing? I highly doubt a scrawny mouse can fit under that, let alone a cat!" the smoky-black WindClan apprentice scolded.

 _Being told off by an apprentice, how humiliating can this get?_ Spottedfeather thought in dismay as Hawkfrost pushed between both their sister and the WindClan apprentice.

"That doesn't matter, what does is getting her out." the dark brown warrior meowed, analyzing the situation at large.

Spottedfeather could tell that she was wedged half-way under the fence, her fluffy dark ginger fur felt tangled in the unraveled ends of the fence. Every time she wriggled, the sharp ends of the fence stuff dug into her skin and made her stifle a squeal in pain.

"Keep wiggling like that and you'll not only hurt yourself _more_ , but you'll also get _more_ tangled." Crowpaw scolded further, coming to place a small black paw on the center of her shoulder-blades to keep her from moving any farther. "Just stay there and keep _still_ until we figure out what to do."

"Maybe we can dig up the fence post, the stuff might come loose?" Hawkfrost suggested, his eyes scanning over the wooden post, although to Spottedfeather the post looked pretty solidly set in the ground.

"It would be quicker to bite through the fence," Stormfur argued. He tugged at the shiny strands with his front teeth, but they did not give way. He straightened up, spitting. "No, it's too tough."

"I could have told you that," Crowpaw meowed. "Far better to bite through her fur and free her that way."

"Planning to make me hairless, furball?" Spottedfeather meowed, trying to make light of the situation. But a bit of panic must have shown through at the thought of losing her hair because Crowpaw gave her a soft cuff over the ear.

"You really should have been more careful, Spottedfeather," spoke up the RiverClan warrior, Stormfur. Who was kneading the dirt with impatience. "You should have thought before going under the fence. And who knows how long it will take to get you out?"

"What do you suggest we do then? Leave her? Cause I assure you, she is more important to this quest than you are." Crowpaw growled out, glaring at the RiverClan tom.

"Of course not! That's not what I meant at all!" Stormfur defended himself, glaring back at the WindClan apprentice in annoyance.

"That's enough," Hawkfrost meowed, thrusting himself between the two hostile toms. "No cat is being left behind. Ther emust be a way to get Spottedfeather out of there."

While both Crowpaw and Stormfur had been fighting, Tawnypelt and Feathertail came to crouch beside her. Feathertail was chewing dock leaves. "Honestly!" the silver tabby she-cat exclaimed as she spat out the last of them and shot an exasperated glance at the three. "Do you toms never do anything but argue?"

"It's what they do best," Tawnypelt mewed, a gleam of amusement in her eyes. "That's right, spread the dock leaves on her fur. They should make it good and slippery. Breath in, Spottedfeather. You've been eating too many mice."

Feathertail worked the dock into Spottedfeather's pelt, rubbing it with one forepaw into the tangle of fur around the fence stuff.

"Now, try to pull out," Tawnypelt directed.

Spottedfeather scrabbled at the ground with her forepaws and tried to use her hind legs to push herself forward. "It's now working!" She gasped, her voice filled with panic. Would she be stuck under this fence forever? Dying of starvation, dehydration or maybe a predator would come to pick her off? Would she ever finish the mission from StarClan?

"Yes, it is." Featertail's voice was tense, and she pressed her paw against her shoulder, which was slippery with green slime, that oozed between the fur and onto her skin underneath. Making Spottedfeather shiver with disgust, it smelled foul. "Keep going."

"And hurry!" Hawkfrost added. Making Spottedfeather realize that there was a familiar sound of barking, which only meant dogs. The edgeness of her companions served to fuel Spottedfeather's own unease further.

Spottedfeather gave one last enormous heave and shot through into the field. A knot of long dark ginger slid off the fence stuff; a few strands of it were left behind, but Spottedfeather was free. She stood up and shook herself, feeling instant relief to finally be free of the fence. "Thanks," she meowed to Feathertail and Tawnypelt. "That was a brilliant idea!"

"Now that, that's over with, let's be on our way, shall we?" Hawkfrost meowed, gesturing towards the direction the sun was setting. "We have to hurry though, I don't want to run into that dog." He led the way across the next field, his broad shoulders squared, his held held high with confidence. The rest of the journey cats trailed after him, feeling better now that they left the fence behind them.

"Next time you decide to do something," Crowpaw meowed as he padded beside her, his long limbs easily keeping up with her quick strides. "Let me know to say that your mouse-brained beforehand."

Instant of feeling insulted, Spottedfeather felt a burst of warmth for the WindClan apprentices remark. It was Crowpaw's way of saying he cared towards her safety. "Of course, furball!" Spottedfeather purred, getting a scuff from the younger smoky-black tom.

When she woke the next morning, Spottedfeather was dismayed to see the sky covered by a thick layer of cloud. Her previous confidence faltered, they had good weather so far on their journey till now. How were they going to be able to follow the sun if they couldn't see it?

Scrambling to her paws, she saw that her companions were still sleeping. The night before they had found no better shelter than a hollow place in a field under a couple of scrawny thorn trees. Spottedfeather found that she was growing more and more nervous without the familiar forest canopy overhead. She had never realized before how much she and her Clan mates relied on the trees: for prey, for shelter, and for concealment. Anxiety over Bluestar's prophecy bit even more sharply, as if badger's teeth were closing in her neck.

Paws itching to be on their way, she climbed the side of the hollow and looked around. The sky was unbroken gray; the air felt damp, as if there were rain to come. In the distance was a belt of trees, and the walls of more twoleg nests. Spottedfeather hoped that their path would not lead them back among Twolegs.

"Spottedfeather! Spottedfeather!"

Some cat was calling her name excitedly. Spottedfeather turned to see Feathertail racing toward her up the side of the hollow.

"I've had it!" she exclaimed as she drew closer.

"Had what?"

"My saltwater sign!" Feathertail out a delighted purr. "I dreamed of padding along a stretch of stony ground, with water washing over it. When I bent down to take a drink, the water was all salty, and I woke up tasting it."

"That's great, Feathertail." Spottedfeather felt some relief at the thought of StarClan still watch over them, guiding them even though they couldn't see the sun.

"That means that Crowpaw is the only one of us who hadn't had a sign," Feathertail went on, glancing down into the hollow here Spotted feather could see the smoky-black curve of Crowpaw's back as he slept in a clump of grass.

Spottedfeather realized what she meant, Crowpaw would feel hurt by the fact that he was the only one who hadn't had it. As if StarClan had forgotten that they had chosen for the same quest.

"You should tell him," Feathertail went on, making Spottedfeather look at her in surprise. "He seems to like you best, and he'll take it better hearing it from you."

"I'll be sure to do that," Spottedfeather meowed, sounding a little hesitant. Unsure if Feathertail was serious or not. _Would Crowpaw take it better from her?_ She wasn't sure, and it seemed Feathertail could tell.

"Oh, Spottedfeather. Crowpaw doesn't seem so bad. It must be hard for him, leaving the forest just when he was about to be made a warrior. I think he's lonely-I have Stormfur, and you have Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost. We all knew each other before this, but Crowpaw is on his own."

 _Sometimes I feel like that too, despite Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost sleeping a fox-length away._ Spottedfeather thought to herself.

"Your right, Feathertail," Spottedfeather agreed. "It might be hard for him to hear that he's the only one who hadn't had it yet, but I'm sure he'll feel better when he actually has it. I'll make sure to tell him when I get the opportunity." Briefly Spottedfeather touched Feathertail's muzzle with her own. Pulling away, she glanced around at her still sleeping companions, "We'd better wake them all and get moving. If we can work out which way to go."

"That way." Feathertail sounded confident as she waved her tail toward the belt of trees on the far side of the field. "Thats where the sun went down last night."

 _And after that?_ Spottedfeather wondered. If there was no sun, how could they find their way? Would StarClan send them something else to help them find the sun-drown place? As she padded down into the hollow to wake her companions, she sent up a quick prayer to her warrior ancestors.

 _Show us the way, please. And guard us all when the trouble comes-whatever it is._

 **0o0o0o**

 **Okay, another chapter for 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' XD I hope you liked it! Also I hope to update some time again, either 'Firestar's Quest' or some of my other fan-fics! Who knows? I really should update some of my others...hmm….? Who knows! XD**

 **Wow, five more chapters and the epilogue and it's onto the second in 'The new prophecy' series! Wow! XD can you believe that? Wow, let's recall all that happened so far in the series shall we?**

 **Firestar is a girl! (although we already know that! If you ever read my 'Heart of Fire' series!)**

 **Sandstorm is pregnant with Brackenfur's kits! (will she kit in the next book? XD)**

 **Brambleclaw and Cinderpelt are mates and expecting kits!**

 **Ashfur is padding after Squirrelflight! (will they get together? I have a feeling the answer is...XD)**

 **Mothwing is an awesome sis!**

 **Sorreltail is crushing hard on Brambleclaw!**

 **Rainwhisker is crushing hard on Spottedfeather.**

 **Awe, Crowpaw and Spottedfeather are such an awesome team! Warrior and apprentice power! (they are becoming friends! Or already good friends...what do you think?)**

 **Feathertail is so cute!**

 **Wow Hawkfrost, leader material for sure!**

 **Firestar and Tigerstar are freaking out about the disappearance of three of their kits!**

 **Gorsepelt makes an appearance! After all this time! (I mean ya! He made an appearance as an appearance in 'Heart of Fire' but still! XD he's so funny, and sweet, and an awesome warrior...reminds me a bit of Oakheart!)**

 **Mosspelt is edgy for some reason! XD**

 **Barkface is still sarcastic and and old, but is defying death like always! (honestly, I thought he lived till the end of 'Vision of Shadows' Thunder and Shadow! How crazy am I? XD)**

 **That's about it, oh! Fair warning, 'Midnight' is basically the most happiest out of 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' series that you're ever going to see! XD the next books...are going to be very heartbreaking and you might or might not try to crawl through the screen like that horror movie 'Rings' and try to kill me! (hopefully you don't though! That would be creepy and scary as heck!)**

 **Okay, review, fav, follow, love me! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, a chapter for Daughter of Fire and Tiger! Whoop, whoop! Now, important REVIEW! Reviews keep me alive! XD I love reviews! Please, please, please review! I know about...185 have already read (thank you views) so why not review? Even if it's as 'Guest' XD review! Review, review, review! Okay, onto the chapter! And almost time for the fourth book of vision of shadows comes out! (If Alderheart doesn't become SkyClan's medicine cat, I will scream!) Also whenever I think of Tigerheart now being Tigerstar and mates with Dovewing...I just think of the original Tigerstar (who was also leader of ShadowClan...mind-blower seeing as Tigerheart/star is also his grandson which...really confuses things and etc…) getting with Dovewing and thinking "He's so old! How did they have kits?" XD okay, that out of the way! XD I also always thought that Tigerheart's name was in honor of the Tiger x Fire ship! XD cause you know Tigerstar and Fireheart! XD you know! I ship it! (heck my entire series is a ship between the two!)**

 **Also along with Tigerheart there is going to be a Fireclaw in my series as well! Who is...Firestar's and Tigerstar's granddaughter! XD In personality...she's a mix of her father and Tigerstar! But looks like her mother and grandmother! XD well, enjoy!**

 **0o0o0o**

"Here's some borage, it helps with producing plenty of milk. You should start eating some now, for later when the kits come." Mothwing laid down the leaves in front of Cinderpelt, the storm-gray furred she-cat obediently licked them up, but that obedient look quickly turned into a look of disgust.

"I know, they taste terrible." Sandstorm meowed from where she sat in front of Spottedleaf, already have eaten her own.

"But it's important to take them." Brackenfur pointed out, getting a cuff over the ear by his mate.

"I know that," Sandstorm retorted, rolling her eyes. "Or have you forgotten the countless times I've complained that my fresh-kill doesn't taste the same after eating them?"

"Of course I didn't forget, how could I? I listen to everything you say," Brackenfur replied, his amber eyes glowing with affection and humor. "too scared of what you might do to me if I don't." that gained another cuff over the ear.

"Dear StarClan, that's where our future is heading." Cinderpelt sighed, glancing over her shoulder at Brambleclaw who stood near the medicine cat fern tunnel. Waiting for her to finish. His own amber eyes shining with pride.

 _That's not such a bad thing to look forward too._ Mothwing thought, making certain to give Cinderpelt plenty of borage to help.

"Mothwing," Spottedleaf meowed, drawing the golden tabby's attention away from Cinderpelt. "When you're finished, can you go out to look for fennel? We're out and Speckletail has been complaining about hip pain."

"Sure," Mothwing meowed, her whiskers twitching. The best places to look for fennel would be near a riverbank, she knew of a good place near Fourtrees. ' _Where you might run into some WindClan cats.'_ her mind supplied, but she ignored it."I'll go right now."

"Good," Spottedleaf gave her a dismissive wave of her tail. Turning back to address Sandstorm, "Your kits should be arriving anytime soon, so take it easy and stick close to camp. Meaning no more strolling about, or prancing through the forest."

"I'll go mad!" Sandstorm complained, Mothwing glanced over her shoulder at the ginger she-cat queen. Finding it amusing for someone as hardworking as Sandstorm, would be taking it easy. She sent her brother a proud look, glad that her dark tabby brother was creating a life for himself outside of warrior duties. He'd make a great mate and father for Cinderpelt and their kits.

Mothwing's golden-dappled pelt brushed through the fern tunnel and into the main clearing. Glancing around she found how camp life progressed, the apprentices, Spiderpaw, Shrewpaw and Whitepaw were outside the apprentices den, eating together in a mixture of black, brown and white pelts.

It reminded her that she had not eaten that morning, so she padded across to the fresh-kill pile, where her sister, Squirrelflight, was tearing vigorously into a vole. "That vole isn't going anywhere." Mothwing pointed out, watching as her ginger sister jerk upward. For a moment, Mothwing held her breathe, for a blurred moment Squirrelflight had looked like Spottedfeather. Her long-furred dark ginger, amber eyed sister had taken up most of her thoughts since she left. If it wasn't for the distraction of her medicine cat duties, she might have gone mad herself.

"I don't want to be around when Sootfur gets back." Squirrelflight hissed, obviously upset over something that concerned the light gray tom.

Mothwing wondered what it was that she was upset about, but she didn't feel like listening to her sister's rant, again, about the amber eyed warrior. So instead she asked, "I'm going to Fourtrees to collect fennel, you're welcome to come along."

"Oh, _yes!"_ Squirrelflight meowed, her eyes lighting up at the invitation. "I was afraid I'd be stuck in camp, I've only been out _once_ , and that was for the dawnpatrol."

"Let me eat something first," Mothwing meowed, a hint of humor in her voice. "I haven't eaten this morning." Mothwing settled for a mouse, while Squirrelflight gulped down the remainder of her vole.

"Do you think we'll see WindClan?" Squirrelflight questioned. "They might still be coming to drink, I don't know why, they should have plenty now that it's rained so much."

"Firestar hadn't said anything?" Mothwing asked around a mouthful of mouse.

"You know how she is," Squirrelflight shrugged, flicking her bushy squirrel like tail behind her in annoyance. "The Gathering should be here soon enough though."

Mothwing nodded, knowing that her mother had a soft-spot for the WindClan cats. She had heard the stories about how her mother and Graystripe had tracked the Clan down to return them to their rightful home on the moor. Her mother must still remember those times. _Being nice to the other Clans is a good tactic,_ Mothwing thought. _It keeps the peace and probably would be returned in our hour of need._ "Well, we'll know soon enough. Now, let's go find some fennel."

Squirrelflight meowed agreement, but as they approached the end of the gorse tunnel, Firestar appeared, followed by Leafpool and Rainwhisker. Mothwing felt a thorn stabbing at her heart when she looked at her mother; her head was down and her tail drooping, and even her sleek-flamed colored pelt seemed dull.

"Nothing?" Squirrelflight asked her gently; Mothwing realized that she knew exactly what Firestar had been doing.

Firestar shook her head. "No trace what so ever. No scent, no pawmarks, nothing. She's just...gone."

"Who knows how long she's been missing since we began looking," Leafpool meowed somberly, her own tail and head hanging low. "What if we-what if we _can't_ find a scent? I-I mean, not to say that we should give up but...is there any point to keep sending out search parties when we don't even know _where_ to look?"

Mothwing could see the alarm flash for a moment in her mother's gaze, before a more sober and subdued expression took over. The look of a leader that had to put others above themselves. "I fear that you maybe right, Leafpool," Firestar let out a heavy sigh, as if she aged at least a few seasons. "She's in the paws of StarClan now."

"So we're just going to give up?" Rainwhisker hissed, his dark gray pelt rising in spikes while his lips drew back in disgust. "Well I'm not! I'm going back out." before anyone could call him back, he shot back off the way he had come.

Firestar watched him go, her jade green eyes saddened, as if she had already come to terms that he wouldn't find her. Feeling sorry for her mother, Mothwing stept forward to press her muzzle against her side, and her tail curled around to brush her ears before doing the same with Squirrelflight. Once both she-cats backed away, Firestar padded off across the clearing, Leafpool coming to pad right beside their mother. None of them wanted to leave her alone, not when their mother needed their support the most.

Guild swept over her as she remember how much she was hiding-most of all, the fact that she knew she Spottedfeather hadn't gone alone, that she was surrounded by others that would support her and help her if there was trouble. But how could she let her mother know? She couldn't betray Spottedfeather like that, not know at least.

"Poor Firestar, she's taking this really hard." Mothwing whispered, her amber eyes gazing in the direction their mother and Leafpool had gone.

"We all are," Squirrelflight pointed out, uncharacteristically downhearted. "Come on, we should find that fennel and get it back to Spottedleaf." Mothwing nodded, before following after Squirrelflight who didn't notice Mothwing's regretful expression.

As the sun rose higher the morning mists cleared away; the day promised to be hot, although the red-gold leaves on the trees showed that leaf-fall had take over the forest. Mothwing and Squirrelflight headed toward Fourtrees. The medicine cat purred with enlightenment as she watched Squirrelflight chase a mouse through a bramble bush. It was so like Squirrelflight, and couldn't help but find amusement, even though she did have to pull out a splitter, Squirrelflight looked satisfied that she had caught the mouse.

"I swear you can be worse than a kit!" Mothwing sighed, shaking her head at her green eyed sister.

"I caught the mouse didn't I?" Squirrelflight said with a shrug as the continued on their way.

As they drew closer to Fourtrees, Mothwing could make out the river bank which WindClan came to drink. She wondered if WindClan would show up today, she also wondered if they would bring Barkface, she hadn't seen him since their travel to the Moonstone. She also wondered if he ever got his rabbit that Gorsepelt had promised him. She also wondered if she would see the ginger-and-white tabby warrior, would he bring his mother?

The flowing water seemed to sparkle as they approached, she found to her delight a great patch of the thin, spiky leaf plant. Instantly she began to gently bite off the stalks and place them into a pile.

"I can help carry some, if you like?" Squirrelflight offered. Mothwing nodded, glad for her sisters generous offer.

"That would be greatly appreciated, we'd need a lot for the elders, and maybe some fo-" Mothwing broke off as Squirrelflight straightened, her ears pricked at some far off sound. Mothwing strained her own hearing, catching the sound of approaching paws, a lot of paws.

Through the long stalks of grass, Mothwing first caught glance of Tallstar, the elderly black-and-white tom at the head of the group, followed by his deputy Mudclaw. Mothwing never really liked the mottled dark brown deputy, she always found him rude and hostile to almost everyone. Following him was Morningflower, leading a little black tomkit. And beside them, was Gorsepelt, the white-and-orange tom was padding protectively beside the tortoiseshell she-cat, looking to be on full alert, for what, Mothwing wasn't sure.

Following on their other side was Onewhisker, seemingly to be guarding her as well. Barkface, Webfoot and Tornear were also following the group, more slowly, but still following them.

"I heard a rumor," Squirrelflight meowed quietly, that only Mothwing could hear. "That since Whitetail had died, there aren't anymore she-cats in WindClan. Besides Morningflower that is."

"That can't be true," Mothwing meowed, shocked. "what about Robinwing and Runningbrook?"

"I heard Robinwing died recently from some sort of illness," Squirrelflight meowed, seemingly in thought. "And Runningbrook died fighting off a fox. I heard the fox also killed an apprentice, only Gorsepelt survived the encounter. I heard it took him moons to get to the point of not feeling so guilty and responsible for their deaths."

"Of course it wasn't his fault," Mothwing meowed, her heartbreaking a little for him, he had to go through losing two Clanmates. "If anything it was the foxes fault."

"Ya," Squirrelflight nodded, before both she-cats looked up to the sound of friendly greetings from a few WindClan toms.

"Out collecting herbs, are you Mothwing?" Barkface meowed as he settled in for a drink by the river.

"Fennel, Speckletail's hips are hurting." Mothwing replied, greeting the short-tailed brown tom, although he was grumpy and sarcastic most of the time, she found him endearing. It must come with old age she supposed.

"Fennel is the best for hip pain," Barkface remarked. "I use it on myself sometimes."

"Are you thinking about getting an apprentice?" Squirrelflight inquired as both she-cats padded forward, both giving respectful nods to Tallstar.

"The only kit we have shows no interest or skill in the art of healing," Barkface snorted, shaking his head. "I can only hope to StarClan Morningflower's are competent enough to take the role of my apprentice."

 _I'm sure you'd chase off all possible apprentices with your attitude...or have someone_ with _your attitude to keep sane._ But that though was swept away by the fact that the elderly WindClan tortoiseshell she-cat was pregnant.

"Morningflower's pregnant?" Squirrelflight sputtered, her green eyes turning to stare in surprise at the she-cat in question, who was crouched down beside Onewhisker and the black tomkit.

"I had the same reaction," Barkface shook his head. "She's too old, but would she listen? But I suppose WindClan would need them...if they survive that is." a shunder raked through Mothwing's dappled pelt at the short-tailed medicine cats ominous words.

 _So that's why Gorsepelt seems so protective of his mother!_ Mothwing realized, glancing once again at the warrior. _He's concerned for his mother and his unborn siblings. I wonder who the father is?_ Taken a moment, she realized that Onewhisker stood much closer to Morningflower than even Gorsepelt, she could only guess that the brown tabby was the father. _I just hope their not Mudclaw's, we don't need any of his kits running around._

"Let's pray to StarClan nothing goes wrong." Mothwing meowed, wishing it to be so. She couldn't bare to find out that the sweet she-cat had died or her kits during birth.

"How is WindClan?" Squirrelflight asked, sounding casual to Mothwing's ears but a hint of inquiry was their. "Has the water finally returned? I'm sure it must be tiring to come all this way in such a big group all the time."

"By the next Gathering we will be back on our territory as always." Webfoot spoke up, the dark gray tabby's eyes flashing in challenge, but Squirrelflight didn't push the subject any farther.

"Why have you bought a kit? Shouldn't he be in a nursery?" Squirrelflight said instead, her green eyes looking curiously at the spiky furred black kit.

"He's Whitetail's only surviving kit," Tornear meowed, sounding sorrowful. "Morningflower is looking after him, now that he doesn't have any mother."

"Hmmm," Mothwing searched the kit over, he was small but healthy at least, she was sure he'd grown up to be a great warrior. "He must be strong to get this far."

"More like stubborn," Barkface huffed. "But he gets that from his father."

"Who's his father?" Mothwing asked, it wasn't common to ask the name of the father. If a queen doesn't want to tell, then that's her business.

"Deadfoot," Tornear supplied. "He's dead now. But if you knew him, you'd see the resemblance, his half-brother Crowpaw also looks like him…" a forlorn look crossed the tabby tom's face, as though something was wrong.

"Crowpaw went missing recently," Barkface meowed, almost sensing the question on Mothwing's tongue. "We think he might have been taken by a fox or something."

"How long ago was it?" Squirrelflight asked, suddenly sounding urgent, making Mothwing confused.

"Four dawns ago, I believe." Barkface meowed, looking at Tornear who nodded.

The gasp that came from Squirrelflight was instant, and the gleam in her eyes still confused Mothwing. "Spottedfeather went missing four dawns ago as well!" she suddenly blurted, gaining the attention of the other WindClan cats. "And so had Hawkfrost and Tawnypelt of ShadowClan. At first we thought something had gotten them as well, but now we think they have gone somewhere together!"

"And Stormfur and Feathertail of RiverClan." Mothwing decided to add, she couldn't take it back now that it was out their. Her instincts had been to keep their disappearance secret from other Clans, but she already confined in Mosspelt about their disappearance and it looked like Crowpaw might be with them. "They left four dawns ago as well, and doesn't it seem strange that Crowpaw also had gone missing four dawns ago? They might all have gone together."

"What's going on?" Tallstar meowed, stepping forward. His attention gained by Squirrelflight's outburst. Quickly as she could Squirrelflight repeated what she knew to the longtailed WindClan leader. Who looked shocked then some-what relieved.

"And we now believe that Crowpaw _might_ be with them." Squirrelflight finished, looking excited.

"That's a great possibility, It isn't a coincidence if all six of them left at the same time." Gorsepelt meowed, coming to stand at his leader's side.

"No it isn't." Tallstar agreed, nodding his head at the white-and-ginger warriors words. "We'll be sure to keep an eye out, if we see any of them. Hopefully StarClan will bring them back to us if they really had left."

"Why did they leave though?" Mudclaw snarled, his claws flexing. "Why would they abandon their Clan all of a sudden?"

"Crowpaw wouldn't suddenly leave his Clan unless he had too." Tornear fired back, his tabby fur bristling at the deputies remark.

"Whatever the reason," Tallstar rasped, breaking the two apart with a stern look. "We must think the best in him, Crowpaw was always a loyal apprentice to his Clan."

"Even though he was a reckless, mouse-brained one." Barkface grumbled to himself.

"We don't think any of them would suddenly leave the Clans," Mothwing put in. "They _all_ were loyal, it's the will of StarClan. For whatever reason."

"You speak the truth," Tallstar remarked. "We'll be sure to keep an eye out for Spottedfeather or the others shall they return."

"That's gratefully appreciated." Mothwing thanked him, receiving a nod from the WindClan leader as he gathered up his Clanmates to leave.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mothwing." Barkface meowed.

"It's was good seeing you again too, Barkface!" Mothwing meowed after the retreating WindClan medicine cat.

Tallstar was the last to leave, Gorsepelt and Mudclaw flanking him. The WindClan deputy casted the two ThunderClan she-cats a hostile look over his shoulder. But a more friendly glance was thrown their way by Gorsepelt, who also looked back at them. _Gorsepelt would make a better deputy,_ Mothwing thought to herself. _He's not as hostile or mean to others, not like Mudclaw at all!  
_

As soon as they had disappeared over the rise, Squirrelflight let out a meow of excitement. "We have to report this at once," Squirrelflight said, before giving Mothwing a questioning look. "Why didn't you say anything about Feathertail and Stormfur before? How do you know?"

 _I was too worried about Spottedfeather and it slipped my mind._ Mothwing thought to herself. "I must have forgotten with all the excitement that was going on recently." Mothwing meowed, it was true.

"Well, we best report it than, Firestar would want to know," Squirrelflight said, snatching up some of the fennel. Getting the hint, Mothwing gathered the remainder before following after her sister who looked to be skimming on air.

By the time Mothwing and Squirrelflight returned to camp, loaded with fennel, it was almost sunhigh. The second they dropped the fennel off with Spottedleaf, Squirrelflight was all but sprinting towards their mother's den under the Highrock.

Mothwing followed after her, taking the time to glance around the clearing as she did. The clearing was full of ats enjoying the last heat of early leaf-fall. Spiderpaw and Whitepaw were sprawled in the shadow of the ferns that sheltered their den, while Cloudtail and Brightheart shared tongues in a patch of sunlight. Ferncloud was sitting outside the nursery with Dustpelt beside her, watching their kits as they played together.

Leafpool and Thornclaw sat side by side, their heads close together as Thornclaw gave a flick of the tail in Hollykit, Larchkit and Birchkit's direction. Thornclaw said something else to Leafpool, who's eyes stretched wide in wonder and purred. Mothwing didn't know where either Sandstorm, Cinderpelt or Brambleclaw and Brackenfur went. She supposed that Sandstorm might be in the nursery, taking a nap. While Cinderpelt was enjoying the time she had as a warrior left, possibly with Brambleclaw. Those two were practically inseparable now that they were mates and expecting kits.

A wave of sadness swept over Mothwing. It was almost as if Spottedfeather had never been part of ThunderClan, as if she had sunk out of sight as a drowning cat might sink in the river, the waters closing over it's head.

The feeling ebbed away a little when they reached Firestar's den and called out to her. Mothwing heard her voice telling them to enter, and she brushed past the curtain of lichen to see her curled up in her nest; Graystripe and Sandstorm on either side of her, and the anxiety in all three cats eyes was enough to reassure Mothwing that her sister had not been forgotten.

"We've brought news," Squirrelflight meowed immediately, and poured out what Tallstar had told them about the apprentice, Crowpaw going missing. She also added in the fact that Feathertail and Stormfur of RiverClan were missing as well, although she didn't indicate how she knew, keeping Mothwing from feeling embarrassed of her mistake.

Their mother's and Sandstorm's eyes were narrowed in concentration as Graystripe's widened, and the deputy sprang to his paws as if he wanted to dash out and look for his missing children right away.

"If a fox has taken them I'll track it down and flay it's skin!" he snarled.

"Calm down, Graystripe. You shouldn't jump to conclusions so soon." Sandstorm meowed, but she looked sympathetic towards the gray warrior.

Firestar remained still in her nest, but she unsheathed her claws as if she were sinking them into the pelt of whatever had stolen her daughter. "Surely the dogs can't have come back?" she muttered. "We couldn't have to deal with them more than once in a lifetime?"

"No, there's no sign of that," Mothwing reassured her. "Feathertail, Stormfur and Crowpaw must have gone with Spottedleaf, Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost, and that….that suggests they had a reason for leaving."

"And it's a cat each from each Clan!" Squirrelflight pointed out suddenly, her green eyes glittering at the discovery. "Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost from ShadowClan, Feathertail and Stormfur from RiverClan, Crowpaw from WindClan and Spottedfeather from ThunderClan!"

"It is quite the coincidence," Sandstorm agreed. "If there was a predator picking off cats, I don't believe it would take the chance of going through four different territories to find a meal, and without another Clan cat finding or seeing it."

Graystripe's amber eyes remained full of fear and uncertainty. "Even if that's true, why did they leave without telling us where they were going, or why?" he meowed. "If Stormfur and Feathertail had a problem, why didn't they come to me first?"

"You know," Sandstorm mused, sounding thoughtful. "I always knew Spottedfeather well, she had been acting sort of edgy the last couple of days before her disappearance. And normally she would tell someone about her problems, perhaps...perhaps whatever it was that drew them away, it was too important to take the chance of us stopping them."

Firestar and Graystripe exchanged a glance. "Perhaps," mewed Firestar; Mothwing could tell how hard she was struggling to sound decisive, to act like a Clan leader instead of a desperately worried mother. "Perhaps the other Clans might know more about it. The next Gathering is only a few days aways after all."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask." Sandstorm agreed, gently resting her tail over Firestar's shoulders. Mothwing blinked in admiration for the pregnant pale ginger queen, her mother had such loyal friends looking out for her, that it put Mothwing's own worries for her at ease.

"Let's just hope StarClan keeps them all safe!" Graystripe added fervently.

Mothwing suspected that he had little faith in his prayer; he knew well enough the dangers that stalked the forest. As she left her mother's den, she felt the burden of her knowledge weighing even more heavily on her. She was the only cat in the forest who had heard that there were two prophecies, and knew what each of them said.

 _But finding out about them was an accident,_ She reminded herself. _Not because StarClan decided to tell me about them. So what am I going to do? What does StarClan want me to do in a situation like this?_

Mothwing found it hard to sleep that night, fidgeting in her bed of ferns while Silverpelt glittered coldly above her. She longed to know what was happening to the journeying cats, but she could think of no way to find out.

Giving up, Mothwing crept from her nest. And finding to her surprise Spottedleaf was already up, gazing upward at the glittering stars above their heads. "Spottedleaf?" Mothwing meowed softly, not wanting to interrupt her mentor if she was reading a sign from StarClan. But her meow drew her mentor's attention anyway, her amber eyes glowing yellow in the dark.

"Yes, Mothwing?" Spottedleaf meowed just as softly back, beckoning the golden dappled she-cat closer.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Mothwing asked, coming to sit beside the dark tortoiseshell she-cat.

"No, my mind is too full to sleep at the moment." Spottedleaf replied, sounding tired, but not physically, more internally tired.

"Me too," Mothwing meowed, "I can't stop thinking about Spottedfeather."

"I know what it's like to worry about a sibling," Spottedleaf said softly. "I remember when Redtail was an apprentice, he didn't come back from a hunting assessment and his mentor, Halftail who was Sparrowpelt then, didn't know where he was because he lost his trail. I was so worried about him, we all were, but you know what?"

"What?" Mothwing asked, completely immersed in the story.

"It turned out he was stuck in a tree when he was trying to catch a squirrel," Spottedleaf gave a happy huff of amusement, before turning to glance to look at Silverpelt again. "But what I'm trying to say is, somewhere out there is Spottedfeather. And like Redtail, she'll come back to us. It just might take her a bit of time first."

 _Thank you, Spottedleaf, I really needed to hear that,_ The words went unspoken, but Mothwing found comfort with her mentor. Spottedleaf believed Spottedfeather would return, and who was she to doubt the dark dappled tortoiseshell medicine cat?

Turning her own amber eyes towards Silverpelt, she gave her own prayer. _StarClan, if you had ever answered any prayer before, please bring Spottedfeather back safely._ The twinkling lights of the stars was all that greeted her prayer.

 **0o0o0o**

 **Ya! Another chapter! How do you like it? Awesome, not awesome, semi-awesome? Whatever awesome? Ya...so, anyway, almost time for the fourth book of 'Vision of Shadows' to come out! I'm excited to see what happens!**

 **So onto some facts:**

 **Sandstorm will be kitting (or going into labor) towards the end of book 2: Moonrise! XD**

 **Cinderpelt and Sandstorm are just two pregnant she-cats putting up with two over protective, loving toms in their lives right now. Although they are still badass's! XD**

 **Now Graystripe is a worrying parent! XD**

 **Omg, only one she-cat in WindClan? And I agree with Barkface, Morningflower is way too old! How could you Onewhisker? XD**

 **Gorsepelt being an overprotective son there! XD gotta love him! Wow, I just realized I have a lot of mama's boys in my story! Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost, Gorsepelt! XD**

 **Personally, Morningflower, Gorsepelt, Crowpaw, Barkface and Breezekit are my fav WindClan cats...so far! XD**

 **Ya, so I wanted Breezepelt to still be in the series, so instead of making him Crowpaw/feather son, I made him his half-brother! XD they share the same father, Deadfoot! XD**

 **Morningflower, the mom figure for him! XD**

 **Mothwing doesn't like Mudclaw...honestly does anyone?**

 **Spottedleaf and Sandstorm, two she-cats you can always rely on whenever one else is losing their heads! XD**

 **I don't think I ever said why Sandstorm and Brackenfur became mates. (or have I?) well, Sandstorm admires Brackenfur's maturity, loyalty to his Clan, and his calm personality, and he's someone she can rely on. Brackenfur admires Sandstorm for her passion, integrity, her skills as a warrior which he states "she is by far, the best hunter in the entire Clans." he also likes her fierce and protective nature towards her Clanmates, and how she isn't afraid to speak her mind. (so ya)**

 **I already said why Cinderpelt and Brambleclaw became mates...so, ya! XD I just see it! I also think they make cute kits together! Don't you? What with Cinderpelt being a small, smoky-dark gray she-cat with enormous, pale blue eyes. She is fluffy and soft-furred.**

 **While Brambleclaw is a huge, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.** **He has glossy and long fur, broad shoulders, long, curved claws, and a long scar on his shoulder.**

 **Now just picture a combination of the two, like...hmmm...a sleek stormy-gray she-cat with pale amber eyes. Or a soft-furred tabby she-kit with clear blue eyes with a fluffy tail, or Tigerstar 4# XD you know, cause Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost are Tigerstar 2# and 3#, get it? XD anyway I just see them making cute kits! Same with Sandstorm and Brackenfur! XD**

 **Okay, now, that's all for now! Review, fav, follow! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Omg, another chapter for 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger! XD I hope that you all enjoy it! And omg, my birthday is on the 10/28! I will finally be 20! XD omg, time does fly! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, which WindClan cat is your fav? Personally I love Crowpaw and Gorsepelt! XD but I also love Breezekit and Morningflower and Barkface! XD Let me tell you, Gorsepelt, Crowpaw (obviously) and Onewhisker (obviously) are going to be showing up a lot! XD**

 **Okay, onto the chapter! Please, please, please review! I love reviews they keep me happy! Everyone loves a happy author right? XD**

 **0o0o0o**

"Is it dawn already?" Stormfur groaned as his sister shook him, his amber eyes peeking open to stare at the awaking cats.

"Yes, that means we have to get a move on," Hawkfrost yawned, stretching as he padded out of the hollow. Tawnypelt padding after him.

"Come on, Crowpaw," Spottedfeather insisted, nudging the apprentice's side. Only resulting in him curling up tighter. "It's time to get up, Hawkfrost and the others are already awake." Grumbling under his breath, the smoky-black tom came to stand, stretching out his long legs as he followed the long-furred dark ginger she-cat out of the hollow to join up with the others.

"Feathertail says that the last time she saw the sun go down was towards those trees," Spottedfeather addressed to the group, pointing her tail in the direction of the woods across the field.

"So that's the way we should go." Hawkfrost meowed, as he took the lead. The others sluggishly following him, some were still half-asleep but followed regardless. The importance of their mission keeping them from sleeping anymore.

"Crowpaw," Spottedfeather whispered quietly to the younger cat, who lifted his head to give her a tired but inquiring look. "Feathertail had her salt-water sign." The reaction was instant, his face set instantly in a scowl, while his pelt bristled in frustration and possibly jealousy.

"Why haven't I had mine yet?" Crowpaw growled, his blue eyes narrowed in outrage.

"It might just take some time," Spottedfeather tried to comfort, but got a cross-glare for her efforts from the WindClan apprentice. 

"Or StarClan got it wrong and I'm not meant to be on this journey at all!" He hissed, his tail lashing from behind. "I should have known it was ridiculous that an _apprentice_ would be the one chosen for this mission."

"That's not true," Spottedfeather denied, giving the upset apprentice a hard look. "You're much more than the average apprentice, and StarClan saw that. StarClan saw something great in you and _knows_ that you are worthy of coming on this journey. StarClan wouldn't pick the wrong cats, because StarClan knows we _are_ the cats meant to complete this journey and return home to help our Clanmates. So don't think otherwise, you'll get the sign if you just be _patient_ for once." When Spottedfeather had finished her rant, she became aware of a sort of cut up rasping coming from Crowpaw. At first she panicked, thinking that he might of caught something in his throat or had gotten sick last night. But when she looked harder and listened more closely, she realised that Crowpaw was ill, he was _laughing_ at her!

"And here I thought you had a backbone of a fish!" Crowpaw rasped out through his laughter. His blue eyes glittering in amusement, making Spottedfeather flush in embarrassment.

"Furball!" Spottedfeather hissed, her ears flickering in embarrassment. Their conversation was cut off instantly at the cries of their companions, Spottedfeather herself gave a cry as she saw a dog leap out from a thicket from the woods right ahead of them.

"Run!" Tawnypelt screeched, the cats scattering from the dog as they ran in a panic-stricken dash through the trees, in an effort to escape.

Behind her Spottedfeather could hear the throaty bark of the dog, making her glance back, she saw the lean black shape crash through a clump of bracken, it's tongue lolling. She could almost feel it's sharp white teeth meeting in her pelt.

"StarClan help us!" Feathertail gasped from where she dashed right in front of her.

"We're going to need more than StarClan!" Crowpaw hissed from where he raced beside Spottedfeather. Although Spottedfeather was terrified out of her mind, she was still vaguely aware that Crowpaw could outpace them but was deliberately holding back. All three of them had fallen behind the other cats, though Spottedfeather heard a yowl of terror coming from somewhere just ahead.

"Dodge!" she called. "Try to lose it!"

The dog barked again, and from farther off Spottedfeather heard a Twoleg shouting. She lost sight of her pursuer, and she slowed down as a wave of relief swept over her; the creature must have gone back to it's Twoleg.

The she felt Crowpaw grab her forcefully by the scruff, a most remarkable feat seeing as he was half Spottedfeather's size. And pulled her running forward, and not a heartbeat too soon seeing as the dog shot out from behind a fallen tree trunk. Is they had paused a moment longer, the dog would have been completely on top of her.

With her mind whirling, Spottedfeather fled through the trees as the barking started up again.

Confused by fear, she remembered how her mother and the other cats of ThunderClan had led the dog pack through the forest until they fell into the gorge and drowned. But how could she and her friends lead this dog away, here in unknown territory?

"Climb trees!" she decided, hoping her friends could hear her above the fierce barking that sounded louder than ever.

She glanced upward as she ran, but every tree seemed to have a smooth trunk with no low-growing branches. She could not stop and search; not that Crowpaw would let her at the moment, sticking close to her side as he was. For the dog would be on her at once. Had it already caught one of the others like it almost got her? Was she about to find one of her companions torn apart like Willowpelt? She shook that thought away, old guilt over Sorreltail's mother's death couldn't take over at the moment.

Her breath was rasping in her throat and her paws burned with every step; she knew she could not keep up this pace for much longer. Then a voice hissed at her from somewhere above her head. "Up here-quick!"

Spottedfeather skidded to a halt beside a tree that was covered with ivy, instantly stopping Crowpaw in his tracks, his panicked eyes turning a demanding glare on her. But she was too busy staring into a pair of eyes gleaming down at her. In the same heartbeat the dog crashed through a tangle of briars behind them. With a terrified yowl, Spottedfeather launched herself upward, clawing frantically at the ivy stems. They gave way under her weight, and for a heart-stopping moment she swung helplessly; the dog leaped up and she heard the snap of it's teeth and felt hot breath on her fur.

Then she managed to sink her claws into a stronger ivy stem and hauled herself upward again. Crowpaw hadn't hesitated in following her, already bypassing her on the climb to stand with his claws sank into a branch. His fur bristled.

She spotted Stormfur and Tawnypelt clinging to another branch just above her head, and Hawkfrost was launching himself with his greater strength and bulk up the other side of the tree trunk.

"Feathertail!" gasped Spottedfeather in realization. "Where's Feathertail?"

The dog was on it's hind legs at the bottom of the tree, less than a foxlength below her. It's claws tore at the ivy while it snarled furiously, drool spilling out of it's jaws. The sound of the Twoleg shouting came again, but a long way off.

Then Spottedfeather noticed Feathertail crouching in the briars just behind the dog, staring out in terror. If she tried to run for the safety of the tree, the dog would cut her off. How long, Spotted feather wondered, before it scented her?

Suddenly a caterwaul came from the branch from beside her, and before she knew it Hawkfrost had jumped off the branch and onto the dog's back. His claws sinking fast into the dog's fur and skin, making the dog howl. Even before Spottedfeather could react Crowpaw was giving out his own spit of fury. The WindClan apprentice hurled himself out of tree before Spottedfeather could stop him, narrowly missing the howling dog and Hawkfrost that clung to it like a stubborn tick., and hit the ground just beyond it. The dog spun around, dislodging Hawkfrost in the process to instead give chase after the apprentice, it's paws scrabbling on the dry leaves. While it was distracted, Feathertail bolted out of the briars and across the clearing to make a desperate leap for a thin branch that swung alarmingly under her weight. Hawkfrost himself was already beginning to re-climb the tree after her.

"Crowpaw!" Spottedfeather yowled in alarm.

The gray-black tom had vanished into the bushes. Spottedfeather could hear the dog crashing about, barking wildly, and the shouts of the twoleg growing closer. Then Crowpaw appeared again, his belly close to the grounds he ran all-out for the tree. The dog panting just behind him. Spottedfeather's eyes were transfixed on the scene, as if she was gazing through a puddle of water or in a dream, she watched as Crowpaw stayed a rabbit-leap ahead of the dog, then watched as the WindClan apprentice took a flying jump and dug his claws into the ivy.

At the same moment the Twoleg lumbered into the clearing and made a dive for the dog's collar. He was red-faced and yelling furiously. The dog dodged to one side, but he Twoleg managed to grab it and clip a lead onto it's collar. The dog's barks changed to whining as it was dragged away, clawing the grass and leaf mold as it struggled to return to it's prey.

"That was brilliant, Crowpaw!" Spottedfeather mewed, the smoky-black apprentice looking smug from where he was pulling himself up.

"Thank you, you saved my life!" Feathertail gasped, still clinging to the swaying branch her eyes turning to give Hawkfrost a thankful glance.

"It was nothing," Hawkfrost replied, though his whiskers twitched in satisfaction. "I would have done it for any of you."

Crowpaw scrambled higher until he reached the branch beside Spottedfeather. "Big brute," he muttered, now looking embarrassed. "Tripped over it's own paws."

Spottedfeather's amber eyes gleamed, "And here you thought StarClan got the wrong cat, without you we never would have gotten rid of that dog!" her comment got a shrug from the younger tom, but she noticed the spark of satisfaction that flashed in is blue eyes.

As Spottedfeather's fear ebbed, she remembered the first time the voice that had called her up into the tree. It wasn't one of the Clan cats. Looking up again, she saw a pair of eyes gleaming from the leaves a little way above her head. Then the leaves rustled and an unfamiliar cat emerged.

It was a tabby tom, old and plump with rumpled fur that looked as if he never bothered to groom himself. His movements were slow and careful as he clambered down the tree to join the six journeying cats.

"Well," he rasped. "You're a fine bunch, an' no mistake. Don't you know that, that dog dog runs loose every day, 'round about sunrise?"

"How would we know that?"" Tawnypelt spat. "We've never been here before."

The tom blinked at her. "No need to get snippy. You'll know another time, won't you? Get out o' the way then."

"There won't be another time," Stormfur meowed. "We're just passing through."

"Thank you for helping us," Spottedfeather added. ""I'd thought we'd never get rid of that dog."

The tabby ignored her thanks. "Just passin' through, eh?" he mewed. "I'll bet you've a story to tell. Why not stay awhile an' share it wi' me?" He stood up and braced himself, ready to jump down into the clearing.

"Are you sure it's fine to get down?" Hawkfrost asked suspiciously. "What about the dog? Will it come back?"

"It won't. It's gone home now. Come on."

The old cat scrambled down the ivy-covered trunk and ungracefully dropped the last foxlength to the ground. Looking up, he opened his jaws wild in a yawn. "Comin'?"

Spottedfeather watched as Hawkfrost leaped after him, obviously her head-strong and prideful brother didn't want to be shown up by some elderly tom-cat. Gathering her own bravery, Spottedfeather dropped down after her brother. Her companions descending the tree after them, clustering around to gaze uncertainty at the stranger.

"Who are you?" Stormfur asked. "Are you a kittypet?"

The old cat looked blank. "Kittypet?"

"Someone who lives with Twolegs," Spottedfeather tried to explain.

"Twolegs?" he echoed.

"Oh, let's go," Crowpaw's ears twitched in contempt. "There are bees in his brain. We won't get any sense out of him."

"Who're you callin' senseless, young fellow?" The tabby tom's voice was a deep rumble, and his claws extended to sink into the leaves under his paws.

"Sorry," Spottedfeather meowed hastily, giving Crowpaw a stern look; the apprentice might have shown amazing courage, but that didn't curb his tongue. Turning to the old cat, she tried to explain again. "Twolegs, like the one who came to fetch the dog."

"Oh, you're talkin' about Upwalkers. Why didn't you say so? No, I don't live with Upwalkers. Used to once, mind you. Those were the days!" He settled down at the foot of the tree, gazing into the distance as if he were looking back at the young cat he had once been. "A fire to sleep by, an' all the food I could eat."

Spottedfeather wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. Firestar always said that kittypet food was nowhere near as tasty as fresh-kill you caught yourself. As for sleeping beside a fire...Spottedfeather remembered the fear she had felt while fleeing from ThunderClan camp when a fire had swept through the forest, she had almost lost her brother and mother to their flames, and the very thought of it made her fur prickle.

"Talking about food," Crowpaw meowed loudly. "We need to get on and hunt. There should be prey somewhere among these trees. Here, you…" He stretched out a paw and prodded the old cat, who had drifted into a doze. "What's the prey like around here?"

The tabby opened one amber eye. "Young cats," he muttered. "Always dashin' off. There's no need to catch your own squeakers in these parts. Not if you know where to go."

"Well, unfortunately for us we're not from around here, so we don't." Hawkfrost lashed his tail back, clearly frustrated with the old tabby.

"Please, won't you tell us?" Feathertail asked the old cat. "We're strangers here, so we don't know the good places. We've been traveling a long way, and we're all very hungry."

Her gentle tone, and the pleading look she gave him from liquid blue eyes, seemed to win over the old cat."I might show you," he replied, scratching himself vigorously behind the ear with one hind paw.

"That would be very kind of you," Stormfur added, coming to stand beside his sister.

The old cat's gaze traveled over them, coming to rest at last on Spottedfeather. "Six of you," he mewed. "That's a powerful lot to feed. Who are you, anyway? Why don't you have Upwalkers of your own?"

"Oh, we don't have Twolegs, we're warriors," Spottedfeather explained kindly, she supposed he had never meet a Clan cat before. "My name is Spottedfeather, this is Crowpaw, Hawkfrost, Feathertail, Stormfur and Tawnypelt," she introduced them in turn. "I suppose you must be a loner," she finished, "if you don't live with Twolegs-I mean Upwalkers." Trying to sound as polite as Feathertail, she added, "Won't you tell us your name?"

"Name? Don't rightly reckon I've got one. Upwalkers feed me, though I don't stay with them none. They call me different name's-a cat can't be expected to remember them all."

"You must have been called _something_ in the beginning," Hawkfrost retorted, rolling his eyes with an impatient huff.

"Yes, what was your name when you lived with the...the Upwalker who had the fire?" Feathertail asked.

The old cat gave the other ear a good scratch. "Well, now...that was a long time ago." He let out a gusty sigh. "A long time and a good time. I caught more squeakers in that Upwalker den than you youngsters have seen in your whole lives."

"So why did you leave, if it was as good as all that?" Tawnypelt asked; Spottedfeather could see by her twitching tail that her patience was running out.

"My Upwalker died." The tabby shook his head as if he were trying to flick away a clinging burr. "No more food...no more strokin' by the fire, dozin' on his lap...More Upwalkers came after that, an' set traps for me, but I was cunnin', see. I went away."

Spottedfeather felt sympathetic, that must have been hard for Purdy. To have been with his Two-Upwalker that he clearly seemed to have adored and loved, only for this Upwalker to die, leaving him alone to fend for himself. She recalled distant memories of living with Twolegs for a brief time as a kit, before being rescued by her mother, Sandstorm, Ravenpaw and Swifttail. She hadn't liked it, but they weren't mean or cruel towards her so she could sort of understand how Purdy could be upset over his owners death.

"Alright," Hawkfrost said slowly, his ice-blue eyes glittering in the same impatience Tawnypelt was showing, though seemed to be controlling it more. "But what did the the Upwalker call you?"

"Name...oh, yes, my name. Purdy, that's right. He called me Purdy."

"Finally," Tawnypelt muttered beside her brother.

"We'll call you Purdy, if that's alright by you." Spottedfeather meowed, trying to cover the growing hostility from most of her other companions. It seemed only she and Feathertail were trying to stay civil and kind towards Purdy at the moment.

The old tabby heaved himself to his paws. "Suit yourselves. Now, do you want food or don't you?"

He padded off through the trees. Spottedfeather exchanged an uncertain glance with her friends. "Do you think it would be best to follow him? I mean, do you think it's best to trust him?"

"No!" Crowpaw replied at once. "He was a _kittypet_. Warriors can't trust kittypets."

She could hear Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost startling murmurs of agreement, and for a moment she felt a flash of irritation towards her ShadowClan siblings. "Just because he's a kittypets doesn't mean we can't trust him." Spottedfeather retorted, giving Crowpaw a small glare. "We've all trusted loners and rogues in the past, and kittypets are no different. Or have you forgotten Ravenpaw and Barley? Or how about Firestar? She used to be a kittypet if you'd all recall, and look, she's now one of the greatest leaders in the forest." Spottedfeather felt it best not to mention Princess, her kittypet aunt, none outside ThunderClan and her siblings knew about her and she thought it best to keep it that way. It would keep Princess more safe from Clan rivalry.

"Just cause you can trust _one_ kittypet doesn't mean you can trust all of them." Crowpaw snarked back, his shoulder fur bristling.

Before anything more could be said, Feathertail's soft meow broke the tension, "We're all so hungry, and we don't know these woods. Would it do any harm, just for once?"

"StarClan know we could do with some help," Stormfur added in. "I can't say I like it, but so long as we keep our eyes open…"

"I suppose it's the best course of action," Hawkfrost sighed, nodding along with the RiverClan siblings reasoning. "We'll risk it."

Hawkfrost led the way, bounding quickly through the undergrowth, the rest running to catch up to the old tom, who was ambling ahead as if he did not care whether they followed him or not. To Spottedfeather's surprise and confusion, Purdy didn't show them anywhere in the wood where they could catch prey. Instead he made straight for the far side, where a narrow strip of grass separated the last of the trees from a row of Twoleg nests. Purdy strolled confidently across the grass toward the nearest fence without even looking to see if there was danger.

"Hey!" Crowpaw haltered on the edge of the wood. "Where's he taking us? I'm not going into a Twoleg nest!"

Spottedfeather stopped beside him, her gut clenching as she agreed with Crowpaw. They couldn't go in a Twolegs nest, now could they? She honestly didn't want to, not since the last time she's been in one. "Isn't there somewhere else we could hunt?" Spottedfeather asked, casting a glance towards Hawkfrost who had halted the group.

"We don't go near Upwalkers, we're warriors." Hawkfrost pointed out, casting the old tabby tom a disdainful look.

The old cat paused at the bottom of the fence and looked back, his face creased in amusement. "Scared, are you?"

Hawkfrost instantly froze at the toms words, his claws instantly sliding out as he turned an icy glare on Purdy. From beside her, Crowpaw took a single step forward, his legs stiff and his neck fur bristling. "Say that again!" he hissed.

To Spottedfeather's surprise Purdy didn't flinch a single whisker, even though Spottedfeather would bet that Crowpaw could have ripped him apart. Not that Spottedfeather would have let him.

"Touchy, ain't he?" the old cat mewed. "Don't you worry none, young fellow. There'll be no Upwalkers around just yet. And there's good food in their garden."

Hawkfrost gave Purdy a regarding look, before casting a glance back at the rest of them. "What do you think?" he questioned.

"I think we should give it a try," meowed Stormfur. "We need food."

"Yes, let's just get _on_ ," Tawnypelt muttered.

Feathertail nodded eagerly, but Spottedfeather was still indecisive. She didn't want to go into a Twoleg's nest, but she was also hungry and they _did_ need food. "Okay." she agreed. Only Crowpaw stayed quiet, staring ahead without replying to Hawkfrost's question.

"Let's go, then," Hawkfrost meowed.

Spottedfeather followed after her dark-brown brother, and the rest of her companions as they crossed the grass to join Purdy. Spottedfeather casted a glance behind her, disheartened to see Crowpaw trailing behind with his gaze on the ground. She wondered if he felt segregated from everyone else, now that he was the only one that didn't have the saltwater dream. She hoped that his sign would come soon, so he didn't brood over it to much.

When they caught up with Purdy and were all together, the old tabby pushed his way through a gap in the fence and led the way into the Twoleg garden. Spottedfeather's nose wrinkled at the unfamiliar smells: at least two Twolegs, the acrid reek of a monster, though to her relief that was stale, and a whole mixture of unfamiliar plant scents. Some of the plants had huge, shaggy flower heads that bent under their own weight; Spottedfeather leaned forward to sniff at one curiously, but jumped back in surprise as it shed a shower of petals over her dark ginger fur.

Their strong, fragrance, overtaking her normal forest scent as she shook them off.

Purdy padded across the grass and sat in the middle of it, waving his tail invitingly. Now ignoring the flowers in favor of approaching the old tabby, Spottedfeather saw a pool of water edged with some hard Twoleg stuff. Pale flowers and green leaves floated on the water, and in the depths she spotted a flash of gold, so bright that she instinctively glanced upward to see if the sun had appeared, but all the sky was still covered in clouds.

"It's a fish!" Feathertail exclaimed. "A golden fish!"

"What? Fish aren't golden!" Crowpaw sounded irritable.

"No, but these are." Stormfur was sitting beside his sister, gazing into the water. "I've never seen anything like it. We don't get those in the river."

"Can you eat them?" Tawnypelt asked

"Aye, there's good eatin' on one of those," Purdy told her.

"But how will we get them out?" Spottedfeather asked, gazing in wonder at the brightly golden and orange colored fish. Reaching out a single paw but not really dipping her paw into it, although the ends of her fur brushed lightly against it's clear surface.

"Not like that!" meowed Stormfur warned. "You'll just disturb them and send them all to the bottom. Let me and Feathertail show you."

The two RiverClan cats sat poised by the edge of the pool, their gazes fixed on the water. Then Feathertail flashed out a paw. A bright golden fish flew into the air in an arc of glittering raindrops and fell on the bank, where it lay wriggling and flopping.

"Someone grab it, before it falls back in," Stormfur ordered.

Spottedfeather, who was nearest, pounced on the fish and bit it behind the head. Instantly the savory, juicy taste filled her mouth, making it water as she bit off a piece and ate it. "It's good!" she announced, taking another bite and swallowed.

Stormfur had already caught another fish, and soon Feathertail caught a third, so that Hawkfrost and Tawnypelt could feed. She watched her siblings closely, gauging their reactions. Tawnypelt didn't seem to keen on the taste, but Hawkfrost seemed to be enjoying it quite well.

When Stormfur hooked out the next one, he patted it over to Crowpaw. "Come on...it's okay."

Crowpaw gave the fist a contemptuous look. "We should be on our way, not messing about with Twoleg stuff. I would never have come if I'd thought the journey to sun-drown place-or wherever-would take so long. I'm missing out on warrior training with my mentor."

"I reckon you're getting some pretty good warrior training here," Stormfur pointed out.

"I think we're all learning something new," Hawkfrost meowed, taking a seat next to Feathertail on the side of the pool. "I've never seen a cat fish before, and I'd seen plenty of RiverClan patrols when I was still living in ThunderClan."

Her brothers confession surprised Spottedfeather, she hadn't thought that Hawkfrost would have been thinking about his ThunderClan roots since he lived in ShadowClan. It made her wonder if Tawnypelt also thought about her childhood in ThunderClan.

"I'll teach you how to catch them, if you want to that is." Feathertail meowed, blinking friendly up at the broad shoulder dark-brown ShadowClan tom.

"I'd like that very much, who knows when I might need to catch a fish?" Hawkfrost meowed, settling in beside her.

"Come on," Spottedfeather insisted, coming up to Crowpaw, who eyed the fish as if it would attack him. "It's really good, for a fish that is."

"WindClan cats don't eat fish," Crowpaw denied, disdain clear in his voice. "It just seems wrong."

"Prey is prey," Spottedfeather shrugged, glancing over at her brother and Feathertail. "And on the move we don't really have the choice to be picky."

"Fine, I'll try it." Crowpaw grumbled, making Spottedfeather's whiskers to twitch in satisfaction for persuading him into at least _try_ the fish.

Watching her brother and Feathertail, Spottedfeather listened in, finding amusement in her brothers try at fishing.

"Alright," Feathertail was saying. "The trick is not to let your shadow fall on the water. When you see a fish, scoop it up as quick as you can, before it has time to swim away."

Hawkfrost bent over the water, a paw half extended, and a moment later flashed it down into the pool. He scooped out a fish, but it turned in the air and fell back into the water, spattering Hawkfrost with a shower of drops. Feathertail let out a murmur of amusement, while Spottedfeather tried to stifle her own.

"That was very good for a first try," Feathertail soothed as Hawkfrost gave a huff of annoyance. "Try again." but before Hawkfrost could, Crowpaw gave out a loud gag of disgust, drawing Spottedfeather and the others attention.

"You don't like the fish?" Spottedfeather questioned, watching as Crowpaw spat out a mouthful of fish.

"I can't see how you could!" Crowpaw spat, rubbing his tongue along his fur, obviously trying to get the taste out of his mouth. "It tastes horrible, and so salty!"

"Salty?" Spottedfeather questioned in confusion.

"No, it's not," mewed Stormfur in surprise from where he sat, a near two rabbit hops away.

Whatever he was going to say was drowned in a crash and an angry Twoleg yell. Spottedfeather looked up to see a Twoleg standing in the open doorway of the nest, shouting. He gripped something in one hand and hurled it at the cats; it landed in among the shaggy flowers just beyond Purdy.

"Uh-oh," mewed the old tabby. "Time to go."

He lumbered back to the gap in the fence. Stormfur and Tawnypelt followed; Hawkfrost and Feathertail streaked ahead to slip through the gap first, Spottedfeather was right on their heels. Crowpaw came last; as he emerged from the garden and raced across the grass to the shelter of the trees, he was spitting fury.

"Why did you take us there?" he demanded, turning on Purdy. "We should never have trusted you. Did you want that Twoleg to catch us? The filthy fish weren't even worth it."

"Crowpaw, don't," Spottedfeather meowed, turning pleading amber eyes on the WindClan apprentice. "There's nothing wrong with the fish or the water."

"I tell you it tasted salty!" Crowpaw snapped.

Spottedfeather was about to make a retort, before stopping to think about what Crowpaw had said-he said it tasted _salty_. As in. "You've had it!" Spottedfeather gasped out suddenly, making Crowpaw flinch back in surprise at her outburst. "Don't you know what this mean's, Crowpaw? You've finally had your saltwater sign. Finally, at last!"

The gray-black cat opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He stared at the fish and then turned back to look at Spottedfeather again. "Are you sure?" he meowed, sounding astonished.

"Of course, you stupid furball," Spottedfeather purred. "Why else would water in a Twoleg pool taste salty? It's StarClan's sign that we're still on the right track."

Crowpaw blinked and let his fur lie flat along his spine.

"What's all this about signs and salt water?" Purdy growled.

"We're on a very important journey," Spottedfeather found herself saying before she thought about them. "StarClan sent us to find some important information for the benefit of our Clans."

"Journey...where from? What Clans?"

Spottedfeather internally sighed, she couldn't leave him hanging now that he asked. Even though she wanted to keep the journey going, she guessed the old tabby was lonely; it seemed unkind to abandon him without even telling him why they were there. He had saved them from the dog, after all, and then led them to the shining golden fish.

"Come here into the bracken," she meowed invitingly. "We won't be seen there, and then we can tell you all about it."

All the cats followed her; even Crowpaw didn't object. Stormfur and Feathertail shared the fish and Tawnypelt kept watch while Hawkfrost poured out their story. Spottedfeather chipped in to correct him or explain when Purdy didn't understand.

"StarClan?" the old tom meowed with a doubtful look when Hawkfrost told him about Tawnypelt and Spottedfeather's dreams. "Talking to you in dreams? I never heard o' that before."

Hawkfrost gave the old tabby a look that said that he hadn't expected Purdy to understand, in fact her brother looked bored as if talking to Purdy was a waste of his time.

"Just carry on," Spottedfeather insisted, finding herself drained from today's events.

Hawkfrost rolled his ice-blue eyes at her, but went on without arguing. When he had finished, the old loner was silent for a while-so long that Spottedfeather wondered if he had fallen asleep. Then he straightened up and opened his yellow eyes wide, with a fire in them that had not been there before. "I know about this sun-drown place," he meowed unexpectedly. "I've spoken to cats who've been there. It's not far from here."

"You've had?" Spottedfeather gasped in excitement. " Where and how far?"

"Two, maybe three days travel," Purdy replied. His eyes gleamed. "Tell you what, I'll come with you an' show you."

His expression faded to disappointment when the forest cats said nothing. It was Crowpaw, who had decided to break the awkward silence. "No way. You won't be able to travel fast enough."

"And I don't remember inviting you," Tawnypelt muttered.

"But if he knows the right way…." Stormfur mewed. "Maybe we should let him come."

"He's bound to know the way through this Twolegplace," Feathertail added, twitching her tail toward the rows and rows of dull red Twoleg nests that blocked their view of the horizon.

That was true enough, Spottedfeather thought, remembering the trouble they had met in the last Twolegplace. If Purdy really did know the way to the sun-drown place it might be quicker to go with him, even if he couldn't move so fast, like Crowpaw pointed out. Perhaps he was the guide StarClan had sent in response to Spottedfeather's prayer. He seemed an unlikely savior, but he certainly had the courage of any forest cat.

"Okay," Hawkfrost spoke up, as Spottedfeather turned her head towards her dark brown furred brother. Somehow, in some way, Hawkfrost became the unspoken leader. Either from him being the most skilled, or the one that pulled through and voiced his opinions and listened to others...a majority anyway...he became the final decision maker. "I think he should come."

The disappointed look all but faded from Purdy's face, instead looking pleased and even happy. "I'll make sure non' of you regret this."

"I'm already regretting it." Crowpaw hissed quietly, leaning up against Spottedfeather's taller form.

"I'm sure Purdy won't lead us wrong." Spottedfeather reassured, just as quietly. She had faith in Purdy, the old tabby seemed like a trusting old cat, she had a strong belief that he'd pull through for them.

"You're too trusting." Crowpaw huffed, his tail jerking behind him in irritation.

"Perhaps, but trust is all we can give at the moment," Spottedfeather pointed out, her own tail lightly stroking down Crowpaw's spine to calm him. "So please try to behave yourself."

"I make no promises." Crowpaw grumbled, pulling a murmur of amusement out of Spottedfeather.

"I wouldn't expect it, Furball." Spottedfeather meowed, straightening up as Purdy gestured them to follow him.

Traveling in a pairs of twos, the journeying cats followed Purdy further into Twolegplace.

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **I was going to go farther then I was like...no, this is good enough! XD I wanted to post another chapter, to let everyone know I hadn't died! XD so, here is my update, another chapter for 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' will be coming soon! Mark my words, I don't really have a schedule update time, so It's pretty random! XD well, until next time!  
**

 **Facts:**

 **Wow, I just see Crowpaw and Spottedfeather as Fireheart and Tigerclaw during the fire moment in 'Rising storm' with the dog, how Crowpaw pulled Spottedfeather to safety, like how Tigerclaw pulled Fireheart and Bramblekit to safety! XD I just compare them! What do you think?**

 **Purdy is by far my fav elder in the entire warrior cats series! Well, XD or well, compared to Barkface...wait, had Barkface ever been a elder? Or had he been a medicine cat up to his death? Well, anyway, Purdy by far is the most active elder ever, and has the most book time! Compared to Mousefur and Longtail that is! XD oh, also Graypool, I also like Graypool! XD**

 **I love Feathertail! She is so nice and sweet! I love her more than most she-cats in the warrior cats series! Although I do have a lot of she-cats that I do like! Although not really main characters, like Sorreltail for one! Princess! Leopardfoot! Brindleface! Spottedleaf! Mothwing! Ivypool! Violetpaw and Twigpaw! Plumwillow! Bellaleaf! Blossomheart! Leafstar! Morningflower! Whitewing! Russetfur! Yellowfang! Etc…**

 **I gave some references to cannon Hawkfrost! Seeing as cannon Hawkfrost originally lived in RiverClan! XD (Then again cannon Hawkfrost was the son of Sasha, was a rogue and loner, had a brother named Tadpole, lived in RiverClan, and was EVIL!) Hawkfrost in mine is going to be good, have some kits, be a great warrior, might become deputy? XD**

 **Crowpaw is so cute! I just want to hug him! XD although I am sure he might try to claw my eyes out!**

 **Did I just make some references to my 'Heart of Fire' series that most of you should totally check out if you never read it? XD**

 **Yes, I do believe that Spottedfeather's confidence and growth is all because of this journey, which I highly doubt she would have got back in ThunderClan seeing as she was sort of in a rut! It also helps to have someone as blunt, sarcastic, observant and straightforward as Crowpaw on her case! XD**

 **Spottedfeather is a long-furred, dark ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes! XD and she is much taller than Crowpaw! Like…he's half her size! XD I'm thinking of keeping Crowpaw at least an inch shorter than Spottedfeather! XD just cause I can and I totally fell in love with the idea of taller female cats! XD I just like the idea of Spottedfeather being an inch taller than Crowpaw and just leaning down to touch his ear or nose of something, I just fine it cute!**

 **Next chapter is still going to be in Spottedfeather's pov! Then a switch back to Leafpool! XD**

 **Until next time! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter! XD I wonder how you'll like this one? Who knows! So close to finishing 'Midnight' so very close! XD hopefully I won't get ahead of myself and turn the ending into trash! The whole 'How will I end this one?' comes to mind and then I over think and then I'm like… 'will they like it? Will I like it? Will I be satisfied? I will never be satisfied! Or will I?' XD well, review, fav, follow, thank all those who ACTUALLY reviewed! You know who you are! XD**

 **Also a random thought: What if Hawkwing decided to join Darktail? (also some fanfiction ideas for myself!)**

 **Honestly, a part of me wanted Hawkwing to stay with Darktail when Darktail offered! I mean, Darktail just seemed to honestly and truly like Hawkwing as a person and friend and really Hawkwing wasn't looking too close to anyone at the time! Well, maybe Echosong! XD But I really wanted to see if he HAD stayed and joined Darktail (Sort of ship Dark x Hawk! XD Don't judge!) but that would change a lot! Like Twigkit and Violetkit not being born, possibly Pebbleshine being taken still by the monster? Well, in my idea if Hawkwing HAD stayed with Darktail then it would have been Pebbleshine to take Hawkwing' place! Like as deputy and stuff, mentor, helping Plumwillow find courage and stuff and help her kits, etc...**

… **but also in my story, Alderheart would be a GIRL and when she goes to find SkyClan and stuff she would meet Hawkwing who is really nice (or nicer than) rogue/loner and finds out he used to be apart of SkyClan but has abandoned it and she would be upset with him and scold him and honestly bring him back to the side of the light so to say! XD**

 **...Or perhaps later on Hawkwing sees the error of his ways and when he sees his old Clan again they would forgive him or whatever cause he might pull a Violetpaw! And Pebbleshine (after slapping/clawing him!) would forgive him and they would become mates! XD**

 **But also what if I add that Duskpaw lived as well? Then I believe that if Hawkwing stayed with Darktail's group then Duskpaw would have become deputy, mates with Pebbleshine, etc...and of course that would still leave for my idea fem alderheart/Hawkwing! XD**

 **Anyway, my birthday is october 28, and I'll be turning 20! Ya, me! XD**

 **Also I was thinking about theme songs for my traveling cats:**

 **Crowpaw and Spottedfeather-Strange sight by KT Tunstall (I just think that it sums up how they are right now!)**

 **Stormfur and Feathertail-Hey brother by Avicii (cause of their sibling bond!)**

 **Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost-You got a friend in me by Randy Newman (cause although they fight...a lot...and insult one another...they still care about each other! XD)**

 **Feathertail and Hawkfrost-Never knew I needed by Ne-Yo (Song speaks for itself!)**

 **Purdy and all the traveling cats- I'm on my way by Phil Collins**

 **Mothwing and Spottedfeather-Space between by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson (I had to add them! XD)**

 **Spottedfeather-Roar by katy perry**

 **Crowpaw- I'm still here by John Rzeznik**

 **Stormfur-Here I am by Bryan Adams**

 **Feathertail-Learn me right by Mumford & Sons, Birdy**

 **Hawkfrost-You can't take me by Bryan Adams**

 **Tawnypelt-Somewhere only we know by Keane (I was actually thinking of this song when I reread the part in 'Midnight' that stated Tawnypelt had that place she liked to go that reminded her of ThunderClan!)**

 **Purdy-Why should I worry by Billy Joel (I couldn't leave him out! XD)**

 **Onto the chapter!**

 **0o0o0o**

Being in Twolegplace was making Spottedfeather think long and hard about what a kittypet day to day life is like. And so far, it's a lot of the same scenery. Purdy was leading the forest cats along the edge of the wood. It was the day after their narrow escape from the dog, and now Spottedfeather was struggling to stay optimistic as she followed the old cat; she knew that Crowpaw and Tawnypelt were unhappy about the arrangement, and she could see that her brother, Hawkfrost, was doubting himself on the decision to follow Purdy in the first place. But there seemed no other choice; more and more Twoleg nests filled the horizon, and clouds still covered the sky, so there was no sun to guide them to the sun-drown place.

"Is there any chance of more food?" she asked Purdy as they left the trees behind and began to cross a grassy space dotted with clumps of brightly colored flowers. "The fish yesterday weren't really enough, and Crowpaw hardly even took a bite."

"Sure, I can take you to a place," Purdy replied with a hostile glance at Crowpaw, who had been the most outspoken in voicing his distrust of the old cat.

Spottedfeather fell into step with Crowpaw, who seemed most days now to be stuck by her side. As Purdy led them to the other side of the grassy place, where there was yet another row of Twoleg nests. Spottedfeather watched uneasily as the old cat flattened his belly to the ground and heaved himself under a wooden gate, grunting with the effort and shaking himself vigorously on the other side.

"More Twolegs?" Crowpaw hissed. "I'm not going in there."

"Suit yourself," Purdy meowed, beginning to pad up the path to the door with his tail held straight up.

"I'm sure it'll be alright," Spottedfeather meowed, trying to sound confident in the face of her hesitation and even reluctant traveling mates. "But let's all stay together, we wouldn't want a repeat of last time."

Crowpaw snorted but said nothing, and none of the other cats disagreed. One by one they squeezed under the gate and followed Purdy up the path. Crowpaw came last, casting wary glances behind him.

Purdy was waiting for them by the half-open door of the Twoleg nest. A harsh glow lit up the space inside it, which was full of strange shapes and scents that Spottedfeather only vaguely remembered from her time in captivity as a kit. And she had only ever gone as far as Princess fence and garden.

"In there?" Hawkfrost meowed to Purdy. "You're expecting us to go into an Upwalker nest?"

Purdy twitched his tail impatiently. "That's where the food is. I know this place. I often come here."

"This is wasting time," Tawnypelt meowed. Spottedfeather though, thought her sister sounded scared; her claws were flexing anxiously on the hard stuff on the path. "We _can't_ go in there. We're not kittypets. Eating kittypet food is against the warrior code."

"Oh, come on." Stormfur gave Tawnypelt's ear a friendly flick with his tail. "There's no harm in it. We're on a long journey, and if we can get food easily it saves time we would have to spend hunting-time we might need for something else. StarClan would understand."

Tawnypelt shook her head, still unconvinced, but Feathertail looked reassured by her brother's reasoning and both RiverClan cats ventured cautiously inside.

"That's right," Purdy encouraged them. "There's the food, see, in bowls over there, all ready for us."

Spottedfeather's stomach growled; the fish she had eaten had been small, and it had been a long time ago. "Okay," she meowed. "I think Stormfur's right." Spottedfeather took a few steps forward before looking back over her shoulder, where Crowpaw, Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost stayed outside.

"Aren't you coming?" Spottedfeather asked.

"We'll keep watch instead." Tawnypelt dismissed, although Hawkfrost was leaning towards her, Spottedfeather vaguely making out what he was saying.

"I wouldn't go near any kittypet slope, Tigerstar would skin us alive if he found out we've been lingering around Twolegs and their kittypet food!" Tawnypelt nodded in agreement, while Crowpaw was purposefully not looking at her.

It hurt that none of her siblings, or Crowpaw, wanted to come with her. But the rumbling of her stomach didn't allow her to dwell on their decision, instead she followed after the RiverClan siblings and Purdy.

Stormfur and Feathertail were already crouched beside the bowls, gulping eagerly. Spotted feather peered curiously at the food; it was hard, round pellets like rabbit droppings, not looking familiar like the mushy kittypet food she had as a kit; but the scent that came from it told her it would be safe to eat.

She tentatively tasted the kittypet food, crunching them between her teeth and experimentally rolled the crushed bites over her tongue. It tasted good, not as great as a juicy, plump piece of fresh-kill but close. "Not bad." She commented to Purdy, who stood nearby.

"If you find that good, why not try some of that." Purdy gestured towards the bowl beside her. Inside the bowl she saw a white liquid, smelling strong and sweet.

Crouching over the bowl, Spottedfeather lapped up a few drops of the white liquid. "It's delicious!" Spottedfeather exclaimed. "Purdy, what is it?"

"Milk," Purdy replied, looking amused at her reaction. "A bit like the milk you suck from your mother."

"And kittypet's get to drink this every day?" Spottedfeather questioned, wondering where the Twolegs had gotten such a treat. "I could drink this all day! No wonder most kittypets are so fat!" the milk was good, rich and full-tasting with hardly any tang of Twolegs about it. She settled down and tucked in.

Spotted feather hardly had time to comprehend the first sign of trouble, which was the sound of a door opening, when a high-pitched Twoleg voice began crying out above her head. She didn't even had time to pull her head out of the bowl before she was being lifted into the arms of a Twoleg kit.

Taken by surprise, Spottedfeather let out a startled yowl and began struggling, but the young Twoleg had her in a tight clasp. Stormfur, looking surprised, tried to help by stretching up his forepaws, trying to reach her, but the Twoleg took no notice. Spottedfeather kept struggling, her amber eyes wide in panic as she couldn't get out from under the Twoleg kits arm. She gazed around wildly for Purdy, only to see the old cat padding calmly toward a full-grown Twoleg that stood in the doorway, waving his tail in welcome.

Then suddenly Crowpaw appeared from the garden, a black whirlwind with glaring blue eyes. "What did I tell you?" Crowpaw yowled out to Spottedfeather. "Nothing good would come of following that old mange bag!"

"Crowpaw," Spottedfeather meowed weakly, her head being stroked ruffly by the young kit. Her long dark ginger fur being jerked harshly backwards by the force of the rubbing.

She watched as Crowpaw faced the Twoleg kit, lips drawn back in a snarl. "Let her go, or I'll claw you to shreds!" he spat.

The little Twoleg, obviously content and happily stroking Spottedfeather with loud squeaking noises, hadn't noticed Crowpaw, nor understood his threat. The black apprentice was ready to spring, and Spottedfeather never felt more relieved for her brother's interruption. "Wait, mouse-brain! It's only a kit. Do it this way."

He padded up to the Twoleg. And Spottedfeather watched in disbelief as her brother let out a purr and rubbed himself against the Twoleg's legs.

"That's a great idea!" Feathertail exclaimed, and crowded up to the Twoleg kit on the other side, purring.

The little Twoleg's eyes gleamed. It let out a cry of delight and bent down to stroke Feathertail; while the kit was distracted, Spottedfeather managed to wriggle free of it's loosening hold, and leaped down to the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" Stormfur yowled.

The forest cats shot out of the door and streaked down the path to the gate. As Spottedfeather squeezed underneath she heard the little Twoleg yowl loudly but she did not stop to listen. "This way!" Hawkfrost shouted, heading for a clump of shrubs. Instinctively, Spottedfeather raced after him.

As she dived under the low-hanging, glossy-leaved branches, she realized with relief that all of her companions were all together. A moment later, with a lot of puffing and blowing and scrabbling, Purdy joined them.

"Get out of here!" Crowpaw spat at the old tom. "It was you who took us in there, to be caught by Twolegs." With a pointed glance at Spottedfeather he added, "I told you following a kittypet was a bad idea, but would you listen?"

Purdy twitched an ear, and showed no signs of leaving. "I don't know what you're worried about. They're decent Upwalkers. They wouldn't hurt a cat none."

"Just keep her prisoner," Tawnypelt growled. "That Twoleg kit obviously wanted to turn Spottedfeather into a kittypet."

"I wasn't in any danger," Spottedfeather thought best to point out. "I could have escaped by myself, except I didn't want to claw the little Twoleg." She blinked gratefully at her brother. "But Hawkfrost had the best idea."

Hawkfrost squared his shoulders as he gave his chest fur an embarrassed lick. "If ever _any_ of you tell the cats back home that I purred at a Twoleg," he mewed through gritted teeth, eyes narrowing menacingly, "I'll turn you into crowfood, and that's a promise."

The tension was suddenly broken, Spottedfeather found herself letting out murmurs of amusement along with the other she-cats of the group at the expense of her brothers embarrassment.

In spite of Crowpaw's protests, the journeying cats trekked on with Purdy as their guide. All day the old tabby led them along hard Twoleg paths that made their paws burn, where they had to slink along in the shelter of walls or dart across Thunderpaths under the noses of monsters roaring down on them.

By the end of the day Spottedfeather was exhausted, finding it hard to put on paw in front of the others. Her companions were no better. Feathertail was limping, leaning against Hawkfrost's broader form in order to take the weight off, while Crowpaw's tail drooped; Spottedfeather remembered that the black-pelted apprentice still hadn't eaten, which worried her, if made her wondered if there would be any prey to be found so deep in Twoleg territory.

"Purdy!" she called, forcing herself to quicken her pace and catch up with the old cat. "Is there anywhere safe we can spend the night? Anywhere we can find prey-not kittypet food," she added, remembering their last encounter with Twolegs. "We need somewhere to hunt."

Purdy flopped down in the angle where two Thunderpaths met, and raised one hind paw to scratch his ear. "Don't know about prey," he rasped. "There's a place we can spend the night just up ahead."

"How far?" Tawnypelt growled. "My paws are dropping off."

"Not far." Purdy heaved himself to his paws again; Spottedfeather had to admit the old cat was showing more stamina than she would have expected on the seemingly endless journey. "Not far at all."

As Spottedfeather braced herself to set off again, she spotted a faint reddish gleam falling on the hard surface of the Thunderpath. Her head whipped around and she stared in horror. The clouds were clearing away on the horizon, and now, in the gap between two of the Twoleg nests, she could see the setting sun. It was behind them. They had been traveling in completely the wrong direction!

"Purdy!" Her voice was a strangled yowl. "Look!"

The old cat blinked at the red light in the sky. "Fine weather tomorrow, I shouldn't wonder."

"Fine weather!" Crowpaw hissed. "He's been leading us wrong all day."

"The point of this was that we had to travel _towards_ the sunset," Hawkfrost nearly snarled out, his neck fur rising in frustration and the fact they had been going the wrong way the whole time. "Purdy, do you honestly _really_ know how to find the sun-drowned place?"

"Course I do," Purdy defended himself, his rumpled fur beginning to bristle. "It's just...well, goin' through Upwalker places, you get turned around on yourself now and then."

"He doesn't know," Tawnypelt mewed flatly.

"Of course he doesn't," Crowpaw scoffed. "He couldn't find his own tail. Let's leave him here and carry on by ourselves."

Another monster roared by; Stormfur, who had been standing nearest the edge of the Thunderpath, jumped back as a shower of grit spattered his fur.

"Look," he meowed. "I agree that Purdy's leading us the wrong way. But we can't go off on our own now. We'd never get out of this Twolegplace."

Feathertail nodded glumly, padding over to stand beside her brother and lic the grit off his fur.

Spottedfeather could see the logic in Stormfur's words; it just didn't settle in with the fact of just how much time has been wasted, now that they have realized they had gone in the opposite direction of where they _should_ be going.

"There's no use complaining about it now," Spottedfeather meowed, agree with Stormfur. "For now, Purdy, show us this place where we can sleep. Everything will look better in the morning."

Deciding to pretend not to hear a contemptuous noise from Crowpaw, she set out once again in the pawsteps of the old tabby.

By the time they reached Purdy's sleeping place, the sky was almost completely dark, but their path was lit up with a harsh glare from Twoleg lights like small, dirty suns. The old tabby led them to a stretch of shrubs and grass, surrounded by a spiky fence with gaps between the posts where a cat could easily slip through. There was shelter, water in shallow puddles, and even the scent of prey.

"There!" Purdy meowed, twitching his whiskers with satisfaction. "This isn't so bad, is it?"

It wasn't bad at all, Spottedfeather decided, wondering whether Purdy had really meant to lead them here, or if finding the place was just a lucky accident. Tired though they were, they hunted at once; the mice they caught were scrawny and reeked of Twolegplace, but they tasted like the juiciest voles to the hungry forest cats.

Spottedfeather licked her jaws as she finished with the one Crowpaw had caught for her, her whiskers twitched in disappointment at the realization that they couldn't have caught anymore. "What I wouldn't give for a bowl of kittypet milk! I'm _joking_ ," she added with a teasing purr, as Crowpaw curled his lip at the very idea. "I won't be going near a Twoleg nest anytime soon."

Crowpaw gave a snort of disbelief, but didn't press the matter. Instead he turned his back as he made his way over to some shrubs, his body curling under the shelter of the low-growing branches as he settled in for sleep. Around her, Spottedfeather noticed that everyone else was settling in for sleep. Hawkfrost and Feathertail took refuge into the thick grass, while Tawnypelt and Stormfur settled down together under nearby shrubs. Purdy plopped down where he had eaten and was instantly asleep, snoring away.

Gazing at her companions, Spottedfeather made her way over towards the low-hanging branches that Crowpaw had sought shelter under. Wiggly underneath, Spottedfeather pressed up against the smaller form of the WindClan apprentice, her back to his. Once again she realized that Crowpaw had chosen to steer clear of their companions sleeping places.

' _Do you long to be left all alone, Crowpaw?'_ Spottedfeather internally questioned, her amber eyes glancing over her shoulder to see the gentle rise and fall of the smoky-black toms back. _'Is it a choice you made before deciding to come on this journey with us? Or is this how you normally are, or are you putting on a brave face in this hour of need?'_ Spottedfeather glanced out through the branches, if she concentrated hard enough she could fool herself into imagining herself back in the warriors den. Gazing through the gaps between the leaves, she looked up at the sky, but the harsh Twoleg lights cut off the glitter of Silverpelt. StarClan seemed very far away.

Wrapping her tail over nose, Spottedfeather settled into an exhausted slumber.

It was like she blinked, one moment she was in the blissful darkness of a dreamless slumber and the next a hard poking was waking her up. Groaning she opened her eyes to see the outline of Crowpaw, the black apprentice looked irritable and tired from the early morning just like how Spottedfeather felt at that moment.

Strangely however, the way Crowpaw stood in the early morning, his fur slicked back as if he had been washing while she had slept, how his head tilted upward in a show of both pride and aloofness, his tail neatly curled around his paws, made Spottedfeather's heart beat wildly in her chest. ' _It's strange how I'm scared but delight, afraid but excited too.'_ Spottedfeather reflected briefly before being poked once more.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Spottedfeather sighed, shifting to her paws to trail sluggishly after the WindClan apprentice.

"It's too early!" was the first complaint that reached Spottedfeather's ears, her tortoiseshell sister looked like she had been dragged through the bushes backwards.

"Youth's," Purdy shook his head. "No stamina what's so ever, time to get a move on if you want to get to the sun-drown place."

"We're coming, just give us a second or two." Hawkfrost groggily said through a jaw-breaking yawn, hauling himself to his paws as if he's pulling himself out of sticky mud. While Stormfur was gently waking up his sister, who blinked through drooping eyes.

"Is it time to leave already?" Feathertail yawned, looking a little distressed.

"Yes." Was Stormfur's short answer, looking dead-tired as his sister.

"Com' on, time to get moving." Purdy exclaimed, and the cats ha no choice but to trail after him.

"He's going to get us even more lost than ever." Crowpaw remarked as he fell in step with Spottedfeather, sounding more grouchy than usual, probably due to being woke up so early.

"You never know, we could be just a few paw-steps away from getting out of here." Spottedfeather tried to say confidently, but even to her own ears it fell flat.

The day dragged on as they struggled on under Purdy's directions. Spottedfeather felt as if she had been plodding along for the length of an elder's life, at the base of tall Twoleg walls that were as steep as the cliff at the sun-drown place. By now she was pretty much convinced that the old tabby was ambling along at random, not caring if they were going the right way or not. But the forest cats had no hope of finding their own way out of the Twolegplace. Cloud covered the sun again, so there was no help there, and now and again rain fell in cold spatter.

"We'll never get out of this." Tawnypelt echoed the thought to how Spottedfeather was feeling as they lined up to cross another Thunderpath.

"You might as well stop complaining," Stormfur retorted. "There's nothing we can do about it."

Spottedfeather was surprised to hear such a hostile response from the easygoing RiverClan warrior. But they were all still tired, even after the night's sleep, and hope was trickling away like water falling onto sand. As Tawnypelt glared, her neck fur bristling, Spottedfeather feared that she may attack him. But she needn't have worried as Hawkfrost stepped forward to put himself between the two. "The last thing we need right now, is both of you turning on each other like rabid dogs. So back off one another." Hawkfrost's voice was laced with venom, his patience clearly worn.

Stormfur gave a no-responsive glare being whipping around and pelting across the Thunderpath, almost straight under the paws of an approaching monster. Feathertail let out a distressed mew and sprang after him.

"Be more careful, mouse-brain!" Hawkfrost called after them, his neck fur rising as the RiverClan warriors ignored him, but let his fur lie flat as they crossed safely.

"If they want to get struck by a monster, let them." Tawnypelt snorted, before taking a quick glance around and pelting across the Thunderpath and safely to the other side.

"Well, if this isn't a fine way to spend my time, running around a Twolegplace." Crowpaw stated sarcastically, a death-glare being sent straight ahead. "Not like I couldn't be doing something really important, like say, hunting for my Clan? Patrolling the border? Practicing my fighting moves? Oh, but what can be more important than wandering aimlessly in Twolegplace under the guide of an old bag-of-bones who clearly doesn't know where he's going?"

"Nobody wants to hear your complaints right now, Crowpaw," Hawkfrost sneered. "Why don't you just shut and cross already?"

"Putting a Thunderpath between me and you would be worth it!" Crowpaw hissed, before his eyes darted back and forth and without further prompting pelted across the Thunderpath.

"Only you and me left," Hawkfrost sighed, leaving out Purdy completely. "Let's go together and get it over with already."

Spottedfeather nodded as she crouched near her brother, waiting patiently for his signal to cross. After three monsters had passed, a pause came and Hawkfrost signaled for both of them to run across, their pelts brushing together as they shot across the black hard top of the Thunderpath to reach the other side.

"I'm really starting to hate these Thunderpaths." Spottedfeather meowed in disgust as she servaid her raw pads, all due to traveling on their hard surfaces.

"I've _always_ hated Thunderpaths." Hawkfrost said dryly, turning his head.

Spottedfeather turned as well to see the old tabby, who was strolling across the Thunderpath as if he had all the time in the world. "Purdy," Hawkfrost called out to him. "How much farther is it to the edge of this Twolegplace?"

"Oh, not far, not far at all." Purdy let out an amused purr. "You youngsters are too impatient."

A faint growl came from Crowpaw's throat, and he took a step toward their guide. "At least age hasn't cracked our wits," he snapped. "Get a move on!"

Purdy blinked at him. "All in good time." He stood still, scenting the air, and then turned decisively alongside the Thunderpath. "This way."

"He hasn't the faintest clue." Crowpaw snarled, but he still padded alongside Spottedfeather as they followed the old tabby. As with all the forest cats, it was no longer a question of faith or courage. They just didn't have any choice.

The day seemed to drag on forever, and when the light began to fade again they were limping painfully beside a tall Twoleg fence. Spottedfeather though, thought her pads were beyond raw at this point, possibly causing red sores due to walking on stone; she longed for the soothing coolness of growing things under her paws.

She opened her mouth to ask Purdy to find them another place to stop, only to realize that she coulds taste a sharp, unfamiliar smell on the air. She paused, trying to identify it; at the same moment, Tawnypelt who padded beside her turned to their, Hawkfrost an unsettled look gleaming in her green eyes.

"Hawkfrost, have you noticed the smell? It's like the carrionplace, on the edge of ShadowClan territory. We'd better watch out. There'll be rats."

Spotted feather felt a jolt of fear at the thought of rats, she had heard tales from both the elders and even her own mother, as she had witnessed Bluestar, the past ThunderClan leader, loss a life due to fighting against rats. Now that her sister had pointed this fact out to them, she could clearly detect the scent of rat among the other foul reeks of Twoleg rubbish. Glancing back the way she had come, she saw that the rest of her companions were spread out behind, worn out by fear and uncertainty and the hard slog of their journey.

"Hurry up!" Hawkfrost ordered. "Keep together!"

Spottedfeather could only spare a single glance with Crowpaw, before dry chittering sound stoll her attention. Whirling around in the direction of the where the sound was coming from, she saw three huge rats squeezing under the fence to stand in their path, their naked tails curling high over their backs. Their eyes glinted in their evil, wedge-shaped faces, and she could just make out the gleam of their sharp front teeth.

In a heartbeat, the leading rat sprang at Hawkfrost, who was in the lead; Hawkfrost leaped back and and Spottedfeather could see it's teeth snap a hairbreadth from his leg. Spottedfeather didn't have time to concentrate on her brother, as more rats appeared from the other side of the fence, streaming onto the path like a vicious, squealing river. Spottedfeather had herself to worry about as a rat popped up in front of her, she had only a heartbeat's time to react before it could sink it's teeth into her front leg. Instead the rat was met with a slash across it's face, it fell back, squealing. Spottedfeather caught a glimpse of Tawnypelt snarling fiercely as a rat sank it's teeth into her shoulder, before Spottedfeather herself was jumped and bawled over by two writhing mass of bodies of rats.

At first she could hardly get her breath. The disgusting stink of the rats filled her nostrils, choking her. She kicked out with her hind paws and felt her claws sink into fur and flesh. A rat squealed and the weight on her vanished, letting her scramble to her paws again to slash at another of the vile creatures as it's teeth met at the tip of her tail.

Just beside her brother Hawkfrost was writhing underneath two rats, both almost as big as an undersize apprentice; before Spottedfeather could jump in and help him her brother threw one of them off and turned his head to sink into the neck of the other that had tried to bite into his shoulder. Dropping the dead rat, Hawkfrost turned to aim his claws at another that was clinging onto Feathertail's back, sending streams of bright red blood running from it's sharp claws.

Spottedfeather threw herself back into the battle beside Crowpaw, who was being dragged along the ground with his teeth embedded in a rat's leg. Spottedfeather dispatched the rat with a single blow of her paw, and spun to meet the next attacker. Stormfur and Feathertail were fighting side by side at the base of the fence, and Tawnypelt, on shoulder bleeding heavily, shook a rat by it's tail before dropping it and biting hard at it's throat. Purdy had come back too, wading into the mass of rats and tossing them aside with one powerful forepaw.

As quickly as it had begun, the fight was over. The surviving rats retreated through the hole in the fence; Crowpaw aimed a blow at the last of them as it's tail vanished.

Spottedfeather was left shaken and gasping for breath, feeling a sharp sting in her tail and one hind leg, as she gazed at the remaining rats strewn across the ground, some of them still feebly twitching. _Fresh-kill,_ she thought dully, but she could not summon the energy to gather the bodies together or to eat. The rest of her companions had drifted closer to huddle together, gazing at each other with huge eyes, all their quarrels forgotten in their shared fear.

"Purdy," Hawkfrost had never once sounded so defeated and exhausted than he did than at this moment to Spottedfeather. "We've got to rest. What about over there?"

Her brother gestured with his bushy tail to a gap in the wall on the other side of the Thunderpath from the carrionplace where the rats were. Beyond, everything was dark. Spottedfeather could pick up the scent of Twolegs, but it was stale.

Purdy blinked. "Sure, that'll do."

This time Hawkfrost took the lead and led the way across the Thunderpath. Every cat was so worn out that if a monster had appeared it could have flattened them all, but StarClan watched over them and everything was quite. Crowpaw, Stormfur, and Feathertail dragged rats across with them, while Spottedfeather had come to her sister's aid and had lent her shoulder to help support Tawnypelt, who was limping badly and left a trail of blood drops behind her.

Through the gap in the wall there was a dark enclosed area behind a dead-looking Twoleg nest. Rough stones were stuck out of the ground; puddles of greasy water had gathered among them. Crowpaw bent his head to drink and grunted in disgust, but did not have the strength to complain out loud.

There was nothing to use as bedding. The cats huddled together in one corner, except Spottedfeather, who had decided to nose around the wall searching for cobwebs, when she had enough, she padded back to press it onto Tawnypelt's wound.

"What a mess," Spottedfeather sighed softly, and it was, wasn't it? They had unwittingly walked right into a rat's nest. "I don't know if you'll get infection or not."

"There's nothing we can do about it," Tawnypelt murmured, wincing. "Thanks, Spottedfeather, that really helps."

"We'd better keep watch," Hawkfrost declared, taking charge of the situation they had found themselves in. "Those rats might be back. I'll go first," he added, casting a pale ice-blue challenging look to all of them. As if to challenge or protest against his orders. "The rest of you get some sleep, but if you've got any bites, give them a good lick first."

But neither Spottedfeather or the others questioned Hawkfrost's orders. Spottedfeather watched warily as her brother padded back to the gap in the wall and sat in the shadows, gazing out across the Thunderpath looking deep in thought.

She wondered what her brother was thinking about, was he worrying about how the journey had gone so disastrously wrong. Spottedfeather's main concern for the moment was the health of her companions, especially Tawnypelt. Her tortoiseshell sister had a nasty, deep bite; and she knew that of all bites, those from a rat were feared most by her Clanmates. How would they cope if the bite became infected, or if her leg stiffened so that Tawnypelt couldn't go on?

Spottedfeather left her sister to sleep, instead coming to inspect each of the others and pressing extra cobwebs to their wounds if the bleeding hadn't stopped. Stepping away from the RiverClan siblings, who had only had a bad nick in Stormfur's left ear, finally stopped near Crowpaw. The WindClan apprentice was trying to reach around to get at a shallow bleeding wound near the base of his tail.

"Here, let me help." Spottedfeather offered, coming over with the remainder of her cobwebs.

"I can do it myself," Crowpaw grumbled, but made no resistance as Spottedfeather gently pressed the cobwebs to the wound.

"I'm sure you could, but just let me make sure. We don't need any infection right now." Spottedfeather murmured. Crowpaw was reckless and distant, but Spottedfeather was persistent in understanding him. And if there was one thing Spottedfeather knew, was Crowpaw didn't like to show weakness. So she didn't exploit that fact, instead gently probing him and being straight forward always did the trick.

"What about you?" Crowpaw's drowsy meow drew Spottedfeather's attention. Her amber eyes glowing a pale yellow as the night drew upon them.

"What about me?" Spottedfeather whispered, mindful of their sleeping companions.

"You know what I mean," Crowpaw snorted, rolling his eyes as the dark-ginger she-cat stared blankly at him. "Your wounds. Your pestering everyone like a medicine cat while you haven't even seen to yourself."

"Their not that bad." Spottedfeather insisted, although she still felt a slight stinging in her tail.

"Neither were mine, but you're over here making sure I don't keel-over." Crowpaw retorted, he was almost invisible due to his dark coat blending into the surrounding darkness, only the tiniest glow of his blue eyes could be seen now and then. Spottedfeather mostly followed by scent to locate his injuries.

"I guess you're just important to me." Spottedfeather admitted, and the truth in her words were staggering. In such a short amount of time, this WindClan apprentice, who had shown a great amount of rudeness, boldness, a sharp-tongue, a quick wit and great impulsiveness had somehow drawn in her attention and a fondness had grown for the smoky-gray apprentice. He may have been an apprentice, half her size, and had reckless tendencies. But there was a maturity in the way that he held and conducted himself in rare moments of calmness, there was good hidden under his mask of indifference. One that she was sure for others, had completely overlooked it, but to her, who sat back and watched could see it plainly.

"I suppose that happens when you're on a long journey with others, half of which are mouse-brained," Crowpaw murmured, settling down to sleep. "You tend to get close to those you can stand and get remotely along with."

"I feel so praised," Spottedfeather retorted sarcastically, settling down to sleep beside him.

"You should," Crowpaw meow, "I don't give compliments to just anyone." his voice trailed off as he succumbed to sleep.

"Furball." Spottedfeather purred quietly, settling her head atop her folded paws, before succumbing to exhaustion.

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **And there we have it! XD I hope you like it! I believe it had been a little...iffy at places, but I think it turned out alright! I hope that you all enjoyed it!**

 **Also I really hope that Rabbitleap and Macgyver eventually find mates! I mean, Bellaleaf and Harrybrook are basically going to get together! (Kate bascially said as much!) I think Rabbitleap would be great with Violetpaw (cause, come on, tradition! Sparrowpelt-Tinycloud, Sharpclaw-Cherrytail!) and also they seem to be in the right age gap, Rabbitleap being just a little bit older than Violetpaw like...middle-aged while Violetpaw is like...almost a teenager! XD or something like that, hey, there are worst age-gaps! Look at Pinestar and Leopardfoot! (Leopardfoot could have done so much better!)**

 **Or Violetpaw could get with Macgyver (although I totally ship Macgyver and Blossomheart!) cause of Violetpaw's acceptance of kittypets and Zelda had most of Macgyver's personality and she got along great with Violetpaw and vice-versa!**

 **Rabbitleap would also go great with Twigpaw cause they both have more connection towards SkyClan tradition, what with Rabbitleap jumping around all happy in the manga and teaching it to the apprentices (honeytail, Birdwing, Sandynose...I miss you Honeytail! Why did you have to die?) and Twigpaw is really great at that and they could bond and stuff!**

 **I honestly think that there might be some rivalry with Violetpaw and Twigpaw, seeing as Twigpaw might fit in better with SkyClan than Violetpaw, and that would make Violetpaw think that she might not belong anywhere! Cause it sort of hinted at it in 'Shattered sky' during the attack when Twigpaw decided to join SkyClan in the trees while Violetpaw stayed on the ground, but who knows? And also Twigpaw did go to find SkyClan and support it more...so there is that!**

 **Alderheart is joining SkyClan I just know it!**

 **There better be some Bellaleaf and Harrybrook action in 'Darkest night' or I'm going to cut off all my hair! (not really, but you get the idea! I'm a romantic!)**

 **Needletail is totally going to show up, and she is totally going to speak with Alderheart I just know it!**

 **Facts:**

 **Sandstorm's kits are going to show up around the very end of book two: Moonrise. Or the very beginning of the third book...I haven't decided yet! Maybe she would be going into kitting at the end of Moonrise and the kits show up at the prologue of the third book? Either way, they will show up!**

 **There is going to be a lot of freakin death coming your way in the next couple of books!**

 **Wow, Hawkfrost has a lot of leader material...almost like he was born to be leader...or deputy, hint, hint! XD**

 **Furball is basically Spottedfeather's nickname for Crowpaw! XD**

 **Crowpaw has come very close to basically telling Spottedfeather that he appreciates her and likes her company...very smooth...very smooth…**

 **A little original idea confession, I was actually planning for Spottedfeather to become a medicine cat, then thought better of it cause I can't see Mothwing ever being content with being a warrior, I just see her as a medicine cat above all others! (besides Leafpool, but Leafpool is a warrior! XD)**

 **Cinderpelt is still pregnant!**

 **Some sister bonding time in the next chapter between Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Mothwing...well, mostly Squirrelflight and Mothwing! XD**

 **Who's your favorite pairing so far? Cinder x Bramble, Leaf x Thorn (cause it's painfully obvious that they are going to get together!) Fire x Tiger, Bracken x Sand, etc…**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed! XD Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my loving fans, another chapter and omg! Darkest night is here! XD Totally going to read it...at christmas time cause my mom is hoarding it till then! I am literally dying! Omg, it's just not fair!  
**

 **Also some answers to some of my Guests! You know who you are!**

 **Guest 1) Yes, Fire x Tiger is my top fav ship as well! XD although 'Daugher of Fire and Tiger' is mainly about their kits, but don't worry! They will be shown as well, dont worry! Although not as much as you might prefer! And the SkyClan arc is going to be everything you want it to be! (and no, just the five original Clans!) XD**

 **Guest 2) I know how long a cat is pregnant for! 2 months and like four days right? XD I just didn't specify WHEN Sandstorm got pregnant! But I understand your want to see Sandstorm's kits! I honestly prefer Thorn x Leaf cause out of all the ThunderClan toms that I see Leafpool with it's Thornclaw, and while I am glad Thornclaw FINALLY gets some kits, Blossomfall it's totally out of left field as a mate for him! (although I like thier kits name's, Shellkit, Plumkit, Eaglekit, that other kits name that eludes me still! XD) I always liked the idea of Brambleclaw getting with Cinderpelt in my story honestly, cause in cannon Cinderpelt was always the more open minded towards Brambleclaw and saw his true potential, not just his father! . .Ashfur! I hate his guts and totally understand about him containing her fire! I totally agree that it won't happen! Squirrelflight needs someone who will keep up with her temper and give her as good as she gives, who will argue and help her grow and vice-versa! Someone who is just as stubborn as she is while also giving her room to do as she pleased although there to help her in her time of need! hmmm...I wonder who that could be? XD**

 **Okay, enough of that, on with the chapter!**

 **0o0o0o**

 _Mrrow,_ a sneeze awake a pair of amber eyes, the golden-dapple she-cat blinked open her eyes. Mothwing lifted her head in time to see Brackenfur standing awkwardly in the fern tunnel entrance, looking hesitant to proceed and looking very much like he wanted to run back out into the main clearing. The sun was just rising , it's rays glittering on drops of water that trembled on each fern frond and blade of grass. There was a chill in the air, reminding Mothwing that leaf-fall would give way to leaf-bare before many moons.

"Brackenfur, did you catch a cold again?" Mothwing asked groggily, trying to blink the sleep away from her eyes. She didn't need to know how he caught a cold, it was pretty obvious now that Sandstorm was so close to kitting. He had been as nervous as a hunted rabbit lately, and had deliberately been on guard duty the last couple of days just in case Sandstorm would have gone into kitting and would be awake to help her if Spottedleaf didn't get there first. It had been very annoying to Sandstorm, who had conspired with Spottedleaf to sneak poppy seeds into his fresh-kill just to get him to sleep if he kept this up.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Brackenfur dismissed, waving his tail in dismissal. "But Sandstorm says I have to come and see you anyway. Or else she plans to band me from the nursery until the kits are born."

"I'll give you some feverfew, just in case you do have a cold." Mothwing replied, standing from her nest to enter the back of the medicine cat's den, where the small stash of feverfew was stored. She tugged some out and brought them over towards the golden brown tabby and instructed him to eat them. As he did she took a glance around, finding that Spottedleaf had already left the den. She was slightly disappointed to find her mentor already gone, but reasoned that she might be out collecting more herbs or seeing to some cat about something.

"How _is_ Sandstorm?" Mothwing inquired curiously as Brackenfur finished.

"Impatient," Brackenfur replied, his eyes glowing as he spoke about his mate. "I've begun to fear that they're as stubborn as she is, and are going to wait till we're all unprepared for them."

"You're certainly going to have your paws full." Mothwing remarked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Brackenfur purred. "I'm hoping for a little she-cat that's just like her mother. Although I'd love all my kits the same even if I don't have a daughter."

"That's good to hear." Mothwing meowed, watching as Brackenfur turned and exited the medicine cat's den. Seeing no reason to hang around the medicine cat's den, and feeling slightly hungry, Mothwing followed him out into the clearing.

In the main clearing, some warriors were still rousing from their dens. Mothwing watched in amusement as her sister, Squirrelflight, looking like a hedgehog trotted out of the warriors den. Clearly still half asleep. Her sister took one blurry eyed look around the clearing before settling on Mothwing, and came padding over.

"Good morning," Mothwing greeted, trying to suppress her amusement as her sister snorted in contemptment.

"I hate dawn-patrols!" Squirrelflight complained. "And I hate them even more when I have to go on them with _him_." her ginger-furred sister gestured harshly in the direction of the warriors den, where Sootfur was stretching near the entrance.

"Who else is on the patrol?" Mothwing inquired, watching as her sister tried to tame her rebellious pelt.

"Oh, Rainwhisker is also on it. But he's still snoozing away in the den. He'd been up late again, trying to find Spottedfeather." Squirrelflight added, sounding more sober when mentioning their missing sibling.

"I admire is dedication in trying to find her," Mothwing murmured, thankful that Spottedfeather had such a dedicated friend who was worried about her, just as much as Mothwing was. "But he shouldn't be pushing so hard, not when it could interfere with both his warrior duties and his health."

"Try telling him that." Squirrelflight snorted, before sneering as Sootfur casually strolled up to them, directing his attention to Squirrelflight before giving Mothwing a respectful nod of the head and a good-natured greeting.

"What do you want?" Squirrelflight huffed, green eyes ablaze as they settled on Sootfur's more guarded amber ones.

"I just wanted to ask if it would be just us that went on the dawn-patrol this morning." Sootfur meowed, startling Squirrelflight and Mothwing both with the question.

"Why would I want to go anywhere alone with _you_?" Squirrelflight demanded, quickly recovering from her surprise.

"Because my brother is _exhausted_ , and I want to look out for him and his health. Even if he won't himself!" Sootfur spat back, an annoyed lash of his indicating just how much strain of the situation was put on him. Forced to choose between his care for his brother and rivalry with Squirrelflight.

Mothwing could see Squirrelflight contemplating Sootfur's request silently in her mind. her green eyes flashing with annoyance, reluctance, a surprising brief flash of respect, to finally settling on acceptance. "Fine, but only this once." Squirrelflight declared, her head tilted upward as if she didn't care one way or the other.

"Thank you," Sootfur looked relieved, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I'll meet you by the entrance in a bit, after I eat."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Squirrelflight hissed after his retreating back.

"Sootfur really cares about his siblings," Mothwing observed, before turning back to Squirrelflight. "That was a good thing he did, being so considerate of his siblings."

"Ya, I suppose," Squirrelflight dismissed, before standing up. "I better go eat before all the good prey is gone."

"Alright." Mothwing meowed, waving as her sister left for the fresh-kill pile. Suddenly, Mothwing didn't feel as hungry as she was before. So instead, she decided to head out into the forest, probably the training area to see who was up and training. She might not have been a warrior, but she still liked to watch the training sessions now and again.

As she approached the entrance, a hunting party consisted of Brambleclaw, Sorreltail and Cloudtail emerged. Mothwing stood aside as they passed her. Her brother was in the lead, his eyes shining with a sort of hop in his step as he carried a rabbit over towards the nursery. Not doubt taking it to Cinderpelt. Mothwing also noticed the longing in Sorreltail's eyes as she tracked his movements, her jaw clamped tightly around the vole, as if killing it once again as she watched him disappear through the nursery's entrance.

Mothwing didn't get the chance to talk to her, because the tortoiseshell and white she-cat had quickly dumped her kill onto the prey-pile before retreating towards the warrior's den and disappearing inside.

Deciding to talk to her later, Mothwing exited the camp. As she walked her thoughts drifted from each of her siblings, their lives were moving forward while it seemed that her's would remain the same. Mothwing realized that her siblings had so much to look forward too now, Brambleclaw had Cinderpelt and soon his very own kits. No doubt Leafpool and Thornclaw would become mates soon, if they would get over their nervous behavior towards one another. Squirrelflight had an ambition of becoming a mentor to one of Sandstorm's kits, just like Sandstorm herself had been Squirrelflight's. She was sure of the life both Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost shared in ShadowClan, soon they too would be contributing more towards their Clans. It seemed the only ones to stay the same were both her and Spottedfeather...but was Spottedfeather truly going to be the same once she returned?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she arrived at the top of the sandy hollow, Mousefur and Thornclaw were training their apprentices. Leafpool was being a third-neutral sparring partner for the apprentices, who spent a good amount of time fighting both each other and their mentors to the point of prediction. With Leafpool it was like a whole new training session, having learned from Cinderpelt who in turn had learned from their mother. She found it highly amusing, as Leafpool once again tripped up Shrewpaw. Sending the small dark brown tom flailing in the dirt.

"Not bad, Shrewpaw," Leafpool congratulated. "But you need to learn how to defend, instead of attacking all the time."

"My thoughts exactly." Shrewpaw's mentor, Thornclaw, agreed with the light brown she-cat. "Try dodging Leafpool's attack next time, Shrewpaw."

"I will!" Shrewpaw meowed breathlessly, jumping back up in preparation to begin again.

"Your apprentice is very enthusiastic, Thornclaw." Mothwing could hear Mousefur say to Thornclaw.

"More like trying to be a show off." Spiderpaw grumbled, his claws kneading the grass impatiently. Getting cuffed over the ears for his comment.

"I wish _my_ apprentice would work as hard." Mousefur grumbled. Before looking back at Thornclaw. "Do you want to switch?"

Spiderpaw shot a dirty look at his dusky brown mentor, before slouching down with a pouting look etched onto his face.

Mothwing found amusement in watching them, but couldn't find any reason to go down and join them. She didn't want to disrupt their training with her presence, so after a moment or two she turned away. Heading deepening into the woods as she felt the sunlight raining down on her thick coat, draining all her energy away, so that she could hardly manage to put one paw in front of the others. What she'd give right now to lap up some cool water, or a nice breeze. Unconsciously her paws took her along the path towards Fourtrees, her curiosity spiked as she remembered tonight was the Gathering. She wondered if WindClan was still coming to drink even now.

Padding along, she stopped to sniff at a few herbs along the way. Promising to come back to collect them as she headed off towards Fourtrees to the stream that still flowed there. When Mothwing had arrived, she found it void of WindClan warriors. Not a WindClan cat in sight. For a fleeting second that she couldn't explain she found herself disappointed to find no one here. Stepping forward she decided to lap at the water anyway, finding herself quite parched from the long stroll and the heat. Only when she her thirst was quenched, whiskers dripping shing droplets back into the flowing stream below her, and ready to head back to camp. Did she see out of the corner of her eye ,the grass rustle from the opposite side of the bank.

Out stepped Onewhisker, followed by Morningflower, the tiny form of Breezekit and her son, Gorsepelt. They were a small company, although the way Gorsepelt and Onewhisker were positioned, they looked ready to defend both queen and kit with their lives.

"Mothwing!" Onewhisker greeted, looking surprised to see her as did the other WindClan cats in his party.

"Hello!" Mothwing greeted, waving her tail in greeting. "I was just passing through when I stopped for a drink, it's a hot day, isn't it?"

"Enjoy it while it last's." Onewhisker agreed, moving aside as he led Morningflower to the edge of the stream to drink.

"How are you today, Morningflower?" Mothwing asked the pregnant tortoiseshell she-cat.

"I'm doing fine." Morningflower replied as she looked up from where she was crouching, although the exhausted look of her face said otherwise.

"I'm sure you'd say that even if you were," Gorsepelt snorted from where he was entertaining Breezekit, by flicking his ginger-and-white tail back and forth for Breezekit to chase and pounce on. "We'll wait here till you feel like you can go back to camp. There's no pressure." Morningflower looked ready to protest, before a meek look settled and she turned back to drinking. Her ear flickering in embarrassment at being told what to do by her own son.

"So, are you going to the Gathering, Mothwing?" Onewhisker's voice drew Mothwing from where she was discreetly observing Gorsepelt and Breezekit from the corner of her eye.

"I don't know yet," Mothwing confessed, she would have to find out soon. "Are you?"

"Me and Gorsepelt both." Onewhisker replied.

"I want to go to the Gathering!" Breezekit all but demanded as he stopped chasing after Gorsepelt's tail.

"You're not even an apprentice!" Gorsepelt exclaimed, his tail knocking into Breezekit's side, sending the kit tumbling onto his side.

"It won't be long till you are an apprentice," Morningflower appeased, helping to right the kit while sending a disapproving look at her son. "But when you are, you can go."

"And I'll personally introduce you to some of the other Clans," Gorsepelt added, looking a little guilty. "To most of the warriors I know."

"What about the Clan leaders?" Breezekit questioned, turning questioning amber eyes towards the white-and-ginger WindClan warrior.

"We'll see." Gorsepelt meowed vaguely.

"Well, we best be getting on our way," Onewhisker declared to his companions, before turning back to Mothwing. "It was nice seeing you again, tell your mother hello for me. We might just see each other at the Gathering though."

"We might." Mothwing agreed, sending the four WindClan cats on their and watching them disappear over the rise. Once gone from sight Mothwing turned back towards home, planning to collect those herbs that she had saw and then seeing about the Gathering. One that she wouldn't be accompanied by Spottedfeather. She would gladly give up every Gathering from now until she went to join StarClan, if only she could have been sure as to where her sister was and how she was faring so far from home.

Before long, after returning to camp and taking a short-nap, Mothwing was awoken from her dozing by her mentor and denmate, Spottedleaf. Apparently Mothwing was told she would get going and now it was time to leave. So with Leafpool on one side and Squirrelflight flanking her other side, Mothwing followed after her mother and other warriors who were chosen to go to the Gathering.

"I wonder what the Gathering is going to be about tonight?" Leafpool meowed, skipping around a fallen branch.

"Besides the obvious?" Squirrelflight snorted, dodging a fern as she kept in step with Mothwing.

"You know that's not all," Leafpool replied, when she once again joined back up with Mothwing after skirting another branch. "Do you think Firestar would bring up WindClan?"

"I sure hope she does-" Squirrelflight's remark was almost lost on Mothwing as the golden-dappled she-cat had to jump over a moss covered log. "-answer to why they are still drinking from Fourtrees!"

"Firestar allowed them to drink from Fourtrees until the next Gathering," Mothwing defended, for her mother's choice or for WindClan as a whole, she wasn't sure anymore. "And we should respect that decision."

"That doesn't mean I have-" Squirrelflight was briefly cut off when she almost ran smack into Cloudtail, who had stopped on Firestar's orders. "-to like it." her sister said more quietly, flashing an apologetic look towards their cousin who glanced briefly behind at them. Before rolling his blue eyes and turning back ahead as Firestar gave the signal for the ThunderClan cats to trail down into the clearing, where WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan were already mingling.

"We'll find out soon enough." Leafpool remarked, her amber eyes searching the packed clearing around them.

"Leafpool!" Thornclaw called from where he was sitting a little bit away, where he was already sitting beside two ShadowClan toms who she recognized as Oakfur and Cedarheart. With her tail sticking high in the air Leafpool said farewell to her two sisters and scampered off to join the golden-brown tabby, getting eye rolls from both Squirrelflight and Mothwing.

"Hey, look!" Squirrelflight gestured towards the base of the Great Rock, where the deputies normally seat. Mothwing acknowledged the four deputies, Graystripe, Blackfoot, Mistyfoot and Mudclaw...eyes widening in surprise Mothwing looked closer to see that this wasn't the usual meet and greet. It looked liked Mudclaw was deliberately trying to pick a fight with all the other three deputies tonight. Although she was to far away to actually hear what Mudclaw was saying, it certainly wasn't good seeing as Mistyfoot's fur was rising along her shoulders. Blackfoot's claws were extended and looked ready to shred Mudclaw apart with them. even the normally laid back Graystripe had his lips curled back and in a warning snarl.

For a moment Mothwing feared that there was going to be an all out fight amongst the deputies, but Onewhisker was quickly approaching the scene a pleading look in his eyes as he whispered to Mudclaw urgently. Getting a hiss from the Mudclaw, but the WindClan deputy gradually drifted away from the other deputies to the other side of the Great Rock. although the other three deputies had calmed down, they still sent nasty glances Mudclaw's way and talked amongst themselves.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Squirrelflight wondered in interest.

"Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't something good." Mothwing remarked. _if it had anything to do with Mudclaw it wasn't going to be something good._

"I wish I'd been over there," Squirrelflight sighed, looking longingly at the three other deputies. "I wouldn't have let Mudclaw walk all over me if I was deputy."

"Don't sell Graystripe out so soon," Mothwing teased, shouldering her sister playfully. "Besides you don't even have an apprentice yet."

"Not _yet_ ," Squirrelflight exclaimed, her green eyes lighting up with excitement. "But Sandstorm's kits would be here any day now. And Firestar just has to let me mentor one!"

"But what if Sandstorm only has one kit?" Mothwing challenged. "You're not the only one waiting for an apprentice, or have you forgotten Brambleclaw? And not to mention Rainwhisker and Sootfur been wanting apprentices as well."

"I'm older than both Rainwhisker and Sootfur!" Squirrelflight huffed, her eyes narrowed into slits at the mention of the lighter gray tom. "And I think Brambleclaw has more things to worry about than an apprentice at the moment. And Firestar knows I want an apprentice, but not just any apprentices. I want to mentor Sandstorms."

"You might just get your wish then." Mothwing said vaguely, before her attention was taken by the call of her name. Looking over she saw Mosspelt pushing her way toward her.

"I'll talk to you later, Mothwing." Squirrelflight meowed, her bushy squirrel like tail swaying behind her as she joined Tornear, Webfoot, Rowanclaw and two apprentices over beside a nearby bramble bush.

"Hi, Mosspelt," Mothwing greeted her RiverClan friend, surprised at the look of discomfort and weariness that the tortoiseshell she-cat showed. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, hello Mothwing," Mosspelt shook herself, as if overcoming some inner turmoil. "Nothing at all, only-"

Mothwing never found out what she was going to say. A loud yowling drowned out Mosspelt's words as Tallstar, on the top of the Great Rock, called for silence. Mothwing's broad golden head shifted to see that Firestar stood beside him, while Leopardstar and Tigerstar, the leaders of RiverClan and ShadowClan, sat a little way behind.

Firestar was the first of the leaders to speak. "Tallstar," she meowed, "rain has fallen many times on the forest since the last Gathering. Do the streams run freely again in WindClan territory?"

Tallstar inclined his head toward her. "They do, Firestar."

"Then I take back the permission I gave to you and your Clan to enter RiverClan territory to drink. From now on, my warriors will drive out any WindClan cats we find across out borders."

Mothwing noted that her mother said nothing about the way WindClan had gone on visiting the river even when they no longer needed to, but Firestar was giving Tallstar a hard look, as if she honestly meant what she said about driving out the WindClan cats.

Tallstar faced Firestar, unblinking and with a look of thanks. "Firestar, WindClan thanks you for your help and will not abuse your trust."

Firestar gave him a nod and stepped back. Only for Leopardstar to take her place. "Cat's of WindClan, RiverClan charges you with stealing prey from RiverClan territory."

Meows of surprise and outrage echoed all across the clearing. Mothwing's own ears were pricked in surprise at the accusation. Mothwing turned questioning eyes on Mosspelt, but the tortoiseshell medicine cat simply gestured to keep listening.

"How dare you call us thieves!" Tallstar's lips drew back in a snarl, his teeth bared and his claws unsheathed.

"My warriors have scented WindClan warriors on our borders a number of times now, a warrior of mine even saw one of your warriors slinking away with a water vole not even two sunrises ago!" Leopardstar spat back, her own teeth bared in a dangerous snarl.

"What does WindClan have to say for itself?" called out a cat from the crowd, Mothwing didn't know how said it.

"Yes, Tallstar, what does WindClan have to say for itself?" Leopardstar demanded, neck fur rising.

"I have nothing to say, seeing as my warriors didn't steal." Tallstar growled back.

"I've a stack of evidence against you already, so I doubt you can weasle out of it by pretending you don't have a clue about stealing!" Leopardstar snorted with contempt.

Around the clearing Mothwing could hear snarls of outrage coming from both sides, between WindClan and RiverClan. Mothwing could see out of the corner of her eye that Tornear and Webfoot were snarling at the RiverClan warrior Blackclaw. Squirrelflight and the ShadowClan cats shifted awkwardly beside them, unsure of what to do.

"Has WindClan really been stealing from RiverClan?" Mothwing mumbled to Mosspelt.

"Of course they have!" Mosspelt said sharply. "Every cat in RiverClan knows that for a couple of mousetail's those cats would steal the pelt off your back. Besides, RiverClan has scented WindClan all over our borders."

"Enough!" The single word carried clear and strong across the hollow, the tone demanding for others to follow through on the order. Mothwing saw that her father, Tigerstar, had come forward to the edge of the rock. Looking regale with his broad head held high in a show of power.

"StarClan is angry-look up at the moon!"

With every other cat, Mothwing gazed upward. The full moon floated above the trees; not far away a single cloud was being driven toward it, even though there was barely a breath of wind in the clearing. She shivered. If StarClan were angry enough to cover the moon, the Gathering would have to break up.

The warriors crouched down, their hostility fading to fear. Tigerstar's voice rang out again. "Remember that the warrior code speaks for all Clans, we are bound to the warrior code that states that we do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. If Leopardstar's claims are true, Tallstar, then you should know it's in Leopardstar's rights as a leader to challenge you."

"Like your one to talk, or have you forgotten about your own past actions with your rogues?" Tallstar spat back at the massive dark tabby. Although he did glance up warily at the sky once again.

"I haven't," Tigerstar said coldly, his amber eyes narrowed into slits as he loomed over Tallstar by a good inch of two. "But for all claims aside, you of all cats. Being the oldest must know that it's against the code to hunt on another Clan's territory."

"I'm not some old mouse-brained fool, I know what the code says." Tallstar glared.

"Then let us see if you'd stick to it!" Leopardstar said, anger still in her voice, but Mothwing recognized that the threat of battle was over. Above their heads the cloud was carried away from the moon, as though StarClan's anger were fading.

"Remember how good life is in the forest just now," Firestar urged joining the other three leaders at the front of the Great Rock. "Prey is plentiful, and the streams are full again. We are all well prepared for leaf-fall and leaf-bare. There is no need for us to invade one another's territories." She flashed a glance at Tigerstar, who had resigned himself from the feud that was had taken place and was once again lurking in the shadows, taking every word said critically and with great scrutiny. "That doesn't mean my borders are not well guarded," she added pointedly.

"And so are RiverClan's," Leopardstar hissed, but she took a pace back, as if acknowledging that the dispute was over.

Tallstar moved away, too, leaving Firestar at the front of the rock. Mothwing knew what was coming; her mother was choosing her words with care. She would not want the other Clans to think that she had driven out one of her own cats.

"A quarter moon ago," she began, "the warrior Spottedfeather, left ThunderClan. We do not know where she had gone, but we have reason to believe that they did not go alone." Turning to the other leaders, she went on. "I have reason to suspect that each one of you have lost warriors as well?"

Tigerstar replied willingly, it was made known the moment he set paw in ThunderClan territory to deliver the news personally of Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost's disappearance. They had been conversing about any news that presented itself while on border patrols. "Two warriors disappeared while on a hunting patrol-Tawnypelt and Hawkfrost-when we found no trace of them due to the rain and unable to track them through the marsh. We checked in with ThunderClan to find that they weren't there. We can only believe that where they are now, they are with their ThunderClan sister, Spottedfeather."

"What about WindClan and RiverClan" Firestar turned to the other two leaders. "Have you lost cats too?"

Leopardstar held her head proudly, but a flash went through her eyes as looked briefly down at her medicine cat, Mudfur. "Two of RiverClan's own cats left RiverClan-Stormfur and Feathertail-just before the half-moon. At first we assumed they had crossed the river to live in your territory, Firestar. Since they had connections in ThunderClan" -she spoke with icy disapproval of her warriors half-clan heritage- "we can assume they have all gone together."

Tallstar held his head high, his gaze began searching the clearing. Surprising stopping briefly stopping on a surprised Mothwing, before turning back to answer the question. "WindClan had lost an apprentice, Crowpaw. It would have been about the same time." He added, "I thought a fox or a badger might have gotten him, but it looks as if he might be with your lot."

A murmur of uneasiness broke out in the clearing. Some cat called out, "How do you know? Maybe there's something in the forest picking us off one by one."

The murmur grew louder, and a cat on the edge of the throng let out a wail of terror. Mothwing could see cats exchanging fearful glances or springing to their paws as if they were ready to flee from the clearing.

"What about the dogs?" another voice yowled. "Maybe the dogs have come back!"

Firestar paced to the edge of the Great Rock and looked down. For a moment her eyes caught Mothwing's. For a moment, Mothwing was seriously speculating her mother's suspicions of her involvement with Spottedfeather's disappearance. After all, Mothwing had been the closets out of everyone else in the Clan, Sandstorm coming in as a close second. But she relaxed as her mother began to speak once more.

"We wondered about predators too," she meowed. "But there are none of the signs we would expect to see in the forest-and believe me, ThunderClan would know if the dogs were back. We are sure these cats left on their own accord."

Her calm voice seemed to reassure her listeners; the cats who had sprung up sat down again, though many of them still looked uneasy.

"Now it seems that we have lost a cat from at least all four Clans. A cat or _cats_ each." Firestar speculated, her jade green eyes looking thoughtful as she eyed the leaders in turn. The wheels turning in her mind and the clear 'why' crossing her features.

"What do you suggest we do, Firestar?" Tallstar asked.

"There's not much we can do," Leopardstar interrupted before Firestar could reply. "They're gone. They could be anywhere."

Tallstar looked troubled. "I don't understand why they had to go all together like that, but they must have had some idea in their heads. I'd swear Crowpaw was loyal to his Clan."

Firestar nodded. "They are all loyal cats." Mothwing wondered how much strain was being placed upon her mother, due to talking so curtly about her own kids and having to look strong for ThunderClan.

"There must be something we can do," Tallstar asserted. "We can't just pretend they never existed."

"Your concerns honor you, Tallstar," Firestar meowed. "But I agree with Leopardstar. There's n-nothing we can do. They are all in the paws of StarClan. And may StarClan grant that one day soon they will come back safely." Firestar stepped back, Mothwing not missing the slight quiver in her speech.

From Mothwing's vantage point from where she sat at the far side of the Great Rock, she could see how Firestar had leaned close towards Tigerstar, not touching exactly but closer than what was normally accepted. A small warmth filled Mothwing from head to tail tip as she could see the very tips of their tails twinned together behind one another, hidden by their bodies from a full front view. If Mothwing had been sitting somewhere else, say the front or other side than were she currently sat. she would have missed this transaction between the two Clan leaders.

From somewhere behind Mothwing some cat muttered, "Who's to say they will come back? It's dangerous out there."

Mothwing felt as though a hug etalon were squeezing her heart. Her fears for Spottedfeather flooded over her again, but tried to reassure herself with Spottedleaf's words. But she couldn't help the uncertainties that went with it. _Please prove them wrong, Spottedfeather!_ She internally murmured to herself.

She found it hard to listen as Tigerstar reported more Twoleg activity around the Thunderpath, even harder when it seemed that the new monsters were all gathered around a boggy piece of ground where the cats never went.

 _What does it matter?_ Mothwing thought distractedly. _Who cares what Twolegs do?_

When the meeting was brought to a close she said goodbye to Mosspelt and hurried to find her Clanmates and just curl up to sleep for a moon. In her hurried state of search she didn't have time to stop before running right into a familiar white-and-ginger tom. "Sorry!" Mothwing meowed, jumping away from Gorsepelt as he righted himself.

"It's alright," Gorsepelt replied, waving off her apology with a good natured flick of the tail. "What's the rush?"

"The Gathering's over," Mothwing pointed out, gesturing at the cats around them who were breaking up back into their own Clans. "We should get back to our own Clans."

"I suppose you're right," Gorsepelt agreed, nodding his head as he brushed past Mothwing. "I'm sorry about your siblings, but I'm sure they will turn up soon. Just hang in there!"

Mothwing watched him go, saying a silent farewell to the WindClan warrior herself before turning and joining her Clan. Mothwing found Squirrelflight and both sisters walked together in silence, padded alongside each other as they were both processing the reports at the Gathering.

"Cats from all four Clans have disappeared! I can't believe it!" Squirrelflight said, her face scrunched up in thought. "I just can't imagine why!"

Mothwing said nothing as she stared up at the full moon, now sinking below the trees. Her heart pounding in tight chest at how much had happened in such a short time period.

"Have either you or Spottedleaf gotten a sign from StarClan about their disappearance?" Squirrelflight asked softly, so that only Mothwing could hear the question. Mothwing felt shocked that her sister would even ask that, normally such things remained between both medicine cats and leaders.

"Nothing as of yet." Mothwing said, which was a lie. Seeing as the Spottedleaf's prophecy came to mind along with her own knowledge of the missing cats departure.

"I wish they would send us a sign already," Squirrelflight meowed, sounding impatient. "Or at least enough to know if they are alive or not."

"Of course they're alive," Mothwing hissed, sending an icy glare at her sister. "Do you honestly think they can't look out for themselves?"

"Course I know they can!" Squirrelflight snorted. "Hawkfrost for all his pride and ego, wouldn't let anything happen to Tawnypelt and Spottedfeather. And Tawnypelt certainly wouldn't want to be outdone by Hawkfrost. And Spottedfeather has others to rely on...if they had gone together that is."

"I'm sure they had." Mothwing left it there as they reached the ravine at last; Mothwing's paws felt weary as she left her sister to head towards the gorse tunnel and into camp.

Gazing around Mothwing found in surprising to see so many cats still awake. _Had everyone stayed awake to hear about the Gathering?_ Mothwing thought to herself, before she realized that they hadn't stayed up to hear about the Gathering but were awoken by the wails of Sandstorm that were coming from the nursery. A worried Brackenfur padding back and forth outside the nursery entrance.

"What's going on?" Mothwing asked the nearest cat, Ashfur, who had remained in camp.

The pale gray tom turned to look at her, his whiskers twitching. "Sandstorm's gone into labor. Spottedleaf and Goldenflower are with her now."

"Already?" Mothwing gasped, before heading over towards the nursery. Skirting around a nervously passing Brackenfur to poke her head in. "Spottedleaf do you need me for anything?"

"No, we're handling it!" her dark tortoiseshell mentor called back, her dainty-small paws running along Sandstorm's flank. "Don't worry, won't be long now."

"I want them out now!" Sandstorm all but screeched as Mothwing pulled her head back out.

"Sandstorm is doing fine." Mothwing reassured Brackenfur as the anxious father-to-be inquired about his mates statues. Mothwing passed Ferncloud who was distracting her kits from the turmoil within the nursery, and headed on into the fern tunnel till she collapse into her nest.

She knew she should probably stay up in case Spottedleaf actually did need her, but her eyes were already drooping with sleep and she was so exhausted that she couldn't help herself. Sandstorm would be in safe paws with Spottedleaf and Goldenflower looking after her, her last thought was not on Sandstorm or her kits however but her missing siblings. " _Oh, I can't wait to see you again. It's only a matter of time."_

 **0o0o0o**

 **Well how about that hmmm…? Does this make you happy? I sure hope it does cause Midnight is almost over! XD then onto Moonrise! And I still need to update for 'Firestar's quest' which I all hope you enjoy by the way! XD I'm just a little stuck on how to proceed with it, I don't want to make Tigerstar too...ooc! (out of character!) cause he's by far my fav and I like his personality in 'Tigerstar's Fury' or at least a part of it, and I like him at certain points in the canon series! XD so figuring that out, anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Facts:**

 **Don't worry, Sandstorm's kits will show up sometime in the next book! XD how many, tom's or she-cats, live or die, cute or ugly, who do they take after, what do they look like! YOU'RE GOING TO SEE SOON! XD**

 **Wow, Squirrelflight is really ambitious! She gets it from her father!  
**

 **Sootfur loves his brother and sister! He sees himself as the protective one cause they were orphaned at a young age and thought it best to step up to fill that parental role! Sorreltail is that energetic little sister and Rainwhisker is basically turning into Edmund from 'Chronicles of Narnia' the lion witch and the wardrobe...honestly if I have to describe them I would take Sorreltail as Lucy, Rainwhisker as Edmund and Sootfur as Peter...or maybe Rainwhisker and Sootfur would be reserved with Sootfur being Edmund most of the time...If you haven't read or watched 'The Chronicles of Narnia' your childhood must have been boring and less magical! (just saying!)**

 **So, Spottedfeather's pov here on out...until the epilogue which I will add! XD**

 **Harrybrook and Bellaleaf have to happen! Or I will die! Also Macgyver needs a mate dang it!**

 **Oh, sorry, anyway, Mosspelt is like Mothwing's medicine cat friend like how Spottedleaf has Littlecloud, Runningnose and all the more senior medicine cats. Since Mosspelt and Mothwing were (and are) the only apprentices they sort of created that medicine cat friendship amongst themselves! XD**

 **Okay, review, fav, follow! XD till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello fellow followers, favorites, reviewers and people who save my stories to their favorite bars cause I do that all the time cause I am lazy like that! XD Anyway, can you believe it? Darkest Night is out! XD my mother has my book but I don't get it until christmas! Although that doesn't mean I won't cheat and look at warriors wiki! Ivypool and Fernsong are officially mates! Finally after all this time! XD (although my Thornclaw is taking his sweet time with Leafpool, so I can't really complain!) I hope you enjoy this chapter! XD**

 **also if you never heard the song you should totally look up;**

 **Blue Bayou by Alisan Porter I have been listening to it for three hours straight! XD**

 **0o0o0o**

Spottedfeather crouched in the bushes and watched the full moon suspended in the dark blue sky. Back at Fourtrees, the Clans would have met for their Gathering. The thought of the clearing thronged with cats, of gossip exchanged and stories told, make her feel lonelier than ever. And also wonder if their disappearance was acknowledged by the other Clans.

For another endless day they had struggled through the Twolegplace, along Thunderpaths, through fences, over walls. At least they had left the words of the hard ground behind them; now the Thunderpaths were edged with grass, and gardens surrounded the Twoleg nests. They had found shelter for the night beneath some shrubs, and had even managed to hunt. Yet the sharp teeth of her anxiety kept Spottedfeather awake.

She did not know if they were going the right way anymore. Purdy led them on confidently, but the twisting route he took among the Twoleg nests took no account of the sun, and Spottedfeather felt as if the sun-drown place were as far away as it had ever been.

"I think we're farther away than ever." Crowpaw had scornfully echoed her thoughts before the smoky-gray apprentice settled down to sleep.

The WindClan apprentices words had concerned her greatly, but what was worst was her worries about Tawnypelt's shoulder. Though her sister was too proud to admit she was in pain, by the time they stopped for the night she could barley walk. The rat bite had stopped bleeding, but her shoulder was swollen and the flesh where her fur had been torn away was red and puffy. Spottedfeather didn't need to be a medicine cat to know that the bite was infected. Spottedfeather and Feathertail had been taking turns licking the wound while Tawnypelt slipped into an uneasy, shallow sleep, but every cat knew it would take more than that to heal her. Spottedfeather wished more than eve, that they were out of Twolegplace and into a forest where they might be some herbs that could help her injured sister.

Spottedfeather jumped as a scrabbling sound close by in the bushes, then relaxed when her brother, Hawkfrost, appeared and crouched down beside her.

"I'll take over the watch now," Hawkfrost meowed, his voice low and rumbling in his chest. "You should go settle down and sleep."

"I'm not sure if I can sleep." Spottedfeather admitted, her shoulders drooping from their tense position.

"Try," Hawkfrost urged. "You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

"I know." With another glance at the moon, she added, "it's just the Gathering is tonight and it makes me wonder what the rest of the Clans are doing."

Hawkfrost made an agree sound, his icy blue eyes turning to stare up at the moon as well. "I wonder the same thing. I wonder how ShadowClan is doing at this moment, I wonder how Tigerstar is doing, I wonder about my friends, I wonder about a lot of things."

"I wonder about Mothwing and the rest of our siblings," Spottedfeather murmured softly. "I wonder about ThunderClan and our mother. I wonder about those things as well."

Both siblings fell into a comfortable silence, the breeze ruffling the pairs thick fur. Their gazes pointed upward as their eyes shown in the light of the full moon.

"You should get some sleep." Hawkfrost repeated, nudging Spottedfeather's shoulder.

Spottedfeather blinked once at her brother before turning back into the shrubs. Unknowingly seeking out a place beside Crowpaw in the back, curling up she closed her eyes, and at last managed to sink into sleep.

The barking of a dog woke her. She sprang up, quivering, only to realize with relief that it was too distant to be a threat; there was no dog scent close by. A gray light filtered through the bushes, and the leaves stirred in a chill breeze with a damp tang to it, as if rain was not far off.

Spottedfeather's companions were sleeping around her, all except for Hawkfrost, who was not in sight. Spottedfeather braced herself, preparing to wake them and get them ready to move again, when Crowpaw lifted his head and scrambled to his paws, shaking the leaf mold off his pelt.

"Listen, Spottedfeather," he meowed, sounding less agitated than he normally was in the morning. "We've _got_ to get out of here today. Things would be better if we could find a forest, or even farmland. We might need to stop for a bit to let Tawnypelt rest, and we can't do that in the middle of all these Twolegs."

Spottedfeather nodded, surprised by the mature and logic in his statement, even more surprised at how concerned he was for Tawnypelt, a cat who wasn't his own Clanmate. _Your to either, but he seems to like you just fine._ A part of her mind supplied, but she crushed it as soon as it appeared. "You're right," she agreed. "But I'm not sure. We've no choice but to trust Purdy to get us out of here."

"It's a pity we ever let him come with us," Crowpaw growled. He padded across to where Purdy was sleeping, an untidy heap of tabby fur, snoring and twitching. Crowpaw prodded him hard in the ribs with one paw. "Wake up!"

"Hey! Wha'?" Purdy blinked and then heaved himself up until he was sitting. "What's all the hurry?"

"We need to get moving." Crowpaw's abrasive tone was back. "Or had you forgotten?"

Leaving him to get some sense out of Purdy, too tired and anxious to go over and soothe the festering quarrel, Spottedfeather went to wake the others. She left Tawnypelt until last, bending over to sniff her wound and examine it closely.

"It's not getting better," Feathertail murmured at her shoulder. "I'm not sure she'll be able to go far today."

As she spoke, Tawnypelt opened her eyes. "Spottedfeather? Is it time to go?" She struggled to sit up, but Spottedfeather could see that her leg would barley support her.

"Lie still for a bit," Feathertail told her. "Let me give that bite another lick."

She crouched down and her tongue rasped in a comforting rhythm over the swollen flesh. Tawnypelt let her head drop onto her paws again. As Spotted feather watched, Hawkfrost reappeared with a mouse in his jaws, which he dropped close to Tawnypelt's muzzle.

"I caught you something," Hawkfrost meowed. "Eat."

Tawnypelt blinked up at him. "I can catch my own." Spottedfeather's belly clenched with pity. No cat had ever looked less able to hunt.

Hawkfrost shook his head while rolling his icy-blue eyes. "Here I was, acting the part of a loyal Clanmate and you ruin it by not accepting my chivalry."

"Fine I accept the fresh-kill, but your _chivalry_ is still debatable." Tawnypelt retorted, but blinked in gratitude, Tawnypelt began to eat. Ignoring the argument that was developing between Purdy and Crowpaw, Spottedfeather went to see what Stormfur was doing.

The gray tom was sitting outside their temporary shelter, his tail folded across his paws as he stared out across Twolegplace. He looked like a cat made of stone the way he stood so still and silent.

"How are you, Stormfur?" Spottedfeather questioned, gaining the RiverClan toms attention.

"Good morning, Spottedfeather," Stormfur greeted in return. "I'm fine, but I'd feel even better when we put Twolegplace behind us."

"I know," Spottedfeather nodded. "I can't wait to leave either."

"Do you actually believe Purdy knows where he's going?" Stormfur asked more quietly, not to gain attention from their other companions.

"What choice do we have?" Spottedfeather replied only response as a shrug.

They set off again, with Purdy in the lead. The night's sleep seemed to have helped Tawnypelt, and she limped along valiantly, managing to keep up with Purdy's ambling pace. Spottedfeather kept an eye on her, determined to stop for a rest if she thought her sister needed it.

The old tabby led them through more Twoleg gardens and out onto a narrow Thunderpath bordered on one side by a wooden fence and on the other by a high wall. Two or three monsters crouched at the edge of the Thunderpath, their huge eyes gleaming. Spottedfeather nervously eyed them as she and her companions passed, ready to flee if they roared into life.

The Thunderpath bend sharply to one side; Purdy rounded the corner and Spottedfeather saw Feathertail halt and stared disbelieving in front of her.

"No!" Feathertail spat with uncharacteristic fury. "That's too much! We can't go that way, you fish-brain!"

As if in answer, a dog started barking on the other side of the wall. Spottedfeather glanced around in alarm, but she could see no way for the dog to reach them. Anxiously she bounded forward, and when she reached Feathertail she saw what had upset her. A few fox-lengths in front of them the thunderpath ended abruptly in a high wall, blocking the path ahead with the same dull red stone that had surrounded them for days. They couldn't go any farther that way. Every muscle in Spottedfeather's body shrieked in protest at the thought of having to retrace their steps.

Purdy had stopped to look back, and injured expression on his face. "There's no call to be like that, now."

"You have no idea where we are, do you?" Feathertail demanded. She had flattened herself against the hard surface of the ground; Spottedfeather wasn't sure whether she was trying to hide, or preparing to attack their hopeless guide. And if she did, would she stop the RiverClan she-cat? "We've got an injured cat with us. We can't spend all day traipsing after you up and down this...this vile place!"

"Steady, Feathertail." Hawkfrost said, coming to gently lay his tail over her shoulders. "Just take a deep breath and let it out slowly, it's going to be okay."

"Speak for yourself," Crowpaw snorted as he slithered up to stand beside the dark ginger she-cat. "We should just ignore the old fool and make a plan to get out of here ourselves."

Feathertail bared her teeth at the WindClan apprentice. "How can we? We don't know where we are."

Behind the wall the dog was going crazy, letting out a flurry of high-pitched barks. Spottedfeather tensed, ready to run if it found a way out of it's garden. She looked nervously at Crowpaw, who looked fed-up with the whole situation all together. A moment later Stormfur arrived with Tawnypelt leaning on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" asked the RiverClan tom, glancing at his sister with worry. "Where's Purdy?"

Spottedfeather realized that the old cat had vanished. She wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or more worried than ever.

"Good riddance," growled Crowpaw.

The words had hardly left his mouth when Purdy's head reappeared, poking through a gap beside the wall that Spottedfeather had not noticed till now.

"Well" the old cat meowed. "You comin' or not?"

He withdrew again; Spottedfeather padded over to the broken fence panel and looked out. She was ready for yet more Twoleg nests, and faped in astonishment. Across a narrow, dusty track was grass-covered slope dotted with clumps of gorse, and beyond that-trees! Trees as far as Spottedfeather could see, with not a Twoleg nest in sight.

"What is it?" Crowpaw called impatiently from behind her.

"A forest!" Spottedfeather's voice squeaked like a kit. "A real forest at last. Come on, all of you."

She slide through the gap to stand beside Purdy. The old tabby was looking at her with knowing gleam in his eye. "Satisfied now?" he purred. "You wanted out; I've brought you out." 

"Thank you Purdy, you really pulled through for us."

"Not so much of the 'stupid furball' now, hey?" Purdy asked, with a meaningful look at Crowpaw as the WindClan apprentice slipped through the gap.

Spottedfeather and Crowpaw exchanged a glance. Spottedfeather suspected that Purdy had been as surprised as the rest of them to find the way out of Twolegplace, but the old cat would never admit it. Anyway, it didn't matter now. Twolegplace was behind them, and they could start looking for the sun-drown place again.

They crossed the track and began to climb the slope. Spottedfeather reveled in the feel of fresh grass on her pads, and the forest scents wafting toward her on the faint breeze. When they stood underneath the trees, it was almost like coming home.

"This is more like it!" Stormfur meowed, gazing around at the clumps of bracken and the long, cool grass. "I vote we stay here for the rest of today and tonight. Tawnypelt can get a good sleep, and the rest of us can hunt."

Spottedfeather thought it was a good idea, they would make better progress if they stopped to recover their strength.

The other cats murmured agreement, except for Tawnypelt. "You don't have to stop for me."

"It's not just for you, mouse-brain." Hawkfrost pushed his nose affectionately into his sister's fur. "We all need to rest and eat."

Slowly cats began to move deeper into the wood, clustered together and alert for danger as they looked for a good place to rest. Spottedfeather stopped every paces to taste the air on Hawkfrost's order, but she could not scent fox, or badger, or other cats-nothing that was likely to give them trouble and she reported that. But the air was full of prey-scent; her mouth began to water at the thought of sinking her teeth into a plump mouse, or better still, a rabbit.

Before long, they came to a spot where the ground fell away toward a thin trickle of water beneath dense hawthorn bushes.

"Couldn't be better," Crowpaw meowed. "There's water and shelter, and if there are predators about they won't find it easy to sneak up on us."

Tawnypelt, who was limping badly again, half slide, half scrambled down the slope and dragged herself into a mossy nest between two twisted roots. Her green eyes were clouded with pain and exhaustion. Feathertail settled down beside her and began to lick her wound again. Purdy flopped down on her other side and immediately curled up and went to sleep.

"Right, you three stay here," Crowpaw mewed, "and the rest of us will hunt."

Spottedfeather realized that Crowpaw's warrior ceremony was overdue. The WindClan apprentice showed great skill during their journey and was more than ready to take up his warrior name. If he had been a ThunderClan apprentice Spottedfeather would have referred him to Firestar to be made a warrior.

Crowpaw looked over his shoulder, sharing a non verbal agreement with Spottedfeather as he gestured with the swish of his tail for her to follow him. Spotted feather followed Crowpaw up the stream, and they were hardly out of sight of their temporary camp when Spottedfeather spotted a mouse scuffling among the grass near the water's edge. In one smooth movement she dropped into the hunter's crouch and sprang, killing her prey with a swift blow. Turning to show show Crowpaw, she saw the smoky-gray tom already dragging along a squirrel by it's tail, looking smug.

 _It's going to be like that, now is it?_ Spottedfeather internally thought, her amber eyes narrowing as Crowpaw threw her a challenging look.

Spottedfeather scraped earth over her fresh-kill to keep it safe until she came to collect it, and padded farther into the wood. The whole place was rich in prey, and they hardly seemed to know what a predator was. It was one of the easiest hunts she had ever known. And between her and Crowpaw a nicely stocked hole of prey was quickly caught.

Spottedfeather watched pleasantly as Crowpaw chased a rabbit through a long stretch of grass, barley making out the tips of Crowpaw's ears and the rabbits curved back overtop of the grass as it jumped and tried to get away from the WindClan hunter.

Spottedfeather felt the unmistakable feeling of having a dried mouth, it's been so long since she took a fresh drink of water that wasn't filled with Twoleg waste or a small portion that never satisfied her thirst. With tail held high Spottedfeather happily walked down towards the stream's edge, her head hovering over the running surface and lapped happily at the cool and refreshing liquid. It was only then did she spot the clumps of tall pants with dark green leaves that were growing right beside the water's edge. _Burdock roots helps with things like infected rat bites_. Spottedfeather's eyes widened at the memory of her sister's words. In a fit of delight she began to scrape vigorously at the base of the stems, her heart thumping in her chest as she tore up the dirt in order to get at the roots.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing, playing in the dirt?" Spottedfeather looked up briefly. Crowpaw was glowering down at her from the top of the shallow slope that descended towards the waterside.

"Burdock roots!" Spottedfeather meowed happily, her amber eyes alight as Crowpaw stared curiously down at her. "My sister Mothwing says they are used for infected rat bites, come down and help me dig them up!" Crowpaw put down the rabbit and in three long bounds was at her side, digging up the roots alongside her as she instructed him on what to do.

Once they had dug up three or four of the roots, Spottedfeather pushed them into the water to wash off the earth and then gripped them in her teeth to carry them back to the camp. Crowpaw followed more slowly, collecting as much of their prey as he could carry.

When they reached their resting place again Spottedfeather quickly approached Tawnypelt, almost throwing the roots on top of her startled tortoiseshell sister. "These are Burdock roots, they'll help with your rat bites." Spottedfeather explained as she began to chew up some of the root's, once finished she gently pressed the pulp onto Tawnypelt's injured shoulder. The ShadowClan warrior lay still, watching, but as the juice from the root seeped into her wound she relaxed and let out a long sigh.

"That's better," she mewed. "It's going numb. I can't feel the pain anymore."

"Spottedfeather, that's amazing," Feathertail meowed, her blue eyes sparkling in amazement. "How did you know what to do?" 

"Mothwing mentioned it to me once." Spottedfeather meowed, not telling them just _when_ her sister told her.

"I remember how Mothwing used to talk nonstop about her medicine cat duties," Tawnypelt meowed thoughtful, settling herself more comfortably into the moss. "I once fell asleep reciting what cobwebs were used for over and over again." Blinking drowsily, she sank back into sleep.

Spottedfeather softly murmured to her sister, watching her tortoiseshell sister fondly as she slept peacefully for once. Spottedfeather left her sister to follow after Crowpaw, collecting the rest of their catches. By the time they returned, Stormfur and Hawkfrost had also brought back a good catch. For the first time in many days, they were able to eat as much as they wanted. Purdy woke up and gulped down the fresh-kill enthusiastically, as if he found it much tastier than the kittypet food he was used to.

They all slept well. When she woke, Spottedfeather saw the clouds had vanished and sunlight was angling through the trees, bathing the forest in a reddish glow. Springing up, she climbed as high as she could above the stream and managed to find a gap in the trees so that she could see where the sun was going down.

"That's the path we have to take." Hawkfrost meowed, trudging up the slope to stand beside her, his voice was calm and determined as if he had shared the visions himself. "That's where we will find what midnight tells us. That's where we'll finally get down to the bottom of what StarClan wants to tell us."

Spottedfeather's paws itched to race toward the setting sun, as if she knew for certain that Bluestar was waiting there to tell her exactly how she could save the forest. But she knew that it was more sensible to stick to thier original plan and spend the night in the wood. Carefully noting the direction they needed to travel, she went back to her friends beside the stream.

Tawnypelt was tearing ravenously into a rabbit Crowpaw had caught. She paused to nod a greeting at Spottedfeather as she appeared. "I'm famished," she admitted. "And my shoulder feels much better. What did you say that was you put on it?"

"Burdock root." Spottedfeather replied, strolling over to the little pile of Burdock root that was shoved up under some ferns, she pulled one out and began chewing it up, and when Tawnypelt had finished eating she applied more of it to her sister's wound. Spottedfeather noticed that the swelling had gone down and the angry red color had faded. She breathed silent thanks to StarClan-and Mothwing-for her sister's recovery.

"Hey, Fluff-brain, have you eaten yet?" Spottedfeather looked over her shoulder, and hummed to herself as she found Crowpaw standing a mouse-tail behind her, his blue eyes staring hard into her back as he waited for her answer.

"I haven't yet, Furball!" Spottedfeather exclaimed, her whiskers twitching as she turned towards him. "Why, you caught something for me?"

The smoky-gray, nearly black tom, rolled his eyes as he rolled a squirrel in her direction. Spottedfeather blinked owlishly at it, surprised that he actually did catch her something. "Thank you." she meowed, giving the WindClan apprentice a thankful look before tearing into the squirrel.

"We agreed we would hunt for each other, remember?" Crowpaw snorted, dragging up a sparrow and crouching down to eat beside her.

"Of course not, I'm just surprised you saved it for me." Spottedfeather retorted, running her fluffy tail over the WindClan cats pointed ears.

"I couldn't let these other mouse-brains eat it all before you got something." Crowpaw retorted, although Spottedfeather found it hard to imagine everyone eating all the prey before she had any herself, they had hunted enough for today and tomorrow combined.

"That's sweet of you." Spottedfeather purred, watching as Crowpaw's chest fur rose in embarrassment. The apprentice huffed and turned his attention back onto his prey. Spottedfeather took that as her que as to finish her squirrel. After all, they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow.

By the time they set out the next morning, after another good meal, Tawnypelt looked almost like her old self. She was barley limping at all and her eyes were bright again.

Long before sunhigh they came to the edge of the forest. Ahead of them was open country for as far as they could see. The ground rose and fell in a series of gentle slopes. Wind rippled over short, springy grass interspersed with creeping trefoil and wild thyme. It looked to be easy going, and the air had a fresh tang.

"Like home!" Crowpaw murmured, obviously remembering the open moorland of WindClan.

Unlike the WindClan apprentice, Spottedfeather was reluctant to leave the trees behind. The shelter of the canopy had been comforting. But the food and rest had given them all new strength, and she hoped that at last they were coming to the end of their journey.

To her surprise, Purdy said goodbye to them before they left the trees. "I don't feel right under the open sky," he confessed, and Spottedfeather could respect his decision. "I guess I've had to many Upwalkers chasing me. I like to be somewhere I can hide. Besides, you don't need me anymore. StarClan, whatever they might be, won't be waiting for _me_ at midnight," he added with a glint in his eyes.

"Thank you for everything, anyway. We'll miss you." Spottedfeather found herself meaning those words, she had come to feel something like affection for the exasperating old cat. "You'll always be a friend. And if you're ever in our territory, you'll be welcome to visit."

As she finished speaking, she couldn't help hearing Crowpaw mew under his breath to Tawnypelt, "Your sister might miss him, but I won't!"

Spottedfeather didn't look at the smoky-gray tom, but she did push against him harshly making him stumble sideways as a warning. Purdy hadn't caught the apprentice's muttered words. "I'll wait here two or three days for you," he promised. "In case you need help to find your way back."

Spottedfeather glanced at Crowpaw, the WindClan apprentice was giving her a small glare, as if warning her not to take the old tabby up on his offer.

"Always supposin' you come back of course," Purdy went on as he padded away with his tail high. "You wouldn't catch me so close to the sun-drown place. Shouldn't wonder if you all end up drowned."

"Well, wasn't that an uplifting speech?" Hawkfrost snorted, shaking his head. "Purdy has _so_ much faith in us."

"We'll be fine," Feathertail meowed, her nose briefly touching Hawkfrost's cheek before pulling away. "We're so close to midnight now!"

But by the end of that day, even Feathertail looked like there was no hope left. The heat of the sun had drained Spottedfeather of her energy, and with no water on these rolling uplands her mouth felt like the floor of the sandy training hollow. Her companions were no better off, plodding along with their heads down and tails drooping. Tawnypelt was limping again; though she didn't want any cat to examine her wound, Spottedfeather could see the swelling had returned, and wondered how much longer she could keep going. There was no more burdock root here.

Straight in front of them, the sun was sinking in a blaze of scarlet fire, tongues of flame spreading halfway across the sky.

"At least we're heading the right way," Feathertail murmured.

"Yes, but how far do we still have to go?" Hawkfrost questioned from beside her, panting like the rest of them. It seemed her, Stormfur and Hawkfrost were the three most affected from the heat, due to their thick fur. "The sun-drown place could be days away."

"I always said this was a mouse-brained idea," Crowpaw remarked, though he sounded too exhausted to be aggressive.

"Well, how long do we carry on?" asked Stormfur. As all the other cats turned to look at him, he went on: "If we don't find the place, sooner or later we have to decide...do we give up or keep trying?"

Spottedfeather knew he was right. At some point they might have to admit defeat. But what would that mean for their Clans, to ignore the will of StarClan and go home with the journey unfinished?

Then Feathertail, who had been facing into the wind to drink in the scents it carried, spun to face the others, her blue eyes blazing with excitement. "Hawkfrost!" She gasped. "I can smell salt!"

Spottedfeather stared at the RiverClan she-cat for a moment, wondering if Feathertail had another sign. But when she opened her mouth and tasted the air herself, she found that she could taste it too. Feathertail was right. The salt tang was unmistakable, carrying her right back to her dream, and the bitter taste of the water that had surged around her.

"That is salt!" Hawkfrost said in amazement, having drunk in the air himself.

"That means we must be close!" Spottedfeather exclaimed. "Come on!"

She raced into the wind with the sun dazzling her amber eyes, making them shine like two flaming stars. A swift glance behind showed that her companions were following. Even Tawnypelt managed to hobble faster. Spottedfeather felt new strength pouring into her limbs, as if she could go on running forever until she soared into the fiery sky like on of the white birds that wheeled and screamed above them.

Instead, she came to a skidding, terrified halt on the edge of a huge cliff. Steep sandy slopes fell away barely a mouse-length in front of her paws. Waves crashed at the bottom, and stretching out ahead of her was a heaving expanse of blue-green water. The orange fire burned a path like blood across the water, almost reaching the foot of the cliff.

For a few moments no cat could do anything but stare. Then Spottedfeather shook herself. "We've got to hurry," she meowed. "We have to find the cave with teeth before it gets dark."

"And then wait for midnight," Feathertail added.

Spottedfeather glanced from side to side, but she couldn't see anything to tell her which way to go. Choosing a direction at random, she led the way along the cliff top. From time to time they stopped and peered over the edge to look for the cave. Spottedfeather dug her claws firmly into the tough grass; it was too easy to imagine slipping over and falling, falling, falling into the hungry waves.

Gradually the land sloped down until the water was only the height of a tree below them. The cliff top jutted out so they could not see the bottom, and the almost sheer surface was deeply scored with ancient runnels of rain. As the cliff grew less steep, the cats scrabbled a little way down and made their way along closer to the water, sometimes even within reach of a salty burst of wave. Clefts, riven by ancient streams, split the rock, sometimes so wide that the cats had to leap over them, and the grass frequently gave way to hollows where a few twisted shrubs clung to the cant soil.

"There are plenty of places to shelter for the night if we don't find the cave," Stormfur pointed out.

"I'd prefer if we find it _before_ tonight." Hawkfrost replied, his ice-blue eyes peeking over the ledge in search of the cave.

Spottedfeather herself was beginning to think they might need to find somewhere to stop. The sun had sunk beneath the water by now, though great orange flares still streaked the sky. The breeze was growing colder. Tawnypelt at least could lie down, she thought, while the rest of them went on searching.

Her sister had fallen a little way behind. Spottedfeather was just bounding back to her, skirting the edge of one of the clefts, when her paws slipped and she found herself sliding helplessly into the hollow. She scrabbled at the loose soil but it gave way under her claws, showering her with dirt. She kept on sliding; in the shadows she could not see the bottom and she let out a yowl of alarm.

"Spottedfeather!" Stormfur leaped into the hollow beside her and tried to sink his claws into his Spottedfeather's shoulder; but Spottedfeather felt more of the soil give way and they both slid downward more rapidly than before. Soil spattered over Spottedfeather's face, stinging her eyes and choking her. From somewhere above she heard an earsplitting yowl and Crowpaw launched himself practically on top of her.

"No-stop, don't come down, _Furball_!" she choked out, getting a mouthful of soil.

Then even the shifting soil vanished and there was nothing beneath her at all; she fell, screaming, for a few terrified heartbeats and landed with a thump on damp pebbles.

For a moment she lay stunned. A booming echo thundered in her ears, and she felt as if the whole world were spinning around. Then she opened her eyes and stared in horror as she saw the shape of a massive gaping mouth with teeth closing on her, outlined against the red evening sky. She tried to scramble up, but a sudden rush of water swept her off her paws. Her cry of terror was cut off abruptly as water swirled into her mouth, with the terrifying salt taste of her dream.

Spottedfeather flailed with all her strength but the waves hurled her mercilessly toward the teeth and then tossed her back again, far under the cliff. She did not know where she was or which way she should try to swim. Water filled her eyes and ears, roaring around her. She gasped for breath, only to swallow more of the salt water.

 _I'm going to drown!_ Spottedfeather thought as she struggled frantically to reach ground, but she was confused, cold and growing weaker by the minute, stifling waves were closing over her head as she was forced under. Her eyes stung as they flickered open, the water bubbling around her with bits of dirt and stones floating around her. She could honestly say she was under for a lifetime before she felt a sharp pain in one shoulder.

Suddenly the pressure on her fur vanished and she could breathe again. Coughing up water, she turned her head and saw Crowpaw's blue eye blazing at her, his teeth fastened firmly in her fur.

"You'll drown!" She gasped out stupidly, her blurry eyes trying to focus on the WindClan apprentice and not doing so.

Crowpaw could not reply without letting go of her. His only response was to kick out strongly with all four paws. Spottedfeather soon felt pebbles shifting underneath her feet, and then the waves washed them back toward the teeth.

Summoning the last scrap of her strength she thrashed at the water, trying to drive herself and Crowpaw away from those spiky rocks. The water surged and lifted them up; she got a brief glimpse of sodden dark gray fur-Stormfur-beside her, before the waves sent them crashing down on hard ground.

The breath driven out of her, Spottedfeather scrabbled among the rolling pebbles while the shallow, sucking water threatened to drag her back again. Crowpaw, still gripping her shoulder, pulled her up, and she felt another cat give her a shove from behind. At last she collapsed on solid rock and lay still, letting the world drift away.

A paw prodding urgently against her water soaked side roused her.

"Spottedfeather?" it was Crowpaw, sounding desperate with an urgent undertone. "Hey, mouse-brain, get up. Come on!"

Spottedfeather opened her mouth to say something, but only a vomit of water came out as a reply. Her fur was soaked and she was ice-cold. She gagged from where she laid, too exhausted to move; every muscle shirked with pain, and her stomach felt distended from all the water she had swallowed. But at least she was alive.

She managed to raise her head once she was done spitting up salt water. "I'm fine," she rasped.

"You better be," Crowpaw grumbled. "I risked my life for you."

As her vision cleared she could make out Crowpaw bending over her. She could not remember ever seeing him so worried if at all, not even during all their troubles in Twolegplace. The sight of his troubled eyes urged her to make an effort; she sat up, and instantly vomited up several mouthfuls of salt water.

"I'm not dead." She coughed. "And it's all thanks to you, Crowpaw. Without you, I might have _actually_ died."

"He took a huge risk." That was Stormfur's voice; the gray warrior was standing over Spottedfeather as well, she hadn't noticed him. With his fur plastered to his body he looked much smaller than Spottedfeather was used to. He sounded disapproving, and yet there was a glimmer of respect in his eyes as he looked at Crowpaw. "But it was a very brave thing he did."

"And a stupid one." With a start of surprise Spottedfeather realized that Tawnypelt was there was well, standing close by with water washing around her paws and her eyes narrowed in anger. "What if you'd both drowned?"

"I didn't see you lifting a paw to help," Crowpaw snarled back, if is fur wasn't plastered to his body Spottedfeather was sure it would be bristling. "We're fine now, thank you very much."

"I tried to!" Tawnypelt defended. "I was just trying to stay above water."

"With that infected bite?" Stormfur pressed his muzzle briefly against Tawnypelt's flank. "That was thoughtful, but how in StarClan did you manage to get down here?"

"I fell, like the rest of you." Tawnypelt's voice was wry, and she realized a little as she looked at Crowpaw. "I'm sorry," she meowed. "You _were_ brace. It's just that I'm finding it hard being injured and not able to help. Like you, I...I thought we'd lost Spottedfeather for good." Crowpaw didn't respond but nodded as he accepted Tawnypelt's words.

By now Spottedfeather was beginning to feel better, enough to look around and recognize the cave of her dream. She was _inside_ it. The gaping mouth with it's ring of teeth was at one end. Water washed through it in a strange, ceaseless rhythm, crashing in with a roar and then hissing out again, rolling the pebbles over the floor as it went. The rock walls were smooth and rounded. The ground sloped upward to the back of the cave, which was lost in shadows; the only light came through the mouth and from a small hole high in the roof, where Feathertail and Hawkfrost were peering anxiously down.

"I'm fine." Spottedfeather rose shakily to her paws. Along with the comforting presence of Crowpaw, who pressed himself against her wet side in order to help support her efforts. "I think we've found what we were looking for."

"That's one way to do it." Spottedfeather could hear her brother say to Feathertail, before he said directly down to the cats below. "Hold on, we're coming down."

Spottedfeather almost told them to stay put, that it was too dangerous. Until she realized, as she looked more closely, she could see a series of ledges and clefts in the rock wall where it would be possible to climb safely down and then to get out again. Feathertail and Hawkfrost picked their way down carefully until they reached the cave floor.

Hawkfrost in a matter of three heart-beats was at Spottedfeather's side, questioning her if she was alright or if her chest hurt. "Stop crowding her," Tawnypelt meowed, shoving their brother aside. "She's fine, we're all fine. You're worse than Tigerstar was when you got stuck head-first in that squirrel hole!"

"It took forever to tear away enough bark to get my head out." Hawkfrost muttered to himself, before stepping back and giving Spottedfeather her space.

"Now that, that's out of the way," Crowpaw meowed, his head leaning into Spottedfeather's shoulder as he spoke. "Do we have to stay here until midnight?"

"I-" Spottedfeather began to answer, before stopping and freezing in place.

From the darkness at the back of the cave came a heavy scratching noise. A powerful, rank scent reached her nostrils. A shadow moved, not wholly black, but patched with white. Then lumbering into the dim light came a shape that was terrifyingly familiar; one of the deadliest enemies of the forest cats. _A badger!_

Spottedfeather glanced wildly over her shoulder, but there was nowhere to flee except into the water; the difficult climb back to the hole in the cave roof would take too long. Guilt crashed over her with the cold force of the waves that had almost drowned her. All her visions, all the things she had overcome, had led her companions to this dreadful place, where they would find no knowledge, no vision from StarClan, only a pointless and horrible death. What use were faith and courage now, when they were trapped like rabbits in a hole?

Crowpaw had moved to stand protectively in front of her, flattened to the ground with his teeth bared in a snarl. Even though the WindClan apprentice was rocking dangerously on his paws. Stormfur was edging around the badger to attack it from the side. While Hawkfrost planted himself in front of Feathertail and Tawnypelt, his claws slide out and looking menacing, almost as big and fierce as Tigerstar himself.

Despairingly Spottedfeather knew that they were heading to meet their death. Even all six of them, weak and starving as they were and worn out by their travels and the struggle in the water, could not hope to defeat a badger. Caught as they were by the choking waves, it would not be long before the blunt claws and snapping jaws picked them off one by one.

The badger had paused on the edge of the shadows that filled the back of the cave. It's powerful shoulders were hunched and it's claws scraped on rock. It's head swung to and fro, the white stripe glimmering, as if it were deciding which of them to attack first.

Then it spoke.

"Midnight has come."

Spottedfeather's mouth fell open in shock, and for a moment she felt as if the ground had given way beneath her again. That a badger could speak, could say words she understood, words that actually meant something...She stared in disbelief, her heart pounding, wondering if she had hid her head and fell unconscious and was simply dreaming all this. But the weariness that had sunken into her bones, making them ach made her realize that it was all too real. If only a little unbelievable.

" _I_ am Midnight." The badger's voice was deep and rasping, like the sound of the pebbles turning under the waves. "With you I must speak."

"Mouse-dung!" Crowpaw spat. The WindClan apprentice was still crouched ready to spring. "Make one move and you'll have my claws in your eyes."

"No, Crowpaw, wait-" Spottedfeather began in alarm, the WindClan apprentices safety on her mind, cause surely that badger could kill him if he _did_ attack.

Though she was interrupted by the badger's laughter. "Fierce, is he not? StarClan have chosen well. But there will be no clawing this day. Here is talk, not fight."

Spottedfeather and her companions uncertainty looked at each other, their tails bristling. Crowpaw put words to what they were all thinking. "Are we going to trust it?"

"What else can we do?" Feathertail responded, blinking. She came to stand beside Hawkfrost, instead of behind him.

Spottedfeather watched as her brother weighed up the badger. She could even imagine what he could be thinking at the moment. The badger looked half the size of a regular grown badger, probably between still being a kit and a young adult-probably a female-but no less dangerous for that. Believe what she said went against everything Spottedfeather had been taught as a kit. Yet so far the badger had made no move to attack them; Spottedfeather even thought that she could could make out a gleam of humor in her eyes.

She glanced back at her friends. Hawkfrost, Stormfur, and Feathertail might have managed to fight well, but neither she and through all his bravado and stubbornness that he showed, Crowpaw, were both exhausted from their near-drowning, while Tawnypelt had sunk down onto the floor of the cave with her injured shoulder held awkwardly, and hardly seemed to be conscious.

"Come," the badger rasped. "All night we cannot wait."

Spottedfeather knew for certain this was no ordinary badger. Never before had she heard a badger who could speak in a language that cats understood-still less one that spoke of StarClan, as if she knew more of their wishes than any cat alive.

"Feathertail's right," Hawkfrost declared after a long moment of silence. "What choice do we have? We've come all this way, and now that we found someone, even though it's a badger, who had contact with StarClan. Say we listen to what she has to say."

"I second that," Spottedfeather agreed. "This must be what Bluestar meant in my dream when she told me to listen to midnight. She didn't mean a _time_ at all." Turning to the badger, she asked out loud, "You are Midnight? And you have a message for us from StarClan?"

The badger nodded. "Midnight am I called. And it was shown to me that here I would meet with you...though four were numbered to me, not six."

"Then we'll listen to what you have to say," Spottedfeather told her, relieved to finally figure out what the the message from StarClan meant, for them and their Clan. "You're right; four were chosen, but six have come, and all deserve to be here."

"But make one wrong move…" Crowpaw threatened.

"Oh, shove a toad it it, will you?" Hawkfrost growled. "Can't you see, this is what we came all this way here to find? 'Listen to what midnight tells us.' _This_ is Midnight."

Crowpaw glared at him through the gathering darkness, but did not reply.

"Don't listen to Hawkfrost," Spottedfeather to Crowpaw, as Midnight turned around and directed them to follow her. "Cause what does he know? You have a right to be suspicious, badgers are a natural enemy to cats so it's hard to trust one. They'll see in time where your concerns are coming from, I know they will."

Spottedfeather was surprised to see that in spite of his wet, exhausted state Crowpaw held a gaze of determination at the dark opening of a tunnel. Stormfur had took the lead, with Hawkfrost just behind him, clearly the two going in first just in case of; trouble. Feathertail gently nudged Tawnypelt to her paws and lent her shoulder for support as she staggered into the tunnel.

"No going back, I suppose." Crowpaw grumbled, getting up and trotting into the tunnel after the others.

Spottedfeather brought up the rear, with a final glance over her shoulder at the rocky teeth that framed the mouth of the cave and the waves that still surged back and forth. The last crimson rays of the drowned sun still stained the sky; in a single heartbeat Spottedfeather seemed to see an endless river of blood pouring down upon her, filling her ears with the screams of dying cats.

"Spottedfeather?" Crowpaw's gruff voice cut through the terrified sounds. "Are you coming or not?"

The vision was gone; Spottedfeather found herself back in the wave-filled cave to see that the color was rapidly fading from the sky and a single warrior of StarClan shone down on her. Shivering, she followed her friends and Midnight.

The tunnel sloped upward. Spottedfeather could see nothing in the pitch darkness, but she felt sandy soil beneath her paws, rather than pebbles or rock. As well as the wary cat-scent of her friends, there was a powerful reek of badger.

Then she came out into another cave. Fresh air moved against her fur, and at the far end of a hole led into the open. A faint silvery gleam filtered through it, telling Spottedfeather that outside, the moon was crossing the sky. By it's light she saw that this cave had been dug out of the earth, with twisting roots entangled in the roof and floor covered with a thick layer of bracken. Feathertail was already helping Tawnypelt to make a nest among the soft fronds, and settled down beside her to lick her wound again.

"You have injury?" Midnight asked the ShadowClan warrior. "What gave it?" 

"It's a rat bite," Tawnypelt replied through gritted teeth.

The badger made a spitting noise. "Is bad. Wait." She vanished into the shadows at one side of the cave and returned a moment later with a root clamped in her jaws.

"Burdock root!" Spottedfeather exclaimed, feeling satisfaction settle in her stomach. "You use it too?"

"Good for bite, good for infected paw, good for all sores." The badger chomped up the root and laid the pulp on Tawnypelt's wound, just as Spottedfeather had done in the woods.

"Now, she went on when she had finished, "is time for talk."

She waited until all the cats had settled themselves among the bracken. Spottedfeather felt her excitement rising. She was only just beginning to realize that they had reached the end of their journey. They had found the place where StarClan had sent them, and now they were about to hear what Midnight had to tell them.

"How is it you can speak to us?" she asked curiously.

"I have traveled far, and many tongues have learned," Midnight told her. "Tongues of other cats, who speak not same as you. Of fox and rabbit also." She grunted. "They speak not of interest. Fox talk is all of kill. Rabbit has thistledown for brain."

Spottedfeather let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. She was beginning to feel more and more comfortable around Midnight, now that she felt she could trust the female badger. "So what is it that you have to tell us?" she asked politely.

"Much, in good time," replied the badger. "But first, tell me of your journey. How came you from your tribes?"

Stormfur looked puzzled. "Tribes?"

Midnight shook her head irritably. "My brain thistledown also. Forget which sort of cats here. You say Clans, not?"

"That's right," Spottedfeather replied. She nudged away the uneasy thought that there were other cats like them, not loners, who lived in Clans known as tribes. They had not seen them on their journey-they probably lived far in a different direction.

With the others to help her, she began the story of their journey, from the first dreams that four of them had shared, to her own dream of the sun-drown place and the decision to leave the forest. Midnight listened intently, with a low chuckle as the cats told her of their misadventures with Purdy, and an understanding nod when they described how they had all, in the end, received their own saltwater sign.

"So here we are," Spottedfeather finished. "And I believe we have waited long enough, can you please tell us this message that StarClan has sent to us?"

"And why we had to come here to find out," Crowpaw added. "Why couldn't StarClan have told us what we needed to know back in the forest?"

His tone was still hostile, as if he had not accepted that Midnight was not a threat, but that didn't seem to bother the badger. Spotted feather leaned over to press reassuringly against the WindClan apprentice, she could physically feel the smaller cat relax a little at the gesture.

"Think, small warrior," Midnight replied to his question. "When you set out, you were four. Six with friends who would not stay behind. Now you are one." Her voice grew deeper and seemed to Spottedfeather to be full of foreboding as she went on, "In days coming now, all Clans must be one. If not, trouble destroy you."

Spotted feather felt icy claws rake down her spine. The shudder that ran through her had nothing to do with her sodden fur. And the instant stiffening beside her told her Crowpaw was just as concerned as she was. "What _is_ that trouble?" she whispered.

Midnight hesitated, her deep, dark gaze resting on each cat in turn. "You must leave the forest," she growled at last. "All cats must leave."

"What?" Stormfur leaped to his paws. "That's mouse-brained! There have always been cats in the forest."

The badger heaved a long sigh. "No longer."

"But why?" Feathertail asked, anxiously kneading her paws on the bed of bracken.

"Twolegs." Midnight sighed again. "Always is Twolegs. Soon they come with machines...monsters is your word, not? Trees will they uproot, rock break, the earth itself tear apart. No place left for cats. You stay, monsters tear you too, or you starve with no prey."

There was silence in the moonlit cave. Spottedfeather struggled with the dreadful visions the badger had summoned. She imagined Twoleg monsters-huge shining things in bright unnatural colors, roaring through her beloved camp. She could almost hear again the screams she had heard in the cave with teeth, though now they were terrified cries of her Clanmates as they fled. Everything in her strained against what she had heard, yet she could not tell Midnight that she did not believe her. Every word she had spoken was filled with truth.

"How do you know all this?" Stormfur meowed quietly; there was no challenge in his voice, only desperate need for an explanation.

"It happened to my sett, many seasons ago. I have seen all before; I can see what will come now. Just as the stars speak to you, they talk to me also. All that you need to know is written there. Is not hard to read, once you know."

"Everything will be taken away?" Spottedfeather spoke softly, her mind reeling in a foggy haze. "If the forest is destroyed...where will we sleep? Where will we train our apprentices? Where will we find prey? Where will we raise our kits? Where will the injured and sick be treated? What will happen to our Clans if we have no home to live in?"

"Why are the Twolegs doing this to us?" Hawkfrost demanded. "What harm have we ever done them?"

"Is no harm," Midnight replied. "Twolegs hardly know you there. They do it for build new Thunderpath-go here, there, more faster."

"It won't happen." Crowpaw rose from Spottedfeather's side with a fierce gleam in his eyes, as if he were ready to take on the whole race of Twolegs single-pawed. "StarClan won't allow it."

"StarClan cannot stop it."

Crowpaw opened his mouth to protest again, but nothing came out. He looked utterly bewildered to think of a disaster that was beyond the power of StarClan to stop. Spottedfeather gently stroked his back as he sat back down, her tail curling against his flank as she allowed him to lean his head against her shoulder. It was mutually comforting for them both.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Hawkfrost demanded, his icy-blue eyes searching Midnight's own for answers. "Go home and watch as our home and Clanmates get destroyed?"

"No, indeed, fierce warrior." The badger's voice was suddenly gentle. "For hope is give to you. Hope you shall bring. You must lead your Clans away from the forest and find new home."

"Just like that?" Crowpaw let out a muffled snort of disgust, his head stubbornly buried in Spottedfeather's shoulder. "I'm supposed to go to my Clan leader and say, 'Sorry, Tallstar, we've all got to leave'? He would claw my ears off, if he didn't die laughing first."

Midnight's reply rumbled from deep in her chest. "When you reach home I think you will find that even your Clan leaders will listen."

Terror seized Spottedfeather. What more had the badger seen in the stars? When they returned to the forest, would they find that the destruction had already begun?

"We have to leave at once!" Hawkfrost said, his fur standing on ends as he leaped to his paws. Looking like he wanted to race all the way home right that moment.

"No, no." Midnight shook her head from side to side. "Time is for rest tonight. Hunt in moonlight. Eat well. Let injured friend sleep. Tomorrow is better for travel."

Hawkfrost looked torn due to the badgers words, but reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. "No point of running off when we're all tired from earlier."

"But you haven't told us where to go," Feathertail pointed out, her blue eyes full of trouble. "Where can we find another forest where all the Clans can live in peace?"

"Fear not. You will find, far from Twolegplaces, where is peace. Hills, oak woods for shelter, running streams."

"But how?" Spottedfeather persisted. "Will you come with us and show us?"

"No," Midnight rasped. "Much have I traveled, but no longer. Now enough is this cave, roar of sear, wind in grasses. But you will not be without a guide. When return, stand on Great Rock when Silverpelt shines above. A dying warrior the way will show."

Fear clutched harder at Spottedfeather. Midnight's words sounded more like a threat than a promise. "One of us will die?" she whispered in terror.

"I did not say. Do so, and you will see."

Evidently the badger was not prepared to say more, if indeed she knew. Spottedfeather did not doubt her wisdom, but she realized that not everything had been revealed to her. Spottedfeather's breath grew shaky as she caught a glimpse of other powers beyond StarClan-perhaps a power so great that the whole blaze of Silverpelt was no more than the dazzle of moonlight on water. Or perhaps it was like a tree, and StarClan was a single leaf on the trees great branches.

"Thank you, Midnight," she meowed, letting out a long shaky breath. "For all that you have told us. We'll do as you say."

"And now we better hunt," added Stormfur.

"You're right," Hawkfrost meowed to the RiverClan tom. "Feathertail, Stormfur, you'll both come with me. Tawnypelt, Spottedfeather, and Crowpaw stay here, take it easy and rest." Spottedfeather watched her brother and the RiverClan siblings pass by Midnight, and up the tunnel and into the night.

Crowpaw gently nudged her towards her sister, to settle down in the bracken. Spottedfeather sunk into the bracken with no small amount of relief, after so long they had reached the end of their journey to find out that their Clan's would soon be destroyed, and the only way to save them would be to unite and find a new home. It was a lot to take in, and a lot of responsibility as well.

Spotted feather stared at where her brother and the RiverClan cats disappeared, Stormfur and Feathertail had become great confidence and friends who she had come to realize she could depend on. Her siblings felts closer than ever, then they did in separate Clans. Turning to look beside her, Crowpaw had come to mean a great deal to her during the journey, even though he could be moody at times she still felt a purr rise in her throat at all the times he had defended her, stuck by her side, and shared a secret kindness and understanding with her.

Watching him, as he came to meet her own gaze. Spottedfeather could swear that she could see that there was a love that shined in his eyes as he looked back at her. One that warmed her senses and took her breath away. There journey didn't end here, it was just the beginning of the long haul, but inside, Spottedfeather realized that she wasn't alone.

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **Ya, only one chapter left (which is the short epilogue! XD) then onto Moonrise! I will also try to update for 'Firestar's Quest' but make no promises seeing as I am still trying to work it out cause I keep wanting to go to my fav parts first but know that writing these types of series you can't do that, I just wish to StarClan that the Erins had made the journey more interesting than they had! So, I will try to make it more lively then it seemed to me! XD okay, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Facts:**

 **Spottedfeather and Crowpaw sitting in a tree, pulling a Oakheart and Bluefur moment...just more well done! And they aren't in a tree...you know? XD**

 **Wow, Spottedfeather is missing out a lot back home! Her sister in law (Cinderpelt) is pregnant, Sandstorm had her kits, her sisters are acting strange (Squirrelflight and Mothwing! XD) Rainwhisker has lost a lot of sleep over her disappearance, her best friend is sulking and moaning over her brother (Sorreltail!) most of her Clanmates and friends are dead (You'll see who! XD) and the she-cat problem in WindClan (that will be addressed later in the book-s! XD) also, Tigerstar is not happy with them leaving! XD (you'll see what punishment they get on their return! Nothing bad...okay, he resorts them into being apprentices for a few moons for not telling him!)**

 **I am a Fern x Ivy shipper, I am not ashamed of it! Fernsong is someone that sees Ivypool as the strong, fierce and loyal she-cat that she is! He admires her and thinks the world of her, and I just love how he tells her that if they had kits he would be the one staying in the nursery so she can still go on patrols and hunting like she wants too! I mean, how sweet and considerate is that? Stay-at-home-daddy-Fernsong is so adorable! XD much better than Tigerheart/star who kept trying to get Dovewing to go back to ThunderClan and was so...sketchy with their relationship! Fernsong was straight forward and listened to Ivypool, he respected her wishes and he is just so pure, innocent and sweet! XD greatest mate ever! I have always seen Ivypool with either Hawkfrost or Foxleap, but Fernsong just takes the cake! XD Ivypool needs someone sweet like Fernsong in her life!**

 **So you'll see more definite ships next book! Like, who's going to get with who? But I guess you can make up some pretty close guess's! XD or will I pull a curve-ball at you? XD**

 **Okay, review, fav, follow, the rest of the series are going to be real tear jerkers! XD  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, here is the epilogue for Midnight! I hope you enjoy and look forward to the Moonrise! XD I hope you enjoy, also review, fav, follow, the good stuff!**

 **0o0o0o**

" _It has begun!" A voice echoed ominously amongst the silent group of star-pelt warriors as they gazed at one another. "The Clan's time in the forest is over_. _"_

" _But it's not the end, Nightstar," spoke the she-cat, who sat right next to him. "It's merely the beginning."_

" _The cats we have chosen shall lead their Clan's through these dark times." agreed the reddish-brown star-pelt tom who sat on Bluestar's other side._

" _Unless themselves fall into the dark times, Oakheart." stated a tom with a twisted paw replied._

" _They've been through enough already, Deadfoot. They've overcome great obstacles so far, they are relying on each other to help get them through. They are progressing greatly!"_

" _Yes, but the_ real _challenges will start to begin, and without more of our guidance, then what? We've taken a great gamble in throwing these cats into such situations, what will become of them when all is said and done?"_

" _Honor them like the true, loyal warriors that they were born to be." Bluestar retorted coldly, her gaze traveling down towards the image of a long-furred dark-ginger she-cat._

" _Or died to be." Deadfoot snorted, getting a warning growl from Oakheart._

" _What's done is done," Bluestar broke, gently laying her tail onto Oakheart's shoulder, calming the former RiverClan deputy. "Let us all believe in these young cats, we'd have done the same in their place."_

" _Wise words, from wise leaders." spoke up a voice from behind the four cats, turning their heads Oakheart let out a warm greeting._

 _"Silverstream, it's good to see you." the slender RiverClan she-cat slide smoothly amongst the assembled cats._

" _And it's good to see you as well." Silverstream replied, her glowing eyes blinking friendly at her uncle._

" _I'm surprised to find you here, Silverstream." Bluestar spoke, although welcomed her nonetheless. "Weren't you walking amongst the SkyClan warrior to look after Brindlekit?"_

" _Brindle_ paw _," Silverstream corrected, a gleam in her eyes at the mention of the cats name. "And I am, but pressing matters have come to my attention. I left Skywatcher to look after Brindlepaw till my return."_

" _If that is your choice," Bluestar nodded, before her gaze flickered back to the water. That has now changed to once again settle on the forest territories. The five cats watched in stone-silence as a monster that had been traveling on the Thunderpath suddenly swerved, crunched over the narrow stripe of grass that edged the Thunderpath, and barreled forward on huge black paws that crushed everything in it's path. As they watched from the safe distance of StarCan, the monster rammed it's shoulder up against an ash tree; the tree shook under the impact, and then, with a shriek like all the prey in the forest dying at once, it's roots tore out of the earth._

 _The tree crashed to the ground. The monster rolled on._

 _The destruction of the forest had now truly begun._

 **0o0o0o**

 **Wow, short and sweet! XD Ya, Silverstream showed up! Why she was in SkyClan? Well, I should really update 'Firestar's Quest' soon to get you all to understand that...so...ya! Anyway:**

 **Next up: Moonrise!**

 **Review, fav, follow! (also seriously want Violetshine to get with either Rabbitleap, Macgyver or one of Mintfur's kits! Just saying!**


End file.
